Una nueva vida es posible
by Tamyalways
Summary: Richard Castle ha sufrido una perdida muy importante en su vida lo que ha hecho que su vida se haya convertido en una auténtica tortura donde ha terminado cayendo en una adicción. Rick tendrá que entrar en una clínica de desintoxicación donde conocerá al que será su mayor apoyo allí dentro, Jim. Y gracias a eso se empezara a replantear su vida, que una nueva vida es posible.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno aquí presento mi nuevo fic, comparado con el último va ser algo más lento para el Caskett pero denle una oportunidad, creo que es el más serio que he hecho. Espero que cuando lo terminéis os haya valido la pena leerlo. Bueno sin más quiero agradeceros a todos pro seguirme todos los anteriores fic ha sido increíble.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 1**

POV RICK

Me sentía como en una nube. Estaba algo mareado y sentí como el cuerpo me fallaba hasta que sentí como tropezaba y caía en el suelo frío y duro en un fuerte golpe. Sentí como mi mirada estaba nublada no podía centrarla en nada, parecía como si estuviera dormido pero no se parecía en nada a eso. Veía como una niebla a mi alrededor me sentía mareado todo me daba vueltas, hasta que supongo que me deje llevar por el sueño, ese que llevaba días sin poder conseguir porque de repente cerré los ojos y ya todo desapareció.

Me desperté algo desorientado no recordaba donde estaba ni porque. Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tan fuerte que sentía como la cabeza estaba apunto de estallarme.

-Rick, hijo…-escuché la voz de mi madre demasiado fuerte para mi gusto.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco y vi una luz que me estaba cegando por completo por lo tanto volví a cerrar los ojos.

-Señor Castle intenta abrir los ojos, tengo que ver si se encuentra bien.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y tras varios segundos mirándome, atendiéndome se metió la dichosa luz en el bolsillo y se aparto un poco para ver a Gina y mi madre allí de pie ambas con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué…qué me ha pasado?

-Eso deberías decírnoslo tú a nosotros Rick. Tu madre y yo estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

-No deberíais estarlo. No sé cómo he llegado aquí estaba durmiendo y de repente me despierto aquí yo…

-Rick cariño, no vuelvas a hacerme esto de nuevo.

-Hacer que madre.

-Señor Castle, creo que deberías hablar con el psicólogo.

-Con el psicólogo.

-Bueno en casos como este.

-¿qué casos?

-Bueno entró con una gran mezcla de alcohol y pastillas para la depresión y según su familia…

-Me da igual lo que ellos digan. Había bebido es verdad pero lo de las pastillas…solo no podía dormir. No he intentado suicidarme ni nada por el estilo.

-Rick necesitas ayuda-dijo Gina.

-Tú no eres nadie para decírmelo.

-Rick-me regaño mi madre.

-No Martha déjalo tiene razón. Pero no quiero que te pase nada Rick. Yo me voy pero de verdad deberías replantearte tu vida-no pude evitar soltar una risa sarcástica ante ese comentario.

-Qué vida. Yo…

-Rick cariño. Por favor…hazlo por mí. Yo también he sufrido con todo esto, no puedo perderte a ti también hijo. Por favor…solo tienes que hablar con ellos.

-Madre…

-Por favor.

-Está bien, pero que quede claro que aunque no disfrute de esta vida no significa que me haya intentado suicidar eso quiero que quede claro.

-Bien cariño-dijo mi madre acariciándome la mano y sosteniéndomela.

-Bien, enseguida vendrá a hablar contigo señor Castle.

Me sentía todavía cansado así que cerré los ojos ante el contacto de mi madre y me relajé, me relajé tanto hasta que volví a quedarme dormido.

Me desperté de nuevo sin estar muy seguro del tiempo que había pasado. Las manos me temblaban necesitaba una copa urgentemente. Estaba solo en la habitación me levanté y busque por la habitación a ver si al menos había un cigarrillo que calmara mis nervios. No me gustaban los hospitales, la última vez que estuve en uno…la última vez que estuve en uno me ha llevado hasta aquí. Desde ese día no he vuelto a dormir, desde ese día…dios necesito algo una copa un cigarro cualquier cosa. De repente se abrió la puerta e intente hacerme el inocente. Entró una mujer con una bata y una carpeta en la mano y con un gesto me animo a sentarme.

-Perdón no tendrá por ahí algún cigarrillo ¿no?-dije con mi mejor sonrisa, con esa que antes solía conquistar a todas las mujeres que se me pusieran por delante.

-Lo siento Señor Castle pero aquí no se puede fumar. Soy la doctora Lanie Parish creo que me estaba esperando.

-Oh, la psicóloga-dije haciendo una mueca-verás no la necesito solo lo hago para que mi madre me deje en paz.

-Bueno eso deje que yo lo evalué. Cuéntame porque estás aquí.

-Bueno ya se lo habrán dicho así que más da lo que diga.

-Quiero escucharlo de su boca señor Castle.

-Solo tome una pastilla para poder dormir, solo eso…

-Señor Castle sabe que no se pueden tomar pastillas cuando has bebido tanto ¿no?

-Lo sé, solo necesitaba dormir.

-Y sabes que no puedes tomar….-hizo una pausa mirando la carpeta-tres…tres pastillas para la depresión.

-Bueno no funcionaban.

-Ya. Señor Castle su madre dice que últimamente lo suele hacer mucho.

-¿Lo de beber?

-Y lo de no poder dormir y usar estas pastillas, para las cuales no tiene receta.

-Ya…yo…supongo que estoy teniendo una mala racha-dije bajando la mirada.

-Puedes decirme cual fue el causante, quizás podamos trabajar sobre ello.

-No creo que pueda.

-Señor Castle, deje que sea yo la que decida.

-¿Bien quiere saberlo?-dijo elevando la voz- hace un año tuve un accidente, un maldito accidente que se llevó a la persona más importante de mi vida. Tuve un accidente donde murió mi hija y cada día desde ese maldito día no dejo de pensar en porque ella y no yo-dije enfadado, elevando la voz y con las lágrimas amenazando con caer.

-Lo siento señor Castle. Sé que es normal que pienses eso…pero no se puede hacer nada. Su hija se ha ido y tú te has quedado aquí, tienes que seguir viviendo, aun tienes a gente en este mundo que se preocupan por ti-solté una risita-¿Qué le hace tanta gracia?

-No sé de quién hablas.

-Su madre está ahí fuera destrozada y ahí otra mujer que…

-Hablas de una madre que apenas estaba conmigo cuando era un niño, hablas de la mujer que no me aguanto tras perder a la persona que más quería en el mundo….

-Señor Castle tienes que dejar el pasado atrás, ahora están aquí y quieren ayudarle. Lo siento pero tendremos que seguir viéndonos.

-Pero…

-Soy su médica y yo decido. Le aconsejo señor Castle que escuche a su madre, ella también perdió a su nieta y tiene miedo a perder a su hijo también. No puede pensar solo en usted, sus decisiones afectan a todos los que le rodean. Le aconsejo que entre en una clínica de desintoxicación, lo dijo por la sequedad de su boca y por cómo le tiemblen las manos. Tiene un problema señor Castle pero solo usted le puede darle solución. Aunque puede apoyarse en profesionales para que le ayuden y por supuesto en su familia. No lo olvide que todavía dispone de una vida, y piensa en su hija y en si le gustaría que te viera así, no serías un buen ejemplo para ella.

-Yo…

-Señor Castle, hazme caso…todo el mundo puede salir de ese pozo solo tiene que querer y ser una persona fuerte y valiente. También necesita apoyos y, créeme cuando le digo que ahí fuera los tiene solo tiene que querer… nos vemos en un par de días. Si decide entrar yo iré a visitarlo. Encantada de conocerlo señor Castle-dijo levantándose y ofreciéndome la mano, se la estreche con la boca abierta por todo lo que me había dicho.

En cuanto salió por la puerta no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo que me había dicho yo…no quería vivir sin ella pero luego pensaba en mi pequeña y… ¿ella que hubiera querido?...dios yo sin duda que estuviera aquí…aquí conmigo.

-Cariño-dijo mi madre acercándose a donde me encontraba-yo…lo siento mucho…yo solo quiero recuperar a mi pequeño.

-Y yo a la mía-dije tragando saliva.

-Cariño eso es imposible.

-A lo mejor lo que tu pides también lo es-dije mirando hacia el suelo.

-No-dijo gritándome-no eso no es imposible, y sabes porque…porque estas vivo, oigo tu corazón herido latir cariño, estás vivo y mientras así siga es posible…por favor…necesito recuperar a mi hijo…por favor…

La vi como estaba destrozada, hacía tanto que no la veía así…bueno no tanto desde que Alexis se fue…ella también ha sufrido y yo…dios he sido un egoísta. Me levanté y la abracé fuerte…no podía, no quería verla así.

-Dios hijo-dijo mi madre envolviéndome entre sus brazos y no pude evitar ponerme a llorar como cuando era un crío…ahora estaba aquí recordé las palabras de la psicóloga y lo decidí.

-Mama yo…voy a intentarlo…yo…

-No, no quiero que lo intentes. Quiero que lo logres. Tu nunca te has rendido hijo…nunca, eres un ganador, un luchador nunca te olvides de eso.

-Entraré-dije mirando a Gina que estaba allí de pie observando todo-pero yo decido en donde, cuando y como.

-Bien-dijo Gina-aunque hay una en la que va todos los famosos que…

-No, no quiero alejarme de aquí, quiero que sea una normalita, nada de esas carísima de los famosos. Quiero entrar como Richard Rodgers, no como Richard Castle. Y además…no quiero que se entere nadie…

-Rick no puedo…

-Si se entera la prensa date por despedida.

-Bien, haré lo que quieras.

-Bien-dije apartando la mirada de ella y centrándola en mi madre que me acariciaba con ternura la mejilla como tantas veces había hecho yo con mi pequeña para calmarla, mi pequeña…por ti sobre todo lo hago…por ti para que te vuelvas a sentirte orgullosa de mi.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**El viernes si no hay problemas habrá un nuevo capítulo de la historia y mañana tenemos el epílogo de simplemente porque me haces feliz, gracias a los que lo hayan leído y espero que me sigáis en este. Prometo subir con la misma rapidez que he hecho en los anteriores aunque tenga que liarla. Bueno sin más gracias y como siempre espero vuestros comentarios para ver si os ha gustado. Os pido perdón de antemano porque no tengo mucha idea sobre el tema y a lo mejor pongo algunas burradas pero recordar que esto es ficción y que no soy médica****.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Gracias a todos por estar ahí y empezar este viaje conmigo. Daros las gracias por la oportunidad que le habéis dado a la historia y espero no decepcionaros.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 2**

POV KATE

El día estaba soleado y aquí estaba dando un paseo por Central Park. Estaba sentada en uno de los bancos cerca de la zona de juego, observando como los niños jugaban. Me recordaban estos momentos tanto a cuando yo era pequeña y mi madre era la que estaba aquí sentada mirando por mí, para que no me pasara nada. Pero ella no está aquí, ya ha pasado un año desde su accidente y ahora no está aquí. Te llevaste una gran parte de mi vida y te llevaste contigo a papa. Agaché la cabeza intentando mantener las lágrimas, este año había sido tan destructivo que…

-Mami-escuché su voz y todo me dio vueltas-¿Estás triste?-dijo poniéndose serio.

-No cariño, ven-dijo cogiéndolo en brazos y dándole muchos besos por la cara hasta hacerle reír. Él ha sido el que me ha mantenido cuerda, él es el que da sentido a mi vida, él es el que me hace luchar cada día para levantarme para vivir.

-Mami, quiero ir a ver al abuelo.

-Dani, el abuelo…el abuelo estará ocupado.

-Podemos llamarlo para ver si este ocupado, quiero verlo.

-Vale lo llamaré, pero no prometo nada.

Cogí el móvil y marque su número, solo esperaba que no estuviera bebido, aunque eso en el último año era casi imposible. No respondía al teléfono, volví a marcar y tampoco recibí respuesta. Esto si empezaba a preocuparme, mal o no siempre me lo cogía por Dani.

-Vamos a ir a ver al abuelo.

-Bien-dijo colocando sus manitas sobre mi cara dándome un beso en la mejilla, no pude evitar sonreírle este niño era mi vida, la alegría de vivir de cualquiera que le diera tiempo para conocerlo.

Cogimos el coche y enseguida llegamos a la casa de mi padre, durante todo el camino sentía una presión en mi pecho de que algo estaba sucediendo. Entramos en el portal y subimos hasta el piso de mi padre, pero algo…algo me decía que esto no estaba bien.

-Dani, quédate aquí en la puerta vale.

-Pero yo…

-Hazme caso y no te muevas de ahí.

-Vale mami-pasé la mano por su pelo descolocándoselo.

Entré dentro con mi llave, cada paso que daba más me daba cuenta de que nada iba bien. Había un montón de botellas por todos lados, la casa olía fatal y no había rastro de él por ningún lado. Seguí avanzando hasta que le di una patada a una botellas que había en el suelo, y entonces…entonces me fije en el cuerpo de mi padre tirado en el suelo con un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor. Me tiré al suelo y enseguida me dirigí a tomarle el pulso, allí estaba algo flojo pero había, no pude evitar soltar un fuerte suspiro. Cogí mi móvil y llamé enseguida a una ambulancia. Estaba todo rodeado de cristales sin duda se había cortado con alguna de las botellas que le rodeaban. Hice presión sobre una de las heridas que tenía muy fea en el brazo, mientras esperaba a que lo médicos llegara.

-Mami-escuché la voz de Dani que se acercaba y entonces me acordé de él.

-Mierda-maldije a lo bajo-Dani no te muevas de ahí.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde el niño estaba justo a mi visión y en cuando vio a su abuelo en esa situación se tuvo que asustar bastante porque se puso a llorar, a sollozar.

-Abu…Abu…

-Dani-me levanté hasta llegar donde estaba lo cogí en brazos apretándolo contra mi pecho para que no viera nada más y lo saque de allí.

-Abu…Abu…

-Cariño, el Abu está bien. Los médicos vienen a verlo pero está bien vale.

-Abu…pupa.

-Si Abu pupa pero le pondrán una tirita y se pondrá bien vale-dije limpiándole las lágrimas e intentándolo calmar.

-Vale-dijo aun sollozando.

-Tengo que ir a ver al Abu. Tú te quedas aquí ven-dije dando en la puerta de la vecina de mi padre. Ella siempre me había mantenido al tanto de lo que pasaba a mi padre sabía que podía confiarle a mi pequeño hasta que pudiera…hasta que pudiera dejar a mi padre en buenas manos.

-Hola-dijo abriendo la puerta-dios Kate que te ha pasado-dijo mirándome y cuando me fijé estaba toda llena de sangre.

-Estoy bien, es mi padre. He llamado a una ambulancia, puedes…puedes quedarte con Dani.

-Claro, ven pequeño -dijo cogiéndolo en brazos.

-Dani cariño-dije acariciándole la mejilla-todo va a estar bien. Pórtate bien y cuando venga a por ti tomaremos un helado vale.

-Vale-dijo secándose él mismo las lágrimas.

-Muy bien mi hombrecito-dije besándolo y dejándolo allí mientras acudía de nuevo a socorrer a mi padre.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que llegaron los paramédicos, en todo momento estuve ahí a su lado pero no recuperó la conciencia. Se lo llevaron en la ambulancia y yo me fui con él. Los últimos meses habían sido una tortura, había estado ahí porque era mi padre y por Dani que lo adoraba pero ya se había acabado o buscaba ayuda o nos perdería a ambos. No podía hacerle pasar a Dani por esto y mucho menos después de hoy, después de que viera a su Abu de esa forma. Se acabó en cuanto se recuperara de esto o entraba en alguna clínica para que le ayudaran o nos perdería no podía esperar más, no podía ver día tras día como también lo perdía a él, como se iba alejando de nosotros, de todos. Todavía nos tenía a nosotros, y tenía que luchar y vivir por nosotros porque si no…sino no estaríamos más allí a su lado.

Cuando llegamos al hospital enseguida se lo llevaron dentro pero al poco tiempo salió un médico para hablarme sobre el estado de mi padre.

-Hola soy el doctor Davidson-dijo un hombre de mi edad, alto moreno muy apuesto-su padre se encuentra bien para cómo ha entrado. Tendrá que pasar la noche aquí ha bebido demasiado y…creo que necesita ayuda señorita Beckett.

-Ya…yo…lo he intentado muchas veces pero…es demasiado cabezota.

-Pues creo que debería entrar, su hígado y sus riñones empiezan a notarlo. Si sigue así…si sigue así creo que no aguantara mucho más.

-Bien, haré lo que este en mis manos.

-En cuanto a los cortes, se los están curando en estos momentos. El del brazo es muy profundo pero con unos cuantos puntos estará bien. Pasará toda la noche dormido por si quieres ir a descansar, mañana a primera hora puedes venir para verlo.

-Oh, gracias. Puedo verlo aunque sea solo un…

-Claro, cinco minutos. Luego vete a descansar porque…mañana va a ser un día muy duro para ambos, así que necesitarás estar fuerte. Si necesitas la ayuda de nuestra psicóloga del hospital, no dudes en decírmelo y mañana mismo pasara a hablar con él.

-Se lo agradezco, pero…prefiero hablar yo primero con él y luego…luego ya veremos.

-Aun así la mandaré. Creo que le vendrá bien a usted una charla con ella antes de hablar con él.

-No yo…

-Hazme caso, será bueno hablar con alguien. Te podrá decir por donde ir y como podrás ayudarlo una vez se decida, porque el apoyo de la familia es muy importante en esos momentos.

-Vale, mañana estaré aquí a primera hora.

-Perfecto, descanse.

Tras pasar un momento a ver a mi padre, y verlo allí tumbado completamente dormido me fui en busca de Dani. Lo encontré dormidito, intente no despertarlo pero en cuanto fui a meterlo en el coche se despertó.

-Mami-dijo medio adormilado.

-Hola cariño, duérmete ¿sí? Vamos a casa.

-¿Y el Abu?

-Mañana lo verás te lo prometo vale-dije besándole la cabecita-ahora duérmete.

Cuando llegamos a casa lo cogí en brazos y le metí dentro. Era demasiado pequeño para vivir lo que hoy había vivido. Quería tenerlo cerca, protegerlo de todo y de todos. Le cambié despacio para no despertarlo pero de vez en cuando abría sus pequeños ojitos azules.

-Mami.

-¿si?

-Puedo dormir contigo hoy-dijo intentando mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Claro, mi vida-lo cogí en brazos y lo metí en mi cama-ahora vengo, tú duérmete ya.

Me metí en la ducha e intenté quitarme toda la suciedad del día. Todavía sentía la sangre de mi padre en mi cuerpo. Y entonces fue cuando me rompí y no pude más, lloré y lloré hasta que ya no me quedaron más lágrimas. Cuando salí de la ducha me tumbé en la cama bese la cabecita de mi pequeño y me quedé dormida abrazada a él.

Al día siguiente muy temprano me desperté le hice el desayuno a Dani y lo llevé a casa de Javi que para mí era como mi hermano y un tío por no decir un padre para Dani. Era mi compañero de trabajo, mi amigo y a alguien al que podía confiar mi vida y la de Dani.

Cuando llegue al hospital enseguida me atendió de nuevo el doctor del día anterior y antes de entrar a ver a mi padre ya estaba allí la psicóloga, una mujer de piel morena y muy bajita.

-Hola, debes de ser la señora Beckett.

-Por favor, llámame Kate, me siento no se…rara.

-Bien, Kate. Sé que tiene que ser complicado para ti lo que paso ayer pero…puedo asegurarte que lo que viene ahora no va a ser para nada fácil. Quiero que lo entiendas porque tienes que ser fuerte. Ayer mismo tuve un caso parecido al de tu padre, y fue muy importante lo que su madre le dijo para que aceptara entrar en una clínica, para buscar ayuda. Así que, lo que le digas va a ser muy importante, cada palabra, cada gesto puede ayudarle a querer luchar, a querer salir de ese pozo. Pero solo él puede tomar esa decisión, solo él puede superarlo a pesar de que necesitara el apoyo de su familia.

-Lo entiendo.

-Bueno. Solo espero que…que todo salga bien Kate. Si necesitas que yo hable primero con él.

-No, solo espero…espero que entienda lo que puede perder si…si sigue así. Espero hacerle entender que Dani, su nieto y yo estamos ahí para él, pero que tiene que luchar.

-Bien, creo que puedes ir por ahí. Si necesita hablar conmigo, o él quiere yo puedo ir a donde él este. Si al final decide ir a una clínica puedo recomendarte algunas de la ciudad que son buenas y que le ayudaran con la decisión que tome.

-Gracias lo tendré en cuenta-dije despidiéndome de ella antes de entrar en la habitación de mi padre, ya no había marchar atrás, o todo o nada.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**El lunes tenemos nuevo capítulo de la historia. Pediros perdón por los errores que pueda tener y como siempre pediros que dejéis algún comentario por corto que sea, siempre es bienvenido. Gracias a todos y que tengáis un buen fin de semana.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Gracias, gracias y mil gracias por leer la historia. Sé que es una historia difícil y dramática, la más difícil por ahora de escribir pero espero que el resultado al final sea bueno que es lo que quiero. Sin más deciros que esta semana habrá 4 capítulos como siempre pero que estarán divididos de distintas forma. Subiré lunes, miércoles, viernes y uno el fin de semana todavía no sé qué día pero ya avisaré. Sin más espero que lo disfrutéis, bueno eso es un decir.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 3**

POV KATE

Entré en la habitación de hospital de mi padre, y allí estaba él despierto y mirándome con la cara algo seria y sin duda avergonzado por la situación. Me acerque un poco a la cama pero mantuve algo de distancia.

-Cariño, yo…

-No lo digas. Solo quiero decirte que necesitas ayuda.

-No empecemos.

-No me hagas reír. Te crees que eres el único que has perdido a alguien aquel día.

-Era la mujer de mi vida, tú no puedes entenderlo.

-Gracias por el golpe. No, no era el amor de mi vida, joder pero era mi madre…mi madre-dijo gritando.

-Kate…

-No, escúchame. Yo perdí a mi madre, y también te perdí a ti. Necesito recuperar a mi padre, lo necesito. No sabes lo difícil que ha sido todo para mí pero he seguido adelante…

-Porque tienes a Dani.

-Y tú no tienes a los dos, no lo entiendes.

-Cariño yo…

-Papa se acabó. Ambos te necesitamos pero si tu no das el paso…se acabó no voy a dejar que Dani te vea así otra vez…yo-dije son lágrimas corriéndome por las mejillas.

-Cariño lo siento-dijo levantándose y abrazándome y yo lloré de nuevo como una niña pequeña en su pecho-lo siento, lo siento. Haré lo que sea necesario, mi vida lo que haga falta.

Lo deje solo hablando con la psicóloga y yo mientras tanto fui a por mi pequeño, le prometí que podría ver a su Abu y su Abu tenía tantas ganas de verlo que salí corriendo para que pudieran rencontrarse, era lo que mi padre necesitaba en estos momentos sentir que tenía algo que perder y algo por lo que luchar.

Cuando vi a mi pequeño enseguida se lanzó a mis brazos y me dio muchos besos. Dios me comía a mi niño, era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Él era el que hacía que luchara cada día, él era el que hizo que tuviera que luchar porque no me quedaba otra, tenía que protegerlo a él por encima de todo.

-Hola mi vida.

-Hola mami, vamos a ver al Abu.

-Si cariño, vamos a ver al Abu-dije estrechándolo aún más entre mis brazos.

Fuimos al hospital y Dani se puso a correr por el hospital como un niño que era. No quería perderlo de vista y le avise de que se estuviera quieto pero antes de poder hacerlo a cabo en el suelo tras chocarse con unas piernas.

-Mami-dijo sollozando.

-Lo siento, no lo había visto-dijo un hombre moreno ayudándome a recogerlo.

-No, la culpa es de él no debería haber ido corriendo. ¿Qué se dice peque?

-Lo siento-dijo poniendo morritos.

-No pasa nada-dijo mirando al niño y desapareciendo por el lado contrario. Había algo en su mirada, en la mirada de aquel hombre que…no, no lo conozco de la nada como para preocuparme. Cogí a Dani en brazos para que no volviera a pasar y lo lleve a la habitación de mi padre que en cuanto me vio entrar con Dani se levantó corriendo para abrazarlo. Me encantaba verlos así, ambos se parecían mucho y se querían mucho. Sabía que poniendo a Dani de por medio mi padre al menos lo intentaría, era su ojito derecho desde que nació y él, él era el que tenía que sacarlo de esto como me ayudo a mí a superarlo y luchar por seguir viviendo. Esa sonrisa suya hacía que cualquiera le quisiera, era un amor de niño, era el hombrecito de mi vida.

POV RICK

Dios necesitaba aire y decidí ingeniármelas para escapar de la habitación. Iba corriendo mirando hacia todos los lados como si estuviera huyendo de algo cuando sentí un golpe contra mis piernas. Cuando miré había un niño pequeño en el suelo llorando y el mundo se me cayó encima, por un instante vi a Alexis de nuevo en aquel coche y…

-Lo siento, no lo había visto-dije al ver a una mujer acercarse al niño para ayudarlo y me agache para ayudarle pero…no pude ni tocarlo sentía que me quemaba.

-No, la culpa es de él no debería haber ido corriendo. ¿Qué se dice peque?-dijo la mujer pero yo apenas la escuchaba.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada-dije mirando por un segundo al niño y me levanté y salí disparado.

Llegué a una especie de patio interior que estaba solo y allí entré y me deje caer en un hueco donde nadie pudiera verme. Sentía en estos momentos lo mismo que sentí aquel día que la vida se me iba de las manos con cada gota de sangre que se escapaba del pequeño cuerpo de mi niña…yo…necesitaba…dios que era lo que necesitaba. Solo necesitaba tenerla a mi lado, solo quería estar de nuevo con ella. Eso, eso era lo que quería pero no podía hacer nada para estar a su lado solo…suspiré e intenté calmarme. Había tomado una decisión, la más difícil de mi vida pero había decido luchar por vivir. Nunca iba a poder olvidarla, nunca. Pero… ¿podía vivir con este dolor? Por lo menos iba a intentarlo por mi madre, y si no podía pues al menos lo habría intentado ¿no?

Me limpié las lágrimas con fuerza y salí de allí camino a la habitación. Cuando llegue mi madre estaba allí dando vueltas como loca y en cuanto me vio entrar se lanzó a mis brazos casi sin dejarme respirar.

-Dios hijo estaba tan preocupada.

-¿Por qué? Solo necesitaba aire.

-Pensé que te habías…que te habías arrepentido y te habías…te habías ido.

-Mama te he dicho que iba a luchar y lo haré, aunque no puedo…no puedo prometerte que…

-Cariño no lo pienses, porque si lo piensas no lo lograrás. Tú siempre has luchado, siempre te has negado a recibir un no por respuesta sin luchar. Así que ahora lucha con todo tu ser.

-Lo haré. Pero tengo…tengo que buscar a alguien que cuide de Lola.

-¿Lola?

-Si…es la perrita que le compre a Alexis…

-Pensé que no…

-No podía. Era lo único que me quedaba de ella. Además ella, me mantiene vivo. Necesito a alguien que sepa que se va a ocupar bien de ella.

-Yo lo haré.

-Madre…

-Te prometo que la cuidaré bien.

-OK. Entonces solo…solo tengo que arreglar algunas cosas y estaré listo para entrar.

-Perfecto.

Me fui a casa esa misma tarde, quería dejar todo claro antes de irme. Dejé escrito todo lo que quería que pasara mientras yo estuviera en la clínica. No quería que la prensa se enterara. Solo quería visita de mi madre de momento. Y quería que se ocuparan de Lola mi madre mientras pudiera y si no podía que la llevara a mi vecina que siempre me había ayudado con Alexis y sabía que me ayudaría con Lola. Quería que mi madre se quedara en mi casa, así no estaría cerrada y cuando volviera podía seguir siendo mi casa y no tendría que pasarme días arreglándola. Y luego estaba Gina tenía que hablar con ella y por eso había decidido llamarla para que viniera a hablar conmigo antes de irme. Ya tenía mi pequeño bolso preparado y los papeles del ingreso relleno solo faltaba que me decidiera a entrar. Estaba pensando en ello cuando sonó la puerta de casa, cuando la abrí allí estaba Gina con cara de no saber qué hacía allí.

-Hola.

-Hola. Me ha sorprendido que llamaras.

-Si bueno yo…solo quería pedirte perdón por lo de esta mañana. Yo…no tenía que haberte hablado así.

-Rick yo me preocupo por ti.

-Lo sé. Pero ahora yo…solo necesitaba estar solo. Siento todo lo que paso y como terminó.

-Yo también. Me hubiera gustado que me hubieras dejado estar ahí apoyándote-tragué saliva ante aquello, yo la alejé porque estaba en un camino de autodestrucción y no quería que ella me viera así, pero ahora…

-Gina yo…quiero recuperarme. Quiero volver a vivir.

-Y quieres…

-Quiero que me des tiempo, no puedo prometerte que vuelva a ser el mismo, ni que quiera estar contigo. Pero quiero que sepas que serás mi primera opción, sé que no me he portado bien contigo y aún estamos casados así que…

-Está bien Rick. Te voy a esperar.

-No, quiero que sigas con tu vida. Si no…si esto no funciona no quiero que tu también hayas perdido tiempo de tu vida, tienes que vivir-dije agarrándole la mano-yo…lo siento.

-Está bien Rick-dijo besándome suavemente en la mejilla y luego acercando sus labios a los míos pero no pude me separé, sentí que todavía no estaba preparado-Eso era lo que me querías decir.

-No, quiero darte esto. Es lo que quiero que se haga mientras yo esté dentro-dije dándole la nota y ella enseguida se puso a leerla.

-Rick no quieres que vaya a verte.

-De momento no. Ni si quiera me gustaría que fuera mi madre pero se…sé que no me escuchara. Gina no va a ser muy bonito y no quiero lastimaros.

-Está bien. Pero lo de la prensa…al final se filtrara y lo sabes.

-Bueno entraré como Richard Rodgers y cuanto más tiempo dure siendo así mejor, más fácil será mi recuperación. Si luego se enteran me da igual.

-¿Volverás a escribir?

-No lo sé, es pronto.

-Bien, descansa. Mañana vengo a recogerte.

-No…

-Sí, eso no me lo puedes quitar, quiero ir y saber que te dejo en buenas manos.

-Bien-dije acompañándola a la puerta, allí le di un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando cerré la puerta cogí a Lola y le eché comida en el plato y me fui directo a la cama. No llevaba allí ni cinco minutos cuando sentí como se enroscaba en mis piernas como cada noche, no pude evitar sonreír. Intenté cerrar los ojos, pero sabía que me iba a ser…imposible dormir.

**ONTINUARÁ…**

**Nos vemos el miércoles con un nuevo capítulo, gracias a todos por estar ahí siempre. Espero como no vuestros comentarios y poco a poco espero que esto vaya avanzando y podamos ir conociendo algo más de la vida de Kate y Rick. **

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, esta semana necesito más que nunca de ellos o si no… no sé reventaré jaja. Bueno os dejo con el capítulo y espero que sigáis dándole una oportunidad, sé que esperáis Caskett y vendrá pero antes hay que afrontar los problemas de ambos. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 4**

POV KATE

Mi padre quería irse cuanto antes. Estaba feliz de que tomara la decisión. Yo hubiera querido que pasara al menos el día con nosotros pero no quiso. No quería esperar más porque era un día más que no estaría bien, no recuperado porque nunca lo estaría tendría que estar toda la vida luchando contra ello. Pero nosotros estaríamos allí con él, si él luchaba nosotros luchábamos a su lado.

Dejé al niño de nuevo con Javi y fui a acompañar a mi padre. Dani iría a visitarlo pero no quería que el primer día estuviera allí. Ya habría tiempo para que fuera a visitarlo. Llegamos y enseguida le dieron las reglas y le asignaron una habitación. Llegó la hora de la despedida y no pude ni mirarlo sentí como los ojos me escocían por las lágrimas que amenazaban con caerse.

-Papa yo…

-No digas nada y dame un abrazo-dijo abriendo sus brazos y yo me refugie en ellos como cuando era una niña. Sabía que íbamos a estar mucho tiempo sin vernos y hacía mucho que no estábamos tanto tiempo sin vernos. Además sabía lo mal que iba a pasarlo, no iba a ser nada fácil solo esperaba que aguantara que luchara hasta el final porque si no… no quiero ni pensarlo.

-Dani y yo te vamos a echar de menos.

-Y yo a vosotros.

-Papa si necesitas algo…

-Lo sé. Estate tranquila estaré bien, voy a luchar por vosotros.

-Gracias-dije sin poder evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por las mejillas.

POV RICK

Había llegado el momento, estaba muy nervioso, nervioso de no poder conseguirlo y de que por el camino hiciera daño a los que me importaban. Yo quería luchar pero…no podía evitar tener miedo a fallar, a salir y volver a recaer a no poder salir de este agujero en el que me había metido. Entré por la puerta con mi bolso en la mano y mi madre justo a mi lado sin dejar de tocarme el brazo intentándome dar apoyo pero en estos momentos no quería que nadie me tocara, no quería…solo quería estar solo. En estos momentos estaba muy nervioso y había perdido algo de fuerza de la que ayer me dieron…pero tenía que aguantarlo.

Dejé el bolso en el suelo y enseguida salió una mujer a recibirme. Me dio las reglas y yo ya estaba dispuesto a incumplir alguna de ellas, nunca me había gustado que me pusieran reglas siempre he sido un poco rebelde para ello. Luego me enseño una habitación pequeña comparada con la mía pero en la que tenía que sentir a partir de ahora como mi hogar porque tendría que pasar un montón de tiempo en ella. Tras charla con la chica me dieron unos minutos para que me despidiera de mi madre. La busque por todos los lados y ya no la encontraba. Me giré para buscarla por otro lado y acabé chocando con una mujer, me agache para ayudarla a recoger lo que llevaba en las manos. Cuando me fije bien en ella vi como había lágrimas en su cara.

-Lo siento-me disculpe.

-No está bien-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Yo…

-Gracias-dijo quitándome las cosas de las manos y desapareciendo por la puerta.

Era una mujer muy guapa, una hermosura natural increíble. El verla así llorando, desprotegida me habían entrado unas ganas horrorosas de abrazarla y protegerla, un sentimiento que no sentía desde…

-Cariño, ¿ya estás ligando?

-¿Eng? –dije mirando a mi madre con cara de sorpresa.

-Esa chica era muy guapa.

-Mama no empieces, choque con ella cuando estaba buscándote. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-¿Yo? Ligando-dijo sonriéndome y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, esa era mi madre. A veces me sacaba de quicio y no la entendía pero otras…eran una mujer inteligente que daba grandes consejos y… en otras ocasiones sabía sacarme una sonrisa. Y eso era porque me conocía, me conocía mejor que nadie en la vida.

-Mama te quiero.

-Yo también hijo.

-Cuida de Lola.

-Cuídate tú y no te preocupes por nosotros, solo…aguanta y lucha-dijo mi madre con lágrimas en la cara. Se las limpie con suavidad y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Mama, cuídate. Y te espero en quince días semanas.

-Vale mi vida.

Vi como salía de allí y me dejaba solo. Por un momento sentí como todo el techo se me caía encima pero luego pensé en ella y en la confianza que tenía en mí y sabía que tenía que luchar, por ella y por el recuerdo de mi pequeña.

-Estás bien-dijo una voz a mi espalda. Cuando me giré había un hombre mayor mirándome.

-Sí, bueno…

-Es complicado. Lo entiendo. Hoy también es mi primer día.

-Oh, vamos que somos los nuevos-dije sonriendo.

-Eso parece. Soy Jim.

-Yo soy Rick.

-Encantado, parece que nos veremos mucho por aquí-dijo sonriendo y la verdad es que me gusta que empezáramos con bromas, ya había bastante drama a nuestro alrededor.

-Me gustas, tienes buen humor.

-Bueno mejor así ¿no?

-Si.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro supongo-dije algo sorprendido.

-No voy a preguntarte por la causa de porque estás aquí, sino por quién. Yo estoy aquí por ellos-dijo enseñándome una foto donde había una mujer, la mujer que me encontré antes llorando junto a un niño pequeño de unos cuatro años.

-Son…

-Mi hija y mi nieto. He venido a luchar por ellos. Quiero volver a formar parte de su vida.

-Yo…yo estoy aquí por mi madre supongo, o por mí. No lo sé la verdad, solo no quiero verla sufrir más.

-Haces bien hijo, no deberíamos hacer sufrir a la gente que queremos. Bueno te dejo no quiero ser pesado el primer día-dijo sonriendo-pero si me necesitas sabes dónde encontrarme.

-Sí, nos vemos por aquí-dije sonriendo y extendiendo los brazos señalando todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor.

Di una vuelta por las instalaciones hasta que llegué a la parte de atrás donde había un gran patio con árboles y un gran césped con bancos, supongo que eso ayudaría a que no nos sintiéramos tan alejados del mundo de fuera, ayudaría a que no nos sintiéramos encerrados como si estuviéramos en una cárcel.

Mirando a mí alrededor podía ver a distinta gente en distintas fases de la enfermedad porque eso era lo que era. Pensar en por todos los estados que iba a tener que pasar para poder salir de aquí pudiendo vivir sin esas pastillas me daba miedo. Y también el pensar en que nunca en la vida estarás curado, tendrás que estar toda la vida luchando y siendo perseguido por tus demonios, esos que te atormentan día tras día. Tenía miedo de fracasar de no conseguir al menos sacar la cabeza por el agujero. Solo quería vivir lo mejor posible, después de perder un hijo creo que es inevitable que una parte de tu vida o casi toda muera con ella. De repente sonó por los altavoces que era hora de una reunión grupal. Acudimos todos a un gran comedor donde nos explicaron a los nuevos, es decir a Jim y a mí, que allí se acudía para exponer nuestros miedos, para que entre todos nos pudiéramos ayudar. Por lo visto cada uno salía y hablaba de sus problemas y de cómo iban día a día superándolo. Había algunos que estaban ya casi para salir pero otros…otros daban pena verlos, y solo pensar que en una semana o dos quizás yo este así. Me daba miedo, mucho miedo…no sabía si tenía fuerza para pasar por ello o no. Cuando todos acabaron no tocaba a los nuevos pero yo no me veía con fuerza ni ganas para nada más llegar y sin conocer a nadie contarles mi vida, no…no estaba listo…no quería hacerlo. Así que me levanté y salí de allí sin dirigirme a nadie camino al exterior necesitaba aire. Después de escuchar a todos, por todo lo que estaban pasando me daba tanto miedo que…hui, esa es la palabra hui como un cobarde.

-Hey, eres Rick ¿no?-una voz a mi espalda, cuando me giré vi a la chica que estaba ayudando a todos a que sacaran sus problemas y me di cuenta que la había visto antes era…

-Doctora Parish ¿no?

-Sí, veo que me recuerda. Trabajo aquí ayudando en este tipo de reuniones que tenéis semanales y las individuales. Rick, sé que es un poco duro, es el primer día y…

-No creo que pueda hacerlo.

-¿No crees? ¿No piensas que al menos tienes que intentarlo? Ni si quiera te has dado una oportunidad.

-No estoy preparado para abrirme. No es solo una adicción.

-No eres el único que tienes problemas. La mayoría de ellos, llegan a esa adición por algún motivo como tú. Tú perdiste a tu niña y eso es muy duro lo sé pero…otros también sufrieron para caer. Tienes al menos que escucharlos para ver si tu estas peor o no. Aquí todos sufren, pero también todos luchan por salir adelante. Y sabes, estas reuniones que puede parecerte que no sirve para nada, son las que más les ayuda. Porque ven que otros también tienen ese problema, ven que otros también luchan por salir. Y se preguntan ¿Por qué yo no? Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Si crees que es demasiado pronto no sé, pero creo que hablar con alguien que está pasando por lo mismo que tú te hará bien, mejor que cualquier sesión que puedas pasar conmigo, eso tenlo por seguro. Descansa, en unos días tendremos nuestra primera sesión y en una semana espero que cuando vuelva a darse esta reunión hayas dado el paso de intentar hacerte escuchar, a veces es bueno sacar lo que nos está haciendo daño, porque si no lo haces entonces es cuando te hace un verdadero daño. Nos vemos Rick, y piénsalo.

Me dejo pensativo la charla, y después de todo si había entrado aquí era para intentar luchar. Pero no podía evitar tener miedo, miedo a mostrar lo roto que estaba. Solo espero que el tiempo pasé y me sienta con fuerzas para mostrarme tal y como soy.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bueno poco a poco vamos a ir conociendo a todos los personajes y sus miedos. Espero vuestros comentarios más deseosa que nunca. Y gracias a todos por leer. **

**Hasta el viernes XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Espero que os guste el capítulo. Gracias a todos por escribir vuestros mensajes y por seguir la historia me dais ánimos para continuar. No sé cuántos capítulos tendrá la historia pero llegará a los treinta seguros y quizás los supere, según vaya yendo la historia. Espero que la continuéis hasta el final.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 5**

POV RICK

Día 2

Me he despertado, bueno despertado es un decir, no he podido dormir en toda la noche. He intentado engañarme diciéndome que es porque hecho de menos mi cama pero…no soy un adicto y tengo que aceptarlo. Solo llevaba aquí un día y ya parecía que el mundo estaba en mi contra, no me gustaba, nunca me había gustado el estar encerrado. A pesar de que en los últimos meses no es que hubiera salido mucho pero…no sé tenía mi libertad y aquí sentía que la había perdido por completo. Hoy tenía programada una reunión con la psicóloga y no me veía con fuerzas para ello. Estaba desmotivado, sentía que esto no iba a servir para nada, estaba negativo y a pesar de saber que eso no me ayudaría no podía hacer nada me sentía sin fuerzas sin animo y por momentos me olvidaba de porque estaba aquí…de porque tenía que luchar.

Llegué a la puerta y tras unos segundos intentando mantener la calma di con mis nudillos a la puerta. Cuando abrí la puerta allí estaba la doctora Parish y enseguida me hizo pasar para dentro. Me senté en una silla que estaba enfrente de la suya y tragué saliva sabía que no iba a ser buen momento y menos sabiendo que no estaba bien para ello.

-Bueno días Rick.

-Bueno, ¿buenos días para quién?

-Oh, hemos empezado mal la estancia ¿no?

-No ha empezado fantásticamente-dije de forma irónica.

-Bueno será mejor que empecemos.

-Claro.

-Bien quiero que me digas cuál es tu problema, el que te ha hecho venir aquí.

-Ya lo sabes.

-quiero escucharlo de tu voz.

-Soy adicto a las pastillas.

-Bien. ¿Rick desde cuando tomas las pastillas?

-No lo sé.

-Intenta hacer memoria.

-Hace unos ocho meses.

-Y fue por…

-Porque no podía dormir-dije de forma sarcástica.

-Rick…por favor si no contesta con seriedad esto no va a servir.

-Mi hija murió en un accidente de coche-dije ya más serio y con un nudo en la garganta.

-Ibas en el coche con ella.

-Si.

-Y te sientes culpable.

-Yo, yo no la maté. Yo no tuve la culpa así que no me digas eso…-dije enfadado y me levanté saliendo de allí con un gran enfado. Tenía todos los ojos llenos de lágrimas que se desbordaron nada más salir de allí, salí corriendo tropezando con un montón de gente hasta que llegue a mi habitación donde me encerré y me tiré en el suelo apoyado en la pared y deje que mis sentimientos florecieran.

Fue dejarme caer y llamar a la puerta, no quería hablar con nadie por lo tanto no conteste para ver si el que había dado en la puerta se daba por aludido y desaparecía pero no fue así. Sentí como la puerta se abría y alguien entraba pero yo metí mi cabeza entre mis brazos para intentar ocultar mi cara, como hacía cuando era un niño.

-Rick…

-No quiero hablar con nadie.

-Yo…solo quería recordarte que estoy aquí si necesitas hablar con alguien-dijo y cuando levanté la cabeza me encontré con Jim allí de pie delante de mí y con cara de sinceridad. No sé qué me paso pero no lo eché, y tampoco dije nada pero le deje continuar-yo…verás no sé tú historia, sé que cada uno tenemos una y bueno pues…yo.

-Jim no tienes que…

-Pero quiero. Soy adicto, soy un alcohólico. Hace unos nueve meses o así que empecé a beber y cada vez iba a más. Necesitaba olvidar. Yo…perdí a mi mujer, ¿nunca has sentido que has encontrado al amor de tu vida?-dijo sonriendo-esa que nada más verla te saca una sonrisa, esa que cada minuto de tu vida quieres hacerla feliz, esa persona…esa persona que te hace feliz solo por estar ahí a tu lado.

-No, creo que no he sentido nunca nada igual.

-Pues espero que tengas la suerte de sentirlo. Yo…la perdí, de un día para otro y bebo, bebo para olvidar que se ha ido y no va a volver. Pero cada vez tengo que beber más y más porque no podía sacarla de mi cabeza, no podía olvidarme de ella y eso me hacía tanto daño que…seguía bebiendo. Y ahora tengo un gran problema y por eso estoy aquí-dijo mirándome con los ojos completamente llenos de lágrimas a punto de salir.

-Lo siento.

-Gracias supongo-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Me quede en silencio, sabía que ahora me tocaba a mí pero tenía tanto miedo de sacarlo, como si lo contara lo hiciera real. Trague saliva baje la mirada al suelo y me mantuve en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y sin darme cuenta todo salió de golpe.

-Yo…tomo pastillas para dormir, soy un adicto. Yo…empecé no sé la verdad pero hará unos ocho o nueve meses. Perdí a mi hija…fue en un accidente. Yo…desde ese día no puedo dormirme porque cuando cierro los ojos la veo allí…no puedo. Era mi niña, mi razón de ser y ahora, ahora se ha ido y no va a volver. Me siento perdido sin ella, no me quise suicidar como mi madre piensa pero hay momentos en los que me gustaría…solo daría cualquier cosa por estar en su lugar, porque fuera yo en vez de ella.

-Pero eso no ha sido así. A mí también me hubiera gustado. Yo…también he pensado que lo mejor hubiera sido irme con ella pero ahora…ahora tengo en quien pensar. ¿Y tú?

-Tengo…tengo a mi madre.

-Pues ya sabes. No merece sufrir más. Ya ha perdido a su nieta. No me imagino que es perder a un hijo o un nieto…pero sé que es perder a una persona muy importante y…no te creas que estoy bien…a mí también me está costando mucho todo esto pero…los necesito y sé que si no lucho los perderé.

-Yo…

-Vamos, hay alguien esperándote-dijo ofreciéndome la mano y se la agarré y cuando me quede de pie enfrente a él me di cuenta de que todos teníamos una historia y que todos habíamos sufrido para estar aquí. Si él luchaba yo también podía hacerlo. Le dedique una sonrisa triste y salí de mi habitación con un nuevo ánimo. Entré sin llamar y lo solté de corrida.

-No me siento culpable.

-Rick.

-No lo hago.

-No tienes por qué sentirlo.

-Yo…no teníamos que estar ahí…yo la convencí de salir a tomar un helado. Ella solo quería quedarse en casa estudiando, era tan responsable-dije sonriendo-ella era así pero yo…le convencí para salir. Pero aun así no fue mi culpa.

-No lo fue. Rick quiero que entiendas y que te quede claro que no tuviste la culpa y aún más quiero que recuerdes como era tu pequeña antes de ese instante. Por lo que sé, esa niña fue muy querida, fue feliz durante toda su vida y eso fue gracias a ti. Tú hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tu mano para que fuera feliz Rick, lo hiciste todo y con eso te tienes que quedar. Rick quiero que me cuentes un buen momento con ella.

Me quedo pensando y no sabía con cual quedarme tenía tantos y tantos momentos buenos.

-No sé.

-Has vivido muy buenos momentos.

-Si. Pero recuerdo el día que la lleve al circo por primera vez, viendo todos los animales. Cuando llegamos a casa me pidió un perro. Yo lo dude pero al final…tragué a Lola. Ver su cara aquel día cuando llegue a casa con la perrita en brazos creo que tenía una cara de completa felicidad por eso me quedo con eso.

-Pues cada vez que te pongas triste, cada vez que te vengas imágenes de aquel fatídico día Rick piensa en tu niña viéndote llegar con su perro, recuérdala con esa cara de felicidad, con esa sonrisa. Tenemos que quedarnos siempre con las cosas buenas porque si no nunca podríamos seguir adelante nos quedaríamos atrapados en el pasado. Tienes que superar ese momento para poder seguir con tu vida. Tienes que tener claro que hiciste todo lo posible y que la hiciste muy feliz.

-Gracias-dije tragando saliva-gracias por todo.

-No me las de ahora, dámela cuando consigas una vida nueva. No podemos olvidarnos de nuestro pasado pero hay que dejar las cosas que nos hace daño atrás. Rick para ello vas a pasar por muy malos momentos aquí, pero estoy segura que si sigues abriéndote en las terapias todo irá bien. Estoy segura.

Salí más relajado de lo que había estado desde que entré y me fui hacia el gran patio y allí respirando el aire fresco y con una nueva mentalidad me dije a mi mismo que iba a superar esto, que iba a intentar vivir…vivir por ella.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Espero que os haya gustado, poco a poco iremos avanzando. El domingo habrá capítulo así que os espero. Bueno como siempre espero vuestros comentarios y buen fin de semana a todos.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Bueno nuevo capítulo, espero que os vaya gustando la historia. Ya pronto tendrán un primer contacto. Bueno espero que hayáis pasado un buen fin de semana todos.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 6**

POV RICK

SIETE DÍAS

Ya habían pasado siete días, siete largos días con sus largas, larguísimas noches. Aún no era capaz de dormir en condiciones, me pasaban casi todas la noche mirando el techo de mi habitación, no podía conciliar el sueño. Los médicos decían que era algo normal, que mi cuerpo intentaba luchar contra mi cabeza que me seguía pidiendo las malditas pastillas para dormir. Pero que lo conseguiría y con eso me quedaba. Ya había pasado una semana y nos volvía a tocar tener que esa reunión grupal. Intente relajarme a pesar de los avances de los últimos días aún no me sentía con fuerza para hacerlo, me sentía como si de nuevo fuera Richard Castle y que tenía una entrevista en la televisión donde intentaban sacar todos tus trapos sucios, no quería volver a ser ese, no lo había vuelto a ser desde que Alexis nació o por lo menos no de la misma forma que era en un principio, a ella siempre la mantuve al margen. Y ahora era de ella quien tenía que hablar porque su pérdida fue la que hizo que no pudiera dormir que cada noche de mi vida fuera muy pero que muy larga. Entré y todos estaban ya sentados pero Jim me había guardado un sitio a su lado. Desde ese día, nos habíamos hecho inseparables, con él sentía que no tenía que esconder mis sentimientos, me sentía tranquilo…me sentía normal como si estuviera en casa.

-Bien chicos, hoy solo quiero que todos respondáis a unas preguntas, unas sencillas preguntas. Hoy no quiero que sea una reunión normal. Quiero sacaros buenos recuerdos, quiero que esos recuerdos hagan que vuestra semana sea mejor. Bien quiero que uno a uno os levantéis y digáis el nombre de alguien importante en vuestra vida, solo uno.

Todos fueron levantándose y diciendo un nombre, yo solo podía pensar en su nombre pero…pero no podía ella ya no estaba en mi vida, trague saliva, había gente que le costaba encontrar solo un nombre y yo…yo solo podía pensar en alguien que ya no podía estar aquí conmigo pero ella, ella era importante en mi vida y quisiera o no siempre lo sería… entonces vi a Jim levantarse, sabía que pronto me tocaría a mí y aún…

-Dani-dijo Jim. Y me quedé pensando era su nieto. Podía haber dicho el nombre de su hija pero dijo el de su nieto. Supongo que para él fue difícil esa decisión pero la había tomado.

-Rick, te toca.

Me levanté despacio miré a mi alrededor y vi que todo el mundo me estaba mirando, no sabía muy bien que decir pero de repente salía sin ni siquiera darme cuenta…

-Martha-si había dicho el nombre de mi madre, porque a pesar de todo ella formaba parte de mi vida, ella era la que me había hecho entrar aquí y porque joder era mi madre la quería y sabía que ella me quería a mí, sabía que cuando le necesitara dejaría todo para estar conmigo como yo lo haría con ella. Jim me miró y me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Cuando acabaron toda la doctora Parish volvió a la carga con otra pregunta y así una tras otra hasta que se acabó el tiempo. Tras la primera pregunta se me pasó todo el miedo, sentía que ellos se abrían y que yo también podía hacerlo, me sentía ligero cuando esa carga se fue. Salí con Jim y decidimos ir a jugar un rato a las cartas pero…

-¿Rick puedo hablar un momento contigo?

-Si claro.

-Me tengo que ir unos días y no voy a estar.

-Bien-le dije mirándolo algo confundido.

-Verás, quería felicitarte por el paso que has dado y pedirte un favor-dijo la doctora.

-Claro-dije algo parado, sorprendido ante aquello.

-Verás se que te has hecho muy amigo de Jim.

-Si, me ha ayudado mucho desde que llegamos.

-Está semana te va a necesitar. Yo…no voy a estar hay aquí, hay más gente pero normalmente os abrís más entre vosotros.

-Pero…

-No puedo decirte nada, pero notarás cuando te necesita y espero que le ayudes…no debe estar solo, a pesar de que bueno es difícil recaer aquí…se puede conseguir. Tenlo vigilado por su bien.

-Claro, pero yo lo veo bien.

-Rick hazme caso. La semana que viene ya recibiréis visita. Sé que os sentiréis algo mal al ver que todos la reciben y vosotros no pero…

-Si ya es bueno estar aislado durante al menos dos semanas.

-Si. ¿Cómo van tus noches?

-Bueno largas como siempre.

-Aguanta Rick tienes que luchar al final tu cuerpo estará tan cansado que no tendrá más que dormirte pero hasta entonces tienes que estar bien mentalmente.

-Estoy fuerte, más de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo. Aunque una buena copa no me vendría mal.

-Rick…-dijo advirtiéndome.

-Era broma doctora.

-Estate atento.

-Vale pero…

-Dime.

-Si…si algo pasar fuera me lo diría ¿verdad?

-Todo está bien Rick.

-Vale. Estaré atento-dijo dándome la vuelta y encontrándome con Jim. No podía dejar de mirarlo sentía que todo iba bien pero tras las palabras de la doctora no podía dejar de mirarle para intentar ver si había algo distinto en él.

DIEZ DÍAS

Llevaba toda la semana casi siguiéndolo a todos lados y no veía nada raro en él. Hoy habíamos desayunados juntos y lo había visto algo más callado pero bien así que decidí dejarlo un rato solo y me encerré en mi habitación, necesitaba estar un rato solo y…cada día que pasaba no podía dejar de pensar en mi pequeña no sabía que me pasaba pero no podía olvidarme de aquel momento, intentaba seguir las pautas que la psicóloga nos había dado pero no podía cerrar los ojos. Llevaba dos noches completas sin dormir, cuando cerraba los ojos la veía allí tan quieta que…trague saliva intentando mantener las lágrimas. Estaba siendo unos días difíciles pero solo pensaba en ver a mi madre, me quedaban cinco días e iba a aguantar. Ese día tenía que estar bien para que ella estuviera bien no quería preocuparla. Cuando conseguí calmarme salí hacia fuera un rato y busque a Jim por todos los lados pero no lo encontraba. Decidí ir a su habitación y entré sin llamar como muchas otras veces y me quede de piedra con lo que vi.

-Rick-dijo intentando ocultar una botella detrás en su espalda.

-En serio, no creas que soy un tonto-dije molesto-¿Cómo la has conseguido?

-Yo…

-Jim.

-Me la han conseguido…yo la necesito Rick.

-No, no la necesitas.

-Joder tu qué coño sabrás.

-Jim…-dije intentando calmarlo.

-Hoy es mi aniversario, hoy haríamos 35 años de casados…yo…la echo tanto de menos.

-¿Y bebiendo así la vas a recuperar?

-No. Pero puedo olvidar-dijo alzando la voz-no soporto más este dolor que siente aquí-dijo señalándose el corazón.

-Si crees que con eso lo vas a solucionar-dije quitándole la botella y abriéndola sirviéndole un vaso-aquí tienes, brindemos por ella. Seguro que se sentía muy orgullosa allí donde este de que este con esto en las manos. Y tu hija y tu nieto ya ni te cuento.

-tú no sabes nada.

-¿Qué no se nada? Jim sé cómo te sientes, yo…yo la echo de menos como tú, yo no puedo cerrar los ojos y volver a verla tan pequeña tan quieta yo…yo quiero salir de esto y sé que tú también o eso pensaba pero si prefieres una copa toda tuya-dije y salí de la habitación cabreado con el mundo. Salí fuera hacia el césped allí no había nadie todos estaban con sus respectivas visitas y nosotros la necesitábamos más que nada. Si el pudiera ver a su hija y a su nieto, ellos podría recuperarlo yo…no había podido ayudarlo ahora mismo tiene que estar volviendo hacia atrás y yo estoy aquí parado si hacer nada por él pero…que puedo hacer…si él no lucha si él…

Sentí a alguien acercarse y sentarse a mi lado. No tuve ni que mirarle sabía muy bien que era él. Estuvimos durante un buen rato en silencio sin decir nada.

-Yo…gracias-giré y le miré con una sonrisa en la cara-yo…lo siento.

-Está bien. Todos los días vamos a tener que luchar contra nuestros demonios.

-Sí, pero siempre es más fácil si se tiene a alguien que luche a tu lado-dijo sonriendo y me di cuenta de que ya pasara lo que pasara, fuera siempre sería ya parte de mi familia.

-¿Por qué no usamos la técnica de la psicóloga? Cuéntame un gran día de tu vida.

-El día que nació Dani. Yo estuve allí junto a mi mujer. Apoyamos ambos a Kate. Verla como miraba a ese pequeño con algo de miedo pero con amor…

-Que solo se puede sentir por un hijo…recuerdo cuando vi por primera vez a mi hija…

-Si es lo mejor del mundo.

-¿Y el padre de Dani?

-Oh…es militar. Viene cuando acaba una misión pero solo estas un par de días y luego se va. Dani lo conoce como el amigo de mama que viene a traerle un regalo, ni si quiera sabe que es su padre.

-Están…

-No. Fue una relación de esas raras que tenéis los jóvenes de ahora. Ni si quiera había amor.

-Si pero luego nace de ello algo que si es amor verdadero.

-Si es lo mejor de esa relación mi nieto. ¿Y la madre de Alexis?

-Bueno…ella no era muy maternal. Venía de vez en cuando a verla pero…yo estaba ahí siempre para ella.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Esta técnica funciona-dijo sonriéndome y sabía desde ese momento que siempre podría contar con él como él podía contar conmigo y sentí respeto por esa hija y por todo lo que le había tocado sufrir en la vida. Tenía que ser una mujer increíble.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Esta semana volvemos a la normalidad, aunque solo sea por esta semana. Habrá capítulo lunes, martes, jueves y viernes si no se produce ningún cambio. Gracias a todos por seguir la historia de cerca. Espero vuestros comentarios**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Nuevo capítulo, ya empieza una relación entre nuestros chicos. Todavía no hay Caskett propiamente dicho pero habrá los primeros acercamientos. Esta semana será mucho más amena que la semana anterior. Bueno sin más como siempre daros las gracias y a disfrutar.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 7**

POV KATE

15 DÍAS

Echaba tanto de menos a mi padre que se me han hecho estos 15 días eternos. Hoy podíamos ir a verlo, había pensado mucho en llevar o no a Dani. No sabía cómo se encontraba y me daba miedo de cómo me lo iba a encontrar pero sabía que Dani era muy importante para él, y por eso no podía quitarle el estar cerca de él. Dani estaba muy ilusionado de ver a su Abu no dejaba de hablar de él.

-Mami, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Dani todavía es pronto.

-Jo tengo muchas ganas de verlo.

-Y yo también mi niño-dije cogiéndolo en brazos y dándole un gran abrazo.

Estuvimos desayunado juntos, bueno eso era un decir. Tenía el estómago completamente cerrado. No podía comer nada, tenía el estómago cerrado tenía miedo…miedo a lo que había podido pasar y sufrir estos quince días. Antes pasaba días sin saber dónde estaba pero no tantos días. A pesar de que sabía que estaba en buenas manos no podía dejar de sentir miedo, un miedo atroz por cómo podría encontrarse. Había llegado el momento de saber si todo iba a bien o no. De si todo esto merecía la pena o no.

Estaba en la puerta, había un montón de gente allí esperando para entrar. Serían los familiares de todos los pacientes. Agarré con fuerza a Dani para no perderlo y busque con la mirada a mi padre. Cuando lo vi, estaba algo más delgado pero tenía buena cara, mejor de la que había tenido en el último año. Había tenido miedo por esta semana, había recordado el aniversario de mis padres esta semana y sabía que había tenido que ser duro para él. Pero el verlo ahora bien no pude evitar sonreírle mientras me acercaba a él. En cuantos nos vio una sonrisa lleno su cara. Le vi darle una palmada a un hombre que estaba cerca y se acercó a nosotros. En cuanto Dani le vio se separó de mi mano y salió corriendo a sus brazos. Verlos así juntos de nuevo sonrientes era lo mejor que me podía pasar. Me acerque a donde estaba y mi padre con un brazo me atrajo hasta su cuerpo. Poder olerle, ese olor que me relajaba cuando era solo una niña. Estos meses me había olvidado de su olor tapado por el maldito alcohol.

Enseguida entramos hacia el interior y nos sentamos en una mesa los tres muy juntos. Dani no dejaba a su Abu de contarle todo lo que le había pasado durante estos días. Estaba tan contento de poder ver a su Abu que no podía dejar de sonreír de verlos así de nuevo. Desde que nació Dani mi padre siempre había sido un gran apoyo, mi madre también pero él, él lo había acogido de tal forma que era, es y será siempre su ojito derecho.

-Papa. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien cariño.

-¿de verdad?

-No siempre bien, pero de verdad aquí hay mucha gente que está atendiéndonos en todo momento además tengo un gran compañero. Me gustaría presentároslo.

-Bien, pero cuéntame…

-Cariño, estoy bien. Tengo mis momentos pero lo llevo bien. Y sabes por qué…porque pienso en que pronto estaré con vosotros-dijo haciendo cosquillas a Dani que no paraba de reír con las atenciones de su Abu.

Nos levantamos y estuvo enseñándonos las instalaciones. Dani le regalo un dibujo que había hecho para él y lo llevamos a su habitación donde lo coloco cerquita de su cama. Luego decimos salir fuera donde había un gran espacio verde donde podían estar al aire libre.

POV RICK

Estaba nervioso por encontrarme con mi madre. Había pasado ya 15 días desde que me despedí de ella y ahora tenía unas ganas horrorosas de verla. Pero todo el mundo ya estaba dentro con sus respectivas visitas y yo estaba aquí sentado solo en la puerta esperando y esperando. Hasta que de repente escuche unos cuantos ladridos Y cuando levanté la mirada allí estaba mi perrita Lola que se acercaba corriendo hasta donde me encontraba.

Enseguida me levanté y la perrita se acercó a mí lamiéndome toda la cara. Empecé a acariciarla para intentar calmarla pero estaba muy excitada por haberme visto, hacía ya 15 días que no nos veíamos.

-Dios hijo vaya perra que tienes-dijo mi madre apareciendo de la nada y me acerque a ella abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas.

-Dios mama pensé que ya no vendrías.

-¿Cómo no iba a venir? Era ese idiota que no me dejaba entrar con la perra, he tenido que usar mis encantos para que me dejara pasar-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Gracias por traerla, me ha gustado mucho verla-dije intentado que se bajara de mi pierna. Mi madre me dio su pelota y se la tire para que pudiéramos hablar mi madre y yo durante un rato.

-Ya veo que te has alegrado más de verla a ella que a mí.

-Mama no digas tonterías-dije abrazándola.

La agarre por el brazo y le lleve hacia el patio que estaba vacío para que la perra pudiera correr libre por allí mientras nosotros nos sentamos en un banco para poder charlar tranquilos.

-Hijo, ¿Cómo estás? Y sé sincero.

-Bueno he estado mejor, pero también he estado peor así que…no puedo quejarme.

-Dios estás más delgado y las ojeras…

-Bueno hago ejercicio.

-¿En serio? Mi hijo haciendo ejercicio-dijo riéndose.

-Bueno no puedo hacer otra cosa-dije sonriéndole-las ojeras…según los médicos es normal no dormir mucho al principio. Mi cuerpo lucha contra mi mente…pero algún día venceré y podré volver a dormir sin la necesidad de…

-De las pastillas.

-Si. Pero estoy bien, aquí tengo tranquilidad y tengo a buenos compañeros. De verdad, tengo momentos malos como todo el mundo pero estoy bien…estoy controlado, me estoy abriendo y me siento bien.

-Me alegro mucho por ti cariño.

-Si…te he echado de menos madre.

-Y yo a ti mi niño-dijo abrazándome y yo me abrace a él como un niño pequeño.

De repente sentí la voz de alguien gusto a nuestra espalda y cuando me giré vi a un niño acercarse a nosotros y saliendo corriendo detrás de Lola que en seguida se acercó a él para presentarse ladrando y con la lengua fuera de las carreras que se había echado.

-Dani, no te acerques-dijo una mujer que venía corriendo detrás de él y justo detrás de ella venía Jim sonriendo. Sin dudas era su hija y su nieto. Me acerque a donde estaba el niño con Lola para calmarla un poco.

-Puedes tocarla, no hace nada. Solo le gusta jugar.

-Dani…

-Kate cariño, si Rick dice que no hace nada no hace nada.

-¿Puedo tocarlo mama?-preguntó el niño mirando a su madre poniéndole morritos.

-Vale-dijo mirándome.

Enseguida Lola empezó a lamerle y a darle la pelota para que jugara con ella. Él niño enseguida se la tiró y ambos se pusieron a correr por todo el patio. Me levanté y miré a Jim quien agarró a su hija y se acercó donde mi madre y yo estábamos parados.

-Hija él es Rick, un amigo-dijo sonriéndome y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Estiré mi mano apretando la suya. Y no pude dejar de mirarla a los ojos, tenía unos ojos preciosos y difíciles de entender que era los que estaban pasado por su cabeza. Era una mujer muy guapa y sin duda segura de sí misma pero cuando sintió mi mirada tan inquisitiva no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apartar la mirada.

-Oh, yo ella es mi madre…-pero no me dejo acabar cuando ya estaba mi madre abrazándose a ella como una lapa y no pude evitar soltar una risita cuando vi la cara de sorpresa de Kate.

-Encantada querida-dijo abrazándola y después se abrazó a Jim que enseguida se puso hasta rojo por la efusividad de mi madre.

-oh, y ese que está corriendo es mi…

-Dani, tu nieto-dije sonriendo y vi como ella me miraba raro-no deja de hablar de él.

-Como para no hacerlo-dijo Jim con cara sonriente.

-Nos tenemos que ir ya papa.

-Claro.

Kate llamo a Dani que llego corriendo con Lola detrás y sin parar de reír.

-Cariño nos vamos.

-Joo ¿ya?

-Si.

-Pero…

-Despídete del Abu.

-Vale. Podré volver a verla-dijo mirándome y no pude dejar de mirarlo durante lo que me pareció un largo tiempo. Esos ojos…

-Dani, vámonos.

-Pero…

-Si volverá la semana que viene-dijo mi madre sonriendo a Dani y acariciándole la cara.

Se giraron para marcharse y yo me quede allí arrodillado acariciando a Lola y sin poder de dejar de mirarlos como se iban.

-Chico, se lo que pasa.

-Tiene los mismos ojos que…dije tragando saliva.

-Lo sé.

-solo me ha tomado por sorpresa-dije intentando mantener la calma.

POV KATE

-Papa no sé si me gusta ese hombre.

-¿Por qué?

-Por como mira a Dani. ¿Le has visto?

-Yo…cariño, créeme cuando te digo que es un buen chico. Dios que coño gracias a él estoy bien. Yo…le debo mucho.

-Pero…

-No pienses mal de él. Antes de juzgar a alguien tienes que conocerlo. Dale una oportunidad.

-Bien. Si es para ti importante…pero solo hace 15 días que lo conoces así que…no te aceleres tú también.

-Cariño aquí 15 días son como un año, aquí se vive las cosas de forma muy distinta.

-Papa yo…

-Estoy bien, y voy a salir de esta porque quiero estar a vuestro lado.

-Y nosotros del tuyo papa.

Nos despedimos y monté a Dani en el coche. Llegamos a casa y mientras preparaba la cena Dani estaba viendo los dibujos en la televisión.

-Mami.

-¿Si?

-Cuando vamos a volver a ir a ver al Abu.

-Dentro de una semana.

-Para eso queda mucho.

-Bueno pero mientras tanto puedes hacerle muchos dibujos.

-Me gusta Lola.

-¿Lola?

-Si la perra.

-Oh, ¿te gusta?

-Si quiero verla otra vez.

-Bueno pues la verás cuando vayamos a ver al Abu.

-Bien.

No quería ilusionar al pequeño no sabía que iba a pasar dentro de una semana ni si estaría allí la perra o su dueño misterioso, ese que te miraba tan intensamente que me había hecho sentirme algo incomoda, que tenía una piel suave y cálida pero que según mi padre tenía que confiar en él y si de verdad había ayudado tanto a mi padre como él decía le debía mucho…pero que mucho.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo si consigo subirlo, jaja. Bueno espero que os haya gustado y poco a poco ira habiendo más roce se irán conociendo más y veremos qué pasa a partir de ahí. Gracias a todos y espero vuestros comentarios.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Bueno aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo. Esto empieza a avanzar pasito a pasito. Quiero daros las gracias a todos por vuestras muestras de apoyo y por vuestras críticas siempre constructivas.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 8**

POV RICK

Llevaba dos noches sin dormir nada de nada, las ojeras estaban más marcadas que nunca. Estaba cansado apenas podía mantenerme de pie pero aun así no podía cerrar los ojos y dormirme. La doctora Parish me había dado cita para hoy para ver si podíamos averiguar porque no había dormido nada durante estos dos últimos días. Cuando entré en la pequeña sala ya estaba allí esperándome.

-Hola Rick, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, bueno sin poder dormir.

-¿Cuánto haces que no duermes?

-Unos dos días.

-Bien, pues tenemos que pensar que paso ese día o la noche última que dormiste.

-Yo…no sé.

-Rick, hay algo que me estás ocultando.

-Yo…tuve una pesadilla.

-¿quieres contármela?

-No lo sé.

-Creo que si me lo cuentas podemos llegar al problema y así solucionarlo.

-Yo…tuve una pesadilla.

-Cuéntamela Rick.

-Yo…

-Cierra los ojos, e inténtate relajarte.

Me tumbe y cerré los ojos, intenté mantener la respiración tranquila sin acelerarme. Intente mantener mi cabeza tranquila, el corazón relajado y sin darme cuenta empecé a hablar sin parar.

-Estaba de nuevo en el coche. Mi hija no estaba por ningún lado, la busque y busque pero no la encontraba. Yo…creía que había conseguido salvarla que, no me había hecho caso y se había quedado en casa. Pero cuando salí del coche yo… -abrí los ojos de golpe.

-Rick tranquilízate.

-Yo…no quiero recordarlo.

-Vale, tranquilo. Fue solo un sueño.

-Si pero el final es el mismo. Mi niña está muerta.

-Lo sé Rick. Y no es fácil pero…sé que eres un hombre fuerte y vas a salir de esta.

-Pero…hay momentos que pienso…pienso que no voy a lograrlo.

-Eso es porque eres humano. Pero todo irá mejor.

-Gracias.

-Rick tienes que intentar pensar en cosas buenas porque si no nunca podrás dormir. Llénate de cosas buenas y eso te ayudara.

-Aquí no hay cosas buenas.

-Si las hay. Solo hay que saber buscarlas.

Ya había pasado otra semana. Esta tarde tendríamos de nuevo visita y tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a mi madre. Jim no dejaba de hablar de que su nieto, le iba a traer un dibujo, ni de su hija. Y yo no podía evitar sonreír de verlo tan ilusionado.

-Bueno Rick. Aun no me has dicho porque se te dan tan bien las palabras-dijo riéndose tras tener una pequeña pelea dialéctica con un chico que se creía muy listo.

-Supongo que me gusta leer-dije mintiéndole porque aún no me había atrevido a decirle de verdad quien era.

-Venga ya eso no te lo crees ni tú. ¿A qué te dedicabas?

-¿Eng?

-Joder como te ganas la vida. Yo era abogado si algún día necesitas alguno.

-Puede que lo necesite-dije sonriéndole y tras quedarme en silencio durante unos segundos no pude ocultarle más quien era, confiaba en él-soy escritor.

-¿Escritor? Algo que conozca.

-Bueno no creo, ¿Te suena Derrick Storm?

-¿En serio?

-¿Lo conoces?

-¿Que si lo conozco? Joder te he odiado durante años.

-¿Odiarme?

-Mi mujer estaba obsesionada con tus libros, dormía con ellos todas las noches-dijo y no pude evitar reírme-no me lo puedo creer, me persigues a todos los lados.

-Lo siento Jim-dije sonriendo.

-Pero…dijiste que te llamabas Rod… ¿cómo era?

-Rodgers. Es mi apellido de nacimiento pero…me lo cambie cuando empecé a escribir.

-¿Porque lo ocultaste?

-No quiero que nadie se entere. No quiero a la prensa cerca y sacando toda la mierda que tenga a mi alrededor.

-Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-Gracias.

-Venga, vamos fuera a esperar a nuestra familia-dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando salimos vi como entraba mi madre con mi perrita corriendo alrededor de Dani y Kate venía justo al lado de mi madre charlando amigablemente. No sabía que me pasaba pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, era muy hermosa y había algo misterioso en ella, en su mirada. La vi acercarse y se abrazó a su padre. Luego con un gesto tímido con la cabeza me saludo. Dani enseguida vino corriendo junto a Lola.

-Hola-dijo riéndose mientras la perra se le subía encima.

-Hola-dije sin poder quedarme aún sorprendido por sus ojos. Al agacharme para saludar al niño la perra enseguida se me subió encima para saludarme. Tras darle una buena ración de cariño deje que corriera con el niño y yo mientras me abracé a mi madre.

-¿Venís juntos?-pregunto Jim a su hija sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Nos encontramos fuera y no había manera de separarle de la perra-dijo señalando a Dani y sonriendo. No pude evitar adorar su sonrisa, no había conseguido vérsela todavía y era sin duda preciosa.

Mi madre me di un codazo y cuando la miré estaba sonriendo, la cogí por el brazo y nos sentamos en un banco cercano para darles a ellos algo de intimidad y así tenerla nosotros también.

-Te gusta ¿eng?

-Que dices madre.

-Vamos no me vas a decir que no es guapa y que se te va la mirada.

-Madre…

-Vale, bien pero no lo niegues. Además tienes que seguir viviendo. Eres un hombre joven cariño y siempre has sido muy activo.

-Madre…primero lo que yo haga…dios eres mi madre no pienso hablar de eso contigo. Y además estoy casado te recuerdo.

-Sí, pero separado o ¿no?-dijo mirándome.

-No estoy preparado para una relación pero cuando lo este y si Gina está ahí ella será la primera en la que pensaré para ello.

-Hijo, yo os presente y pensé…da igual lo que pensara pero te lo digo si no ha funcionado no va a funcionar.

-Estaba mal…yo sabes que lo que paso fue lo que destruyo nuestra relación.

-No ya estaba tocada, aquello lo termino de hundir. Pero cuando las cosas están mal es cuando la gente que quieres más cerca tiene que estar. Ella dejo de luchar por ti.

-No, yo deje de luchar por mí. Soy yo el que cambié. Y quiero recuperar mi vida.

-Bueno tú sabrás. Pero perderás un hermoso tiempo hasta que te des cuenta de que ella no es para ti.

-Vale madre.

-Perdón-dijo Kate apareciendo a mi espalda.

-Hola, Darling. No interrumpes.

-¿Puedo…puedo hablar contigo?-dijo mirándome y yo me puse nervioso, muy nervioso por su presencia y no sabía por qué. Pero solo tenerla cerca hacía que me temblara todo. Asentí y tras recibir un apretón y un giño de mi madre, salí detrás de ella hacia una parte más apartada donde había una pequeña mesa donde los días de sol aprovechamos para echar algunas partidas o sentarnos simplemente para disfrutar del sol.

-bien tú dirás.

-Yo…quiero mucho a mi padre, estas pasando por momentos duros y…solo quiero que este bien, no quiero que nada le perjudique que…

-Crees que soy una mala influencia ¿no?

-No lo sé. No te conozco y mi padre dice que eres su apoyo así que…quiero saber si eres bueno para él.

-Bien dispara.

-Tú…

-Soy adicto. Todos los que estamos aquí lo somos así que si lo soy.

-Perdón no quería…

-Soy adicto a las pastillas para dormir, ese es mi problema y tengo que darle las gracias a tu padre por hacerme la estancia aquí mucho mejor.

-Yo… ¿eres padre?

-¿Por qué preguntas…?

-Por como miras a Dani.

-Oh, yo lo siento. Si…soy padre.

-¿Está con su madre?

-No…-dije tragando saliva-la perdí hace un año.

-Dios lo siento, yo…joder…de verdad no lo sabía yo…

-Está bien. Dani me recuerda a ella, tienes los mismo ojos y…siento si te he hecho sentir mal por mirarlo yo…no he podido evitarlo.

-No está bien, pensé…

-¿Pensaste que era un pedófilo o algo así?

-Solo quiero protegerlo.

-Te entiendo. No te preocupes.

-empezaste tras….

-Sí, no podía dormir.

-Tienes una historia parecida a la mi padre.

-Si, por eso nos entendemos.

-siento mucho esto…

-No, de verdad te entiendo. Solo quiero que sepas que aquí dentro necesitamos el apoyo de fuera pero también nos viene muy bien el apoyo que tenemos aquí entre nosotros. Porque sabemos lo que estamos pasando, nos entendemos y…tu padre me ha ayudado desde el principio.

-Él dice lo mismo de ti. Así que…creo que tengo que darte las gracias. Y pedirte que cuides de él, tu que puedes estar cerca de él.

-Estate tranquila-dije atreviéndome a tocarla colocando mi mano sobre la suya-todo irá bien. Tú padre es un luchador. Os quiere tanto que solo piensa en vosotros, no va a cagarla porque tiene algo muy importante fuera como para dejarlo ir.

-Gracias-dijo sonriéndome y sentí como unas cosquillas en el estómago al ver esa sonrisa, me gustaba verla sonreír, simplemente me gustaba.

-Mami, mami.

-Dime cariño-dijo cogiéndolo en brazos y sentándolo en sus piernas.

-Podemos llevar algún día a Lola al parque para que lo vea mis amigos.

-Cariño…

-Dani-dije interrumpiéndola-creo que si vas y le das un beso a Martha te dejara a Lola para que la lleves una tarde a pasear.

-¿sí?-dijo ilusionado-¿puedo mamá?

-Claro-dijo dándole un beso y Dani salió corriendo y tiro a mi madre del vestido para que se agachara y cuando le dio el beso y vi a mi madre sonreír no pude evitar sonreír yo también.

-La quieres mucho ¿no?

-Sí, es lo único que me queda.

-Eso nunca se sabe-dijo sonriéndome y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Nos levantamos y nos unimos al resto y pasamos la tarde entre risas y juegos, pasando a ser el mejor día desde que habíamos entrado, un día en el que sentí que no estaba solo en la vida.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bueno solo quiero comentaros que el fic va viento en popa a toda vela. Estas vacaciones a pesar del poco tiempo estoy volviendo a escribir bastante, y eso es porque la inspiración ha vuelto. Solo quiero deciros que siento mucho las faltas de ortografía y todo lo demás. La mayoría de las veces cuando escribo no estoy solo pendiente a ello y eso se termina notando. Intentaré mejorar pero si alguien se ofrece a revisarme los capítulos antes de publicarlos sin tocarlos demasiados, es decir, solo faltas o puntos y comas, yo estoy dispuesta a ello. Todo lo que sea mejora estoy a favor de ello. **

**No sé si Castle se acabara o no en séptima temporada pero puedo asegurar que yo tengo Caskett para rato, ya tengo otra historia pensada para cuando acabe esta. Será una historia basada en una idea que me ha dado Lizcecilia6, intentaré no decepcionarla. Además tengo propias ideas que también quiero darlas a conocer pero esas pueden esperar. Así que tendremos Castle para rato pase lo que pase. Gracias a todos por estar ahí ALWAYS.**

**Nos leemos el jueves XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Bueno gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios. Aquí seguimos un día más aunque sea fiesta jaja. Tengo que dar las gracias a ladydkl por sus correcciones y su aporte a la historia. Espero que os guste, y mañana a pesar de ser fiesta también habrá capitulo. Para mi es más fácil subir los días de fiesta que los que no. La semana que viene será muy complicado pero intentaré subir los cuatro semanales. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 9**

POV RICK

Esta semana había pasado muy rápido y ya llevábamos un mes aquí dentro, una sonrisa apareció en mi cara, era día de visita y estos días había estado deseoso de que llegara. No sé si era por ver a mi madre o por verlos a ellos, ellos que han hecho que esta semana no dejara de pensar que había alguien más. Sabía que estaban allí por Jim pero no dejaba de hacer que me sintiera mejor que tuviera más ganas de luchar porque sabía que había una vida fuera, que había mucha gente que podía conocer y que merecía la pena. Estaba contento con las terapias que iban muy bien y llevaba una semana tranquila, dormía bastante bien, excepto esa noche en la que estuve algo nervioso… si nervioso, por verla, porque negarlo. Pero aun así… no quiero correr, solo me sentía bien al lado de ellos, como si estuviera en familia.

\- Ey, ¿que te hace sonreír tanto? -dijo Jim sonriéndome.

\- Yo… no. Solo tengo ganas de ver a mi madre.

\- Ah! - no pensaba decirle que estaba así porque su hija me hiciera sentir bien… que había algo en ella que me atraía de forma inevitable.

\- Bueno, yo también estoy contento, pero hoy te veo especialmente feliz.

\- Será que me siento bien, mejor que… bueno mejor que todo este maldito año.

\- Me alegro chico.

\- Gracias. – respondí.

\- Rodgers – me llamo una de las enfermeras.

\- ¿Si? – dije.

\- Tienes una llamada en dirección.

\- Voy – le conteste partiendo hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

Fui hacia la dirección algo nervioso, normalmente no recibíamos llamadas, a no ser que fuera algo importante. No sabía quién podría ser, ni cuál sería el motivo… Solo podía ser mi madre, era la única que conocía mi paradero y por un motivo importante que no podía esperar a unas horas de su visita.

\- Hola Rick - dijo el director - es tu madre.

\- Gracias - dije cogiendo el teléfono y esperando a que me dejara solo – Madre, ¿ha sucedido algo?

\- No cariño. Yo solo llamaba para decirte que hoy no puedo ir, lo siento pero tengo una audición y muchas esperanzas puestas en ella…

\- Está bien madre, me habías asustado.

\- Ya. Pero no quería que te quedarás esperando y te preocuparas. Dile a Dani que lo siento que otro día podrá ver a Lola.

\- ¿Los has visto esta semana? – Pregunte intrigado.

\- Si, estuvimos hace un par de días en el parque. Tendrías que haberlo visto con los otros niños. Y también estuve hablando con Kate, - menciono interrumpiendo su charla sobre el niño - ¿sabes?...esta soltera.

\- Madre – le dije en tono reprobatorio.

\- ¿Qué? – Me contesto - Es guapa, sé que te gusta y a mí también, y como estáis solos los dos...

\- Madre sabes que… - intente decirle.

\- Si, ya… Gina… - interrumpió - muy bien lo que tú digas. Tú intenta seguir engañándote.

\- ¡Dios! A veces eres insoportable – la reprendí.

\- Yo también te quiero. ¿Qué tal la semana? – me pregunto dando el tema por zanjado.

\- Bien, la verdad es que ha sido la mejor semana de todas – le conté ilusionado.

\- Me alegro cariño – note el cambio en su voz, estaba contenta por mi avance.

\- Te quiero – le dije.

\- Yo también y lo sabes – notando una sonrisa en su voz.

Colgué y sentí como la felicidad de antes, se me fuera por todos los lados. Sentí que el día más feliz para todos los que estábamos allí, para mí se había acabado. Aunque me alegraba mucho por mi madre… la iba a echar de menos, a ella y mi pequeña Lola. Pero bueno no podía hacer nada así que… pensaba mientras volvía a mi punto de partida, junto a Jim.

\- ¿Ey todo bien? – Me pregunto viendo el cambio en mi rostro.

\- Sí, era mi madre – le respondí - no puede venir.

\- Oh, bueno compartimos visita - dijo sonriéndome e intentándome animar.

\- Gracias Jim pero estoy bien…yo estaré… - intente justificarme.

\- No digas tonterías, te quedas con nosotros. Y mientras tanto vamos a dar una vuelta – me animo dándome una palmada en la espalda.

Estuvimos paseando hasta que empezó a llegar la gente. Jim enseguida fue a recibirlos en la puerta y cuando Kate me miró y me sonrió mi día volvió a ser especial.

\- Hola - dijo acercándose con Dani pegado a ella.

\- ¿Hoy no viene Lola? – me pregunto el niño buscándola con la mirada.

\- No, lo siento Dani - dije poniéndome a su altura.

\- El otro día estuve con ella, todos mis amigos me tenían envidia – dijo orgulloso - ¿Podre verla otro día?

\- Sí, claro. Mi madre me ha dicho que está deseando veros otra vez - dije mirándolos a ambos.

\- Que guay – grito el crio - ¿Te gusta el futbol?

\- Bueno, no es que sea muy bueno – le dije intentando ser convincente.

\- Es que el abuelo solo le gusta el béisbol pero a mi… ¡puag!…

\- Dani - le regaño Kate pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Bien, pues vamos a ver qué tal se nos da – le dije animándolo, antes de ser interrumpido por Kate.

\- Sí, pero antes tienes que jugar un rato con el abuelo al béisbol.

\- Jooo… - se quejó el niño.

\- ¿Dani? – Le reprendió su madre.

\- Vale – accedió después al ver su cara de enojo.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - dijimos ambos a la vez al quedarnos solos. No pudimos evitar sonreírnos y yo tampoco pude evitar que se me cayera la baba con esa sonrisa que me dedico. Y le hice un gesto para que ella contestara primero.

\- Bien, ha sido una semana agradable. ¿Y tú?

\- La verdad, ha sido la mejor semana. He conseguido dormir casi todos los días bien – le dije comentando así mi logro.

\- Sí, tienes menos ojeras – me dijo señalando la base de mis ojos.

\- Oh gracias - dije de forma sarcástica, haciéndola reír.

\- Lo pasamos muy bien el otro día, Dani disfruto mucho… - me dijo bajando la mirada en señal de vergüenza - yo quería darte las gracias.

\- Y yo debería pedirte perdón.

\- ¿Por? – dijo intrigada.

\- Por el comportamiento de mi madre - dije haciéndola reír de nuevo.

\- Que va, se portó muy bien. Me contó muchas cosas sobre ti.

\- ¿No? – dije poniendo mi mano en mi frente… ya había estado haciendo de las suyas.

\- Si – me respondió sonriendo, otra vez esa preciosa sonrisa.

\- Dios voy a matarla - dije y Kate volvió a reírse.

Lo estaba pasándolo muy bien, me sentía tranquilo y me encontraba a gusto con ella. Kate era una grandísima compañía, hablar con ella era como hacerlo con alguien muy especial, me sentía cómodo, comprendido, escuchado, como hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba.

\- Ahora tendré que saber yo cosas sobre ti.

\- No - dijo sonriéndome.

\- Prefieres que me lo cuente tu padre, porque si quieres - hice un amago para ir a hablar con él pero enseguida Kate me agarro del brazo parándome en seco.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? – me dijo algo más seria que antes.

\- Por ejemplo… ¿A qué te dedicas? – no quería atemorizarla… así que iba a ir despacio.

\- Soy policía.

\- Si hombre - dije riéndome. Pero al ver su cara seria me di cuenta de que no bromeaba - joder, eso es súper chuli.

\- ¡Dios! pareces un crío - dijo sonriendo - ¿y tú?

-¿Mi madre no te lo ha dicho? – pregunte.

\- No.

\- Soy… - dude en mi respuesta - soy escritor.

\- ¿Algo que conozca?

\- No lo creo - preferí cambiar de tema - ¿estás casada?

\- No.

\- Y el padre de… - ataque.

\- Está lejos. Bueno es militar y viene poco. Fue una mala idea que trajo lo más importante de mi vida – me dijo señalando a Dani.

\- Créeme, conozco ese sentimiento.

\- ¿Casado? – siguió con el cuestionario.

\- Sí, bueno… separado, aunque legalmente aun casado.

\- ¡Puf! vaya vida que llevamos – resoplo mirando disimuladamente al suelo.

\- Sí, no somos muy normales - dije sonriéndole - pero lo normal está sobrevalorado, ¿no te parece? - dije haciéndola reír.

\- ¿Rick?-dijo una voz conocida a mi espalda, no podía creérmelo, pero al girarme allí estaba. Y nada más dar la vuelta, no tardo ni dos segundos en tirarse en mis brazos… yo me quede paralizado en primer momento, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

\- ¿Gina que haces aquí? – le dije sin salir de mi asombro.

\- Yo… ¿podemos hablar a solas? – me respondió mirando a Kate de arriba abajo-

\- Si claro, yo os dejo - dijo Kate yéndose y yo…yo no quería que se fuera ella pero… era lo que tenía que pasar.

\- ¡Dios! te he echado tanto de menos – me dijo abrazándome.

\- Gina yo… - no sabía cómo quitármela de encima, si Kate veía eso, no tendría ninguna posibilidad con ella. Por favor… como podía pensar en tener posibilidades con otra mujer teniendo allí a mí, aun, esposa.

\- Lo siento, sé que no querías que viniera pero no he podido evitarlo. Tenía que verte. Sabía que tu madre hoy no venía y no quería que estuvieras solo.

\- Gina, gracias pero yo… no quería que me vieras aquí.

\- Lo sé pero te echaba de menos. Todos los días recuerdo cuando nos despedimos y…no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

\- Gina yo… - no sabía cómo se tomaría lo que iba a decirle - no estoy preparado todavía.

\- Lo sé y te voy a esperar, después de todo eres mi marido - dijo sonriéndome.

\- Ya pero… Gina mira tú…tú sigue tu vida, si tiene de ser, será. No quiero que pares tu vida por algo…algo que no sabemos si va a funcionar - dije mirando hacia el suelo.

\- Rick - dijo acariciándome la mejilla - te quiero y sé que tú también, no funciono por… ya sabes. Pero vamos a ser los dos más fuertes y esta vez saldrá bien - dijo acercándose y juntando sus labios a los míos. Pero no pude, me separé y enseguida mi mirada busco a Kate, no sé porque, pero no me sentía bien haciendo eso delante de ella.

\- Gina lo siento no…

\- Está bien, lo he pillado. – Dijo algo enfadada - Pero recuerda que estoy fuera preocupada y esperando por ti. Tengo que irme. Pero antes quiero preguntarte como va tu inspiración.

\- Bueno sigue igual, no me planteo escribir nada Gina, ya te lo dije.

\- Pero… - intento decir.

\- Pero nada, ahora mismo no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en recuperarme.

\- Bien, pero intentaré mantener el contrato todo lo que pueda. Si lo rompemos ahora, si decides volver, será mucho más complicado. Ya me inventaré algo.

\- ¿Y la prensa? – le pregunte pensando en la que se podría liar si se sabía dónde me encontraba.

\- Creen que estás metido en una investigación para tu próximo libro muy lejos de aquí.

\- Vale, bien, perfecto. Quiero mantenerlos lejos. – dije respirando más relajado.

\- Tranquilo haré todo lo posible para que todo vaya bien - me dijo acariciando mi cara.

\- Gracias de verdad Gina.

\- Ya sabes porque lo hago - dijo besándome en la mejilla y desapareciendo por la puerta - me quede mirando cómo se iba, como si ella fuera mi pasado que se iba para siempre y de repente… estaba ahí, parado, quieto, mirándola partir cuando escuche la voz de un niño.

\- ¿Rick, vienes a jugar conmigo? - era Dani, y no pude evitar sonreírle.

\- Claro vamos - dije cogiéndole de la mano y sustituyendo a Jim para que pudiera descansar.

Estuvimos jugando durante un buen rato, disfrutando tanto como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Este niño sacaba lo mejor de mí como en su tiempo lo había hecho Alexis.

\- Mami, ¿ya nos vamos? – le dijo a su madre al ver que esta se estaba acercando a nosotros.

\- Si cariño, vete a despedir del Abu – le mando.

\- Vale – obedeció rápidamente.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Esa era…? – empezó a preguntarme…

\- Era mi mujer sí. Y estoy bien gracias a Dani… y a ti - dije sonriéndole - ha sido una gran tarde.

\- Si lo ha sido – respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba como Dani daba un abrazo a su abuelo.

\- Tenemos una conversación pendiente – le dije

\- ¿Sobre?

\- Sobre ti. Quiero saber algunas cosas vergonzosas sobre ti como tú sabes de mí.

\- Jajaja – rio con gana - en tus sueños.

\- Investigaré esta semana – la amenace.

\- No se te ocurrirá ¿verdad?

\- Ya lo verás - dije con una sonrisa y cogiendo a Dani cuando se acercaba a nosotros. Le di un beso y me despedí de ellos, con la certeza de que pasara lo que pasara, ellos, iban a estar en mi vida en el futuro de una forma u otra, porque ya formaban parte de mí.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo, disfrutad del día de fiesta y espero que os guste y tengáis cinco minutos para comentar. **

**Quiero dar de nuevo las gracias a ladydkl porque su aportación a mejorado el capítulo y también por cumplir con su promesa y su rapidez. También quiero daros las gracias a todos los que se ofrecieron, mil gracias.**

**Sin más feliz Semana Santa XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	10. Capítulo10

**Bueno gracias, miles de gracias por vuestros comentarios. Estoy tan contenta con cómo va el fic y como lo estáis acogiendo que he decidido subir el domingo otro capítulo por si la semana que viene no puedo subir los cuatro. Yo creo que si lo haré aunque sea a deshora pero por vuestras muestras de cariño os regalo un capítulo de más. **

**También quiero dar de nuevo las gracias a ladydkl por ayudarme con el fic, porque aunque crea que no es necesario para mí si lo es porque sin duda has mejorado el fic y te mereces esa mención como mínimo. Una parte de este fic también es tuya.**

**Y sin más espero que tengáis un gran fin de semana y que disfrutéis el capítulo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 10**

POV KATE

Me desperté temprano como todas las mañana, lista para hacerle el desayuno a mi pequeño antes de llevarle al cole, trabajaba todo el día, así que tendría que buscar a alguien con quien dejar a Dani. Normalmente lo dejaba con mi padre pero… en estos momentos eso no estaba a mi alcance y Espo también trabajaba conmigo.

Estaba un poco sin opciones, todavía podía dejarlo con mi vecina pero a Dani no le gustaba mucho quedarse con ella, tendría que pensar que hacer.

\- Hola mami.

\- Hola peque - dije dándole un beso y ayudándole a sentarse en la mesa colocándole su tazón de leche por delante.

\- ¿Hoy tienes que trabajar? – pregunto atacando su desayuno.

\- Si.

\- ¡Joo! hoy quería ir a ver a Lola. – refunfuño.

\- Dani no podemos verla cuando queramos. Martha nos llamara cuando pueda.

\- ¿Hoy me quedo con el tío Javi?

\- No, tiene que trabajar.

\- ¡Puf! con la señora Turner no… por favor – me suplico poniendo sus ojitos tristes para darme pena.

\- Cariño no tengo a nadie con quien dejarte – le dije arremolinando su pelo.

\- Mami no. No deja de apretujarme y no me deja ver los dibus. Me enseña fotos suyas y no me gusta - dijo haciéndome reír.

\- Pórtate bien hoy y conseguiré que veas esta semana a Martha y a Lola – le chantajee.

\- Vale - dijo algo cabizbajo - quiero que el Abu vuelva a casa ya.

\- Y yo también cariño, pero recuerda que el Abu esta malito y tiene que recuperarse.

\- Ya está bien.

\- No cariño, pero pronto lo estará y podrás quedarte con él.

\- ¿Y Rick también? – dijo sonriendo.

\- Claro.

\- ¿Podré verlo después, ir a ver el futbol y jugar con Lola y él en el parque? – me pregunto ansioso por mi respuesta.

\- Dani… - no quería darle falsas esperanzas, no tenía ni idea de que pasaría cuando saliera de allí. Me gustaba, era bueno para los tres pero… pero cuando saliera de allí, cuando salieran ambos todo cambiaría. No podía prometerle que se verían seguido, ni si quiera si volvería a verlo o no.

\- Mami, están llamándote al móvil – me aviso. Distraída en mis pensamientos no había notado el sonido y me apresure a cogerlo.

\- Oh. ¿Sí? - dije cogiendo el teléfono.

\- Hola, soy Martha. Llamaba para ver si os apetece que nos viéramos hoy – me dijo – Lola os echa de menos.

\- Oh Martha, lo siento pero tengo que trabajar todo el día – le respondí triste, me apetecía verla y seguir preguntándole cosas acerca de Rick.

\- ¿Y Dani?

\- Lo voy a dejar con una vecina cuando salga del colegio.

\- Si quieres puedo quedármelo yo – me respondió rápidamente.

-Martha no quiero… - era la solución a mi problema… pero igual resultaría una molestia para la amable mujer.

\- No es molestia. Así yo no me aburriré y él podrá ver a Lola.

\- Bueno, espera que se lo pregunte – me gire y cuando conseguí la atención de mi hijo le dije: Dani ¿quieres quedarte con Martha?

\- ¿Con Martha? Claro - dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, y le acaricié la cabeza despeinándolo.

\- Creo que le ha encantado la idea.

\- Pues perfecto. Dime donde esta su colegio y yo me pasó a recogerlo.

\- Si quieres te lo llevo yo – podía salir de la comisaria y llevárselo perfectamente poniendo cualquier excusa.

\- No, me gustará ir a por él, si no te molesta… ¿puedo?

\- Perfecto yo aviso en el colegio. Gracias Martha me estás haciendo un gran favor – le agradecí.

\- Bueno otro día quedamos y seguimos con nuestra charla del otro día y así me lo pagas - dijo haciéndome reír.

\- Perfecto. Gracias Martha – dije colgando el teléfono.

\- Que guay. Al final voy a ver a Martha y a Lola – grito mi hijo dando saltos por toda la cocina.

\- Te gustan ¿verdad?

\- Sí, Martha me recuerda a la Abu – respondió sinceramente el niño.

\- A mí también mi vida… a mi también.

No pude evitar recordar la conversación que tuve con Martha hacía apenas una semana, me sentí como si estuviera hablando con mi madre de nuevo, disfrute mucho de toda esa tarde y por supuesto, también de lo que me conto sobre Rick.

_Llegamos al parque con bastante tiempo, pero nada más llegar Dani se fue corriendo a jugar con todos sus amigos. Se le veía muy contento últimamente con sus nuevos amigos. Supongo que el ver a su Abu mucho mejor y a mí también, había ayudado bastante. Le veía sonreír como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, aunque en algunas ocasiones pensé que le había tocado una vida un tanto complicada, sabía que llegarían buenos tiempos. Ha crecido sin padre, ha perdido a su Abuela y ahora a punto estuvo de perder a su querido Abu… pero gracias a Dios la vida le había dado un vuelco y ahora se le veía bien, feliz. Vi de repente como la sonrisa en mi hijo aumento hasta lo imposible y cuando seguí su mirada vi como Lola se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estaba y enseguida pedía su atención. También Martha se acercaba a él y le daba un beso. _

_En cuanto me vio se acercó a mí y me envolvió en unos de sus abrazos… no sabía como pero sin duda esa mujer daba los mejores abrazos del mundo._

_\- Hola Martha. _

_\- Hola Darling. ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_\- Bien, la verdad._

_\- Bueno yo también – me dijo mostrándome el camino hacia un banco cercano - No imagine que Rick cambiara tanto en estas dos semanas._

_\- Yo…me contó lo que paso. Lo siento mucho Martha – le dije posando mi mano sobre la suya en señal de consuelo._

_\- Son cosas de la vida…son difíciles pero tenemos que seguir adelante. Yo también siento lo de tu madre – me dijo mirándome a los ojos y posando su otra mano sobre la mía._

_\- Gracias - dije mirando hacia el suelo. Todo este tiempo yo había tenido que ser fuerte por mi padre y Dani, no había apenas podido llorar por la pérdida de mi madre._

_\- Hija veo que eres una gran mujer. ¿Sabes? creo que le vendrías bien a mi hijo._

_\- Martha - dije riéndome de forma nerviosa._

_\- No, no me malinterpretes... Creo que tenéis cosas en común y sé que seríais un buen apoyo el uno para el otro, como amigos… - puntualizo – o bueno, quizá... con el tiempo… si queréis algo más, no seré yo quien me oponga._

_\- Martha, yo tengo mucho que agradecer a tu hijo por ayudar a mi padre y… sé que es un buen hombre pero… - esa mujer estaba dando muchas cosas por sentadas y yo no tenía el corazón para juegos, me había bastado con el padre de Dani, ahora él era mi única preocupación - nada más._

_\- Vale, vale. Tiempo al tiempo - dijo sonriéndome y yo cabeceé con una sonrisa en la cara. Me gustaba la energía de esa mujer, a pesar de por todo lo que le había sucedido con su nieta, siempre intentaba sacar una sonrisa y ver las cosas buenas de la vida. Eso era algo que me encantaría poder hacer… aunque fuera muy complicado._

_\- ¿Rick y su hija…? - empecé a preguntarle, pero me interrumpió. _

_\- Eran inseparables. Me hubiera gustado que conocieras a ese Rick. Era un chico soñador, le encantaba disfrutar de la vida, sonreía tanto… era tan feliz. No se parecía en nada al de ahora -dijo riéndose - ella era tan madura para su edad, tan responsable. A Rick le gustaba sacarla de sus casillas. Él cuando era un adolescente era terrible – me conto con esa mirada soñadora que tanto me atraía._

_\- ¿A si? - dije riéndome._

_\- Lo echaron del colegio porque subieron una vaca al tejado del colegio, no me preguntes como porque aún no lo sé - dijo haciéndonos a las dos reír._

_\- Cualquiera lo diría – le comente… - parece un chico muy serio._

_\- Ese era el Rick que me gustaba. – Me dijo como si estuviera hablando para ella misma - Si, hacía muchas travesuras. Pero era un chico luchador, cuando quería algo, iba a por ello hasta conseguirlo, era un aventurero, un soñador, un niño feliz. Ahora…_

_\- Ahora no lo es, pero lo será… ya veras, saldrá de esta Martha – la anime._

_\- Si lo hará. Es el mejor padre que he conocido en mi vida, y espero que algún día pueda volver a serlo porque si no este mundo perderá esa parte suya tan especial._

_\- Martha yo solo lo he visto un poco con Dani, pero si me he dado cuenta de esto._

_\- Alexis era su vida. Cambió su vida cuando ella apareció y la destrozo cuando desapareció. La madre de Alexis la dejo con él y él solo la saco adelante, crío a una niña especial… muy especial - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y yo le apreté con dulzura la mano, recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta. _

\- Mami, mami. Llegamos tarde a la escuela – me dijo mi hijo sacándome de mis recuerdos de esa tarde tan maravillosa que pase con esa mujer que me acababa de sacar de un atolladero yendo a buscar a Dani al colegio y teniendo con ella esa tarde.

\- Vamos - dije cogiéndolo para llevarlo a su colegio y no pude evitar sonreír. Había conocido a unas buenas personas y me gustaba que mi padre, mi niño y yo pudiéramos tener por fin suerte en la vida.

POV RICK

Aquí estaba completamente aburrido. Jim estaba en su reunión semanal con la psicóloga y a pesar de que había un montón de gente a mi alrededor con ninguna me sentía seguro y como en casa como con él. Salí hasta la entrada y me senté allí en los escalones. Tenía muchas ganas de un cigarro pero sabía que allí no nos dejaba fumar. Yo nunca me he considerado un fumador pero había momentos que estaba tan, pero tan aburrido y me sentía tan encerrado con tanta presión que necesitaba un pitillo para intentar relajarme. De repente vi como un coche se acercaba y se paraba a hablar con el portero no le di la mayor importancia, quizás era alguien que se largaba y venía a por él. Me puse a dar vueltas y vueltas y solo podía pensar en ella, en Kate y en lo bien que me hacía sentir. A veces pensaba que mi madre tenía razón y… no solo me gustaba como una amiga, como un apoyo en estos momentos tan difíciles ¿no? Pensando y pensado en ella de repente se me apareció como si fuera un fantasma delante de mí, pero no…no podía ser, hoy no era día de visita, así que ¿Por qué iba a estar aquí? Me froté con fuerza los ojos y me pellizque por si aún estaba dormido pero no allí estaba ella acompañada por dos hombres, uno rubio y uno moreno que me miraban con cara de pocos amigos. Me acerque a donde estaban.

\- ¿Kate?

\- Hola Rick… ¿Qué tal? – me dijo acercándose y dándome la mano de manera formal.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte antes de responderle yo.

\- He venido por trabajo. Han matado a alguien – me sorprendió dejándome con la boca completamente abierta.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Os recuerdo que el domingo habrá un capítulo de regalo por portaros tan bien****. Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Buen fin de semana XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Bueno aquí estamos un día más. Y como no quiero daros las gracias a todos por seguir ahí leyendo y por vuestros comentarios que me dan los ánimos necesarios para seguir escribiendo y querer subir capítulos lo más seguido posible. También una vez más quiero darle las gracias a ladydkl por sus correcciones y por su aportación a la historia, simplemente por mejorarla y ofrecerse con tantas ganas. Una vez más quiero decirle que si tiene tiempo debería escribir alguna historia porque escribe muy bien, yo la leería sin dudarlo. Y si más quiero dejaros con el capítulo y desearos buen día.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 11**

POV RICK

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo contarte nada. Estoy aquí por algo profesional, ahora mismo no puedo hablar.

\- Pero… ¿quién? – le pregunte intrigado.

\- Rick - me cogió por el brazo y me apartó hacia un lado, lejos de donde estabas sus compañeros.

\- Kate si ha pasado algo… - intente decirle.

\- Han matado a alguien, no puedo decirte nada más, simplemente porque… no sé nada.

\- Pero… ¿ha sido alguien de dentro? – empezaba a temer por mi vida o la del propio Jim.

\- Eso suponemos, nadie puede salir y entrar sin ser visto así que eso es lo que investigaremos.

-¡Dios! esto es… - dije sonriendo, algo dentro de mi empezaba a despertarse, algo así como una inspiración que hacía mucho no sentía.

\- De verdad Rick, ha muerto alguien. – me reprendió muy seria.

\- Ya, lo siento, yo… es que esto es lo más emocionante que me ha pasado en la vida.

\- Rick esa persona tenía una familia - y me sentí tan mal cuando lo dijo que no pude evitar bajar la mirada avergonzado - lo siento, Rick yo…tengo que trabajar – dijo intentando volver donde estaban sus compañeros.

\- Si ya, lo siento… será mejor que me vaya – dije sintiéndome culpable por lo que acababa de hacer. Ella lo noto en mi voz y se volvió hacia mí.

\- Rick.

-¿Si? – respondí levantando la vista de nuevo al notar su voz más dulce y comprensiva.

\- ¿Puedo buscarte después y hablamos?

\- Kate yo no quiero… - intente disculparme.

\- Pero…lo necesito y quiero hacerlo - dijo sonriéndome a la vez que me acariciaba la mano. Yo solo pude asentir mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. Asi me giré dejándola allí con sus compañeros.

POV KATE

Encontrarme con Rick había sido por un lado algo bueno porque me alegraba de verlo bien ya que por lo que me habían dicho él podía haber sido perfectamente nuestra víctima. Pero por otra parte, sabía que no podía hablar con él y…me había pasado un poco recriminándole su curiosidad, aunque… lo hubiera hecho con cualquiera.

Me acerque a mis compañeros intentando volver a mi estado profesional.

\- Chicos… - les llame.

\- ¿Quién era ese? – me pregunto Espo mirando cómo se alejaba.

\- Eso no os importa. No quiero perder más tiempo, quiero ver la escena del crimen ya.

Estuvimos viendo el lugar donde habían acontecido los hechos. Era la habitación de la víctima, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, alto y moreno. Era normal que por un momento pensara que podía ser Rick, aunque, me alegraba mucho que no fuera él. Lo sentía por este hombre y su familia pero si hubiera sido Rick o mi padre… ¡Dios! tenía que hablar con él. Pero antes tenía que centrarme en mi trabajo, si había sido alguien de dentro ambos podían correr peligro.

\- Pelmutter ¿que tenemos? – le pregunte al médico forense asignado al caso.

\- Varón blanco de unos cuarenta años, aún sin identificar aunque será fácil en cuanto enseñemos una foto o nos digan de quien es la habitación, pero eso le corresponde a usted detective.

\- Bien, que nos puede decir de él.

\- Bueno sin duda alguna tenía problemas con la cocaína y recientemente la había tomado. Por lo tanto alguien se la ha tenido que pasar, siendo este un lugar de desintoxicación. Pero os podre decir algo más cuando pueda llevarlo al laboratorio.

\- Perfecto. Ryan habla con el director y a ver que nos puede decir de la persona que estaba ocupando esta habitación. Y si puede identificar al cadáver – le ordene a mi compañero.

\- Ok jefa – dijo haciéndome un guiño.

\- Javi tú ocúpate de los que duermen en las habitaciones de alrededor alguien ha tenido que ver o escuchar algo.

\- OK – respondió mas secamente, no le había gustado mi respuesta cuando me pregunto quién era Rick… así que simplemente se dedicó a hacer lo que le mandaba.

Y yo me quedé allí de pie, pensando en mi siguiente paso, por lo que me puse en camino donde imaginaba que podía encontrar a dos personas que podrían darme una visión distinta a la que pudieran darme el director del centro o el forense. Luego tendría que hablar con los médicos y psicólogos sobre la persona que había fallecido, aparte de hablar con sus familiares. Sin duda hoy iba a ser un día muy largo.

Me dirigí hacia lo que era la habitación de mi padre, pero allí no estaba, así que decidí ir a ver a Rick. Lo encontré en su habitación, llame a la puerta y cuando escuche su voz dándome paso, abrí. Ahí estaba, tumbado leyendo.

\- ¿Ya sabes algo? – me pregunto intrigado.

\- Rick – le recrimine.

\- Solo estoy preocupado. Quiero saber si lo conozco… bueno, claro que lo conocería y… ¿estamos en peligro? Si es alguien de dentro me refiero.

\- Rick para un momento. Puedo -dije señalando la cama un hueco a su lado. Rick se echó hacia un lado dándome permiso - Todavía no sabemos quién es ahora mismo el director tiene que estar identificándolo. Rick tengo que hacerte unas preguntas.

\- Claro, lo entiendo.

\- Para empezar sabes… ¿Dónde está mi padre?

\- Está con la psicóloga, le tocaba sesión hoy – me respondió rápidamente.

\- Bien - dije sacando aire, por un momento me preocupe por el - Rick has escuchado algo esta noche, no sé… algo diferente. Ruidos, portazos, muebles moviéndose… no sé, algo. – le interrogue.

\- No, yo… hoy he dormido muy bien – me dijo feliz por su hazaña de dormir.

\- Vale yo… - de repente me entró un mensaje en el móvil y lo abrí. Era de Espo ya sabíamos quién era la víctima Thomas Johnson, miré a Rick y se lo pregunté – Rick, ¿conoces a Thomas Johnson?

\- Si claro, él… ¡uff! ¿Es la victima?... era muy joven.

\- ¿Tenía problemas? – le interrumpí.

\- Bueno creo que tenía muchas dificultades para no meterse. Supongo que su adicción es un poco más complicada que la nuestra.

\- ¿Sabes si aquí se puede conseguir…? ya sabes… si alguien puede meter droga - lo vi vacilar un poco.

\- No, bueno no lo sé – respondió divagando.

\- Rick…

\- De verdad no lo sé.

\- Vale, tendremos que hablar con todos vosotros. Tenemos que atrapar a un asesino y cualquier cosa por tontería que te parezca puede ayudar.

\- Bueno, yo… no hablaba mucho con él. Tendrás que hablar con sus compañeros más cercanos.

\- ¿Sus compañeros? – le pregunte.

\- Si, bueno no se todos sus nombres pero siempre después de comer salían al patio a jugar a las cartas, aun lloviendo y con frío.

\- Bien, gracias. Lo investigaré.

\- Ok, yo intentaré averiguar si alguien… - dijo intentando ayudarme

\- Rick, ha muerto alguien. No quiero que te metas en líos. Deja que nosotros nos ocupemos.

\- Bien - dijo mirándome a los ojos. ¡Dios mío! estaba preocupada por los dos. Si les pasaba algo… tenía que encontrar al asesino lo antes posible.

\- Rick.

\- ¿Si?

\- Ten cuidado – le pedí poniendo mi mano sobre la suya.

\- Tú también - dijo sonriéndome y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Me despedí de él y abandone su habitación.

Me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba el despacho de la psicóloga, tenía que hablar con mi padre y también con ella. Cuando llegue a la puerta, pensé en si llamar o no, no quería interrumpir pero tenía una necesidad grande de saber que él estaba bien, de que mi padre se encontraba sano y salvo. Llamé y enseguida me dieron permiso para entrar.

\- Perdón pero… - dije nada más abrir, pero fui interrumpida por mi padre, que se asustó al verme allí.

\- Hija. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Dani?

\- No papa, tranquilo, estoy aquí por trabajo. Tendría que hablar contigo y con la doctora, si no le sabe mal – dije mirándola.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo ella levantándose y acercándose a donde estábamos. ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ¡ah sí! la doctora Parish.

\- Ha habido un asesinato y necesito… me gustaría hablar primero con usted.

\- Por supuesto, en todo lo que pueda ayudar – se ofreció rápidamente.

\- Bien. Papa puedes esperarme en tu habitación o…

\- Sí, si… claro allí estaré – dijo enseguida, contrariamente a Rick que me había interrogado nada más saber el porqué de mi presencia en el centro.

Salió por la puerta dejándonos solas. La doctora me ofreció con la mano la silla que en momentos anteriores había ocupado mi padre y me senté. Nos quedamos durante unos segundos mirándonos. Aquella mujer sabía todos los secretos de Rick y de mi padre, seguramente los conocía mucho mejor que yo, en ella confiaban… pensé envidiándola en el fondo.

\- Puedo saber quién es… - me pregunto interrumpiendo mis inoportunos pensamientos.

\- Claro. Thomas Jhonson. ¿Qué puede decirme de él?

\- Pues de momento poco. Aún es mi paciente, aunque me gustaría poder hablar con la familia antes, por el secreto profesional… ¿comprende?

\- Claro, pero como mejor puede ayudar ahora mismo a su ex paciente es hablando con nosotros para encontrar a su asesino - dije con voz autoritaria.

\- La entiendo inspectora pero mi trabajo se basa en la confianza que mis pacientes depositan en mí y no puedo darle su expediente, sin antes saber lo que opinan sus familiares. – me dijo muy seria. – Pero bueno, ahora ya no importa mucho. Dígame… ¿Cree que ha muerto por algo relacionado con su adicción?

\- Por supuesto – le respondí… -el forense había dicho que había esnifado algo antes de morir.

\- ¿Cómo está tan segura?

\- Porque hemos encontrado droga en sus restos.

\- No puede ser - dijo mientras negaba también con su cabeza - Todos pasan todas las semanas por análisis y controles para saber si han…ya sabe si han vuelto a recaer.

\- ¿No pueden falsificarlos? – pregunte recordando lo que me comento Rick.

\- Yo no hago esos test. Pero el señor Johnson lleva aquí tres meses. ¿Cuantos controles cree que pueden falsificar sin que les pillen?

\- Y si tenía ayuda de alguien del centro.- pregunte.

\- ¿Qué insinúa? – me dijo alterándose por mis dudas.

\- Que alguien está metiendo droga, la reparte y luego se ocupa de que en sus análisis no aparezcan – le explique

\- Si eso es así, tenemos un grave problema. Prometo investigarlo con el director y le daremos toda nuestra ayuda inspectora.

\- Gracias. Me gustará que nos mantuviéramos en contacto, por ahora yo…tengo que hablar con otros pacientes. – le dije levantándome y acercándole una tarjeta donde indicaba mi nombre, número de placa y teléfono de contacto tanto móvil, como el de la comisaria.

\- Estaré atenta a ver si descubro algo. Realizaremos test sorpresas a todos. Lo haré yo misma si es preciso, los mandaré a un laboratorio de confianza, se lo aseguro, personalmente me encargare de que se aclare esto lo más rápidamente posible. La eficacia del centro no puede estar en entredicho.

\- Puede mandarlos al laboratorio forense, si le parece bien. Allí se darán más prisa y se tendrá la discreción necesaria para que no sean alterados los resultados en ningún caso – le ofrecí.

\- El problema que algunas drogas no se mantienen en el cuerpo durante tanto tiempo como otras que pueden mantenerse durante bastante tiempo. Es complicado, saber si se llegó aquí con esa sustancia o si fue adquirida aquí.

\- Bueno eso lo juzgaran nuestros especialistas, no seré yo quien lo haga doctora - dije despidiéndome y dando por finalizada nuestra conversación. Salí disparada hacia la habitación de mi padre, tenía que hablar con él. Quizás el sabría algo sobre esto, aunque como estaban las cosas solo esperaba que no supiera nada, porque si no… ¿cómo podía fiarme de su desintoxicación?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bueno nos vemos mañana que será de los pocos días que tendré la tranquilidad necesaria para subir. Los demás capítulo no sé muy bien cuando podré subirlos. Hasta el viernes no tendré mucho tiempo pero intentaré subir uno el miércoles aunque sea a deshora por la noche después de trabajar. Estaros atentos y avisaré como siempre por el twitter.**

**Como siempre espero vuestros comentarios, muy ansiosa. Y espero que tengáis un gran día todos, nos vemos mañana,**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Nuevo capítulo, y estoy ya va avanzando. Esta semana voy a tenerla un poco apretada la agenda pero intentaré subir al menos un capítulo antes del viernes. Seguramente sea el miércoles y seguramente por la noche. Si encuentro tiempo subiré otro pero ya avisaré por el twitter como siempre y si no, no dejéis de mirarlo, nunca se sabe si puede haber sorpresas. **

**Bueno hoy quiero volver a darle las gracias a ladydkl a pesar de que ella dice que no es necesario.**

**Y por último, ayer hice una promesa y ahí va, quiero felicitar hoy y dedicarle este capítulo a Karen_Katic que hoy es su cumple, y espero que este pequeño gesto ayude a que sea un buen día. Y sin más os dejo con el capítulo, gracias a todos por seguir ahí.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 12**

POV RICK

Espere a Jim en su habitación, solo esperaba poder hablar yo antes que Kate con él. Cuando me dijo lo de que alguien conseguía entrar de todo…me acorde de aquel día cuando lo vi con la botella en la mano. Él podía decirme el que entraba sustancias prohibidas en el centro, o al menos la persona que le había conseguido el alcohol, y teníamos que contárselo a Kate porque él podía ser el asesino. Estaba nervioso dando vueltas sin parar cuando vi aparecer a Jim.

\- ¡Ey! – me saludo amigablemente.

\- Jim has visto a Kate.

\- Si- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

\- Vale, ¿Qué pasa? - dijo entrando en su habitación y yo detrás de él.

\- Ese chico que ha muerto… estaba de droga hasta arriba. Creen que alguien entraba drogas aquí dentro y… Jim ¿quién te dio la botella? El que te la dio puede ser el asesino – le conté asustado por su seguridad

\- No creo que sea importante – me respondió tranquilo.

\- Tenemos que decírselo a tu hija – le insistí.

\- Yo… - intento decir… pero estaba claro que se avergonzaba de su flaqueza frente a la bebida, y no quería que su hija supiera de ello…

\- Sé que no quieres desilusionarla. Diremos que fui yo, ¿vale? Pero necesito que me cuentes todo.

\- Rick no… - me dijo bajando la mirada. Era normal después de todo, él no quería ser un soplón.

\- No pasa nada. Diré que al final me deshice de ella. Jim para que molestar a tu hija con algo que al final no sucedió. Me da igual decir que fui yo.

\- Gracias

\- Bien, ahora suelta – le apremie.

\- Fue Thomas.

\- ¿El muerto? – replique…

\- Si.

\- ¡Dios! entonces…

\- No puede ser el asesino. Te dije que no tenía nada que ver.

\- Puede que si… - dije al mismo tiempo que daban en la puerta.

\- Hola - dijo Kate entrando y mirándonos extrañada a ambos - ¿estáis siempre juntos?

\- No…si - dije algo nervioso.

\- ¿Sois pareja? porque por mí… - dijo intentando no reírse de su propia broma.

\- Muy graciosa. Sabía que ibas a venir a hablar con tu padre y yo…tengo que contarte algo que a lo mejor ayuda a la investigación.

\- Bien, papa tú sabes… - intento preguntarle

\- No sé nada. Ya te lo dije antes.

\- Entonces hablaré primero con Rick si va ayudar a la investigación.

\- Vale cariño - dijo Jim acercándose a su hija y dándole un beso.

Yo salí primero sin mirar a Jim, sabía que podía estar arrepintiéndose y no quería ni mirarle para darle opción a que cambiara de idea. Kate me siguió enseguida y fuimos de nuevo a mi habitación. Entré primero y quité un par de cosas que estaban tiradas por el suelo.

\- No eres muy ordenado Rick – dijo ayudándome a retirar unas revistas que había sobre la mesa.

\- Yo sí… Solo es que no estoy acostumbrado a tan poco espacio – le explique sonrojándome por mi desorden.

-¡Ah! Claro - dijo sonriéndome, pero sabía que en cuanto habláramos y le dijera la mentira la sonrisa esa se le quitaría de la cara. Así que quise mantenerla un poco más.

\- Y Dani? – pregunte inocentemente.

\- No te lo vas a creer, esta con tu madre – me conto contenta.

\- No… pues no sé cómo llegara el niño a casa – la advertí.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Bueno ya lo verás – le dije sin mirarla…

\- No me asustes… - dijo con cara de pánico.

\- ¡Dios! Kate deberías verte ahora - dije riéndome.

\- Muy gracioso… será mejor que nos centremos Rick. ¿Qué era eso tan importante?

\- Yo…lo que te cuente no puede salir de aquí ¿vale? – le suplique con la mirada - Bueno, claro que puede salir, pero quiero ser ¿una fuente anónima?

\- ¿Que pasa Rick?

\- Yo… hace unas semanas, nada más entrar… yo… tuve dudas… y conseguí unas pastillas – le dije sin directamente - Necesitaba dormir… tanto, que me estaba volviendo loco - dije bajando la cara, no podía seguir mirándola, su rostro denotaba decepción, sus ojos enfado - no tome ninguna… las tire por la taza del W.C. te lo prometo, pero… estuve a punto.

\- Rick quien te las dio – me pregunto sin quitar sus ojos de mí. Estaba enfadada. Pude notarlo porque el color verdoso de sus ojos se oscureció.

\- Fue Thomas así que… - le di a entender.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices pues? – Me pregunto.

\- Tengo otra teoría.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo extrañada.

\- Sí, de verdad te prometo que es buena.

\- Rick las teorías no valen, tienen que demostrarse con pruebas y hechos – me reprendió.

\- Kate de verdad yo… iba a contarle mi suposición, pero me interrumpió.

\- Tengo que irme - dijo muy seria, levantándose de la silla donde se había acomodado.

\- Se lo que estás pensando…no sé lo conté a tu padre. No soy tan mala influencia, Kate nunca… nunca lo metería en esto.

\- Pero tú si te metes - dijo levantando la voz. Podía notar su desilusión con mi comportamiento… quizá no había sido buena idea contarle aquella trola.

\- Lo siento, fue un error. Pero no las tome… mírame estoy mejor que nunca – quise explicarle.

\- Quien me dice que ahora mismo no las estas tomando ¿eh?

\- Kate, te lo prometo. No he tomado ninguna desde que entre – no me miraba, tenía la vista puesta en la ventana y su vista al jardín interior, eso me dolía, tenía que conseguir que me creyera - Kate mírame – le grite reclamando su atención.

\- No, tengo que irme. No puedo perder más tiempo. Adiós - dijo saliendo por la puerta sin ni si quiera dedicarme una mirada.

Me sentía en estos momentos como una mierda. Como si hubiera perdido a alguien de nuevo. Pero tenía que hacerlo por Jim, él había tenido un momento de debilidad como tendríamos miles a lo largo de nuestra vida, porque esto era muy duro y los que lo sabíamos era los que lo estábamos viviendo nadie más. Tenía que protegerlo de esa mirada de decepción de Kate, a mí me había dolido, pero solo pensar en cómo se hubiera sentido Jim. No, él tenía que mantenerse fuerte, él tenía mucho más que perder que yo… él merecía recuperarse y él para ello necesitaba saber que ellos estaban ahí fuera luchando por él. Solo me hubiera gustado que Kate me hubiera escuchado, a lo mejor no tenía razón pero…

POV KATE

Dios no me lo podía creer, no sé porque me sentía así como si me hubiera fallado cuando por esa época aun no lo conocía. Pero me preocupaba tanto por él que saber que había estado a punto de… ¡Dios! estaba más preocupada que enojada. No solo por su posible recaída, sino por el mundo en el que se podía haber metido. Tenía que ir a la comisaria para poder hablar con los familiares y después colocar todo lo que habíamos conseguido con los interrogatorios en el centro, para ver por donde podíamos seguir mañana, aunque tenía unas ganas locas de volver a casa con mi pequeño aun me quedaba faena por delante. Cuando llegamos hable con la familia del difunto y nos reunimos mis compañeros y yo para cotejar datos y ver que habíamos conseguido entre todos. Tras quedar claro que la víctima era el que metía toda clase de drogas dentro, teníamos que averiguar cómo llegaba ahí dentro y como conseguían que luego en los análisis no apareciera. Seguramente él no podía ser el jefe de esa trama, ya que llevaba solo unos dos meses dentro y se sospechaba de la entrada de droga desde hacía tiempo, a pesar de la suposición de que en esos momentos estaba controlado. Thomas tenía que ser un simple camello pero alguien tenía que abastecerlo. El solo entregaba la mercancía a los del centro. O también cabían otras opciones, que más adelante nos plantearíamos investigar. De momento, debíamos saber de dónde sacaba todo.

Se estaba haciendo de noche, estaba muy cansada, sabía que ya no íbamos a conseguir nada más hasta el día siguiente por lo que di por terminada la jornada, mande a los chicos a descansar. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi pequeño y no quería seguir abusando de Martha. Así que me despedí de la gente de la comisaria y me fui hasta la casa de Rick para recoger a Dani y así poder cenar juntos en casa.

Martha me había dado la dirección. Cogí mi coche y en unos minutos me estuve allí. No quería comentarle nada de la investigación a Martha, primero porque no debía y segundo para no preocuparla de lo que podía pasarle o no a su hijo. Cuando llegue a la dirección indicada por Martha, me quede algo impresionada, la casa estaba en uno de los mejores barrios de la ciudad y el edificio era bastante lujoso. Subí hasta el piso y llamé. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Martha me recibió con uno de sus magníficos abrazos, haciéndome pasar a la entrada de un enorme sala-cocina-comedor. Dani me vio y se lanzó enseguida a mis brazos.

\- Hola pequeño – le salude.

\- Hola mami – dijo feliz.

\- ¿Te has portado bien?

\- Muy bien - dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo te lo pasaste con tu amiga Lola?

\- Muy bien mami, Martha es guay me he divertido mucho - dijo sonriéndome, aunque algo cansado - Bueno pequeño, creo que debemos irnos a dormir. Dale un beso a Martha – le ordene, mientras mirando a Martha le dije - no sé cómo agradecerte…

\- No hace falta que lo hagas. Solo si necesitas a alguien, ya sabes que yo estoy disponible - dijo sonriéndome.

\- Muchas gracias Martha, te debo una - dije dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de allí con mi pequeño en brazos. Cuando volviera a ver a Rick tendría que cuestionarlo sobre si era un conocido millonario a algo así, porque por lo poco que había visto de su casa, se notaba que no le iba nada mal como escritor, aunque no me sonaba ningún Rick Rodgers. Estaba intrigada, ¿sobre qué debía escribir para que le fuera tan bien? Se lo preguntaría a él en cuanto lo viera.

Llegamos enseguida a casa. Dani llegó completamente dormido y tuve que despertarlo para cenar. Me hubiera gustado pasar un tiempo con él ya que apenas lo había visto durante el día, pero se le veía tan cansado… y yo, también necesitaba relajarme, quizá tomar un largo baño y tumbarme, mañana sería un día muy largo había que solucionar cuanto antes el caso.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Nos vemos el miércoles cueste lo que cueste, no sé si empezaré con una buenos días o con una buenas noches pero habrá seguro. Gracias a todos por estar ahí y espero como siempre vuestros comentarios.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Bueno aquí estamos un día más aunque a una hora algo anormal para mi jaja. Bueno como siempre daros las gracias a todos por seguir la historia y por vuestros comentarios y ánimos.**

**También darle las gracias a mi ayudante y compañera** ** ladydkl por hacer este fic mucho mejor de lo que era, por su aportación que sin duda sube la valoración que tiene este fic.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 13**

POV RICK

No había dormido bien, la noche fue muy larga. No podía dejar de pensar en la discusión con Kate y en lo mal que habíamos acabado. No quería que se sintiera decepcionada con mi comportamiento. Tenía que resolver esto cuanto antes para poder seguir adelante, para que con suerte, dejara que la ayudara, eso conseguiría tenerme activo y que dejara de pensar en mi adicción. Me levanté antes que nadie, harto de dar vueltas en la cama y me fui fuera, al patio, necesitaba aire libre más que nunca. Pensaba que era el único levantando, pero de repente me sobresalte, había alguien por allí y me escondí detrás de uno de los árboles para no ser descubierto. Había un grupo de tres individuos. Aún estaba oscuro y apenas podía distinguir su silueta, así que dudosamente podía saber quiénes eran. Me quede allí agazapado intentando escuchar algo.

\- Él lo ha dejado claro… no quiere competencia.

\- ¿Pero matar? – pregunto otra voz distinta.

\- Y lo seguiremos haciendo – respondió muy enfadado el primero.

\- Pero…

\- Ni peros, ni gaitas, quién manda es él. Si no quieres ya sabes… - dijo levantando la voz otra vez el que parecía tener el mando.

\- ¡Eh! Tranquilo, vale pero la próxima que lo haga otro. Yo paso. – le respondió la segunda voz, intentando calmar los ánimos.

\- Esperemos que no haya próxima vez, si todos hacen su trabajo no tiene por qué pasar nada. Necesitamos más clientes, así que ya sabéis que tenéis que hacer. Corred la voz. – dijo la tercera persona, la que no había hablado hasta ese momento.

Vi como todos se movían y me encogí lo máximo para no delatar mi presencia. Había comprobado que tenía razón, mi prioridad ahora era hablar con Kate y contarle lo que había escuchado. Mañana teníamos visita, aprovecharía la oportunidad, no podía esperar mucho más, corríamos peligro e iban a matar a quien se pusiera por medio sin ninguna duda. Sentí como la adrenalina me corría por dentro, me sentía vivo, activo, mi mente no paraba de dar vueltas a todo lo que había escuchado, ahora sí que no iba a poder dormir, pero me daba igual, como hacía años no me sentía. Me fui a mi habitación después de comprobar que estaba despejado y allí me quede sentado dándole vueltas a todo hasta que escuché fuera. Algo dentro de mí me pedía escribir, después de mucho tiempo, volvía a tener la necesidad de sacar de mi cabeza todo lo sucedido. Era mágico, había vuelto mi inspiración. Así que intentando plasmar lo vivido en un papel, para no olvidar ningún detalle, paso muy rápido el tiempo. Cuando quise darme cuenta, mis compañeros de terapia ya se habían levantado.

Cogí ropa limpia y me dirigí hacia las duchas, necesitaba una ducha bien caliente. Por el camino me encontré con Jim que se acercó a mí dubitativo.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si claro -mentí. Estaba muerto de sueño, pero no quería hacerle partícipe de como termino mi conversación con su hija.

\- Siento lo de ayer – me dijo tomando el mismo camino que yo - tendría que haber dado la cara.

\- No pasa nada, yo me ofrecí. Además, mejor que me odie a mí, que no a ti. – intente tranquilizarle.

\- No te odia, de eso estoy seguro – contesto intentando quitarme un poco del peso que sentía en mí.

\- Puede… pero quizás crea que soy una mala influencia para ti.

\- Cuando el que lo es soy yo para ti – se culpó bajando la mirada y parando su caminar.

\- Déjate de tonterías y vamos. Necesito una ducha, piensa en poner mejor cara cuando venga, no quiero que te vea mal, ella se alegra cuando te ve sonreír… no la decepciones.

La mañana paso tranquila pero demasiado lenta. No dejaba de mirar a todos lados a ver si conseguía averiguar quién era el que estaba ayer fuera pero nada de nada. Intentaba reconocer las voces entre la multitud, pero era muy complicado en estos momentos donde hablaban todos a la vez y era imposible. Me fui fuera donde todo había ocurrido. Estaba justo donde anoche estaban las sombras. Pero no había nada que pudiera darme una pista… espera Rick, me dije a mi mismo. Había una colilla. Al menos uno de ellos fumaba necesitaba guardarla si había ADN eso ayudaría a Kate. Me agache con disimulo y la cogí con una bolsa de plástico donde tenía metido un montón de chicles que enseguida quedaron inutilizados. Me lo guarde en el bolsillo y me fui con lo demás a esperar la hora de la visita.

Allí estaba ya Jim algo nervioso y le di un apretón en el hombro y una sonrisa para relajarlo. De repente se abrieron las puertas y empezó a entrar las visitas. Mi madre llegó sola en esta ocasión y me acerque enseguida a darle un abrazo, justo detrás de ella vi a Kate y a Dani. Kate intentaba negarme la mirada, y eso era fácil darse cuenta. Suspiré aun abrazando a mi madre y cuando esta se separó no pudo evitar preguntarme.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Mejor que nunca - dije intentando sacar una sonrisa.

-A tu madre no le mientas – dijo dándome un apretón en el brazo pero de repente vino corriendo Dani a abrazarme, lo que distrajo la atención. Lo envolví entre mis brazos sin poder quitar la mirada de Kate, estaba molesta, eso estaba claro, le había decepcionado.

\- Hola campeón – le dije feliz. Ese niño me estaba dando fuerza con su comportamiento, me hacía sentir especial… como cuando mi pequeña hija me llamaba papa.

\- Hola Rick, hoy no viene Lola – me informo.

\- ¿Estás triste por eso?

\- No, que va… ¿Sabes? la vi ayer. Estuve todo el día con ella y la voy a ver pronto a que si Martha - dijo sonriendo.

\- Me alegro mucho de que la cuides, seguro que lo hiciste muy bien -dije besándole suavemente en la sien, al tiempo que le alborotaba el pelo.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa aquí? ya no saludas a tu Abu – dijo reclamando la atención del pequeño.

\- Es que Rick sabe jugar al futbol - dijo riéndose cuando su Abu empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

Aproveche el momento que todos prestaban atención al niño, para acercarme un poco más a su madre.

\- Kate ¿podemos hablar?

\- Deberías aprovechar el tiempo con tu madre - respondió aun si mirarme.

\- Kate por favor – le suplique.

\- Chicos por mí no lo hagáis yo me quedo con Jim y Dani – exclamo Martha intentando ayudarme al ver el comportamiento de la mujer.

\- ¿Vamos? – dije.

\- Vale, pero solo un momento. Vine a ver a mi padre... – dejando claro que la visita no era a mi.

Me decepciono mucho el comentario. Sabía que venía a ver a su padre, pero las últimas semanas me había hecho sentir bien, me gustaba sentirme parte de una nueva familia, querido por ese niño y aceptado por la madre. Esas palabras se clavaron en mi corazón y me dolieron…

\- Kate yo… - intente explicarme bajando la mirada - quiero pedirte…

\- No, no lo hagas. A mí no me debes nada…

\- Pero Kate.

\- No tienes que pedirme perdón. Eso lo tienes que hacer con tu madre, tu mujer o a ti mismo no a mí – dijo rematando lo que antes no le había dejado decir.

\- Sé que pensaras que no soy bueno para tu padre, que…

\- Rick, no pienso eso. Mi padre es mayorcito y si dice que eres bueno para él yo le creo.

\- Pero tú no lo piensas.

\- Rick, todos cometemos errores. Tú lo has aceptado y eso dice mucho de ti. Solo…intenta que no ocurra de nuevo.

\- No volverá a pasar – le dije comprendiendo que era lo máximo que podía esperar de ella - Pero no quería hablar de eso… o por lo menos no solo de eso. Tengo algo para ti - dije sacando la bolsa de plástico con la colilla.

\- ¿Cambiaste de hábitos? – me soltó al verlo

\- No es mío. Yo… verás… anoche, no podía dormir y… salí a dar un paseo, cuando escuche voces, me escondí y pude ver tres sombras fuera, en el patio. Estaban hablando de Thomas, ellos lo mataron pero por mucho que intente…

\- Rick para – dijo levantando la mano

\- ¿Qué? – Intente seguir - puedes sacar el ADN con esto ¿no?

\- No vuelvas a hacer algo parecido. – me regaño muy seria.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Te pueden matar! Esto no es un juego, es algo muy serio… - exclamo entre asustada y enfadada.

\- Estás preocupada por mí - dije sonriéndole por primera vez desde su llegada.

-Claro… – empezó a decir - yo… a Dani… - tartamudeo sin saber muy bien como terminar la frase - le gustas y…

\- ¿A ti no? – me atreví a preguntarle.

\- Rick… - dijo en tono reprobatorio… como dejando claro que no estaba de broma.

\- Vale, vale… solo quería ayudar. Y no buscaba el peligro – dije aun sonriendo – me choque con él.

\- Bien, pero no vuelvas a intentar chocarte con nadie, ni nada, por favor. Rick en serio.

\- ¿Puedo contarte ya lo que oí?

\- Dispara. – me dijo en tono profesional… era mi salsa, esa mujer sacaba algo de dentro de mí, que ni yo sabía que era, pero que me motivaba, me ponía en marcha y mi mente la seguía como por instinto.

\- Verás – le dije acercándome un poco para no ser oído, lo que hizo que llegara hasta mi ese olor tan especial que desprendía - por lo visto Thomas empezó a meter droga por su cuenta y eso no gusto a una especie de mafia que debe haber aquí dentro dirigida por alguien de fuera. Thomas intento hacer la competencia y esa fue la consecuencia.

\- Rick te la has jugado… podrían haberte visto y tu serias el siguiente… - dijo interrumpiendo su regañina – pero, para que negarlo has conseguido más que nosotros en todo el día.

\- Soy bueno – le dije guiñándole un ojo y aprovechando su cercanía para poder seguir aspirando ese aroma que me tenía embelesado.

\- Si… ya veo – dijo apartándose… - Por cierto, ¿de qué van tus libros?

\- ¿Porque?

\- Pues porque he visto tu casa, está claro que debes ser bueno en lo que haces - dijo sonriéndome.

\- No puedo quejarme…

\- Y estuve mirando, pero no encontré ningún Richard Rodgers que sea escritor.

\- ¿Me has investigado? – le pregunte arrugando el entrecejo…

\- No, claro que no… solo quiero decir… tenía curiosidad… y yo lo siento si te ha molestado.

\- Será mejor que volvamos quiero ver a mi madre – le respondí cortando el tema… no intentaba esconderme, pero tampoco creía necesario el que supiera exactamente quién era yo.

\- Bien, yo… está bien - dijo siguiéndome.

No es que me molestara que me hubiera investigado, bueno, sí, algo si me había molestado, pero no quería que se llevara una imagen equivocada de mi por lo que decía la prensa, solo quería que me conociera, que viera como era. No sabía aun en ese momento porque reaccione de ese modo. Yo tenía pensado volver con Gina, ¿porque esa mujer despertaba todas esas cosas en mí?

Me acerque a mi madre dispuesto a charlar un rato con ella antes de jugar un rato con Dani, me gustaba pasar tiempo con él, la verdad es que la tarde de visita se me hacía muy corta.

\- Mama ¿has visto a Kate algo cambiada hoy? – la interrogue… ella podría darme ese punto de vista de una mujer, quizá viera algo distinto a lo que yo quería ver, aunque no existiera.

\- No, ¿Por qué?

\- Ha estado investigándome y no quiero que sepa quién soy, al menos de momento.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No sé, no vaya hacerse una idea equivocada de mí por las noticias.

\- ¡Oh! – dijo entornando los ojos y sonriendo - te gusta ¿verdad?

\- Mama – le recrimine… ya estaba haciendo cábalas de las suyas.

\- No lo niegues Rick, se te nota y ¿sabes? A mí también, nos entendemos, y ese crio es un sol.

\- Si lo es – dije mirándolo a lo lejos como jugaba con su abuelo - Madre yo… no quiero que se alejen de nosotros, no quiero perderlos.

\- ¿Por qué los vas a perder chiquillo? – me dijo acariciando mi mejilla a comprobar como mirando al niño había cambiado mi voz. Esa criatura estaba devolviéndome todo mi sentimiento de padre y sacándomelo a flor de piel.

\- No sé, yo… tengo miedo. Jim es un buen amigo, no me ha dejado de apoyar en ningún momento, y… me gustan. Lo cierto, es que son importante ambos para mí – le confesé bajando la vista para que no pudiera leer en mis ojos todo lo asustado que estaba.

\- ¿Por qué tienes ese miedo hijo? – me pregunto levantándome la cara

\- Porque cuando salgamos Jim y yo, igual se olvidan de nosotros y no podría soportar perder a nadie más madre – le confesé.

\- Tranquilo Rick, yo te ayudare para que no lo hagan. Y tú hijo, se tú mismo y verás cómo será imposible que se olviden de ti - dijo sonriéndome - ahora vete a jugar con ese pequeño, pero primero alegra esa cara, que no note nada raro, que es muy listo…

Y yo le hice caso, porque mi madre siempre sabía lo que decirme para levantarme el ánimo, o al menos antes lo hacía, antes… cuando Alexis aún estaba en nuestras vidas.

En cuanto Dani me vio llegar empezó a sonreír y a pasarme la pelota. Jim me sonrió al verme y me dio una palmada en la espalda cuando llegue a su lado, contento de que pudiera sustituirle. Ver sonreír a ese niño era lo mejor que me había pasado en el último año. La sonrisa suya y la de su madre hacían mi vida mucho más fácil, y quería mantenerles costara lo que me costara.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Nos vemos ya el viernes con otro capítulo. El siguiente será el domingo para poder acabar la semana pero estos dos ya irán al horario normal****. Gracias a todos y espero como siempre vuestros comentarios.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Bueno nuevo capítulo. Estoy ya va poco a poco avanzando y yo sigo escribiendo ya voy por el capítulo 26 y me gusta cómo van las cosas pero espero que a vosotros también os vaya gustando. Daros las gracias por vuestro apoyo que me ayuda mucho a querer seguir escribiendo. Como no un día más darle las gracias a ladydkl por su ayuda en el fic y por su disposición cada vez que le mando algún capítulo. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 14**

POV KATE

De nuevo estaba en la comisaria, gracias a Rick teníamos algo. El ADN estaba ya entregado y solo teníamos que rezar para que estuviera fichado, entonces lo tendríamos. O al menos algo para que diera luz a este caso. Estaba sola esperando a que llamaran del laboratorio y me dieran un nombre. Y entonces aparecieron mis chicos con una sonrisa en la cara y cuchicheando entre ellos, parecía que tramaban algo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – les pregunte intrigada.

\- No sabíamos que te juntabas con gente famosa – dijo Kevin.

\- ¿Gente famosa? ¿Yo? – me intrigaron sus preguntas.

\- Mira es tu amigo – me dijo enseñándome lo que traiga en la mano.

Cogí el periódico que me daba y cuando vi allí una foto de Rick me quede un poco en estado de shock. Se llamaba Richard Castle y era un escritor de éxito, mucho éxito. Era el escritor favorito de mi madre, ese del que no dejaba de hablarme y ahora… ahora formaba parte de mi vida. No entendía porque no me lo había dicho, porque me lo había ocultado pero por la noticia supongo que lo que buscaba era que no saliera a la luz lo que decía, precisamente, el periódico:

"El escritor Richard Castle que estaba completamente desaparecido tras sufrir un accidente donde murió su hija, ha aparecido. Según fuentes fiables, el escritor se encuentra en una clínica de desintoxicación donde lleva dos meses. Nos cuentan que se encuentra en la mitad de su tratamiento para recuperarse de sus adicciones. A pesar de que su editorial anuncio que estaba en plena investigación para su próximo libro, este medio puede asegurarles que no es así y que en estos momentos se encuentra en Nueva York, en una conocida clínica de desintoxicación."

Estaba claro que si lo que pretendía era esconderse, no lo había conseguido. Si veía el periódico lo pasaría mal, si se había estado ocultando, debía ser por algo.

\- Kate ¿estás bien? – me pregunto Javi viéndome muy seria y sin perder de vista el diario.

\- Yo… si, necesito salir un momento – tenía que tomar el aire y replantearme algunas cosas - estoy esperando una llamada del laboratorio, os dejo a cargo.

\- Ok jefa – respondieron los dos al unísono.

Me metí en el baño, no sabía cómo me sentía en estos momentos. Por un lado estaba enfadada porque me hubiera ocultado la verdad y por lo de… pero por otra parte sabía cómo le iba a afectar esto y… me gustaría poder estar ahí a su lado cuando lo viera. No sé qué me pasaba, solo que me sentía bien a su lado. Me gustaba verlo jugar con Dani y con mi padre, había algo en él que me atraía sin más. Sin olvidar esos ojos que cuando estaba cerca no podía dejar de mirar.

Tenía que centrarme en el caso, tenía que solucionarlo cuanto antes. Después de lo que me contó Castle…si Castle así es como se llamaba, y ahora mismo, tanto él como mi padre podrían estar en peligro. Concéntrate Kate tienes que encontrar algo, algo que te guie para desenterrar todo este misterio me decía una y otra vez.

Cuando llegue a mi mesa los chicos no dejaban de mirarme, tenían curiosidad por mi forma de comportarme, pero no iba a darles muchas explicaciones. Me senté y empecé a mirar la pizarra con gran atención, cuando de repente apareció la doctora Parish.

\- Hola detective.

\- Hola doctora, ¿ha conseguido algún resultado de las pruebas?

\- Sí, desgraciadamente – dijo bajando la mirada – por eso vine a comunicárselo.

\- ¿Quién cree que puede estar inmiscuido en el caso? ¿El médico quizá?

\- Eso es lo que creo – dijo asintiendo – y más gente, aquí tengo el listado de varias personas.

\- Puedo ver los resultados – pregunte.

\- Preferiría que no - me quede mirándola, necesitaba saber si mi padre o Rick estaban en la lista de los que habían estado "disfrutando" de la ayuda de… ¡Dios! necesitaba tanto saberlo.

\- Doctora yo… creo que si hablo con ellos…

\- Primero hablaré yo con ellos, necesito que me den su permiso.

\- Pero… - iba a decirle que yo debía estar al tanto de sus avances, estaba al mando de la investigación.

\- Pero nada detective, ya le he dicho demasiado sobre mis pacientes. Recuerde que yo tengo una cláusula de confidencialidad, no tengo obligación de contarle lo que le estoy contando. Además, si hablan con usted puede ponerles en peligro y eso no es lo que quiere ¿no?

-No… claro. Está bien – le concedí - Pero mañana espero que podamos volver a reunirnos, debo resolver esto cuanto antes sea posible. Si no se trata del médico, es alguien de que esta ahí dentro. No pueden hacer esas cosas así como así. Me gustaría investigar a todos los trabajadores, es posible que eso nos acerque al culpable.

\- Vale, yo misma puedo hacerle llegar un listado. En eso no tengo ningún reparo.

\- Perfecto, gracias doctora – le respondí.

\- Nos vemos detective. Y si quiere un consejo, creo que debería relajarse un poco, está muy tensa - dijo sonriendo mientras se alejaba de mi mesa.

POV RICK

La noche se acercaba y estaba seguro que sería una noche más sin dormir. No dejaba de pensar en Kate, en cómo estaba nuestra "relación" tras la última visita. No podía quitármela de la cabeza, en estos últimos dos meses había sido un gran apoyo, me había hecho sonreír más de lo que podía recordar en el último año.

Fui a asearme antes de ir a la cama, iba de vuelta a mi habitación cuando escuche una voz… la conocía, era esa voz, sin duda la reconocí de la noche anterior. Intente seguirle despacio, disimulando mientras miraba dentro de mi estuche de aseo. Le seguí por el pasillo hasta que entró en una habitación, mire el número de la puerta y lo memorice. Ya sabía cuál era su cuarto y eso podía servirnos de ayuda. Creí que lo mejor era comentarlo con Kate pero no sabía si podría, desconocía las normas con respecto a las llamadas al exterior. Todo sería probar.

Me dirigí al despacho del director donde aún había luz. Llamé a la puerta, pero estaba ocupado con otro paciente.

\- Lo siento, puedo esperar… - me disculpe.

\- No está bien… pasa. Él ya se iba.

Deje salir al otro paciente antes de entrar y me senté en la silla que estaba frente su escritorio y tomando aire me prepare para soltarle todo lo que sabía.

\- Siento venir tan tarde vera… necesitaría hacer una llamada.

\- Señor Rodgers, comprenda que no está permitido comunicarse con el exterior.

\- Vera Señor Director, tengo que comunicarme con la inspectora Beckett – le aclare.

\- ¿Por? – Me pregunto – no es familiar suyo. ¿Le sucedió algo a su padre?

\- No, Jim está bien... es por el asesinato. Creo tener una pista, es más, me parece saber quién es el culpable.

\- ¿Está usted seguro? Eso es una acusación muy grave Señor Rodgers.

\- Sí, estoy seguro – le respondí muy convencido.

\- Comprenda Señor Rodgers, no son horas, no creo que sea apropiado asustar a la Señorita Beckett llamando tan tarde… Esperaremos a mañana y yo mismo hare la llamada para que venga a hablar con usted.

\- Pero… - quería convencerle… pero su negativa era clara.

\- Es tarde, debería estar durmiendo ya Señor Rodgers.

\- Bueno yo… está bien. Pero mañana la avisara ¿no?

\- A primera hora, no tema – me respondió sonriendo - Intente descansar señor Rodgers.

\- De acuerdo Señor Director… buena noches.

Me levanté y me fui a mi habitación sin poder dejar darle vueltas al asunto. Tenía que esperar a mañana para ver a Kate y entonces se lo contaría todo y esto se acabaría de una vez, eso haría que ella ya no estuviera enojada conmigo. Hasta entonces debería intentar dormir, no podía, los nervios, la emoción de poder resolver el asesinato era superior a mí, eso y volver a congratularme con Kate.

Fue una noche como las ultimas, larga y dando vueltas. Cuando la luz venció la oscuridad, escuche ruidos en el pasillo, alguien debía estar despierto ya, me desperece y fui hacia el baño para darme una ducha, cogí mis utensilios de aseo y me encamine allí. Tras una buena ducha, me encontraba mejor, es más, con el agua caliente mis nervios se habían distendido y me encontraba mejor después de mi vigilia, por lo me dirigí al comedor para el desayuno, allí me uní a Jim. No quería contarle todo lo que había averiguado, porque había demasiada gente implicada en ello y no quería alertar a los que estaban a mi alrededor. Pero no podía dejar de mirar a todos los lados para ver si volvía a escuchar esa voz y así poder ponerle un rostro. Pero no lo escuchaba. De repente alguien empujo a otro haciéndole caer casi encima de mí.

\- Lo siento - dijo disculpándose.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada - dije casi sin hacerle caso.

Estaba esperando a Kate, suponía que el director la habría llamado. Le busque con la vista pero no lo vi en la sala. Empecé a desayunar, aunque tenía el estómago algo cerrado por los nervios por lo que decidí tomarme solo un café y un zumo.

Me disculpe con Jim que seguía desayunando, y me levanté dispuesto a ejercitarme un poco para relajarme. Cuando me levanté me sentí algo mareado tanto es así que Jim se levantó como un resorte y me cogió al vuelo.

\- Rick, ¿estás bien?

\- Yo… sí creo que sí. Solo me he mareado un poco.

Conseguí dar unos pasos tranquilizando a Jim pero antes de llegar a la puerta volví a sentir como las cosas se movían extrañamente a mí alrededor hasta que, sin saber cómo, estaba tirado en el suelo. Veía a un montón de gente, o mejor dicho, sus siluetas porque todo parecía estar nublado. No podía enfocar la mirada, empezaba a sentir como perdía la conciencia hasta que ya no di más de mí y perdí la conciencia.

POV KATE

El análisis de ADN no nos había servido para nada, estaba muy frustrada. La persona a la que pertenecía es cigarrillo no estaba fichada por lo tanto no sabíamos a quien pertenecía. Estaba esperando la llamada de la doctora para poder ir a buscar la lista y empezar a investigar uno a uno los trabajadores del centro. Tenía unas ganas enormes de poner fin a este caso, de poder encerrar a todos los que estuvieran relacionados con el asesinato y que estropeaban la vida a gente que quería e intentaba tener una segunda oportunidad. Como si la doctora hubiera presentido mi espera, empezó a sonar mi teléfono, y allí estaba ella.

\- Detective Beckett -

\- Dígame doctora…

\- Le llamo para comunicarle que hemos tenido un problema esta mañana y que puede estar relacionado con su caso – me dijo con voz muy seria.

-¿Qué ha pasado? - dije algo nerviosa, de repente sentí una presión en mi pecho.

\- Un paciente ha sido ingresado en un hospital, está bastante mal, debido a una sobredosis.

\- ¿Que? ¿Cuál es su nombre? - dije poniéndome en lo peor, podría ser mi padre, o Rick, cada vez estaba más y más nerviosa.

\- Es Richard Rodgers… - dijo y siguió hablando, pero yo ya no escuchaba nada más, solo pensaba en él y en como habíamos estado la última vez que nos vimos, me sentía tan mal. Si le pasaba algo… no, no podía pasarle nada, no podía.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Nos vemos el domingo con un nuevo capítulo que no se os olvide;)**

**Como siempre y para no variar os pido cinco minutos para después de leerlo que me dejéis un pequeño comentario que me anime a seguir escribiendo jaja. Y pediros que continuéis leyendo porque pronto todo empezara a ponerse mucho mejor, lo prometo.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Nuevo capítulo y muy contenta por como os metéis en la historia me gusta mucho****. Deciros que esta semana intentaré subir cuatro capítulo, uno será el lunes, otro el miércoles y otro el viernes sobre esta hora. El otro no sé si será el martes o el jueves e intentare subirlo a medio día de una y media a dos. Lo intentaré por todos los medios. Bueno sin más daros las gracias a todos por seguir la historia y en especial a la gente que deja sus comentarios tanto por aquí como por el twitter que sin duda me sacan una sonrisa.**

**Y como no darle las gracias a ladydkl por su aportación, me encanta su forma de escribir y espero que a ella aún le vaya gustando también la historia jaja. Gracias a de verdad a ella, porque espero que con su gran aportación este fic pueda llegar a más gente.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 15**

POV KATE

Llegué al hospital corriendo, estaba tan preocupada que… por favor, Dios mío que no le haya pasado nada, me repetía una y otra vez. Como era de esperar, me pararon en la puerta, pero gracias a la placa conseguí pasar hasta donde él se encontraba. Sentía todo el peso de la noticia sobre mí y se me paraba la respiración, pero no podía desfallecer. Era como si de repente, toda mi vida se basara en el estado de Rick. Era como el despertar de un sentimiento que hasta este momento no había querido reconocer.

\- Soy la detective Beckett – me presente – tengo que hablar con el Señor Castle.

\- No se encuentra aquí detective – me respondió muy decidido el hombre.

\- Perdón Rodgers, Señor Rodgers - vi cómo me miraba con algo de incomodidad.

\- Detective, lo siento, pero de momento creo que no va a poder contestar a sus preguntas, así que solo la familia puede pasar.

En ese momento, apareció el doctor, que enseñando su acreditación iba a acceder a su habitación, aproveche para cuestionarlo y saber a ciencia cierta el estado de Rick.

\- Soy la detective al mando del caso doctor ¿Cómo se encuentra el paciente?

\- Bueno le hemos practicado un lavado de estómago, saldrá de esta. No sé porque intentó suicidarse pero…

\- ¿Suicidio? No, creo que más bien un intento de asesinato – le respondí muy segura de mí. Rick no quería suicidarse, lo sabía, estaba segura. El pobre solo estaba intentando ayudarme.

\- Detective, de eso no podremos estar seguros hasta que hablemos con él, a eso venia, para ver si había recobrado la conciencia.

\- Yo estoy segura doctor. – le dije muy segura de mí.

En ese instante, el medico fue interceptado por una enfermera y disculpándose se fue. Creí oportuno cambiar las órdenes del policía de la entrada.

\- A partir de ahora, aquí no podrá acceder nadie más que su madre o yo, ¿entendido?

\- A sus órdenes.

\- Voy a ponerme en contacto con ella ahora. Momentáneamente, me quedare yo.

\- Entendido – me respondió asintiendo.

Saqué el móvil con la mano temblorosa, aún estaba asustada, aunque algo más tranquila. Coger el mando de la situación, me hacía sentir segura, pero ahora venía un trago difícil, que había tenido que pasar miles de veces en mi carrera, aunque esta vez era distinto, esta vez era a alguien a quien apreciaba a quien debía darle una mala noticia. ¿Cómo decirle a una Martha que su hijo se encontraba ingresado por una sobredosis y que se encontraba luchando por vivir cuando precisamente se encontraba ingresado en un centro para evitar esa circunstancia? ¿Cómo le dices a una madre que casi pierde a su hijo, que le han intentado asesinar? porque tenía que ser eso, él, él no podía haberse intentado suicidar…no podía.

\- Hola Darling ¿Cómo estás? – me contesto esa voz siempre tan alegre de esa mujer al otro lado de la línea.

\- Martha yo… - sentí como las lágrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos y rodaban libremente por mi cara por mi rostro sin poder detenerlas - Rick está en el hospital, está bien, pero… necesito que vengas.

\- ¿Kate que ha pasado?

\- Por favor Martha ven – explique - Tranquila. Gracias a Dios, está bien, pero deberías estar aquí.

\- Kate pero… ¿Qué ha sucedido?

\- Por favor… ven, aquí te cuento.

\- Vale, ya estoy de camino – dijo colgando el auricular.

Cuando viniera Martha yo tenía que ser la chica fuerte de siempre, la policía dura que está al mando de un caso, no podía desfallecer frente a ella, si yo fallaba, ella creería que le estaba mintiendo. No, Martha no podía pensar en ningún momento que su hijo se había intentado quitar la vida, no podía permitirlo.

Desde que recibí la noticia, no había racionalizado mis sentimientos, en lo que había podido significar perderlo… no quería, ni podía perderlo. ¡Dios mío! ahora lamentaba tanto haberle hablado de aquel modo, de haber estado tan ausente la última vez que hablamos, pero sobre todo lamentaba el no haberle creído. Pero tenía otra oportunidad y pensaba aprovecharla.

Entré despacio en la habitación y me acerque a la cama. Estaba tan quieto, tan dormido. Me acerque y con dedos temblorosos ose tocar con cuidado su flequillo, había querido tocarle el pelo desde el primer momento en que le vi y en ese momento me atreví. Pasé mis dedos por su cabeza en una pequeña caricia. Estaba bien, eso era lo importante, estaba vivo. Bajé mis labios sobre su frente depositando un suave beso y sentí como las lágrimas volvían a caerme por el rostro. Su inconsciencia era mi aliada, sino de ninguna manera me atrevería a comportarme así.

Me reincorpore y me senté a su lado con una de sus grandes manos entre las mías, sin poder quitar el ojo de como su pecho subía y bajaba. Había llamado al capitán para pedirle seguridad para Castle hasta que atrapáramos a quien le había hecho esto. Pasado unos minutos golpearon la puerta y cuando se abrió entró Martha como resorte y se dirigió al otro lado de la cama para ver a su hijo, estaba llorando y yo… sentí como si estuviera entrometiéndome en algo muy íntimo, por lo que me dispuse a salir. Cuando me di la vuelta, Martha me agarro la mano para que me quedara. Nos miramos y sin mediar palabra nos dijimos todo lo que sentíamos.

Estuvimos allí sentadas varias horas, el médico ya nos comentó en su visita que no esperaban su despertar por el momento, que no íbamos a poder hablar con él hasta casi el día siguiente, era casi de noche y Javi me llamo para decirme que había ido al cole a buscar a mi hijo, que no me preocupara y que él se hacía cargo esa noche del pequeño, se lo agradecí, pero pensé que lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos las dos a dormir, era una tontería que nos quedáramos pasando mala noche, cuando él se encontraba vigilado e inconsciente.

\- Martha deberíamos irnos a dormir. Ahora mismo podemos ayudarle, será mejor que mañana estemos al cien por cien, ¿no te parece?

\- Si. Tienes razón cariño pero… - me dijo sin soltar la mano de su hijo como había hecho yo al llegar.

-Estará bien, mis compañeros se ocuparan de él, y en cuanto se despierte el médico nos avisara, tranquila, ahora ya paso todo y aquí no corre peligro – intente convencerla.

\- Sí, es cierto. Tienes razón. Creo que voy a ir a descansar. Pero tú tienes que hacerlo también.

\- Claro, voy a ir a buscar a Dani, me apetece tenerlo cerca ahora, le necesito – confesé.

\- Te entiendo cariño - dijo dándome un abrazo antes de salir por la puerta

\- Chicos si pasa algo cualquier cosa… - dije al policía de la puerta.

\- No se preocupe detective, nosotros le avisamos inmediatamente.

\- Gracias.

Pase cerca de la cafetería y pensé en subirles un café a los policías que estaban de guardia en la puerta. Yo también había estado en esa situación en mis primeros años en el cuerpo y se hacía muy larga la noche. Así que me pare y pedí dos cafés bien cargaditos, subí de nuevo para dárselos.

\- Oficial ¿café? – les ofrecí amablemente.

\- Gracias detective.

Sentí la necesidad de volver a verle, de entrar a darle las buenas noches, de aprovechar su estado para dejar salir todo lo que mi corazón me pedía hacer y que quizá si estuviera despierto no haría.

\- Entraré un minuto para ver que todo va bien.

\- Claro – me dijo guiñándome un ojo y abriéndome la puerta el policía.

No sabía porque… pero me costaba alejarme de él, sentía que necesitaba estar cerca, para protegerlo, para cuidarlo, no quería que le pasara nada. Volví a entrar en su habitación y me senté en el sillón a su lado de nuevo, volví a agarrarle la mano, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, no sabía que me pasaba, o mejor dicho, si lo sabía. Quizá no quisiera racionalizar la situación, pero estaba claro que si estaba allí, portándome de ese modo era porque sentía algo muy especial por ese hombre.

Era una persona increíble, me hacía reír…era tan bueno con mi padre y con Dani. Su mirada era tan real, tan especial, sin ningún tipo de maldad, era una mirada única, aunque él no se diera cuenta, estaba llena de vida, de ganas de seguir. Era un hombre fuerte, aunque se sintiera débil al pensar en su hijita fallecida, podía desfallecer… pero siempre volvía a levantarse. Y yo… a mí me gustaban tantas cosas de él que…

\- Hola – escuche de repente, pensé que lo había soñado pero cuando levanté la vista, allí estaba Rick mirándome con esa sonrisa suya tan especial en la cara, con los ojos medio cerrados aún por el trago que había pasado y sentí como mi corazón galopaba en mi pecho.

\- ¡Ey! Hola - dije soltando su mano e intentando mantener las lágrimas encerradas en mis ojos.

\- No, no me sueltes… por favor. – me pidió suplicante - Estás muy guapa - dijo sonriendo y yo le devolví la sonrisa a la vez que me sonrojaba volviendo a tomarle la mano.

\- Rick, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Algo dormido y cansado – me respondió cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

\- Será mejor que me vaya y tú puedas descansar tranquilo.

\- No, por favor… no te vayas - dijo agarrándome fuerte de la mano, poco a poco dejo de ejercer presión y entrelazo nuestros dedos - quédate conmigo un rato, no te vayas - dijo mirándome a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía negarme ante esa suplica?

\- Bien, pero intenta descansar.

\- Kate – me llamo aun con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Dime?

\- Háblame, cuéntame algo.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? – le dije sonriéndole mientras apoyaba mi cabeza cerca de nuestras manos aun cogidas.

\- No se… - dijo pensativo - Cuéntame porque te hiciste policía, por ejemplo.

\- ¿En serio quieres saber eso?

\- Si - dijo poniendo esa cara de niño travieso que usaba a veces… y no pude evitar sonreír, le acaricié suavemente la mano y empecé a contarle lo que ha sucedido en mi vida.

\- De muy joven, nada más salir de la universidad, sentí ganas de aventuras y me incorpore en el ejército…

\- ¿Allí conociste al padre de Dani?

\- Sí, éramos compañeros. Mantuvimos una relación durante bastante tiempo, hasta que me entere de que… de la llegada de Dani.

\- Entonces ¿lo dejasteis?

\- Bueno, yo no quería estar lejos de lo que estaba en camino, pero el padre… el ejército era su vida y… - le dije justificándole.

\- Es tonto, nada es mejor que teneros a los dos cerca - dijo muy serio mirándome y sentí como el corazón se me aceleraba por momentos, ese hombre estaba sacando una faceta de mí, que ni yo conocía.

\- Él siguió con su carrera y yo volví a casa. Cuando Dani vino al mundo. Decidí entrar en la academia y aparte de tener a mi hijo, fue la mejor decisión de mi vida.

\- Kate – dijo después de unos minutos de cómodo silencio.

\- ¿Si?

\- Sé quién es el asesino - dijo con los ojos cerrados.

\- Rick descansa, mañana hablaremos de ello.

\- No sé porque estoy tan cansado yo…

\- Mira – le dije suavemente – has soportado la sobredosis, gracias a que tu cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de medicación, pero ahora debes descansar. Mañana hablamos, ¿quieres? - dije estirando la otra mano y acariciándole suavemente la mejilla.

Comprobé como cerraba por completo los ojos y su respiración se hacía más pausada. Apoye mi cabeza en él y me quede un rato dormida con nuestras manos unidas.

Habrían pasado unas horas, cuando escuche voces fuera, me incorpore y decidí salir para ver quién era. Cuando abrí la puerta allí estaba esa mujer rubia, la que vi aquel día en el centro, de estatura más bien baja y muy pero que muy bien arreglada, la mujer de Rick.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte.

\- Detective, esta señora quiere entrar, pero ya le dije que solo usted y la señora Rodgers tiene acceso.

\- Soy su esposa no me pueden impedir que entre a verlo – repetía gritando.

\- Lo siento, pero solo esta su madre está acreditada para las visitas pero… supongo que puede entrar - dije algo incómoda con la situación dándole paso. Se me había olvidado por completo pero había dormido apoyada en un hombre casado. Detective… estas relajando esa moral, me dije internamente.

Ella era la que tenía que haber estado a su lado, no yo. En ese momento, decidí que era hora de dejar de soñar con familias felices o de hacerme ilusiones, debía dejar de hacer la tonta y marcharme a casa. Volvería en unas horas para interrogarlo pero hasta entonces no pintaba nada más allí, así que pegue un último vistazo a la habitación y me despedí con un simple "adiós".

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana habrá un nuevo capítulo así que mañana sabremos como continúa la historia. Tengo una pequeña duda y me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. La historia está en rango T, no sé si mantenerla así, cambiarla a M aunque sea para un par o tres de capítulos o hacerlo como otra historia a parte Un nueva vida es posible M donde poner los capítulos calificados con rango M. me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, porque ya llego un buen momento para planteárselo. Llevo 28 capítulos y esto va aumentando, ahora mismo me pongo con el próximo;)**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo con la ayuda de ladydkl. Darle como siempre las gracias por el capítulo y su rapidez. Quería también daros las gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, ayer no deje e sonreír a cada rato, ¡mil gracias! Y también, me resolvisteis la duda que tenía. Sin duda este fic en algún momento pasara a ser M es decir para adultos. Pero como siempre avisaré de que el capítulo es M para el que no le guste ese tipo de escenas. Bueno de verdad gracias a todos.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 16**

POV RICK

Estaba muy a gusto. Había dormido como hacía mucho que no lo hacía debido aún a la resaca de la sobredosis y sentía como alguien me acariciaba suavemente la cabeza, no pude evitar sonreír pensando que era Kate, ya que era la última persona que había visto antes de quedarme dormido.

\- Kate - dije con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿Kate?, ¿Quién es Kate? – dijo una voz que no se parecía en nada a la dulce y sensual voz de la detective.

Abrí los ojos inmediatamente y comprendí que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Era Gina la que estaba tomando mi mano y ahora me miraba con semblante muy enfadado, lo recordaba… esa cara era señal de bronca, y grande. El susto me hizo volver a cerrar fuertemente los ojos para ver si desaparecía, pero no, no hubo suerte, al abrirlos allí seguía.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte, intentando evitar el chaparrón que iba a caerme encima.

-Ver a mi marido, ¿a ti que te parece? Estaba muy preocupada Rick, ¿Cómo has podido…?

\- Mira, no me psicoanalices, para eso ya están los doctores – le dije evitando responderle – Responde ¿para qué viniste? – en esos momento me vino a la cabeza la premisa de que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque y eso intente.

\- Rick, escuche a los médicos. Te has tomado un montón de… - me dijo arrugando la nariz.

\- No sigas. Necesito ver a Kate ahora.

\- Pero ¿quién es esa, Rick? – Me ataco - Dijiste que volveríamos a intentarlo…

\- No, dije que cuando estuviera bien lo intentaríamos. No te dije que me esperaras, además no tiene nada que ver con lo que estas pensando. Tengo que hablar con ella es urgente - En esos momentos solo pensaba en cómo podía ver a Kate. Era lo que más me importaba.

\- Pero… - intento decir decepcionada.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí?, se escuchan las voces desde fuera - dijo mi madre entrando por la puerta.

\- Martha yo… - intento excusarse Gina. Sabía que con Martha no había nada que hacer, ella siempre fue el talón de Aquiles de Rick.

\- No Gina, mi hijo tiene que descansar. Así que te agradecería… - dijo señalando la puerta.

\- Martha es mi marido, tengo derecho a preocuparme por él…

\- ¿Si? Pues el movimiento se demuestra andando – le respondió mostrándole la puerta. Nunca había soportado a Gina, la odiaba, decía que solo estaba conmigo por mi dinero y para exprimirme como un limón.

\- Está bien, está bien… Me voy, pero volveré a verte - amenazo besándome suavemente en mejilla muy cerca de mi boca, y después desapareció arrugando la nariz, como hacia siempre que pasaba cerca de mi madre.

\- Gracias madre – le dije sonriéndole.

\- ¿Qué tal estás? – me dijo acercándose a mi.

\- Bien, he dormido muy bien, aunque supongo que eso no es bueno.

\- ¡Dios! hijo cuando me llamo Kate casi me da un infarto.

\- Estoy bien madre. Hablando de Kate, ayer estaba aquí cuando me desperté y ahora…

\- ¿Se quedó? – me pregunto intrigada.

-¿Eh? – no comprendía esa pregunta… pensé que ella la había encargado de cuidarme.

\- Bueno, me convenció para que me fuera a descansar, ella también se iba, pero supongo que "algo" la retuvo… a esta chica le gustas Rick. – Me dijo con esa mirada de "soy tu madre y lo se todo".

\- A lo largo de la noche debe haberse ido - dije algo triste.

\- Sí, pero se quedó, eso significa algo, créeme - dijo sonriendo picara.

\- Madre… - llame su atención… no me gustaba que siempre tuviera razón… a veces era muy fastidioso ver como se vanagloriaba de sus conocimientos.

\- Bien, vale… ya me callo.

\- Necesitaría hablar con Kate, madre, podrías llamarla – le suplique con la mirada.

\- Claro podéis hablar de como os miráis con esos ojitos… - apostillo maliciosamente.

\- Madre.

\- Vale. ¿Para que la quieres? – me pregunto curiosa.

\- Se quién es el asesino, tengo que contarle todo lo que averigüe.

\- Ahora mismo la llamo – dijo seriamente mientras rebuscaba el móvil en su bolso.

POV KATE

Estaba desayunado con Dani. No quería despertarlo cuando llegue por la mañana pero se despertó al oírme hablar con Javi. Quería desayunar tranquilamente con él y después ir a hablar con mi padre para tranquilizarlo sobre lo sucedido, pero no sabía si debía llevar a Dani o si dejarlo con alguien.

\- Dani, bébete la leche – le ordene al verlo jugando con sus cereales - ¿te portaste bien ayer?

\- Sí, tío Javi es muy divertido.

\- Si lo es – afirme sonriendo.

\- Mami ¿vamos a ir al parque?

\- No lo sé cariño. Mami tiene que trabajar.

\- Mama… venga… porfa… podremos jugar un rato.

\- Claro. Pero antes debes hacer los deberes.

\- Bueno... – respondió jugando con sus bolitas de miel que aun flotaban en la leche.

Me quede mirándole durante un rato, disfrutando de estar con él. Había estado unas semanas algo más ocupada de lo normal, pero cuando acabara este caso me tomaría unos días libres. Ojala que para cuando sea eso suceda, mi padre ya tenga el alta y se pueda venir con nosotros, pensé mientras me regocijaba con sus movimientos. Nos vendrá bien estar juntos los tres de nuevo disfrutando del buen tiempo, pero sobre todo, de la compañía.

De repente sonó mi teléfono y cuando lo mire y vi el nombre de Martha por un momento me preocupe.

\- ¿Si?

\- Hola Darling, estoy con Rick y dice que debe hablar contigo. – me informo

\- ¿Está todo bien? – pregunte preocupada.

\- Sí, tranquila, es sobre lo que ha sucedido en el centro.

\- ¡Ah!, puedo mandaros a alguien.

De fondo podía escuchar a Rick dando órdenes…

\- No - dijo a Rick de forma determinante.

\- Querida, quiere hablar contigo – puntualizo.

\- Veras Martha, es que tengo a Dani – le informe – y no sé si podre dejarlo.

\- ¡Ah, bueno! Tráelo, yo me quedo con él mientras tanto en la cafetería - me convenció.

\- De acuerdo… si no te sabe mal, en un rato estoy allí.

Colgué el teléfono dando un fuerte suspiro, sabía que la tarde no iba a ser para nada relajante como eran mis planes.

\- Dani tengo que ir a un sitio.

\- Mami… lo prometiste.

\- Vienes conmigo, no te quejes tan rápido, pero te quedaras con Martha un rato ¿te parece?

\- Guay, ¿estará Lola? - dijo ya más sonriente.

\- No creo cielo, vamos al hospital, allí no puede entrar Lola – le explique.

Pareció conformarse y cuando termino con su desayuno, cogí las llaves del coche y partimos rumbo al hospital.

No le había dicho nada a Dani respecto a Rick, para no preocuparlo, sabía que le caía bien el escritor.

Sentía curiosidad por lo que tenía que decirme Rick, debía solucionar este maldito caso de una vez por todas y así podría volver a la normalidad, no me gustaba nada estar mintiendo a mi gente, al estar particularmente inmiscuida en un caso. Si mi jefa supiera de ello, me retiraría inmediatamente.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del hospital, Martha ya nos esperaba en la puerta y cuando Dani la vio salió corriendo a abrazarla. No podía creerme que hubiera podido cogerle tanto cariño en tan poco tiempo.

\- Hola Martha – la salude – ¿cómo se encuentra "el enfermo"?

\- Hola cariño – dijo abrazándome como era su costumbre – está bien.

\- Tendría que subir…

\- Ve… Dani y yo vamos a probar el helado de este lugar, ¿verdad campeón? – le dijo al niño haciéndole partícipe del momento.

\- Gracia por todo – le dije, realmente había tenido mucha paciencia con Dani y conmigo.

\- Es un placer, lo hago encantada, es un ángel – comprendí en ese momento mi error al dudar de Martha, no podía estar en mejores manos.

Subí hacia la habitación de Rick algo nerviosa por la última vez que le había visto. Me había sentido tan bien estando cerca de él cuando… pero luego apareció su mujer y me di cuenta de que allí no pintaba nada. Tenía que alejarme un poco de él, si no iba a sufrir. Aunque ya lo estaba haciendo en menor medida. Llamé a la puerta antes de entrar, no sabía que podía encontrarme y quería ahorrarme la visión de verlo con su mujer.

\- Hola - dije sorprendida al verlo solo. Mire por toda la habitación, pero allí no había nadie más.

\- ¿Buscas a alguien? – me pregunto al verme mirar sorprendida.

\- Yo… no, no tranquilo.

\- Gina se fue, bueno mejor dicho mi madre le echo.

\- ¿Qué? – exclame levantando las cejas.

\- No la quería cerca… - me aclaro - no a ella.

\- Rick... - dije en modo de aviso.

\- Está bien solo quería comentarte algo sobre el caso.

\- Dime.

\- Sé en qué habitación duerme uno de los que estaban la otra noche reunidos, pero creo que eso te lo habrá dicho ya el director, ¿te ha llamado?

\- No, ¿Por qué? ¿Debería hacerlo? – le pregunte intrigada por saber dónde me llevaría todo esa conversación.

\- Fui a hablar con él tras verlo para que te llamara, me dijo que era tarde pero que por la mañana te avisaría pensé… - de golpe dejo de hablar, como si presintiera algo.

\- Rick nadie te vio perseguir a… - me interrumpió.

\- No fui cuidadoso.

\- Eso quiero decir que… - que manía tenía este hombre de terminar mis frases.

\- El director - dijimos los dos a la vez mirándonos por nuestra mutua conexión.

\- Por eso no levanto sospechas, era él quien recibía los resultados, era él quien entraba el material.

\- Se te da bien eso de montar los casos… - le dije sonriendo – tendrías una gran carrera en la policía.

\- Gracias, pero no lo hice solo, ambos lo hemos hecho – me dijo sonriendo y algo en mi corazón dio un salto.

\- Tengo que… - otra vez… terminando mis frases… eso era química y no lo que estudiaba yo en el colegio.

\- Si claro. Kate luego… creo que… necesito hablar contigo.

\- Rick yo… tengo a Dani abajo así que… debería irme.

\- ¡Oh!, me gustaría verlo – dijo sorprendiéndome de nuevo… ese brillo en sus ojos cuando dije el nombre de mi hijo, eso no era simple amabilidad, era aprecio, era cariño.

\- No creo que puedas bajar, el medico…

\- Por favor – me suplico.

\- Vale, lo justo para tomar un café - accedí

\- Perfecto - dijo sonriéndome y salí para hacer una llamada, debía avisar a los chicos de que Rick había resuelto el caso, tenían que detenerlo antes de que se escapara. Recordaba cuando hable con él, no dejaba en insistir que Rick había tenido que intentar suicidarse, que se había avergonzado por ser pillado. Era él, él intento matarlo y ahora iba a pagarlo. Iba a meterlo en la prisión por una larga lista de delitos, tendría tiempo de arrepentirse de todo lo que había hecho…

Llamé a Espo y Ryan y les comente todo lo que habíamos deducido nosotros, ellos ya sabían que tenían que hacer. Mandarían patrullas tanto a la clínica como su casa y lo detendrían. Después tendrían que buscar al hombre que Rick escuchó y hacerle hablar, tenían que sacar a toda la escoria de ese centro y que sirviera para lo que fue creado, para ayudar a la gente. Después volví a la habitación y allí estaba Rick todo despeinado y con la bata de hospital sentado en la cama esperándome no pude evitar reírme al ver la pinta que tenía.

\- Muy graciosa – me dijo arrugando la nariz - Ayúdame a levantarme, aún estoy algo mareado.

\- Entonces mejor será que… - seguía haciéndolo… antes de terminar de hablar, él ya tenía la respuesta.

\- No, ya estoy mucho mejor - dijo levantándose de golpe, y no pude evitar reírme pero intente ocultarlo mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Creo que deberías ponerte el abrigo – le dije sin poder ocultar una risa que estaba entre timidez ajena y vergüenza por mirar donde no debía.

\- ¿Por? – pregunto, sonrojándose por momentos.

No le respondí, solo señalé hacia su espalda, donde su culo quedaba al descubierto, y por cierto, que prominencia trasera tenía ese hombre… ¡Dios mío! a cualquiera le darían ganas de… ¡Uf! Que sofoco me estaba entrando. Kate concéntrate, me repetía internamente, Kate deja de mirar.

Rick cogió el abrigo colocándoselo encima de su bata de hospital. Estaba muy gracioso, pues se veían sus piernas al aire. Abrí la puerta y salí tras él. Avise al policía de la puerta y al ver que iba conmigo, se tranquilizó y dijo que iría a tomar un café.

Bajamos por las escaleras, quería estirar las piernas. Llegamos a la entrada de la cafetería donde Martha tenia distraído a Dani. Ambos nos quedamos mirándolos sonrientes, el pequeño estaba embelesado mirando como Martha le contaba alguna historia.

\- Me recuerda a mí de pequeño - dijo Rick sonriendo - yo también me quedaba embobado con sus historias, ahora sé que la mitad eran inventadas, pero me hacía sentir importante - dijo haciéndonos reír.

Nos acercamos donde estaban y cuando Dani le vio, vi tanta felicidad en su cara, que me sentí bien, feliz de verlo. No tenía ninguna duda, no podríamos ser pareja, después de lo sucedido con Gina, pero no podía impedirle a mi hijo disfrutar con él, y sin duda, tanto Martha como Rick le hacían tan feliz. Rick era el padre que Dani siempre quiso tener. Pero y si algún día desaparecía ¿qué pasaría con Dani? ¿Volvería a quedarse solo? Bueno solo no, siempre nos tendría a su Abu y a mí pero… Rick era una figura paternal para él y eso yo nunca podría dárselo, ninguna pareja que pudiera tener haría mejor de padre que ese hombre que ahora estaba tan ridículo, con sus delgadas piernas al aire bajo ese abrigo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Nuevo capítulo será mañana sobre la 13.30 espero poder subirlo. Va a ser un poco complicado pero haré todo lo posible para ello. Muchas gracias a todos y como siempre espero vuestros comentarios****.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Nuevo capítulo, por los pelos pero lo he conseguido. Gracias a todos por estar ahí, por vuestro interés en esta historia complicada de escribir pero que a la vez es una bonita experiencia hacerla y más sabiendo que hay gente detrás que se interesa por ella. Gracias a todos de verdad por perder cinco minutos de vuestro día para leerla y dejarme un breve comentario.**

**Darle las gracias a ladydkl por ayudarme con la historia, cuando la releo tras enviarme los capítulos revisados veo que la historia mejora y que sabe mantener lo que quiero de ella y eso me alivia y me agrada mucho porque sé que la historia cuanto mejor sea mejor llegara a vosotros.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 17**

POV KATE

La operación había salido perfecta y todos los culpables estaban encerrados. Hoy, Rick tenía que volver a la clínica y me apetecía acompañarlo para infundirle ánimos. Después de lo sucedido, no sabía si era el mejor lugar para desintoxicarse, pero el insistió en que fuera allí y no en otro lugar, donde quería llevar a cabo su limpieza. Yo tenía que hablar con mi padre porque no quería albergar ninguna duda de que aquello fuera bueno para él. Fui a por Rick al hospital y me recibió con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunte sonriendo yo a la vez.

\- Bien aunque…

\- Ya me imagino… venga, anímate, el tiempo pasa rápido – quise animarle.

\- Quiero llegar cuanto antes, volver a empezar y recuperarme cuanto antes.

\- Me parece genial que pienses así, pero no estas preocupado por… - quería hacerle partícipe de mis dudas, pero no me lo permitió.

\- Creo que la doctora Parish es la que se ha quedado de momento a cargo del centro y es una gran elección, ella sabe cómo hacer su trabajo.

\- Bueno.

\- Kate gracias por acompañarme hoy, es un día importante para mi. No es muy… no es muy agradable volver a empezar y que me acompañes para mi es…

\- Está bien Rick somos amigos, ¿no?

\- Claro, claro - dijo mirando por la ventana, bajo la voz y tímidamente añadió - He conseguido que me dejen tener una visita antes de volver a quedar incomunicado.

-Pensé que tu madre no podía… - empecé a decirle y como siempre me interrumpió.

-No es con ella – tartamudeo - he quedado con Gina.

-¡Oh! - fue lo único que pude decir. Me dolió aquello, mucho, quizá más de lo que quisiera reconocer. Escucharle hablar de ella… era a la última persona que quería ver antes de volver a empezar a luchar y eso… aunque me costara asimilarlo, me fastidiaba bastante.

\- Tengo una conversación pendiente con ella y tengo que tenerla antes de… antes de volver a empezar mi tratamiento. No quiero que nada me haga caer. He de empezar mi vida de nuevo, quiero estar fuerte y completamente seguro de no dejar ningún cabo suelto, con todo aclarado fuera para cuando salga, hacerlo sin cargas, sin lastres – su discurso se me había clavado como un puñal ardiendo.

Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, me había enamorado de ese hombre. Había muchos motivos, Dani, su madre, él, su carácter, esa química que teníamos juntos… muchos eran los motivos, pero ahora ya no importaban, él quería despedirse de su mujer, no debía albergar ninguna esperanza.

\- Ya… me imagino - dije mirando por la ventana también, intentando mantener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir escondidas, encerradas en mis ojos para que no me viera flaquear. ¡Dios mío! me dolía tanto que volviera con ella.

\- Kate, yo… de verdad, tengo que daros las gracias a Dani y a ti por aparecer en mi vida. Me habéis enseñado que ahí fuera hay cosas por las que merece la pena luchar. Te veo con Dani y me doy cuenta de que ese es mi sueño para el futuro.

Claro eso es lo que quieres pero con tu mujer, me decía enfadada conmigo, con mis sentimientos. Porque me lo estaba contando a mí, acaso ¿no tenía amigos con quien compartir sus pensamientos? Había empezado la mañana bien desayunando con Dani y llevándole al colegio pero… esto, me estaba matando.

Hicimos el camino callados, sin decirnos nada, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos y cuando llegamos a la clínica me baje deprisa y sin decir nada. Pero antes de entrar él salió y me dio un abrazo. Cerré el coche y entramos juntos. Allí estaba mi padre esperándonos.

\- ¡Dios chico! no sabes lo que me alegro de estés bien.

\- Gracias Jim - dijo sonriéndole.

\- Hola Rick - dijo la doctora - he hablado ya con el resto de pacientes pero me gustaría poder hablar contigo también para pedirte perdón por todo lo que ha pasado…

\- Usted no tiene la culpa… y me alegro mucho de que la hayan ascendido.

\- Bueno, es algo eventual, no me veo mucho en el cargo. Yo prefiero el contacto directo con el paciente.

\- Ya. La comprendo. – Dijo y añadió – Ahora si me disculpáis, tengo algo que hacer antes de volver a empezar mi tratamiento. Doctora, ¿nos vemos luego?

\- Si claro. Tu mujer te está esperando en mi despacho allí estaréis más tranquilos.

\- Gracias – y se fue andando a paso firme.

Me sentí desfallecer, mis piernas apenas soportaban mi peso e imagino que mi semblante serio y a punto de desmoronarse se notó demasiado. No sé si era rabia, eso era lo que sentía. Me molestaba haber dado todo y solo recibir un gracias. Mi padre debió darse cuenta de que algo no iba muy bien porque me abrazo con fuerza y se quedó un rato conmigo. Me llevo hasta unos bancos y allí, sentados, me dejo sacar toda esa inquina que me corría por las venas. Llore, me derrumbe hasta que un poco más calmada al cabo de unos minutos pude relajarme y disfrutar de una charla con él, como antaño, como cuando Mama aún estaba viva y él era mi confidente cuando discutían porque me consentía demasiado.

\- Kate, ¿mejor? – me pregunto después de secar unas lágrimas que quedaron en mis mejillas.

\- Sí, he estado demasiado estresada estos días.

-Me imagino, me hubiera gustado poder ayudar más.

\- Me alegro que no hicieras nada, mira lo que le paso a Rick.

\- Si, ya, se te veía muy preocupada por él.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Vamos Kate, soy tu padre y te conozco.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te gusta ¿eh? – me dijo levantándome la cara para mirarme a los ojos.

\- Papa – le recrimine… no me gustaba tener que reconocerlo a viva voz. No sabía si estaba preparada para ello.

\- No hay nada malo en ello. Eres libre…

\- Pero él no - dije bajando la cabeza de nuevo.

\- No creo que su corazón este ocupado. Si, está casado, sobre el papel, pero ni si quiera estaban juntos antes de entrar.

\- Si, pero ahora está allí dentro, con ella.

\- Hablando, no sabemos sobre que va esa conversación.

-Da igual, no estamos hecho el uno para el otro – le dije negando con la cabeza.

\- Pues mira que yo creo que si - dijo haciéndonos reír - deja que las cosas fluyan, si el destino es que pase algo, pasara hija… no cierres puertas a nada.

\- Gracias papa, no sabes lo que echaba de menos esto – le agradecí de corazón.

\- Yo también cariño - dijo abrazándome. Enterré mi cabeza en su pecho y disfrute de esa sensación de alivio de antaño, cuando aún era pequeña y Mama aún estaba con nosotros.

POV RICK

Estaba nervioso, este momento iba a provocar un cambio en mi vida y eso hacía que estuviera alterado. A pesar de todo, estaba seguro de mi determinación, mucho más seguro que la primera vez que entre. Ahora sabía lo que quería e iba a luchar por ello hasta el fin. Entré con convicción en el despacho y Gina se levantó enseguida a recibirme dándome un fuerte abrazo.

\- Siento lo del otro día, yo… estaba tan preocupada por ti.

\- Está bien Gina. Tengo que hablar contigo.

\- Dime…- respondió sin quitar sus manos de mi pecho.

\- Yo… tengo que volver a empezar con la terapia y…

\- Rick yo puedo ayudarte con la terapia, no tienes por qué hacerlo solo.

\- De eso quería hablar. Voy a luchar Gina, pero no puedo… sé que no es justo para ti pero… no voy a poder… esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

\- ¿Qué pasa Rick?

\- Eres muy importante para mi Gina – y vi como su sonrisa de oreja a oreja se agrandaba más si es que eso era posible - pero… no creo que vaya a funcionar nada entre nosotros.

-¿Como? – pregunto borrando la alegría de su rostro.

\- No… no puedo estar contigo – le confirme.

\- Es por esa otra ¿Verdad? La policía.

\- No, es por mí y por ti. No funciono y no va a funcionar. Sé que te hice una promesa pero ahora no voy a poder cumplirla.

\- Eres un mentiroso, hay otra, es eso.

\- Gina… - intente explicarle.

\- ¿Qué? Dijiste que te esperara.

\- No, eso no es cierto, dije que si algún día estaba preparado… quizá…

\- Sería la primera pero ahora directamente he desaparecido.

\- Lo siento Gina – dije sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

\- Perfecto que te vaya muy bien entonces.

\- Gina, espera… tengo que hablar contigo de algo.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

\- Me he enterado de que ha salido a la luz lo de mi entrada en la clínica…

\- Claro y ahora me quieres echar la culpa a mi ¿no?, lo que faltaba.

\- Gina no es eso…me da igual cómo se haya sabido solo que… solo necesito que los tengas alejado de mi madre. No quiero que le puedan hacer daño con sus comentarios. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo pero…

\- Está bien Rick no te preocupes - dijo mirándome con cara de pocos amigos y saliendo dando un portazo.

Nada más salir, la doctora Parish se asomó a la puerta, y con un gesto de cabeza le hice pasar.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, eso creo.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo.

\- Claro.

\- Sé que vas a tenerlo más difícil que cualquiera, sobre todo después de lo sucedido. Yo…solo espero estar a la altura para ayudarte. Volveremos al principio.

\- Lo sé, pero estoy más seguro que nunca de que quiero salir de esta. Y lo voy a lograr.

\- Me alegra escucharte hablar así. A pesar de que estarás en aislamiento, creo que puedes tener visitas, te vendrían bien – me concedió.

\- No, sé que estas dos primeras semanas van a ser horribles, por lo que prefiero pasarlas solo, no quiero que mi madre me vea mal.

\- Rick… sabes lo que te dije el primer día, la familia es el mejor apoyo.

\- Y lo tengo, más que nunca. Pero no quiero que me vean con ojeras, pálido y con mal aspecto. Quiero recuperarme cuanto antes para empezar una nueva vida. Así que esa soledad durante las dos primeras semanas por lo menos me vendrá bien.

\- Claro, como prefieras, pero lo vamos viendo ¿te parece?

\- Usted manda doctora. Por cierto, la prensa se ha enterado y…

\- Tranquilo no te molestarán. No conseguirán nada de aquí dentro, déjame a mí.

\- Muchas gracias Doctora.

\- Tengo una noticia que darte. En estos momentos no creo que sea muy buena para ti, pero quizá… te convenga tener conocimiento de ella…

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Es sobre Jim. La semana que viene recibirá el alta.

En esos momentos tuve sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado me alegraba por él, pero por el otro quería ser un egoísta y tenerlo siempre como apoyo aunque, sabía que no era justo para él.

Y luego además estaba Kate, ahora que había tomado una decisión… seguramente no la volvería a ver hasta que… hasta Dios sabe cuándo.

Era un día de cambios drásticos, pero no era lo que me imaginaba cuando tome la decisión de luchar, iba a hacerlo por ellos y ahora me quedaba en la lucha solo ante el peligro y…daba igual estuvieran o no ellos iban a ser mi motivo de mi pelea, de mi lucha. No sabía que pasaría cuando saliera pero lo haría para ser merecedor de su cariño, de su compañía, de ellos.

\- Rick…

\- ¿Si? – respondí saliendo de mis pensamientos

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si claro - dije intentando sonreír.

\- ¿Quieres darle tú la noticia?

-¡Oh!, claro, será un placer.

\- Rick, quiero tener un mayor control sobre ti. Sé que va a ser muy difícil vivir esto de nuevo y esta vez solo, sin Jim…

\- Estaré bien, esta vez estoy más convencido que nunca.

\- Pero aun así… me gustaría poder tener sesiones más veces por semana.

\- Perfecto. Gracias por todo doctora.

\- No, gracias a ti Rick, esto ha sido mi vida durante los últimos años y conocer todo lo que estaba sucediendo… me hace sentir culpable, yo…

-Pero ahora está en sus manos, así que todo esto mejorara, ya lo vera.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo ya a un horario normal. Gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí y esto continúa.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Gracias a todos por seguir ahí. En cuanto a la cuestión de porque tiene que volver a empezar es muy sencillo. Aunque él no las haya tomado apropósito, todas esas pastillas han estado en su organismo. El haberlas probado aunque no quiera hace que el cuerpo quiera de nuevo eso, que las necesite de nuevo para un sueño reparador. Necesita de nuevo de ellas para dormir. No es cuestión de que él haya o no querido, bueno tampoco me hagáis mucho caso que ya dije al principio que no sabía mucho de esto. Pero bueno poco a poco, que esto ya será un empujón para su nueva vida.**

**Gracias de nuevo a mi compi por su rapidez porque si no sería imposible subir tan rápido los capítulos ya revisados.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 18**

POV RICK

Tengo que volver a empezar. Es mi obligación, tengo que volver a empezar con todo el protocolo, medicamentos que, "teóricamente" me ayudan poco a poco para que mi organismo se vaya acostumbrando a ellos de nuevo y no pueda volver a rechazarlos.

Había rozado la curación, estado muy cerca de poder salir de aquí, de no tener la necesidad de tener que tomarme más esas malditas pastillas y ahora, ahora volvía a empezar. Los malditos síntomas de la abstinencia estaban de nuevo repitiéndose, volvía a sentirme mal, a querer que todo se acabara, que todo estallara a mí alrededor. Pero antes de eso, tenía que darle la buena noticia a Jim, se la merecía y me sentía tan honrado y orgulloso de poder ser yo quien se la diera que…

Inspire fuertemente y salí en su búsqueda. Lo encontré sentado en uno de los bancos de fuera mirando hacia el muro que nos separaba del exterior y me di cuenta de que ya mismo ambos íbamos a estar separados por ese muro también y la presión en el estómago volvió a ser latente. Era egoísta por querer tenerlo aquí, a él, pero también a ella… y a Dani. Me hacían falta ellos. Mientras que ellos, tenían la oportunidad de volver a empezar, de seguir adelante y yo tenía que alegrarme y dejarles marchar, no podía ser una carga.

\- ¡Ey! – pude articular en forma de saludo, como siempre, como si no pasara nada.

\- ¡Ey! – me respondió como siempre hacia, con esa sonrisa en su rostro que me infundía confianza - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bueno, ya sabes, va por ratos - dije colocando mis manos sobre mi regazo intentando mantenerlas quietas.

\- Chaval… no sabes cuánto… - intento decirme, pero se le rompió la voz por la emoción.

\- Lo sé - dije sonriéndole, no quería verlo triste antes de darle la magnífica noticia que tenía pare él - tengo que contarte algo.

\- ¿Es bueno?

\- Muy bueno – le dije forzando una sonrisa.

\- Pues tú dirás.

\- Jim… te van a dar el alta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Cuándo? – dijo cambiando el semblante nervioso.

\- Si, me lo acaba de comunicar la Dra. Parish. En una semana más o menos estarás fuera de este infierno y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, porque te lo has currado Jim.

\- ¡Uf!- dijo suspirando y sonriendo – Dios mío - dijo poniéndose más serio - pensé que…

\- Que saldríamos juntos – dije adelantándome a su frase. Y vi como asentía – sí, yo también lo pensé pero…

\- Esto no es justo – me dijo bajando la mirada.

\- No, no lo es. Pero tú eres libre y tienes que disfrutarlo. Además, tú eres mi ejemplo. Saldré de esta Jim aunque tarde algo más, pero estaré detrás de esos muros algún día también y recuperado.

\- Claro… Estoy seguro de ello - dijo ya más contento - Tengo unas ganas locas de contárselo a Kate.

\- Me gustaría ver su cara - dije algo melancólico.

\- Bueno ya lo veras. Se lo diré en un par de días que es día de visita verás lo contenta que se pondrá.

\- No la veré – dije compungido.

\- ¿Por qué? – me pregunto casi indignado.

\- No puedo tener visitas, empiezo de cero.

\- Venga, no puede ser. Yo pensé… lo siento chico.

\- Está bien, creo que es lo mejor. No quiero que me vean mal, ya sabes, es un mal momento que prefiero no vea nadie.

\- Si ya se, que me vas a contar - dijo intentando hacer una gracia, pero era la verdad.

Ya podía notar los primeros síntomas, los temblores, mal cuerpo, dolores de cabeza y sentía como si el mundo se me cayera encima, como si me dolieran todos y cada uno de mis músculos. Y dentro de dos días, seguramente sería peor, sin poder dormir. Los síntomas de la abstinencia aumentarían considerablemente los primeros días, que eran los peores. Después estarían mis cambios de humor, estaría todo el tiempo o llorando por las esquinas o enfadándome por cualquier cosa y no quería que nadie me viera así y menos ella. Ella, que aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, ahora era el motivo por el cual yo quería salir de aquello, porque quizá, luego podría ofrecerle una persona "sana".

Dos días después, fui a mi cita con la doctora Parish, los demás estaban con sus visitas del exterior. Durante todo ese tiempo pretendía estar encerrado para no verla, aunque tuviera unas ganas locas estar con ella y con Dani, pero tenía que ser fuerte no me podían ver así.

Los síntomas habían empeorado a pasos agigantados, estaba peor incluso que la primera vez que entre.

\- Hola Rick, pasa – me dijo la doctora cuando fui a visitarla.

\- Hola – le dije alicaído.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Peor que nunca.

\- ¿Mas síntomas que la vez anterior?

\- Me tiemblan las manos, no puedo controlarlas y eso me desespera. Tengo frío todo el día a pesar de que el sol caliente lo suyo y me dan calambres. Eso sin olvidar la cabeza parece que me va a estallar y bueno… como es obvio no puedo dormir.

\- ¿Todavía no quieres recibir visitas? Te vendría bien.

\- No – dije determinante - prefiero que no me vean así.

\- Como quieras – me comento en tono de resignación - ¿Se te acaban las fuerzas para luchar?

\- Supongo que hay momentos en que sí, pero luego me acuerdo de que… tengo que ganar la partida esta vez.

\- Rick, ¿qué hacías fuera… cuando te aburrías?

\- Jugaba con Alexis - dije tragando saliva – aunque a veces…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Escribía, me pasaba horas escribiendo – dije con media sonrisa, rememorando cuando fluía rápidamente mi imaginación, incluso a veces iba más rápida la mente que las manos sobre el teclado.

\- ¿Y por qué no haces eso? quizás eso te relaje lo suficiente para animarte, para dormir.

\- No tengo inspiración, se fue.

\- No te pido que sea nada bueno para publicar, describe sobre cómo te sientes, o lo que haces todos los días. Vas a empezar a escribir un diario. Quiero que todos los días me traigas por los menos una página o dos escritas. Como vas a estar ahora unas horas encerrado puedes hacerlo.

-Doctora me recuerda a veces a mi mujer, y editora. Siempre poniéndome fechas para publicar y términos que cumplir, hacer fluir algo que no funciona es muy complicado y eso ella no lo comprendía. Es más… creo que jamás cumplí un plazo - dije sonriendo, intentando hacer una broma.

\- Pues yo no soy tu mujer, pero si alguien que puede exigirte una obligación. El día que no me lo traigas al día siguiente me traerás el doble. Como los niños pequeños con sus tareas del colegio.

\- Bien, puedo intentarlo. – Calle de repente y le pregunte - ¿Puedo pedirle un favor doctora?

\- Tu pide, veré si puedo concedértelo – me contesto risueña.

\- ¿Podrías usted llamar a mi madre y decirle que estoy bien? Estará preocupada

\- Rick ¿porque te obligas flagelarte con la indiferencia de los que te quieren? – dijo cuestionando mi comportamiento, aunque luego cambio de parecer - Bien lo haré.

\- Gracias. Bueno, creo que llega el momento de mi encierro – dije levantándome dispuesto a irme.

\- No tienes porque, si no quieres.

\- Si quiero – respondí inmediatamente.

\- Toma - dijo entregándome una libreta y un bolígrafo. Mañana quiero tener tu primera tarea.

\- De acuerdo. Lo intentare ahora, en mi habitación.

\- Animo...

POV KATE

Tenía ganas de verlos a los dos. A pesar de que debía mantenerme algo lejos de él. Después de lo sucedido en el hospital con su mujer yo… pero el corazón no manda al cerebro, no podía evitar el tener ganas de verlo, de oírlo, de... Llegué junto con Dani, que también tenía los mismos anhelos que yo. La última vez que estuvieron juntos fue en el hospital y me costó un mundo poder separarlos.

Llegamos y busque por todos los lados a Martha, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado. Me posicione en la entrada y cuando se abrieron las puertas entré de la mano de mi hijo, pero este en cuanto vio a su "Abu" se separó de mí y salió corriendo a sus brazos. Estaba muy contento, más de lo normal. Me reuní con ellos y me fundí en su abrazo casi interminable.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunte a la espera de buenas nuevas.

\- Bien, muy bien – me aclaro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se le veía bien, contento y no como antes. Estaba radiante y se le veía en los ojos, en sus labios, en su piel que incluso diría que resplandecía después de su estancia allí.

Busque a Rick con la mirada, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Mis ojos perseguían cualquier persona que tuviera un parecido con él, pero al no hallarlo me entristecí. Empecé a preocuparme pero antes de formular mi pregunta, mi hijo se me adelanto.

\- ¿Y Rick? - dijo mirando a su "Abu" muy serio.

\- Rick… no puede salir hoy.

\- ¿Por qué? – dichosa inocencia infantil… ojala yo siguiera teniéndola, pero imaginaba que no quería verme.

\- Porque… verás… esta malito y pues no puede salir – le explico mi padre, intentando que el pequeño comprendiera.

\- ¡Oh! como cuando yo me pongo malo y mama y yo nos quedamos en la camita – pregunto inocentemente.

\- Casi igual cariño - le respondí yo acariciando su pelo.

\- ¿Y porque no puedo ir yo a verlo? Si estuviera malito, estoy seguro que Rick vendría a visitarme y me traería a Lola para que mejorara más rápido.

\- No cielo lo siento. Ahora no puedes verlo, quizá más adelante – como le explicaba a mi hijo que Rick había escogido a su mujer y no a nosotros. O eso suponía yo.

El pequeño acepto la explicación y siguió haciendo carantoñas a su "Abu" que no paraba de acariciarlo y hacerle mimos.

\- Por cierto… Tengo que contaros una buena noticia.

\- Dime Papa… ¿sucede algo?

\- Yo… me van a dar el alta en una semana - dijo y yo no pude resistirme y me la lancé a sus brazos abrazándolos a los dos.

\- ¿Eso qué significa? - dijo Dani mirándonos con cara de extrañado. Mi padre y yo no pudimos evitar poner a reírnos. Lo cogí en brazos y le di un beso fuerte en la mejilla.

\- Eso significa que el "Abu" vuelve a casa en una semana jovencito.

\- ¿Si? – pregunto asombrado el pequeño.

\- Si – asentí feliz.

\- ¡Que guay! - dijo contento.

\- ¿Puedes quedarte un momento con el "Abu"?

\- Vale - dijo lanzándose a los brazos de mi padre que lo recibió feliz.

Yo no sabía muy bien qué hacer cuando mi padre saliera así que lo mejor era tener una charla con la psicóloga. Además tenía que saber de Rick, no entendía porque no tenía visitas porque eso de que estuviera enfermo, sin duda, era una excusa para Dani, pero yo no me la tragaba. No entendía como no podía ver a su familia, sabiendo que precisamente ellos eran lo más importante en ese momento para un paciente necesitado de ánimos para seguir. Golpee la puerta del despacho de la doctora y enseguida me cedió el paso.

\- Hola Kate pasa, siéntate – me invito - ¿Ya te has enterado de la buena noticia?

\- Si, por eso estoy aquí, no sé muy bien cómo comportarme ahora en casa, cuando salga de aquí – la interrogue preocupada.

\- Nada, simplemente ser tú, ser una hija y una madre para su nieto. El no precisa ningún cuidado adicional. Solo tienes que mantenerlo lejos del alcohol, evita situaciones de riesgo y lo demás… sucederá sin que tú tomes ninguna medida.

\- Lo sé, pero… aquí están apoyándolo las 24 horas, y yo tengo un niño, un trabajo… - me interrumpió notando mis temores.

\- Kate tienes que seguir tu vida. Solo hay que hacerle partícipe de ella, por ejemplo dale algo que hacer. Que lleve al niño al cole, que se quede con él cuando estés trabajando… que su tiempo este ocupado, no le dejes pensar.

\- Eso parece fácil. – le respondí a la doctora algo más tranquila.

\- Lo harás bien, relájate, no te asustes. Si te ve tensa eso no lo ayudará, se sentirá un extraño y le hará pensar que ahora es un bicho raro. Compórtate como siempre, nada ha cambiado, solo que ya no bebe.

\- De acuerdo – dije antes de disparar la próxima cuestión - ¿puedo hacerle otra pregunta?

\- Estoy aquí para ayudar, dime – estaba claro que la doctora era feliz en ese puesto y ahora que ya no había malas hierbas en ese centro, todo iría bien.

-¿Por qué Rick no puede recibir visitas?

\- Él no quiere recibirlas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Le dije que después de todo lo sucedido… no había sido una recaída por su culpa, eso se debía tener en cuenta. Podía ver a su madre hoy si quería, pero se negó, no quiere que le vea mal.

\- Yo… cree, ¿que podría verlo?

\- Kate solo él puede decidirlo, yo podría decirte que adelante, pero es el quien manda en esta situación. Supongo que ahora mismo estará solo en su habitación haciendo una tarea que le mande así que, corre por tu cuenta…

\- Gracias - dije levantándome y dedicándole una sonrisa. Quería verlo aunque él no quisiera, no iba a dejarlo pasar por todo ese mal momento solo.

Me encamine a su habitación, tenía muchas ganas de verlo, de ser su apoyo. Cuando llegue a la puerta tome todo el aire que pude y la golpee levemente. Esperé una respuesta, pero no llego, así que volví a levantar el puño para llamar nuevamente, pero en ese instante se abrió la puerta y allí estaba él.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Nos vemos el viernes con un nuevo capítulo. Esta semana como ya hemos tenido junto al del viernes 4 capítulos no habrá el fin de semana. Este fin de semana libro ;) necesito unas minis vacaciones para desconectar. No podré escribir este fin de semana solo espero poder escribir algo lo que queda de semana para luego no verme algo apretada. Gracias a todos y espero vuestros comentarios.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Aquí estamos con el nuevo capítulo, creo que os gustará un poquito**** pero creo que poco a poco os irá gustando mucho más lo prometo. Bueno como siempre daros las gracias a todos por seguir ahí disfrutando del fic tanto como yo. Y por supuesto quiero volver a darle las gracias a ladydkl por ayudarme en esta aventura que sé que también la está disfrutando mucho y con eso me quedo de todo esto. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 19**

POV RICK

¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hacía aquí? Me pregunte internamente cuando la vi. Para nada la esperaba cuando abrí esta maldita puerta. Pero estaba tan guapa… solo quería pasar mis manos por su espalda y abrazarla, lo necesitaba como el aire que respiro, pero tenía que mantenerla lejos… lo máximo posible para no hacerle daño, era lo último que deseaba, torturarla con la visión de una especie de "yo" que odio y me repugna. Pero, en cambio, aquí estoy hecho un adefesio. Llevo tres días sin afeitarme y sin casi asearme. Tengo unas ojeras tan marcadas que parecen surcos de siembra y cuando la vi… las manos empezaron a temblarme mucho más de lo que lo hacían normalmente esos días, y no por la abstinencia precisamente, sino por el ansia de tocarla y sentirla pegada a mí. Debo esconderlas rápidamente, así que me las metí en los bolsillos de mi bata.

\- Kate ¿qué haces aquí? - eso fue lo único que conseguí decirle cuando la vi allí de pie mirándome, viendo aquel desecho humano en que me habían convertido esas malditas pastillas.

\- Yo… - tartamudeo asustada por la visión que le ofrecía - quería verte. ¡Dios mío Rick! - dijo dando un paso hacia adelante y abrazándose fuerte a mi cuello. El mundo se paró en ese instante, mi deseo de sentirla cerca se había convertido en realidad, pero no debía, no podía hacerle daño a esa mujer. Intente resistirme, pero cuando sentí la intensidad de su abrazo, de su cuerpo pegado al mío, cuando note su calor, su olor tan cerca de mi nariz que no hacía más que esnifar aquel elixir maravilloso que emanaba, no pude resistirme más y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos completando ese abrazo. La acerque a mi cuerpo cuanto pude, tanto que creí oír el crujir de su espalda. Quería y necesitaba sentirla. Hasta que empecé a notar como mi cuerpo respondía al abrazo, mi respiración se aceleraba, toda mi piel se ponía en pie de guerra y hasta mis manos redoblaron su temblor, entonces mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Eso me dio la señal de alarma, me indico que debía terminar con eso si no quería sucumbir a esa droga mucho más dura que cualquier pastilla, a la tentación de hacerla mía. Me separé de ella y me aparte girándome para evitarle el que viera mi rostro ensombrecido por el deseo.

\- Rick… - pronunciaron sus labios temblorosos como mis manos.

\- Kate tienes que irte. No puedo recibir visitas – le dije serio, impertérrito.

\- No, no quieres que es distinto. Rick no me alejes de ti por favor, déjame que te ayude.

\- Kate - dije girándome - tienes que ocuparte de tu padre, él es ahora lo más importante – le explique recordando a Jim.

\- Y lo haré, pero no te voy a dejar solo. No debes sentirte solo en estos momentos – me dijo con la voz llena de ternura.

\- Tienes que alejarte Kate, irte de todo esto y de mí. Lo mejor es que él se aleje de todo este mundo…

\- Sí, lo sé, tiene que alejarse de todo esto. Pero no de ti…

\- Kate yo aún pertenezco a este mundo… - le explique.

-Ya lo sé Rick y el no vendrá… pero yo no dejaré de venir.

\- Kate… - aquello se estaba haciendo muy duro, tanto que sentía que mis piernas flaqueaban.

\- No, no digas que no venga - dijo levantando la voz e intentando controlar las lágrimas que también rodaban por sus mejillas enrojecidas por la temperatura que había subido en la habitación desde su entrada. Nunca la había visto así, tan alterada - no te atrevas a pedirme eso.

\- Por favor, aunque no lo creas, es lo mejor para ti, para Dani, para todos.

\- Pero no es lo mejor para ti – dijo rectificándome.

\- Si vosotros estáis bien, eso es perfecto para mí – le aclare.

\- Pero Rick, no comprendes que…

\- Entiendo por lo que habéis pasado con todo esto, eso es lo que entiendo. Tu padre lo ha superado y tú tienes que hacer lo mismo. Kate no puedo… tienes que alejarte.

\- No lo haré – grito casi.

\- Kate… - le intente explicar.

\- Hagas lo que hagas vendré a verte, si no quieres hablar, no hablaremos, me da igual, pero necesito ver como estas, como te recuperas día a día. Tienes que luchar Rick, tienes que hacerlo porque… - me gritaba hasta que la interrumpí.

\- Kate, por favor, te lo suplico, sigue con tu vida - dije abriéndole la puerta.

\- Esto no termina aquí, no pienso irme de este modo Rick. Eso tenlo por seguro.

La vi salir de la habitación y me quede allí plantado. Lo que quería era ir tras ella, agarrarla y no dejarla ir nunca de mi lado, pero resistí porque era por su bien, no se merecía sufrir más a mi lado y yo en esos momentos solo podía hacerla sufrir. Cerré la puerta tras ella y me senté de nuevo en el escritorio donde había interrumpido mi tarea, pero ya no podía concentrarme ya solo estaba ella en mi cabeza, agarre el bolígrafo pero a los diez segundos lo lance contra la pared, no podía escribir nada después de lo sucedido, cuando aún tenía en mí su olor, su voz rota por las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Así que me tumbe en la cama y cerré los ojos para poder relajarme pero mi corazón latía cada vez más y más rápido, la imagen de ella aparecía en mi mente y sus lágrimas me dolían como cuchillos.

POV KATE

¡Que frustrada me sentía! Intente controlarme para que no me vieran así mis chicos que estaban afuera esperándome, pero era imposible ¿Porque Rick tenía que intentar alejarnos? Solo quería ayudarle. Aunque me daba igual, hiciera lo hiciera seguiría estando a su lado, no iba a abandonarle tan fácilmente. Cuando llegue junto a mi familia y los vi allí sonrientes, esperándome me obligué a cambiar la cara, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él, no sé qué me estaba pasando, se había metido en mi cabeza y en algún otro lugar, justo en mi pecho, en mi corazón y por eso, por eso mismo sabía que no iba a dejarlo. Cuando le abrace y note su reacción, no pude más que suplicar que se dejara llevar, yo le demostraría que juntos podíamos pasar por ese trance. Pero cuando me soltó, mi cuerpo sintió frio, la sensación de desasosiego fue tanta, que incluso temblé.

\- Hola mami - dijo mi pequeño corriendo hacia mí.

\- Hola

\- ¿No puedo ver a Rick? – pregunto enseguida.

\- No cielo. Además tenemos que irnos ya.

\- ¡Oh! No – dijo a punto de llorar - yo quería jugar con él.

\- Bueno ya jugarás otro día. El "Abu" sale en unos días y podrás estar mucho tiempo con él, jugareis e incluso podéis ir a pescar a la casita del bosque – quise ilusionarle, pero no sirvió de mucho mis promesas.

\- ¿Y podremos quedar con Martha?

\- Claro – le dije sin saber si ella estaría dispuesta.

\- ¿Y ver a Lola?

\- Supongo que también.

\- Y si el "Abu" sale, ¿Por qué no Rick? – los niños y sus retahílas de preguntas… a veces me hacían reír, pero a veces me sacaban de quicio con su lógica aplastante.

\- Él… pues veras, él todavía tiene que estar aquí unos días más. Pero cuando salga podrás quedar con él.

\- ¿Y podremos ir con él al parque?

\- Si Dani, imagino que sí, pero ahora despídete del "Abu".

\- Vale - dijo lanzándose a sus brazos y comiéndoselo a besos, al tiempo que yo resoplaba al ver que por ahora habían terminado sus cuestiones respecto a Rick.

\- Nos vemos en unos días papa - dije dándole un beso – cuídale por favor - le dije y no tuve que añadir nada más, él sabía lo que pasaba por mi mente.

Cogí de la mano al pequeño y lo saque de allí rumbo a casa. Rumbo a mi hogar, tuve la urgente necesidad de hablar con ese ser especial que había entrado en mi vida y se había convertido en un pilar importante. Me deje tentar después de consultar mi reloj. Llamé a Martha desde el coche para ver si podíamos vernos.

\- ¿Sí? Dígame -contesto al teléfono.

\- Hola Martha, soy Kate – le dije a modo de saludo.

\- Hola cariño ¿Cómo estás? – me respondió con esa bonita voz que denotaba su alegría al escucharme.

\- Bien, ahí andamos, pero me preguntaba si te apetecería venir a visitarnos.

\- Por supuesto, claro... – dijo feliz - ¿Cuándo?

\- Pues hoy, ahora ¿Te gustaría venir a casa, por ejemplo, a cenar? Veras es tarde y Dani debe cenar y acostarse

\- Claro, gracias por tu invitación – me respondió - iré encantada, aunque no tendré tiempo de haceros un postre.

\- No hace falta… nos basta con tu compañía – la disculpe - Nos vemos en un rato, te envió mi dirección con un mensaje.

\- Vale Darling nos vemos en un rato pues.

No sabía muy bien cómo hablar de este tema con ella pero… era la persona más importante para él y la que mejor lo conocía, tenía que ayudarme a hacerle entender que no iba a deshacerse de mi tan fácilmente.

Cuando llegué, no sabía muy bien que hacer de cena, además tenía poco tiempo por lo que decidí encargar comida a uno de los lugares que más nos gustaba a mi hijo y a mí. Solo esperaba que a Martha también le gustara tanto como a nosotros. Le di un baño a mi hijo para poder ponerle el pijama después, así en cuando cenara se podría acostar, para que Martha y yo pudiéramos charlar tranquilamente.

Bañe al pequeño con cuidado y le puse su pijama favorito de Batman, le peiné con sumo cuidado y contemplando mi obra le pregunte:

\- ¿Estás bien peque? - dije viendo que estaba muy pensativo.

\- No entiendo porque no he podido ver a Rick – dijo malhumorado.

\- Dani, ya te lo explique… - intente razonar con él.

\- Es que yo quería cuidar de él – explico inocentemente.

\- Todos queremos cielo, pero ahora tienen que hacerlo los médicos, nosotros no podemos.

\- ¿Pero me dejaras ir luego? ¿Podré verlo pronto? – siguió preguntando.

\- No sé cariño - dije abrazándolo y en ese momento tocaron el timbre – ¡Anda!, parece que alguien viene a visitarnos - dije sonriéndole y salió disparado a abrir la puerta para ver quién era. Cuando vio allí de pie a Martha se lanzó enseguida a sus brazos.

\- ¡Hola Campeón!

\- Martha - dijo sonriendo, como demostraban su cariño los niños, era tan fácil para ellos.

\- Hola Martha - dije acercándome y abrazándola – espero que te guste la comida china - dije y Dani empezó a explicarle todos sus platos favoritos, apenas la dejo responderme.

\- Claro…

Nos sentamos en el sofá y Dani le contó cómo le gustaba el pollo con almendras o la ternera crujiente. Nos hizo reír cuando explico que no le gustaba ponerle la salsa roja porque quemaba, al referirse al pollo picante.

\- ¿Sabes Martha? el "Abu" ya vuelve a casa, con nosotros.

\- ¿Eso es verdad? - dijo Martha mirándome a mí para que se lo confirmarse y así lo hice con un movimiento de cabeza - Felicidades chicos, esto hay que celebrarlo - dijo cogiendo a Dani y abrazándolo. Enseguida llegó la comida y entre planes para llevar a cabo a la salida del hospital de mi padre y alguna que otra ocurrencia de Dani, acabamos rápidamente de comer. El pequeño termino y fue hasta el sofá, cogiendo el mando a distancia, después se sentó en el sofá mientras Martha y yo nos tomábamos un café. Encontró un canal de su gusto en la televisión y al poco tiempo ya bostezaba sonoramente.

\- Vamos Dani, despídete que tienes que irte a dormir.

\- No, un poquito más, mami

\- Dani – le avise con la voz seria.

\- Vale – termino por aceptar, levantándose y acercándose a Martha para darle un abrazo y un beso.

\- ¿Te lo has pasado bien? – le pregunto

\- Sí, pero la próxima vez…

\- Ya sé, no te preocupes, traeré a Lola - dijo Martha sonriendo – es que ya había cenado y estaba durmiendo, le explico.

\- ¿Y a Rick? - pregunto mi niño con cara seria.

\- No sé si eso podrá ser pronto peque, pero te prometo que vendrá a algún día.

El niño asintió convencido y con una sonrisa se dirigió a la escalera, mientras yo iba tras él para acostarlo.

\- Buenas noches cariño – le desee dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Buenas noches mami, te quiero mucho – me dijo mientras buscaba su posición para dormir.

\- Y yo a ti mi pequeño - dije besándolo de nuevo sobre su cabeza y arropándolo bien.

Cuando salí, le ofrecí a Martha otro café y nos sentamos ambas en el sofá una al lado de la otra.

\- ¿Sabes algo de Rick?

\- Si, me llamo la directora para decirme que estaba bien. Pero me hubiera gustado… - me decía cuando la interrumpí, debía contarle lo sucedido.

\- Lo he visto.

\- ¿Lo viste? - pregunto entrañada.

\- Si. No quería que nadie lo visitara, pero no pude evitarlo, necesitaba verlo.

\- ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Se encontraba muy mal? – me pregunto casi sin respirar… era normal, era su madre, también estaba preocupada por él.

\- Veras Martha, no está muy bien cómo te imaginas, seguramente, pero la doctora y mi padre me han dicho que está más seguro que nunca de que va a salir de esta, de que quiere luchar así que hay esperanzas de que esto mejore.

\- Me muero de ganas de poder tenerlo en casa.

\- Lo tendrás pronto. Ya verás Martha – entonces cogí aire y le dije - Rick no quiere que vaya a verlo, solo quiere que vayas tú.

\- ¿Y tú quieres ir? – me pregunto intrigada.

\- ¿Yo? Si Martha… - le respondí dudosa de su respuesta.

\- Sé que estas preocupada por él, pero, ¿se lo has dicho? ¿Él lo sabe?

-Yo… le he dicho que voy a ir quiera o no, pero aun así se niega – la informe.

\- Es muy cabezón, sabes… eso viene de familia- dijo haciendo un gesto gracioso en señal de resignación - creo que si le has explicado lo que quieres o pretendes y aun así no te ha hecho caso pues… pues demuéstraselo con hechos -dijo mirándome con una sonrisa y yo se la devolví porque sin duda sabía que tenía razón, era la hora de darlo todo pero, aún tenía mis dudas.

\- Martha, a mí, tu hijo, me gusta y… - le confesé.

\- Demos gracias al Señor por los pequeños favores de la vida. Ya era hora que lo dijeras en voz alta y clara - dijo y no pude evitar sonreír.

\- Sí, pero es que el… él está casado. – le explique bajando la mirada a la taza que estaba en mis manos.

\- ¡Por favor! Gina no tiene nada que hacer comparándose contigo, hazme caso, conozco a mi hijo. Tú cuando vayas a por tu padre vas y se lo dejas bien claro, verás como él no duda - dijo sonriéndome.  
Eso hizo que me sintiera más segura de mí y teniendo de mi parte a Martha, nada podía ir mal.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Hola jaja. El lunes tendremos nuevo capítulo y veremos si hay o no un nuevo encuentro y si Kate va o no por fin a por todas ;) bueno os deseo a todos un gran fin de semana que lo disfrutéis mucho y que os sea leve la espera. Espero a pesar de disfrutar de mis días libres leer vuestros comentarios, que para eso siempre saco tiempo.**

**Bueno sin más que paséis un buen fin de semana, y allá voy Granada****.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways.**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Nuevo capítulo y deseando ver vuestra reacciones a él. Espero que os guste mucho porque la verdad es que me gustó mucho escribirlo. Daros las gracias como siempre a todos por estar ahí y por vuestros buenos deseos. Y como no darle las gracias a ladydkl por su rapidez y su aporte a la historia. Vengo llena de ideas e inspiración y con ganas de tener algo de tiempo para poder escribirlas, para poder darle un buen final a la historia de la cual aún queda bastante y poder empezar un nuevo fic. Gracias a todos y a disfrutadlo. Hoy vuelve Castle****.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 20**

POV RICK

Había tenido una mala semana, y Jim había sufrido las consecuencias del mal humor reinante en mí, pero aun así no me había dejado, ni un solo momento desde el principio hasta el fin. Pero llego el momento de su salida y de dejarme aquí solo. Me sentía orgulloso de él y muy feliz, pero por otro lado me sentía solo, apenado por perderlo. Mi actitud era egoísta, lo sabía, en una situación así, no debería, pero sabía que estaría bien fuera, tenía a Dani y a Kate que serían felices con su salida y con eso me consolaba. Jim estaba a punto de marcharse y sabía que Kate vendría a por él. No quería verla, no por falta de ganas, sino porque me costaba mucho separarme de ella después, pero era inevitable, no era "mía", sabía que tenía que hacerlo. No podía dejar que Jim pensará que no quería felicitarlo por su salida. Él tenía que irse contento, a la par que tranquilo, yo iba a estar bien, demostrarle que me alegraba, para que él pudiera seguir con su vida acompañado de su familia. Antes de encontrarme con Jim para despedirme, tenía una sesión con la doctora y la aprovecharía, al igual que todo el tratamiento para recuperarme cuanto antes. ¡Necesitaba tanto salir! estar recuperado y tenerlos a todos, si, soñaba con tenerlos a todos, seguía siendo egoísta, esa era mi fuerza, mi sueño.

\- Buenos días, pasa Rick – me dijo la doctora dándome paso a su despacho e indicándome con la mano que me sentara frente a su escritorio - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bueno he estado mejor – le dije bajando la vista, como siempre que me sentía abatido.

\- Es por la salida de Jim ¿verdad?

\- Pues sí, lo echaré de menos, para mí ha sido un gran apoyo, conste me hará mucha falta, pero me alegro por él.

\- Antes de irse deberías decírselo, eso le ayudará – le asentí con la cabeza en señal de respuesta - Rick esto te tiene que servir a ti también – me dijo sonriendo – pronto serás tu quien nos deje, si sigues con tus avances.

\- Ya lo sé, pero no me consuela el perderlo ahora – le respondí algo molesto. El mal humor no se iba tan fácilmente.

\- Si él lo ha conseguido tú también puedes.

\- Ya pero pienso que entramos juntos y ahora él se va y yo me quedo aquí.

\- Lo sé, es difícil. Pero Rick no te dejes vencer. ¿Sabes? desde el primer día que te vi, supe que habías sufrido mucho, pero por eso, también supe lo fuerte que eras. Vas a ganar la batalla de esto y lo sé desde que conocí tu historia. Eres un luchador Rick y sé que no te vas a dejar vencer. Mira, perdiste una batalla, pero no la guerra.

\- Supongo que tengo que darle las gracias - dije forzando una sonrisa - creo que tuve mis dudas con respecto a Jim, a usted y… bueno Kate, Dani y mi madre. Ellos me han ayudado mucho más de lo que piensan.

\- Pues creo que también deberías decírselo.

\- No, ahora no – le dije negando con mi cabeza - o por lo menos no mientras este dentro.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Jim se va. Ellos merecen disfrutar de la noticia y su regreso al hogar. Cuando me suceda a mí lo mismo, si todavía quieren formar parte de mi vida pues… genial, si no…

\- Rick, eso es otra cosa, aunque creo que si alguien te ha hecho feliz deberías decirlo, a la gente le gusta que se les diga que son importantes – me explico cargada de razón.

\- Bien, lo haré cuando llegue la hora. No quiero que vengan por compromiso o pena. Ya no tienen por qué hacerlo, tienen a Jim con ellos – le explique.

\- Rick creo que te equivocas, ya te darás cuenta.

\- Ahora voy a despedirme de un verdadero amigo. Solo espero que esta amistad no acabe aquí.

\- Esto acaba donde ambos queráis y lo sabes. Tenlo presente Rick.

\- Gracias doctora, la verdad es que echaba de menos los consejos de mi madre - dije riéndome.

\- ¡Oh! muy bien. Puedo serlo mientras estés aquí – bromeo guiñándome un ojo.

\- Dejémoslo en amiga.

\- No intentes embaucarme, anda - dijo sonriendo – ¿me has traído tu tarea?

\- Si, pero no espere nada digno de un escritor famoso – le dije para disculparme.

\- Rick, ya te dije que solo quería que usaras tu cerebro para hacer algo, no para publicarlo, sino para ayudarte.

\- Supongo que esto quedara entre usted y yo… ¿verdad?

\- Creo que no es necesario me hagas esta pregunta - ves a despedirte de tu amigo, al menos de momento. Anda.

\- Gracias - dije levantándome y saliendo del despacho.

Llegaba un momento duro. No debía notar mi pena, mi semblante no tenía que mostrar todo lo que acababa de hablar con la doctora. No se acaba el mundo, todo puede seguir fuera.

Lo encontré colocando sus cosas. Estaba muy concentrando, le hable para que notara mi presencia.

\- ¿Te ayudo?

\- No me vendría mal una mano - dijo girándose y sonriéndome.

Le agarré la pequeña maleta, me senté encima, mientras él la cerraba. Después la lleve a la puerta y allí me giré, encarando a Jim, no sabía que decirle. Que se podía decir en una situación así.

\- Ven aquí, anda - dijo Jim abriendo sus brazos y trasmitiéndome así todo el cariño y fuerza que me hacían falta en esos momentos. Le devolví el abrazo con igual fuerza que él, intentando mostrarle cuán difícil se me hacia esa situación.

Cuando nos separamos sabía que tenía que decirle algo, pero no sabía muy bien como.

\- Verás Jim yo…

\- Déjate de tonterías, yo también te echaré de menos - dijo sonriéndome y yo no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa con alguna que otra lagrima asomando a mis ojos.

\- Es que… yo… quería darte las gracias. De verdad, Jim eres una persona muy importante en mi vida… pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que si salgo de esto será en parte gracias a ti.

\- Rick, si yo me voy ahora, ha sido gracias a ti, sin duda alguna. Tú me ayudaste en el peor momento. Guardaste mi secreto. Así que, por favor, se fuerte y prométeme que nos veremos fuera – me suplico intentando ser fuerte y mirarme a los ojos como para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

\- Te lo prometo - dije de todo corazón.

\- Hola - dijo una voz que me hizo sonrojar inmediatamente. Cuando me giré mis ojos encontraron los de Kate, cara a cara, apenas podía aguantar su mirada limpia. No quería mirarla directamente, me asustaba lo que pudiera leer en los míos, pero a la vez, no quería evitarlo. Qué extraña contradicción. Sentir unas ganas tremendas de verla, de mirarla y ver a través de esos maravillosos y cristalinos lagos verdes, y a la vez no querer que ella viera la expresión de los míos, tristes y anegados aun por alguna lágrima de mi despedida de Jim. Al tiempo que intentaba memorizarla por entero, su cara, su cuerpo, cada minúscula parte que sería mi medicina para mi soledad.

\- Hola -dije de forma tímida y mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. Llevaba unos vaqueros que le sentaban como un guante, lo que realzaba sus largas piernas y una camisa blanca con algún botón de más abierto, estaba tan bonita...

\- Hola papa - dijo acercándose a su padre y abrazándole con fuerza, se le veía tan feliz.

\- Hola cariño, ¿Dónde está mi chico?

\- En el cole. Pensé que podíamos ir juntos a por él – le respondió con un guiño.

\- ¡Oh! perfecto. Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos - dijo.

\- Papa – dijo Kate viendo como su padre empezaba su andadura hacia el pasillo.

\- ¿Si? ¿Olvido algo?

\- ¿Te molestaría dejarme hablar con Rick un momento? Cinco minutos… enseguida me uno a ti en la entrada.

\- Claro cariño – dijo mirándome y sonriendo - Bueno Campeón, nos vemos fuera, no lo olvides -dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda en señal de camaradería.

\- Tranquilo, no voy a decepcionarte - le contesté.

Estaba nervioso por quedarme a solas con ella. No sabía que querría ella de mí, quizás hubiera escuchado mi despedida con su padre y quería preguntarme. Tenía miedo de que nada de lo sucedido ese día en el hospital fuera solo algo creado por la imaginación. No podría soportar el que me dijera que no volviera a ver a su padre, o a ella, o a Dani, no iba a decepcionarlos, a ninguno, porque ellos eran el motivo por el que ahora quería salir de allí.

\- Rick yo… sé que no quieras que venga a visitarte. Quizá no te importo, o tal vez…

\- Kate, no, por favor, no es eso. Es porque… - pero si era al contrario, era porque me importaba tanto que solo quería que fuera feliz, no quería hacerle daño… pero no pude decírselo, no me salía la voz, ¿porque no podía gritárselo?

\- Da igual – me interrumpió al verme callado - a mí me importas lo suficiente para saber que… - entonces cogió aire, como si no tuviera suficiente para continuar - que te necesito. No voy a dejar de venir a visitarte. Quiero animarte, darte fuerza…

\- Kate… - no era posible… ¿Qué me estaba diciendo?

\- No, digas lo que digas no puedes hacerme cambiar de opinión – me interrumpió alzando la voz, como intentado convencerme.

\- Kate… - estaba anonadado, no podía articular palabra, por más que quisiera, mi voz solo podía decir su nombre – Kate…

\- No - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. No podía verla así, me estaba matando. Me sentía fatal por provocarle eso a esa preciosa mujer, pero mi voz se había escabullido, desaparecido, no salía por más que intentara - Rick no puedo, ni quiero dejarte, en unos días volveré, porque pienso venir – paraba para coger aire y controlar su respiración que debido al llanto se había convertido en un tartamudeo - Si no quieres hablarme, es igual. Estaré aquí sentada a tu lado, aunque solo sea para ver que estas bien. No puedes prohibírmelo - asentí con la cabeza, no podía hacer nada, mi voz había huido cobarde a algún lugar donde no había retorno. Pero no quería verla sufrir y todo esto le estaba haciendo daño, yo le estaba propinando ese mal trago, ese dolor, ¿Qué mal debía haber hecho yo para infringirle ese dolor?

La vi cómo se giraba para marcharse y no podía dejarla ir así, no sabía si finalmente haría lo que había dicho. Quizás vendría, quizás no, pero el verla de ese modo, darlo todo, me había demostrado que había algo más, algo por lo que luchar. Intente darme la vuelta cuando vi movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y cuando levanté la vista que tenía puesta en el suelo, Kate estaba a un par de pasos de mí. La vi acercarse con determinación, sin dudas, donde me encontraba yo, quieto, y de repente, tenía sus manos sobre mi cara, note como se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar mis labios y juntarlos con los suyos. Me tomó tan por sorpresa su comportamiento, que no pude reaccionar a tiempo. Sus labios eran húmedos, cálidos, suaves. Sabía tan bien como olía, aunque apenas pude saborearla.

Antes de poder corresponderle al beso, Kate ya se había separado, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios rojos del roce con los míos. Solo por un segundo me pareció estar en el cielo y me sentí tan bien. Cuando abrió esos preciosos ojos verdes, se reflejaron en los míos y pude ver que ella, al igual que yo, también había notado esa química, esa magia.

Me dedico una sonrisa nerviosa y se dio la vuelta, antes de salir por la puerta, pero antes me grito:

\- Nos vemos en unos días, no lo olvides.

Y yo me quede embobado sin poder decir ni una sola palabra. Estaba completamente ido. Me había besado la mujer que en estas semanas estaba ocupando cada pensamiento, cada sueño, cada ilusión. Estaba feliz, feliz de su atrevimiento, de su osadía, de su ímpetu, pero me faltaba algo.

Claro Rick – me dije para mis adentros - deberías haberle devuelto el beso.

La mujer con la que llevaba suspirando desde la primera vez que la vi, había dado un primer paso y yo no me había movido. Ahí estaba yo, como un pasmarote, no le había correspondido. ¿Y si pensaba que yo no sentía lo mismo? ¿y si la perdía? ¡No podía ser! era un completo idiota. Eso sí, esta noche no iba a dormir nada pero esta vez iba a ser por una muy buena razón.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**El próximo capítulo será el miércoles horario 21.30 jaja. Esta semana toca bien ocupada por lo tanto es el único momento donde podré. El siguiente será el viernes y el otro el domingo para terminar con los cuatro semanales. Esta semana os va a gustar espero. Bueno como siempre espero vuestros comentarios para saber si os ha gustado cómo va la cosa jaja.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Buenas noches a todos jaja. Ya tenemos un nuevo capítulo aquí, se me hace raro lo de no subir tan seguido pero la falta de tiempo es así, intento pasar el poco tiempo que tengo escribiendo aunque me está costando bastante. Necesito escribir para acelerar el fic, tengo ganas ya de escribir todo lo que tengo pensado para este fic y los que ya están pendientes. Si pudiera acababa el fic hoy jaja. Bueno gracias a todos por seguir la historia y por estar ahí. Y gracias a ladydkl por ayudarme y por todo el entusiasmo que pone en su tarea, gracias de verdad. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 21**

POV RICK

Toda la noche en blanco, sin pegar ojo, solo pensando en ese beso. Recordando sus cálidos labios sobre los míos. ¡Dios! esto es un infierno. Pegue un salto y salte fuera de la cama. No podía seguir ahí sin hacer nada más que dar vueltas, me estaba a volviendo loco. Cogí mi ropa y fui a darme una buena ducha. Cuando acabe, ya había empezado la gente a levantarse, ya empezaba a haber movimiento por el centro. Yo necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre aquello, mi madre era la mejor para ello. Si solo pudiera hablar con ella… pero no podía y ni siquiera tenía a Jim. Pero ¿qué decía? ¿Cómo iba a hablar con Jim de ese tema? ¿Cómo le explicaba lo que me hacía sentir su hija solo con un beso al que ni siquiera respondí? Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía de ese modo, que me estaba reconcomiendo por dentro sin poder gritarlo al mundo entero… Tomé una decisión no podía aguantar más. Fui rápidamente y golpee la puerta de la doctora antes de arrepentirme. Antes casi de que me dieran permiso para entrar ya estaba allí en medio, mirándola con cara de un animalito asustado.

\- Rick, ¿estás bien? – pregunto asustada por mi irrupción en su despacho.

\- Si… no… no sé – era como me sentía realmente, no tenía ni idea.

\- No tenemos hoy sesión – me aclaro e iba a seguir, pero la interrumpí - y ahora…

\- Kate me beso – le solté antes de que me mandara a paseo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que me beso – le aclare.

\- A ver… cuéntame todo esto, aunque no teníamos sesión… dime, siéntate, relájate y me cuentas - se levantó dando la vuelta a su escritorio y se sentó en el otro lado de la mesa, ofreciéndome la otra silla que había al su lado - hoy no soy tu psicóloga, soy tu amiga.

\- Gracias, porque es lo que necesito – dije suspirando.

\- Aquí me tienes, y ahora suelta lastre amigo - dijo ansiosa.

\- Vamos… que se hizo usted psicóloga porque es un poco cotilla ¿no?

\- ¿Qué yo…? – Dijo echándose hacia atrás para carcajearse - No lo sabes tú bien - dijo haciéndome reír a mí también - y ahora suelta, ¿qué es eso de que Kate te beso?

\- Vera… - empecé a decir.

\- Estamos hablando como amigos, tutéame, por favor – me dijo muy seria – ahora no tengo nada que ver con tu doctora.

\- Ayer cuando me despedía de Jim, pidió hablar conmigo cinco minutos. Pensé que la había convencido, que no vendría a verme - dije cabizbajo.

\- Y eso ¿te molesto? – me pregunto.

\- No… si… es que… yo, aunque no quería que viniera, sabía que la echaría mucho de menos.

\- Y luego ¿qué paso?

\- Me dijo que hiciera lo que hiciera, dijera lo que dijera o incluso me quedara callado cuando viniera a verme no iba a dejar de venir.

-¡Oh dios mío! Qué bonito – dijo juntando las manos a la altura de sus labios.

\- Me dijo que necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que con eso le bastaba, entonces yo… me sentí fatal por hacerle pasar por ese mal rato, así que asentí, solo eso… no podía hablar, se me había secado la boca, las palabras no me salían, ella se iba, la vi cómo se iba pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? - dijo impaciente.

\- Regreso, se plantó frente a mí, se puso de puntillas y me beso – le narre casi emocionado.

\- ¡Ays! - dijo sonriendo.

\- Pero creo que metí la pata.

\- ¿Cómo? – Contuvo el aliento – ¿no me digas que la apartaste?

\- No, pero no se lo devolví, me pillo desprevenido y me quedé… me quedé paralizado, me asuste.

\- A ver Rick, una mujer preciosa te besa y ¿tú te paralizas? ¡Hombres! Desde luego… - dijo moviendo negativamente la cabeza – A ver, cuando venga a visitarte, demuéstrale que sientes lo mismo que ella siente por ti. Haz algo… lo que quieras, pero no te quedes quieto…

\- Es que… ¿y si ella cambio de opinión? ¿Y si ya no quiere…? – estaba tartamudeando…

Yo, que según los periódicos era un Don Juan. Ahí estaba, sentado en el despacho de mi psicóloga, diciéndole que una mujer me había besado y que estaba más aterrorizado que un niño pequeño que no ve a sus padres en el parque. Jamás las mujeres habían tenido ese efecto en mí. ¿Era debido a mi debilidad frente a la ausencia de pastillas? ¿O era porque nunca había sentido lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos por Kate?

\- Créeme, si te beso es por algo Rick - dijo colocando su mano sobre la mía.

Sonreí porque podía volver a conseguir ser feliz, lo notaba. En este último nunca pensé poder sentir como lo hacía ahora. Kate me había devuelto la vida y tenía que demostrárselo en cuanto volviera… si es que volvía. Sonreí a mi doctora… estaba en buen camino hacia mi curación, ahora tenía fuerzas suficientes para afrontar lo que me esperaba.

POV KATE

No he podido dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que paso ayer, en ese beso y en… ¿porque tiene que ser todo tan complicado? Pienso y pienso y comprendo que tenía que dar el paso que di. Las palabras de Martha en mi cabeza diciéndome que se lo demostrara que las palabras se las llevaba el viento, que no bastaban, se repetían en mi cabeza y acto seguido allí estaba delante de él y ya no había marcha atrás, le besé con ganas, con todas las ganas que llevaba guardadas desde que le había conocido. Pero luego pienso en que no movió ni un solo músculo. ¿Y si no siente lo mismo? O simplemente puede que no esté preparado y si yo… ¿malinterprete sus palabras? A lo mejor Martha estaba equivocada y sigue esperando a su mujer. Como pude ser tan confiada. Pero luego recuerdo cuando me separé de él, ver su cara de sorpresa, un atisbo de sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban, eso tenía que significar algo ¿no? Seguro que estaba desprevenido, no esperaba mi reacción, o mi atrevimiento. Ahora tenía miedo. ¿Miedo? No, eso era quedarse corto, pánico. Un pánico atroz de verlo de nuevo. Aunque quizá, se sentía igual de raro o asustado que yo. ¿Y si le daba cosa decirme que no sentía lo mismo?

¡Dios mío! Esto era una tortura, me sentía como cuando me fui sola a la universidad, ese miedo a dar cualquier paso fuera de la protección de mis padres. De repente sentí movimiento en la cama y cuando me giré allí estaba mi peque medio dormido subiendo a la cama.

\- Hola cariño – le dije saludándolo.

\- Hola, "Abu" está haciendo el desayuno. Pero tengo sueño aun - dijo acomodándose sobre mi pecho como cuando era un bebe.

\- Dani, vamos a llegar tarde a clase – le dije acariciándole el pelo.

\- Solo quiero estar con "Abu" y contigo… por fa mami… - me suplico.

\- Venga cariño… - le anime.

\- Por fi… -dijo poniéndome morritos. Sabía que tenía que ir al cole, pero habíamos sufrido tanto en este último año que no pude negarme a que pasara con su "Abu" el día. Yo tenía unos días libres después de cerrar tres casos y si podíamos pasarlos juntos seria genial. Así de paso podría aclarar mi dispensa mente.

\- Está bien, pero solo por hoy.

\- ¡Bien! – dijo haciendo un gesto de haber ganado la partida.

\- Te quiero - dije levantándome y cogiéndolo como cuando era un bebe. Nos fuimos a la cocina para desayunar, ahora solo quería pensar en mi familia, ya habría tiempo para pensar en él, en ese maldito beso y en cómo sería la próxima vez que nos viéramos.

Tras acabar el suculento desayuno que había preparado mi padre para celebrar su salida y de paso el que Dani no fuera al colegio, decidimos irnos al parque a dar un paseo, hacia un día precioso ¿Qué más podía pedir? Deje a Dani jugar con otros niños y me senté con mi padre en un banco.

\- ¿Qué tal estás? – le interrogue

\- Mejor que en mucho tiempo – respondió sonriendo con todo su rostro.

\- Me alegro - dije cogiéndole una mano y apretándosela en señal de alegría.

\- Yo estoy feliz de volver con vosotros dos. Ahora lo hace bien Kate, no quiero perderos.

\- Eso no pasara – le dije volviendo a dirigir la mirada a mi hijo que jugaba.

\- Me da pena haber dejado a Rick allí dentro – dijo mi padre con voz baja.

\- Tranquilo, estoy segura que luchara y saldrá pronto – le respondí. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar que si estaba en mi mano, yo ayudaría a que eso sucediera.

\- Eso espero – me dijo - ese chico se merece ser feliz.

\- Sí, ya verás papa - dije mirando a Dani -papa yo… ¿puedo dejarte con Dani un momento?

\- Claro. ¿No estás bien? Te noto muy seria hoy – me dijo levantando mi cara hacia él y mirándome fijamente a los ojos – ¿Qué ronda por esa cabecita tan bonita?

\- Veras, es que… necesito hablar con alguien – le confesé.

\- ¿No te valgo yo? – dijo sonriente.

\- Papa… -

\- Está bien, vale, yo me quedo con el hombrecito, ve tranquila.

Decidí que necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba desahogarme y… solo podía hablar con una persona de ese tema. A lo mejor no era la mejor persona con la que hablar, pero no podía hacerlo con nadie tan interesado o al tanto del tema. Además había algo en ella que me hacía sentir bien, en confianza, en una palabra, cómoda.

Le deje un mensaje y enseguida me contesto invitándome a su casa, a la que era la casa de Rick. Llegué en unos minutos, estaba muy cerca del parque donde llevaba a Dani a jugar. Martha me recibió como siempre, con un abrazo de esos suyos que me hacían sentir como en casa.

\- ¿Qué tal Darling? – me saludo como solía hacer siempre.

\- Bien, ¿y tú?

\- Con ganas de ver a mi pequeño – dijo mirando detrás de mí por si llevaba el niño - ¿Cómo esta Dani? – pregunto al no verlo.

\- Bien, lo he dejado con su "Abu" en el parque -le aclare.

\- Me hubiera gustado verlo – me dijo poniendo un simpático mohín en sus labios dejándome entrever su desacuerdo.

\- Si quieres, luego… - empecé a decir.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes. Pasa, entra, estás en tu casa ¿Un café?... siéntate – me invito cerrando la puerta a mi paso - Pero ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita?

\- Quería charlar contigo sobre lo del otro día – le aclare mientras tomaba asiento.

\- ¿Y ahora que hizo el grandullón? – me dijo con sorna.

\- Mas bien es por lo que no ha hecho – le aclare - Yo… yo le besé, te hice caso y quise demostrárselo con actos y… - no me dejo hablar más…

\- ¿Le besaste? – pregunto reflejando la perplejidad en su rostro.

\- Si – le confirme.

\- Si Señor, esto es mucho mejor de lo que pensaba.

\- Martha… - me acababa de dar cuenta que había malinterpretado lo que me había dicho la madre de Rick…

\- ¿Y qué hizo mi hijo?

\- Él… él se quedó paralizado – le explique.

\- ¿No te correspondió?

\- Ahí está el problema.

\- Estas asustada, ¿verdad? – me pregunto.

\- Mucho Martha, ¿y si yo… y si yo no le gusto? Quizá malinterprete algo.

\- Hazme caso, le pillaste de improviso, sino, no sales de ahí tan fácilmente, créeme. Kate le gustas, conozco a mi hijo y solo con verlo como te mira lo tengo muy, pero que muy claro – me dijo cogiendo mis manos entre las suyas.

\- Pues… que se espabile en dar algún síntoma de ello porque… yo ya no sé qué hacer.

\- Verás, te voy a decir lo que haremos. Él estará como tú dándole vueltas a lo sucedido. Tienes que ir sola a visitarlo y entonces podréis hablar de lo sucedido.

\- Es que… no sé cómo actuar, me siento perdida Martha.

\- Deja que todo fluya. No os presionéis. Todo saldrá bien, ya verás. Estáis muy asustados los dos, tenéis sobre vuestras espaldas un lastre muy grande. No te preocupes, tú ves a visitarlo y a ver qué pasa. Espero que mi hijo no sea tonto y deje pasar esta oportunidad.

\- Martha pero… - quise decir, pero no me dejo terminar.

\- Yo iré a verlo. Quiero que estés bien, yo también necesito verlo, así que tú vas y yo iré media hora o así más tarde. Espero que sepáis aprovechar bien el tiempo.

\- Martha… - dije sonrojándome.

\- Está bien. Pero luego me llamas y me cuentas - dijo sonriendo - y ahora si todo esta aclarado me gustaría ir a ver a tu peque.

\- Claro - dije sonriente.

Una vez más una buena conversación con Martha había conseguido que me calmara lo suficiente. Esa mujer tenía un don para calmar mis ansiedades.

Pusimos el collar a Lola y partimos hacia el parque. Enseguida llegamos y en cuanto mi padre nos vio llegar se levantó con una sonrisa en la cara en señal de saludo. Antes de que pudiéramos mediar palabra Dani apareció corriendo. Se abrazó a Martha y enseguida empezó a jugar con la perrita que tanto quería. Verlo así de feliz rodeado de amigos y de su "Abu" me hacía sentir feliz, esa era la gente que quería que mi hijo tuviera a su lado para crecer. Esa gente, y a Rick, claro.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Gracias a todos por seguir ahí y nos vemos el viernes a la hora normal sobre las 10 de la mañana. Espero como siempre vuestros comentarios y el viernes un nuevo encuentro****.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Ya estamos aquí, con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste cuando lo leáis para mí es un gran punto de inflexión para esto dos, y la historia cambia a partir de aquí. Espero que os siga gustando la historia porque ahora empieza lo bueno **

**Daros las gracias por estar ahí, y como no a mi compañera por su fantástico trabajo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 22**

POV RICK

Había llegado el momento y estaba muy asustado, a pesar de estar también ansioso. No sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando la viera. Que podía y que tenía que hacer, era mi duda, pero eso solo dependía de lo que sintiera y como en ese momento. Lanie, que ahora ya no era la doctora Parish para mí, me había dejado claro que solo yo sabría cómo comportarme, porque solo yo sabía lo que sentía por Kate. Siempre había sido muy lanzado con las mujeres, excepto cuando mi corazón era el que me guiaba. Y ahora le estaba dando muchas vueltas, muchas más de lo normal.

Como siempre, no había dormido mucho, y cuanto antes debía hallar la solución, porque no me ayudaba en mi recuperación el estar toda la noche en vela. Seguía en la cama, con los ojos cerrados e intentando relajarme, pero mi mente me llevaba una y otra vez a pensar en lo que debía hacer. Había llegado la hora de dar un paso hacia lo que podría ser mi relación con Kate o retroceder hasta darme de bruces. Pero ya, no podía dudar más. El corazón y no mi mente seria mi guía.

Me levanté y decidí a pesar de no tener cita ir a hablar con Lanie, ella había sido esa larga semana mi apoyo y guía, tuviera o no cita, siempre era bienvenido a su despacho, hablábamos, me aconsejaba y cuando salía de allí, era un hombre nuevo, cuerdo, estable… en una palabra, tranquilo. A lo mejor estaría ocupada pensé, pero en ese caso, ya me echaría ella. Y es que en los últimos días, la había visitado muy a menudo y la mayoría de las veces no era como paciente, sino ¿cómo un amigo?, no sé si éramos amigos pero cuando hablaba con ella me hacía sentir comprendido.

\- Hola ¿Estás ocupada? – le pregunte asomándome al interior de su despacho, después de escuchar una voz que me decía "Adelante"

\- No, pasa. Estás nervioso, ¿verdad?

\- Ni te imaginas, como un flan. – le respondí sentándome frente a su escritorio.

\- ¿Aún estas en el dilema sobre qué hacer? – pregunto sorprendida.

\- Es que no quiero meter la pata, compréndelo. Es…son muy importante para mi.

\- Y tú para ellos Rick, ya no sé cómo hacértelo entender.

\- Vale, ¿y si tomo una decisión y luego les hago daño? – pregunte alterándome.

\- ¡No debes pensar en eso hombre! Podéis haceros daño mutuamente, o podéis ser felices toda la vida y ser lo que siempre esperaste. Pase lo que pase, tu no debes pensar en si será bueno o no, solo debes disfrutarlo, hacer lo que salga de tu corazón en todo momento y eso será señal inequívoca que lo haces como mejor sabes – me dijo sabiamente. Tenía mucha razón, era lo que debía hacer, exactamente lo que me dictara el cariño que sentía por ellos.

\- Solo puedo pensar en ellos, rondan en mi cabeza constantemente.

\- Rick me alegra verte así. Esto te va a ayudar mucho en tu recuperación, y ya sabes, con cuidado, acabas de salir de una adicción, realmente aun luchas por salir. No deberías obsesionarte tanto con Kate y su familia.

\- No lo hago. Quiero ser feliz, y creo que ellos van a conseguir que lo sea – le conteste convencido.

\- Pues entonces ya sabes lo que quieres, eso es muy importante - dijo sonriéndome y yo le devolví la sonrisa con cariño. Esa mujer me había cogido aprecio y yo se lo estaba tomando a ella.

\- Sí, estoy listo. Aunque sigo estando muy nervioso, no dejo de tener miedo a no hacer lo correcto.

\- Es natural. Esto puede cambiar tu vida.

\- Si hace apenas unos meses me hubieras preguntado, nunca pensé que tendría una posibilidad de volver a ser feliz y mira… - le comente.

\- Ahora estas muy cerca.

\- Ojala - dije sonriendo y con confianza para luchar, por salir de aquí, pero no solo por eso, sino también luchar para ser feliz y por esa familia que se había adueñado de mi corazón los últimos meses.

POV KATE

Llegaba el momento. Me había costado arreglarme, el saber que ponerme, como perfumarme, como peinarme. Quería estar guapa para él, al tiempo que sentirme bien. Al final opte por un vaquero y una camisa, no iba a rebuscar más, además, no creía que fuera a fijarse en eso. Me había visto vestida de muchas formas cuando iba a ver a mi padre, así que no iba a ser una como una primera vez.

Estaba muy nerviosa, no podía evitarlo. El miedo de su reacción, de saber de una vez por todas cuál era su decisión. Respetaría su decisión, fuera la que fuera, pero necesitaba una respuesta. No podía esperar más, tenía que saber si podía formar parte de su vida o no… si no, pues seguiría con mi vida. Yo le había dejado claro cuáles eran mis intenciones, ahora le tocaba a él decidir. Quería ver si él también quería esto, si está dispuesto a luchar.

Llego la hora, no había marcha atrás. Todos estaban entrando así que solté todo el aire que tenía dentro para conseguir relajarme y entre. Aunque si su respuesta era no, también estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Lo busque y me costó encontrarlo. Pero, a lo lejos, con la mirada puesta en mí, se acercaba. No podía descifrar cual sería la respuesta por su rostro, estaba serio. Eso sí, mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar, los nervios estaban tomando posesión de mi persona, aunque no podía, ni quería apartar la mirada de él. Se acercaba a grandes pasos, en breves momentos lo tendría frente a mí y no sabía cómo saludarlo. Pero no me dio tiempo a pensar, porque cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba justo delante de mí mirándome fijamente. No pude evitar sonrojarme ante su mirada, era penetrante y con ella me hablaba, me decía cosas llenas de ternura y cariño, eso me animo.

Nos quedamos parados uno mirando al otro, sin poder apartar la mirada. Hasta que sentí como acercaba su boca a la mía. Me quedé completamente paralizada, era algo que a pesar desearlo, no lo esperaba. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar y comprendí, en ese momento como se sintió él cuando fui yo quien tomo la iniciativa.

Note como poco a poco se iba separando de mí, aun notaba su aliento sobre mis labios y cerré los ojos para poder disfrutarlo mejor, su roce, su olor, su cercanía.

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, y su mirada me mostro su nerviosismo e incertidumbre por lo que podía pasar ahora. Yo también estaba asustada, pero tan bien al mismo tiempo, que quise compartirlo con él. Así que, esta vez, fui yo quien se acercó a él y pasé mi mano por su cuello acariciándole su corto pelo. En ningún momento deje de mirarle a los ojos para trasmitirle todo lo que pasaba en mi interior, finalmente, uní de nuevo nuestros labios en un dulce beso. Esta vez ambos pusimos de nuestra parte para que fuera inolvidable.

Note su abrazo, sus brazos sobre mi cintura y mi piel se puso de gallina. Estaba sintiendo el beso con cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. No quería que se acabara nunca pero sentía la falta de aire y me separé despacio, al mismo tiempo que él. Cuando le miré a los ojos, estaba mirándome con adoración, con una sonrisa en esos labios que acababa de besar. Me sonroje e intente ocultárselo bajando la cara. Pero Rick puso un dedo en mi barbilla levantándomela y volvió a depositar un suave beso en mis labios. Luego me agarró de la mano y nos alejamos de allí.

Me llevó a una zona alejada. Era un jardín interior que nunca había visto, y donde nadie podía vernos, se sentó en el césped y estiro mi mano para que hiciera lo mismo. Entrelazamos nuestros dedos y ambos nos quedamos mirándolos, encajaban tan bien que no quisimos separarlos.

\- ¿Estás bien? - me atreví a preguntar.

\- ¿Qué si estoy bien? hacía mucho que no me sentía tan bien como ahora.

\- Me alegro - dije sonriéndole y apretando su mano.

\- Perdona por no haber reaccionado el otro día. Me pillaste… - intento explicar, pero le comprendía, así que no quise dejar que terminara.

-Te sorprendí, lo sé - dije sonriéndole - seguí el consejo de una amiga. Las palabras no me bastaban, así que…

\- Actuaste – Era gracioso ver cómo nos completábamos las frases uno a otro, como cuando investigaba el caso del director del centro.

\- Si.

\- Pues eso funciono - dijo sonriéndome.

-Yo no quería que pensaras que venía por compromiso o pena, o por cualquier cosa que se te estuviera pasando por la cabeza. Me gustas Rick, me siento bien a tu lado y de momento eso es más de lo he sentido nunca con nadie.

\- Kate, tú me has hecho sonreír de nuevo, querer luchar por mi vida después de perder a mi hija - dijo tragando saliva - así que me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, conmigo, a mi lado. - dijo sonriéndome y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Vi cómo se acercaba colocando su otra mano suavemente sobre mi mejilla acariciándome con ternura. Me apoyé sobre su contacto y me acerque aún más, lo justo para poder unir nuestros labios de nuevo. Nos besamos con mucha ternura, con miedo de hacer algo que pudiera estropear lo bien que nos sentíamos. Me encantaba su delicadeza, su cuidado, sus labios, el beso que compartíamos. Me encantaba sentir su mano acariciándome, haciéndome sentir querida por un hombre.

Nos separamos, pero nos quedamos el uno junto al otro. Nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas y no dejábamos de mirarnos. Ambos sonreíamos, pero era una sonrisa nerviosa. Una sonrisa de esas que te sale sin querer cuando estas feliz y que no puedes creerte la suerte que tienes.

\- ¿Cómo está Dani?

\- Preguntando por ti a todas horas. Quiere verte – le respondí sin mentirle.

\- Yo también.

\- Bueno, veras, no quería traerle hasta…

\- No, tranquila, está bien. Yo quiero verlo, pero me alegro que hoy no haya venido.

\- Quería traerlo, no pienses…

\- Kate, tranquila. Está bien, es normal. Ya lo veré. Además, no pienso estar aquí toda la vida. Voy a salir pronto de aquí – dijo levantando la vista para mostrarme que aquello se iba a terminar pronto, que afuera nos esperaba algo mejor - y no pienso irme a ningún lado, a no ser contigo.

\- Me alegro, porque yo tampoco. Bueno me voy el fin de semana pero…

\- ¿Ah sí? – dijo arrugando la frente.

\- Sí, he pensado que como tengo unos días, me iré con mi padre y Dani.

\- Me parece bien ¿Cómo esta Jim?

\- Bien, bastante mejor de lo que pensaba si te soy franca.

\- Me alegro mucho. Tiene que estar disfrutando de lo lindo con Dani. Hablaba todo el día de todo lo que quería hacer con él. No quería perder ni un minuto.

\- La verdad es que pasa más tiempo con él, que yo misma. Se les ve felices.

\- No sabes cómo me gusta escucharte decir esto - dijo cogiendo una de mis manos y metiéndola entre las suyas. Luego volvió a acercarse a mí y volvió a unir nuestros labios. No queríamos nosotros tampoco perder el tiempo. Teníamos poco, pero lo estábamos aprovechando. Lo iba a echar de menos. Una semana sin verlo, sin tocarlo sería eterna y ahora que lo había probado, no quería pasar sin él ni un minuto más del necesario.

Estábamos perdidos en los labios del otro cuando escuchamos a alguien acercarse.

-¿Interrumpo? - dijo una voz conocida a nuestro lado y nos separamos a toda prisa. Sentía como mis mejillas ardían.

**CONTUNUARÁ…**

**El domingo habrá un nuevo capítulo veremos cómo se ríe Martha a costa de estos dos****. Bueno daros las gracias a todos de nuevo y deciros como no que espero vuestros comentarios ansiosa. Yo mientras tanto iré adelantando la historia.**

**Buen fin de semana a todos XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Bueno aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo, y que mejor día que actualizar que el día del cumpleaños de nuestra Stana. Bueno solo espero que Castle siga formando parte de nuestra vida de una forma u otra porque la verdad es una serie que me ha marcado lo suficiente como para atreverme a escribir. Gracias a todos por seguir la historia creo que aún queda mucho para acabarla aunque ya estoy pensando en cómo darle un buen final porque lo largo termina cansado (menos Castle ;))**

**Darle las gracias también a ladydkl por su aportación y sus ánimos. Y también a todos vosotros por vuestros comentarios.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 23**

POV RICK

Me separé de los labios de Kate al escuchar esa voz tan conocida, era mi madre que como siempre, sabia llegar en el momento apropiado para interrumpir algo. No pude evitar sonreír al ver como Kate intentaba taparse la cara sonrojada. Le agarré las manos para impedir que se tapara, no tenia de que avergonzarse, y menos frente a mi madre. Me levanté y tiré de ella. Le agarré de la mano para que no se separara mucho de mí. Me acerque a donde se encontraba mi madre y me abracé con fuerza a ella.

\- Hola madre.

\- Hola hijo - dijo abrazándome, luego me hizo a un lado y abrazo a Kate - Querida no seas tímida. No sabes lo mucho que me alegra veros así.

\- Madre - la reñí al ver como a Kate no se sentía muy a gusto con aquella situación.

\- Bien, bien. Tenía ganas de verte, si no hubiera sido por eso ni me hubiera acercado. Se os veía muy bien, pero ya me callo - dijo viendo mi cara.

\- Madre dime, ¿cómo estás?

\- Muy contenta. ¿Y tú? Bueno, no hace falta que me contestes, tu cara lo dice todo, te veo muy feliz.

\- Lo estoy - dije mirando a Kate y esta volvió a sonrojarse mientras me sonreía.

\- Bueno, mejor me voy. Querréis estar un rato juntos.

\- No - dije casi atropellándola, no quería que se fuera de mi lado, no tan pronto.

\- Rick tu madre también quiere verte. No tengo derecho a…

\- Darling, por mí no tienes que hacerlo, además, hay confianza.

\- Lo sé, pero de todas formas creo que es lo más justo – dijo Kate volviendo a besar a mi madre en las mejillas.

\- Vale - dije a regañadientes - pero déjame despedirme de ti.

\- No seas crio… - dijo a pesar de querer tanto como yo aquella despedida.

\- Yo te espero aquí - dijo mi madre sonriéndonos.

Cogí a Kate por la mano y andamos hasta la puerta. Allí paré y ella se giró para mirarme.

\- Yo… voy a echarte mucho de menos.

\- Y yo a ti - dijo sonriéndome.

Le agarre suavemente por la cintura acercándola a mí. Junté mí frente a la suya y cerré los ojos intentando mantener esa imagen en mi mente para mis noches de insomnio. No pude aguantarme más y la besé, saboreando sus labios sintiendo un cosquilleo que me recorría todo el cuerpo. Era un beso que quería hacer interminable, quería recordar este beso cada minuto que pasara lejos de ella. Esa semana iba a ser interminable sin tenerla a mi lado.

Separé lo justo nuestros labios, para no ahogarnos, pero nos mantuvimos cerca, muy cerca.

\- No te vayas - le susurré.

\- Lo siento, tengo que irme, compréndelo - dijo sonriéndome y besándome suavemente de antes de separarse del todo de mí.

Nuestras manos continuaron unidas hasta que sus pasos nos la separaron. Vi cómo se alejaba, al tiempo que una presión en mi pecho hacia acto de presencia. La iba a necesitar durante estos días, pero volvería pronto, luego podría salir y entonces… no me separaría más de ella.

Cuando desapareció de mi vista di la vuelta y cabizbajo desande lo andado para volver junto a mi madre.

\- ¡Oh! cariño ven - dijo abrazándome al ver mi semblante compungido.

\- Necesito estar con ella madre. Es tan injusto.

\- Lo sé. Pero pronto estaréis juntos, ya verás – dijo para animarme.

\- No podía separarme de ella.

\- ¡Ay hijo mío! estás enamorado.

\- Madre no creo…

\- No lo niegues, es demasiado evidente. Y estoy muy contenta por ti, bueno por los dos. Sé que vais a haceros muy felices el uno al otro.

\- Estoy muy feliz - dije sonriéndole - pero…

\- ¿Pero qué? No quieras poner puntos negativos a algo tan bonito como el amor.

\- Yo…me siento mal de ser feliz cuando – entonces baje la mirada para esconder una lágrima furtiva que rodaba por mi mejilla al recordar a mi pequeña hija.

\- Cariño, Alexis querría que fueras feliz. Ella estará feliz de verte con esas ganas de volver a vivir.

\- Yo pensé que no volvería a encontrar a nadie que me ilusionara así. Y no solo la encontré a ella, sino a toda una familia – dije incrédulo ante mi afirmación.

\- Sí, son todos muy buena gente. Me alegro que llegaran a nuestra vida – me dijo cogiendo mis manos y apretándolas.

\- Aunque no fuera la mejor forma…

\- El destino hijo, todo pasa a su debido tiempo y por una razón. Quizás tenía que pasar todo esto para que sucediera, para que tu corazón sanara y pudieras abrirte a alguien.

\- Me gusta, madre. Es muy especial, una gran madre. Ha cuidado a Dani sola, ha tenido que cuidar de Jim, perder a su madre. Es fuerte, mucho más fuerte que cualquier persona que conozca.

\- Tú también lo eres.

\- No le llego ni a la suela de los zapatos. Pero creo que puedo hacerla feliz, puedo ayudarla.

\- ¿Y con Dani?

-Yo lo quiero madre, fue de una forma natural, no forzada por ningún motivo. Me recuerda que soy padre… saca ese lado tierno que tenía con Alexis.

\- Si la cosa con Kate funcionara, Dani…

\- Es pronto para pensar en eso ahora. Pero quiero formar parte de su vida, de todos ellos, no solo de Kate. Quiero formar parte de la vida de Jim y de Dani también. No voy a forzar nada. Lo que tenga que suceder, sucederá.

\- Muy bien hijo, desde cuando te has vuelto tan inteligente y sensato - dijo sonriéndome.

\- Muy graciosa madre - dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

\- Te veo bien Rick, y no sabes lo que me alegra.

\- Y me siento bien madre - dije abrazándola.

\- Ahora tengo que irme, pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa - dijo y no pude evitar sentir como los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas porque sabía lo mal que lo había pasado por mi culpa. No había sido el mejor hijo en ese último año, pero se lo recompensaría.

La abracé con fuerza y la acompañe hasta la puerta. Me sentía más querido que nunca. Tenía gente que me apoyaba y eso me hacía sentirme bien me hacía sentirme fuerte y decidido para salir de todo esto.

POV KATE

Hacía tanto que no me sentía así. Ni siquiera sé si alguna vez me he sentido así. Con el padre de Dani todo fue más bien tormentoso desde el principio. Estábamos rodeados de malos rollos y eso no ayudaba en una relación.

Con Rick me sentía protegida, cuidada, querida, y esto si era real. Con Rick me sentía bien. Nunca he sentido protección, siempre he sido yo la que me he dedicado a proteger a los demás pero con él era viceversa. Sentía como estando a su lado podía ser yo misma. Hacía mucho que no podía sonreír, solo Dani me sacaba alguna sonrisa pero ahora… me es tan fácil sonreír y eso es gracia a él. ¡Dios mío! Todavía podía sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos.

Empezamos lento, muy lento, pero en estos momentos me sentía tan necesitada de él de sus caricias y atenciones que si lo tuviera cerca, no podríamos hacerlo así. Solo quería que pasara esa semana rápido para poder volver a verlo, eso era lo único que quería.

\- Cariño, Dani está esperando su beso de buenas noches - dijo mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¡Oh! Voy papa – le dije disimulando.

\- Cariño - dijo reteniéndome - ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, claro, muy bien - dije dedicándole una sonrisa - hacía mucho que no estaba tan bien.

\- Me alegro - dijo sonriéndome.

Subí las escaleras en busca de mi principito para darle sus buenas noches. Para que pudiera soñar como cada noche con cosas buenas, para que mañana pudiera levantarse con una sonrisa que me hacía sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo.

\- Hola mi vida.

\- Hola mami.

\- ¿Cómo estás príncipe?

\- Bien, pero tengo sueñito ya. – dijo rascándose los ojos.

\- ¿Has jugado mucho con "Abu"?

\- Si. Pero quiero jugar con Rick también, el Abu se cansa rápido.

\- Ya pronto cariño. Te lo prometo, ya pronto.

\- Bien - dijo ya casi con los ojitos cerrados. Le besé suavemente en la frente y lo arrope bien. Me levanté de la cama y me quedé de pie justo al lado de la puerta viéndole dormir.

Le había hecho una promesa e iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para cumplirla. No iba a perder a Rick ahora que había entrado en mi vida y en la de los míos también. No iba a dejarlo ir por nada del mundo. Sabía que podíamos hacernos daño, que podía salir mal pero teníamos a gente alrededor en común que nos quería y por ellos, por nosotros, pasara lo que pasara, iba a mantenernos unidos, estemos juntos o no. Lo que sentía por Rick creo que nunca lo había sentido en mi vida por ningún otro hombre. Me hace feliz y por esa felicidad tengo que luchar como nunca antes lo había hecho me decía, porque había mucho en juego y por una vez en mi vida me iba a dejar llevar e iba a luchar con uñas y dientes por él. Porque ahora, ya no tenía una familia, ahora tendría una gran familia. Martha y Rick habían redondeado mi vida.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo para seguir alimentando al Caskett. Creo que va a ser un buen capítulo. Hasta entonces espero que disfrutéis de este y me dejéis como siempre vuestras opiniones.**

**Ya me queda poco de trabajo**** así que tendré más tiempo para escribir porque la verdad que este último mes entre un curso que estoy haciendo y trabajar me ha sido muy pero que muy difícil. Aunque la verdad hubiera preferido tener más horas al día para escribir que dejar de trabajar pero en fin, esperemos que estemos poco tiempo paradas. Gracias a todos y nos vemos el lunes, buen domingo.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Nuevo capítulo y nueva visita de los familiares vamos a ver cómo les va hoy. Quiero decir que voy a cambiar esta historia ya a M no porque vaya a ver un capítulo M dentro de poco pero estos dos últimamente están muy cerca y el roce hace el cariño jaja. Bueno daros las gracias a todos por todo y en especial a mi compañera que me lo pone todo muy fácil con su trabajo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 24**

POV RICK

Había sido una semana muy larga. Había estado esperando que llegara el día de volver a verla a ella. A quien se había apoderado de mis sueños y ansias. Estaba nervioso y hoy además también había consulta con Lanie. Aunque eso ya no era una consulta o sesión de terapia, sino dos amigos que conversaban. Le había contado mis avances en cuanto a Kate y ella se había alegrado por todo lo sucedido. Como dije aquel primer día en que le consulte, ella era una cotilla empedernida más que una psicóloga tratándome. Nada ayudaba a relajarme, pero cuando estuviera allí, con mi amiga, con ella, sabía que todo estaría bien.

Ya llegaba tarde, así que acelere el paso hasta llegar al despacho, me recibió con una sonrisa, como era su costumbre. Estaba muy interesada en lo que estábamos empezando Kate y yo. Me gustaba ver la emoción con la que recibía todo lo que le contaba. No podía evitar sonreír al ver como lo vivía.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien, nervioso. – le respondí frotándome las manos.

\- Lo estoy hasta yo - dijo - pero ahora, vamos a ponernos serios. Empecemos con la terapia -dijo aunque la vi algo desilusionada y no pude evitar sonreír.

\- Vale, ¿qué quieres que te cuente?

\- ¿Cómo has dormido esta semana?

\- Bastante bien, a decir verdad, no pensé poder hacerlo, pero todos los días he conseguido dormir más de dos horas, todo un logro - dije sonriendo pensando en los dulces sueños que había tenido esta semana.

\- ¿Cómo te has encontrado con este avance?

\- Ya te dije, estoy bien e incluso intentado relacionarme, para que no se haga muy larga la espera. Pero no puedo evitar echar en falta a Jim.

-Bueno es normal. Has pasado el mayor tiempo aquí con él. Además las relaciones aquí…

\- Se intensifican, lo sé.

\- Claro, pero ¿te sientes mejor? – pregunto preocupada.

\- Si. Estoy con las pilas cargadas, no veo el día de salir. Quiero volver a empezar con mi vida.

\- Queda poco Rick, animo…

\- Eso espero-dije algo inquieto sin dejar de mirar el reloj.

\- Una última pregunta y podrás irte – dijo al ver mi rápida ojeada para ver la hora - si ahora mismo estuvieras fuera qué harías.

\- Pues… estaría con Kate seguro, quiero estar con ella todo lo que pueda.

\- ¡Oh! – exclamo creyendo que me refería a otra cosa.

-No seas malpensada, no lo digo por lo que estás pensando, bueno, también, no lo voy a negar - dije riendo - pero me refiero a estar fuera con ella. Poder verla cuando quiera, ir al cine, a cenar, al parque con Dani… a todas esas cosas normales que no puedo hacer estando aquí.

\- Estás hablando de cosas serias Rick.

\- Por supuesto, no quiero perder más tiempo.

\- Me parece muy bien. Un proyecto de futuro es lo que necesitas para forjar tu nuevo yo, algo sobre lo que fundamentar tu curación. – callo momentáneamente por si quería agregar algo más. Al ver que no decía nada, comprendió que estaba ansioso por atender a mis visitas y acabo diciendo – Venga, vete ya y disfruta del día.

\- Gracias – le dije levantándome y dedicándole una sonrisa.

Ya habían entrado algunos familiares. Así que estuve mirando por el hall de entrada, no vi nadie y fui al jardín, donde a primera vista los vi a todos juntos esperándome.

No podía creerlo, pero allí estaba mi familia. Ver a mi madre junto a Kate, Dani y Jim fue algo verdaderamente emocionante. Dani en cuanto me vio salió corriendo de donde se encontraba hacia mis brazos, corría con una sonrisa en la cara que demostraba cuan contento estaba por verme. Cuando llegó a mí, lo cogí, lo abrace y dimos unas vueltas juntos, incluso le saque unas carcajadas. Cuando paramos me tire al césped y le agasaje con montones de besos. Ese niño no sé qué tenía pero sacaba la mejor parte de mi persona. No la triste que lloraba a Alexis, no la enganchada a las pastillas, sino la parte sana y divertida que quería vivir.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – le pregunte cuando paramos de rodar.

\- Bien. Venimos todos a verte – me informo el niño

\- No sabes lo contento que estoy - le respondí cuando note como los demás llegaban a donde nos encontrábamos. Jim me dio la mano para ayudarme a incorporarme con una sonrisa en la cara y mi madre me abrazo. Y allí estaba Kate, no sabía muy bien como saludarla, no quería que Dani viera algo que no debía aun, no quería confundirlo así que me acerque a ella con Dani en brazos y le di un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - no pude evitar preguntarle.

\- Genial ¿y tú? - dijo sonriéndome y sonrojándose a la vez. Me entraron unas ganas terribles de estrujarla entre mis brazos, pero me contuve.

\- Te veo muy bien Jim - dije sonriéndole y dejando a Dani en el suelo.

\- Yo sí que te veo bien, no es que no confiara en ti pero me sorprende verte tan bien. Y no sabes lo que me alegro.

\- Bueno, muero de ganas de salir, pero de momento, aguanto bien – le comente.

\- Rick – dijo el pequeño tirando de la manga de mi camisa.

\- Dime Campeón.

\- ¿Juegas conmigo?

\- Claro, vamos - dije mirando a Kate de reojo.

Necesitaba un rato a solas con ella. Quería saludarla adecuadamente a nuestra situación. Pero eso podía esperar, ahora iba a pasar un ratito con Dani, se lo debía.

Estuvimos jugando un rato al futbol hasta que terminé tirado por el césped rendido. Este chico es incansable, pensé recobrando el aliento. Dani se sentó a mi lado sin parar de reír al verme tirado por el suelo.

\- ¡Ey! No le veo la gracia - dije haciéndole cosquillas y empezó a revolcarse por el suelo sin parar de reír.

\- Para para… - gritaba sin poder aguantarse a las cosquillas.

\- Dani, ¿Cómo está "Abu"?

\- Muy bien. Vamos al parque todos los días y a veces viene Martha con Lola, he conseguido que se siente, ¿a que tú no puedes hacerlo?

\- Nunca conseguí que me obedeciera, que bien.

\- Cuando te pongas bueno y vuelvas te lo enseñare ¿vale? – dijo ansioso por mostrarme sus avances con la perrita de Alexis.

\- Claro ¿Y mama? – pregunte intrigado.

\- Está contenta porque "Abu" este de vuelta. ¿A que está guapa?

\- Sí, esta guapísima – dije observándola. Ella se encontraba sentada en un banco hablando con mi madre y con Jim mientras nos miraba.

\- Mama trabaja mucho, pero también viene a veces con nosotros a jugar al parque. Me gustaría que estuviera más tiempo con nosotros pero…

\- Está trabajando, es normal Dani.

\- No.

\- ¿No? – pregunte intrigado.

\- No, está salvando a la ciudad – dijo muy serio.

\- ¡Oh! Claro, tienes razón, tonto de mi - dije intentando evitar reírme.

\- Es una súper heroína, pero es un secreto-dijo bajando la voz y no pude evitar acariciarle el pelo con la mano al ver su ternura e su inocencia – no se lo digas a nadie.

\- Dani - dijo mi madre acercándose - ¿Por qué no juegas un rato con "Abu" y conmigo?

\- Vale – dijo el niño levantándose para salir corriendo.

No podía estar más agradecido a mi madre en estos momentos. Necesitaba ese espacio a solas con Kate. No podía aguantar más, me faltaba tocarla, besarla, verla sonreír para mí. Así que le debía una más a la mujer que me trajo al mundo.

Vi cómo con un guiño se marchó tras del niño. Comprendí que había sido Kate quien le había pedido que viniera al ver como ella se acercaba y le comentaba algo. No sé qué le dijo pero si a Kate sonreír y se sonrojarse mientras se acercaba a mí. Me sentí nervioso de tenerla cerca y a ella note que ambos estábamos igual, nos temblaba el pulso, sonreíamos nerviosamente y estábamos ruborizados ante el contacto.

\- ¡Ey! - la saludé cuando paro delante de mí.

-¡Ey! - dijo sonriéndome. La magia había vuelto a mi vida gracias a esa mujer.

\- Podemos ir a otro sitio si quieres…

\- Sí, creo será mejor - dijo sonriéndome.

\- Podemos ir a mi cuarto, quiero decir, no, me refiero a… - dije balbuceando.

\- Castle tranquilo, te comprendí.

\- ¿Castle?

\- Lo siento, me pareció un apodo cariñoso.

\- No te disculpes, me gusta - dije relajado.

Le agarré la mano y tiré de ella hacia el interior. Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto me puse nervioso, no la había llevado allí para abandonarnos a la lujuria, aunque ganas no me faltaran, pero prefería que eso pasara cuando estuviera fuera, cuando todo estuviera más claro entre nosotros, pero no podía evitar esos nervios en mi estómago. La deje pasar y me giré para cerrar la puerta. Cuando volví a girarme para besarla, Kate se lanzó a mis brazos juntando nuestros labios con fuerza, con pasión, como no habíamos hecho nunca.

Pasé mis brazos sobre su cintura acercándola más a mí y abrí mi boca para recibir su beso. Todo esto se estaba calentando demasiado y tenía que frenarlo. Cuando se intensifico la situación y la atraje hacia mí, creo que pudo comprobar la reacción clara de mi cuerpo, supongo que ese fue el motivo de que se retirara. En ese instante mis piernas flaquearon al perder su contacto.

\- ¡Dios! Eso ha sido increíble – dije cogiendo el aire no inhalado durante nuestro momento de pasión.

\- Sí, lo ha sido – me dijo observando de reojo mi entrepierna.

\- No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos esta semana - dije volviendo a juntar nuestro cuerpos abrazándola por la cintura y juntando nuestras frentes a pesar de la incomodidad por lo que hubiera podido apreciar. Hacia siglos que mi cuerpo no reaccionaba de ese modo, tan rápidamente. Gina nunca fue una mujer, digamos apasionada, así que había olvidado esa reacción tan intensa que había tenido hacia unos segundos.

-Yo también. ¡Dios mío! Ha sido un infierno - dijo mirando hacia abajo y haciéndome reír con su gesto.

-Tengo tantas ganas de salir - dije apartándole suavemente un mechón de pelo de la cara.

\- Yo también, ¿eso significa que estás bien? – me pregunto

\- Claro, y podré verte más a menudo - dije sonriéndole y ella me devolvió la sonrisa - el tiempo aquí pasa tan lento, que una semana parece que es un mes. Pero tengo miedo ¿sabes?

\- ¿De qué? – dijo intrigada.

\- De olvidarme de tu sonrisa, que mi mente me juegue una mala pasada y no pueda seguir viéndoos en mis sueños.

\- Rick, es solo una semana.

\- Ya es muy fácil decirlo, tú tienes tu tiempo ocupado, trabajas, sales, yo no puedo moverme de aquí y el tiempo pasa muy despacio - dije separándome de ella y dándole la espalda fingiendo enfado.

Enseguida sentí el cuerpo de Kate cerca de mi espalda, a pesar de que nos separaban unos centímetros sentía su calor, sentía su presencia muy, pero que muy cerca.

\- Rick yo… también te echo mucho de menos. Pero sé que esto va a acabar muy pronto, te lo prometo.

\- Lo sé - dije girándome y enfrentándola - pero esto es tan frustrante. Tengo miedo a que te olvides de mí - dije mirando al suelo.

\- Rick, no digas eso ni en broma – me dijo colocando sus manos sobre mi cara para que le mirara a los ojos - estoy cien por cien en esto, me oyes. No voy a ir a ningún lado, no me daré por vencida.

\- Gracias - dije y como por inercia Kate volvió a juntar nuestros labios esta vez en un suave y cortó beso.

\- Es tarde, ya se oye la gente irse -dijo rebuscando en su bolso – toma - dijo entregándome una foto - para que no te olvides de nuestras caras y puedas soñar cada día con nosotros.

Cuando miré la foto, vi a una Kate sonriente con Dani en brazos. La foto era preciosa, pero ya la había visto antes, era la misma que me enseño Jim el día que lo conocí. Esto era una señal, esto tenía que significar que el círculo se iba cerrando.

\- ¿Vamos? - dijo sonriéndome y yo volví a besarla porque sabía que una vez que saliéramos por esa puerta no podría volver a hacerlo. ¡Dios mío! Aun no se había ido y ya la extrañaba.

\- Ya te echo de menos - dije separándome.

\- Eres un sentimental Castle – no pude menos que emocionarme al escuchar como susurraba mi nombre cerca de mis labios, sonaba tan dulce.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos porque si no… - dije poniendo los ojos en blanco y separándola de mí.

\- Si será mejor - dijo Kate rompiendo a reír y cogiendo su bolso.

Cuando llegamos donde se encontraba el resto vimos que Lanie estaba allí con ellos. Era increíble, no se había podido resistir de vernos juntos, era la cotilla más grande que había conocido.

\- Hola Kate - dijo son una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Hola - respondió Kate separándose un poco de mí.

\- Antes de iros, ¿puedo hablar contigo y con Martha?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Y yo? – pregunte intrigado

\- Tu no Castle – me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

\- Pero vais a hablar de mi ¿no? No es justo.

\- ¿Y? – Dijo mi doctora pellizcándome la mejilla - Lo siento niño chico - dijo girándose y mi madre y Kate la siguieron

\- Me alegro de volver a verte Jim, ¿Qué tal fuera?

\- Y yo chaval, bastante bien, estoy disfrutando mucho de mi nieto, y de paso ayudo a Kate, se lo merece después de todo lo que le hice pasar - dijo Jim con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Jugamos? - dijo Dani ya con el balón en las manos mientras nos miraba fijamente.

\- Te toca - dijo Jim mirándome – a ver si estas en forma.

Y si, estaba en forma, pero Dani sabía la forma de acabar con mi energía fácilmente, aunque eso jugaba a mi favor, sin duda esta noche iba a dormir muy bien, iba a caer rendido.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**El miércoles será el nuevo capítulo pero horario normal sobre las 10 de la mañana y los otros dos serán el viernes y domingo a horario de mañana también. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí y como siempre espero vuestros comentarios. **

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Voy a intentar ponerme ahora a escribir algo porque últimamente escribo poco. Tengo la inspiración y lo que quiero que pase en la cabeza pero luego me pongo a escribirlo y estoy tan cansada que no puedo casi ni empezar. Gracias a todos por estar ahí y espero que os siga gustando la historia. Darle las gracias a mi compi por su buen trabajo****.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 25**

POV KATE

Ambas seguimos a la doctora Parish hasta su despacho. Pensé que era la única preocupada, pero pude comprobar que mi acompañante estaba en las mismas circunstancias. Martha me agarro de la mano y me miro dubitativa. No sabíamos que podría contarnos pero si sabíamos que era sobre Rick, y cuando te van a contar algo sobre alguien que te importa sin saber muy bien que puede ser, te sientes nervioso. Y en situaciones como la vivida, tenías tanto miedo de algo malo, a pesar de lo bien que lo veíamos, que teníamos dudas hasta de querer o no saberlo.

Entramos ambos agarradas aun de la mano y nos sentamos cada una en una silla delante del escritorio de la doctora. Se le veía tranquila, pero para ella debería ser algo normal todo aquello.

\- Bien, verán - dijo y sentí cosquillas en mi estómago, mis manos empezaron a sudar, por lo que me solté del agarre de Martha, colocándolas sobre mis piernas, intentado a su vez pararlas de su movimiento involuntario.

\- ¿Está bien mi hijo? - se atrevió a preguntar Martha.

\- Verán las he reunido aquí para hablar sobre Rick, como es natural, es un gran chico, lo he conocido bastante bien estos meses y…bueno creo que puede estar listo para salir.

\- ¿Sí? – pregunté esperanzada.

\- Bueno, aun quiero tenerlo aquí un poco y probarlo a ver cómo van las cosas.

\- Pero lleva poco tiempo después de… - me refería a la situación que le llevo a que intentaran matarlo con una sobredosis, pero no me dejo terminar la doctora.

\- Kate verás, si me permites tutearte – dijo sonriéndome - Cuando conocí a Rick decidí que tenía que entrar en un centro de rehabilitación. Pero, el caso de Rick, no tiene similitudes al tu padre o el de muchos de los pacientes. Rick quizás no tenía que haber entrado aquí exactamente.

\- ¿Y por qué no doctora? - preguntamos ambas a la vez.

\- No me malinterpreten. Rick tenía problemas con las pastillas si, daba igual que fueran para dormir, para la depresión… para cualquiera de los casos, era una dependencia. Pero cuando tuve mi primera cita con él, me di cuenta que su problema no era la adicción en sí, era una enorme depresión, no era poco lo que le sucedió, perdió a su hija y usted Martha – dijo refiriéndose a mi acompañante – a su nieta. No me pareció lo más oportuno seguir encerrado en su casa, encerrado en sí mismo rodeado de recuerdos. Lo mejor era sacarlo de ese círculo vicioso de recuerdos y dolor, que se relacionara, que hablara de su problema. Y no me equivoque, ahora es feliz de nuevo, los recuerdos están ahí, pero no duelen igual. Creo que ha salido de la depresión en la que estaba metido, ha salido del pozo donde se metió y eso en parte es gracias a ustedes y a los que están ahí fuera con él. De todos modos, eso conlleva una gran responsabilidad, así que en sus manos queda el final del tratamiento.

\- Estamos con él – dije mirando a Martha que asintió dando peso a mis palabras - Si lo que quiere saber si estoy o no involucrada en su mejoría, puede darlo por hecho. Nosotros estamos iniciando una relación y al menos mi intención es seguir a su lado, ayudarle a mejorar. No puedo prometer que funcione pero se intentara… se lo aseguro Doctora.

\- Eso está bien - dijo sonriéndome mi interlocutora.

\- ¿Entonces qué debemos hacer? - inquirió Martha

\- La próxima semana haremos una pequeña prueba y si todo funciona de la forma esperada, creo que en quince días podrán disfrutar de su compañía sin muros, en sus casas, empezando a vivir de nuevo. Les sugiero un cambio de ambientes, podría ser buena idea que se traslade unos días a casa de Kate, para no meterlo de nuevo en sus recuerdos y luego probar pequeñas incursiones en su antigua casa. Martha usted no debe dejarle mucho espacio cuando vaya allí, será mis ojos. Así que le agradecería me tuviera al corriente de sus pasos. Pero eso ya se tratara en su momento.

-¿Y en qué consistirá su prueba doctora?-pregunto Martha ilusionada.

-Podrá salir todo el día, pero deberá pernoctar en el centro, podrán sacarlo y hacer lo que les plazca siempre y cuando vuelva a la noche.

-¿Y si todo sale bien? - pregunté deseosa de saber la respuesta.

\- Si todo sale según lo esperado, la semana siguiente recibiré el alta – me respondió la doctora.

\- Al fin - dijimos ambas con un suspiro.

\- Pero, despacio señoras, no vayamos tan rápidos. Tengo que ir observándolo esta semana y las reuniones con el me darán la respuesta definitiva. Yo las llamaré el día anterior para que vengan temprano a por él – cogió aire y siguió con su prescripción - Creo que sería bueno no decirle nada para que no afecte a su comportamiento en el transcurso de esta semana. Además creo que será bonito ver su cara de sorpresa cuando las vea llegar para poder pasar el día afuera – remato sonriendo.

Nos levantamos para irnos pero Martha me sobresalto dándome un abrazo, aunque me gusto ver su soltura conmigo, me consideraba ya de la familia, y eso me hacía sentir muy feliz.

\- ¡Oh!, Darling gracias.

\- ¿A mí? – le pregunte cuando me soltó.

\- Si, a ti, a tu padre y a Dani. Hacía tanto que no veía tan feliz a mi hijo, sé que vosotros sois los responsables de que él se haya deshecho de su depresión - dijo volviendo a abrazarme y sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Verdaderamente yo también me sentía feliz, no solo por su "curación" sino por haber ayudado en ella. Él iba a sacarme de mi soledad a la vez que yo iba a sacarlo de la suya. Eso no podía ir mal.

\- Esto es increíble, tengo tantas ganas de verle la cara cuando se lo digamos – le dije.

\- La verás – me dijo mirándome fijamente - quiero que seas tú quien se lo digas.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada hija, sé que a él le hará mucha ilusión de que seas tú quien venga a buscarle si puedes tener libre de tu trabajo ese día, luego podemos vernos para comer, pero él está deseando estar contigo, a mí me tiene muy vista….

\- Gracias Martha, de verdad, no sé cómo agradecértelo.

\- Bien señoras, ahora salgan ahí fuera y que no se les note mucho - dijo la doctora Parish con una gran sonrisa.

\- Le debo una Doctora Parish…

\- Tutearme por favor… mi nombre es Lanie, porque vamos a vernos seguido me temo – dijo guiñándome un ojo – además, no hay nada que agradecer, es mi trabajo.

\- Ya pero…se ha portado tan bien con nosotras…

-Bueno solo hazlo feliz, se lo merece – dijo dándome amablemente la mano - y quiero ir a la boda.

\- Oh querida, yo me comprometo a que la inviten - dijo Martha mientras yo me quedaba sin palabras.

Acabábamos de empezar y esas dos señoras ya nos tenían prevista la boda… como para pensar en eso.

La verdad es que nunca antes me había planeado casarme. Ni siquiera cuando estaba con el padre de Dani y mucho menos cuando nació se me paso por la cabeza casarme con él. No sé si eso cambiaría cuando pasara el tiempo y nuestra relación se afianzara pero seguro que la doctora estaría invitada con mucho gusto. Había hecho mucho por nosotros, primero con mi padre y después con Rick. La consideraba casi de la familia.

-Yo… cuando tengas tiempo te invito una copa si quieres… Lanie – le dije aceptando su proposición de que la tuteara. Se estaba portando además muy bien con nosotros, era lo menos que podía hacer.

\- Oh perfecto, necesito saber todo, me he vuelto adicta a vuestra historia – me respondió riendo a carcajadas junto con Martha.

De ese modo nos despedimos de la doctora. No íbamos a ser muy buenas en ocultar la noticia, porque simplemente, la sonrisa que teníamos dibujadas en nuestras caras era demasiado evidente. Nos acercamos donde estaban y vi a Rick con Dani en brazos haciéndole girar, ambos riéndose a carcajadas. Si la felicidad tenía una imagen, debía ser esa, por eso quería guardarla en mi mente. Mi padre estaba muy cerca de ellos viéndolos y también sonriendo abiertamente.

\- ¡Chicos! es hora de irse - dijo Martha llamando la atención de todos.

Nos acercamos y Rick y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su madre. Luego fue mi padre el que se despidió de él y Dani se agarró a sus piernas hasta que Rick se puso a su altura y le dio un beso.

\- Dani ve con el "Abu" y Martha, yo os alcanzo ahora campeón.

Vi cómo se iban y miré bien que nadie de los nuestros nos estuviera mirando, él les miro a su vez, en ese segundo le sorprendí besándole, no podía reprimir más la alegría que sentía por él y como no podía decírselo, demostré así mi emoción. Al principio no reacciono, pero cuando sintió mis labios, jugueteando con los suyos me devolvió toda la pasión que el momento nos permitía. Era como si quisiéramos plasmas un mundo de sensaciones a través de un solo beso.

-Me encantan estas despedidas – me dijo cuándo nuestros labios se separaron – comprime tanta emoción, como sentimiento. Pero no puedo evitar ponerme triste, hasta la próxima semana no volveré a verte.

\- Si a mí también me encantan cariño, pero…-dije mirando hacia atrás donde me estaban esperando, vi la cara de sorpresa de mi padre y entendí que había visto nuestra despedida, pero me daba igual, algún día debía enterarse y no quería que estuviera en desigualdad de condiciones que Martha.

\- Te voy a echar de menos - dijo jugando con los dedos de mi mano.

\- Y yo, pero nos veremos pronto.

\- Por cierto, ¿de que habéis hablado allí dentro? – me susurro al oído.

\- Veras, si te lo contara, rompería mi palabra a la Dra. Parish, por lo que… - dije sonriendo al tiempo que nos separábamos.

Cuando llegué a donde se encontraba el resto del grupo vi que mi padre quería decir algo, pero estaba dando muchas vueltas y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Prefería tener esa conversación a solas con él. Allí no era el lugar ni el momento, por lo que le interrumpí.

\- Hablamos luego papa, venga, vámonos… - dije señalando con la cabeza hacia Dani y mi padre asintió.

Nos despedimos de Martha y nos dirigimos hacia casa. Tras cenar mandé a Dani a dormir. Y cuando acabe con mis deberes de madre bajé de nuevo. Debía afrontar una conversación con mi padre que me esperaba sentado en el sofá. Sabía que ya no podía retrasarlo más. Era incomodo, él y yo nunca nos habíamos hecho confidencias, por lo que la situación en si era algo chocante, pero no por ello menos necesaria. Así que me senté a su lado y espere su intento de charla entre padre e hija.

\- Estáis… - dijo sin atreverse a decir la frase completa. Como asustándose de su pregunta.

\- Si estamos juntos – le confesé finalmente.

\- ¿Desde cuándo?

\- ¿Desde cuándo? Pues una o dos semanas… pero eso no importa ahora papa, lo que ahora es relevante es que le quiero, que el parece corresponderme y que Dani le adora, así que lo demás, importa poco, ¿comprendes?

\- No sabes cuánto me alegro hija mía - dijo y tras dedicarme una sonrisa me abrazo.

\- Pensé que… - le dije aun abrazada a él. En parte había respondido a la defensiva, porque pensé que estaría a disgusto con la situación.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Creías que no me gustaba la idea? Solo me sorprendió, nunca había visto una demostración de cariño por tu parte hacia ningún hombre.

\- Es complicado, aunque creo que nunca me sentí tan a gusto con nadie como para hacerlo. Además, es complicado, eres mi padre… - dije callando y bajando la mirada.

\- Comprensible, tranquila. Solo decirte que me alegro por vosotros – acepto con la mirada – ¿Estáis bien juntos?

\- Solo puedo hablarte por mí de momento papa, y yo me siento a gusto con Rick, es una persona especial - dije sonriendo.

\- Te mereces ser feliz cariño. Has hecho más de madre hacia mí que yo de padre para ti. Necesitas todo lo bueno que te pase cariño. Rick también ha tenido piedras en su camino, va a ser complicada su recuperación. Pero sé que tú puedes hacerle feliz y el a ti, por eso yo también lo soy.

\- Gracias papa - dije sonriéndole devolviéndole el abrazo que me dio anteriormente.

\- Buenas noches cariño - dijo dándome un beso en la frente antes de desaparecer hacia su habitación.

Después de todo no había sido tan malo. Mi padre había cambiado mucho después de su paso por su adicción al alcohol, ahora parecía el hombre que recordaba cuando vivía mama, atento, cariñoso, dulce y sobre todo comprensivo…

Me vino a la mente una vez que jugando con una pelota rompí un jarrón de mama. Apareció papa justo antes de que mi madre, furibunda, viniera para hacer caer todo su enfado sobre mi persona. Pero en ese momento mi padre se puso frente a mí y le dijo:

-Johanna, no ha sido la niña, fui yo jugando con el balón, prometo comprarte otro… y después de darle un beso en la mejilla, recogió todos los trozos.

En el fondo siempre había sido su niña y me adoraba… ese iba a ser el padre que quería recordar siempre. A la vez, también vi reflejado en ese hecho un poco a Rick cuando estaba con Dani, su forma condescendiente y protectora de hablarle. No pensé encontrar jamás un hombre así en mi vida y ahora lo tenía. O mejor dicho, tenía a dos… No podía pedir más.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Será el siguiente el viernes tempranito que me voy al campo jaja. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir la historia y quizás vuestros comentarios son lo que necesito para ponerme a trabajar a tope (bueno y algo más de tiempo****). Gracias a todos y nos vemos.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Bueno pues aquí estamos un día más con otro capítulo. Ya empieza a moverse la cosa y estos parecen que ya no pueden dejar de tocarse. Ha llegado el día de la salida, un momento muy importante para todos y he decidido separar la salida en varios capítulos. Espero que os siga gustando la historia, ahora ha llegado el momento del Caskett total jaja. Bueno sin más daros las gracias a todos y en especial a mi compañera por estar ahí. Espero poder escribir algo esta semana porque como siga al mismo ritmo subiendo al final se me pillaran los dedos. Bueno espero que lo disfrutéis****.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 26**

POV RICK

Un día más en el centro que estaba cambiando mi vida. Esa semana se me había pasado bastante rápido entre las sesiones con la doctora y las tareas que me mandaba. Últimamente había progresado bastante con el diario que me mando y ya me era más fácil hablar de cómo me sentía. Además sin darme cuenta había empezado a escribir una historia, la que empecé esa noche de vigilia. No sabía muy bien si acabaría convirtiéndose en un hecho real, en una historia publicable. Esta historia estaba basada mucho en el último año de mi vida, y como no Kate tenía mucho que ver. Ella era sin duda "la culpable" por decirlo de algún modo, de mi inspiración. Tenía muchas dudas sobre cómo se lo podía tomar ella, y sin duda no iba a dar ni un solo paso antes de hablarlo con ella. Pero no podía dejar de escribir, estaba a tope de nuevo y eso me ayudaba de muchas maneras. Miré el reloj, ya era tarde tenía que darme prisa si quería llegar a la sesión de hoy.

Tenía muchas ganas de ver a todos esta tarde, aunque apenas había dormido esa noche con tanto escribir. Necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía en esta cabezota tan dura. Me vestí rápido y salí corriendo para no llegar tarde.

Mientras andaba por el largo pasillo, me dio tiempo a pensar que ni siquiera me había mirado en el espejo para ver si estaba presentable. Di en la puerta y cuando escuche en permiso para entrar, abrí la puerta corriendo todavía colocándome un poco el pelo. Debía tenerlo revuelto y algo tieso, porque esa manía de pequeño de retorcerlo mientras escribía no había desaparecido nunca. Sin olvidar que me había puesto la misma ropa del día anterior.

\- Lo siento, se me han… - me quede de piedra al ver allí a Kate sentada mirándome.

\- Hola – me dijo sonriendo al ver las pintas que traía.

\- Hola – solo pude articular al ver su rostro divertido - ¿Me he perdido algo? ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- No, todo está bien ¿no? – dijeron ambas a la vez, lo que las hizo reír abiertamente. Aunque a mí su presencia en ese momento allí me sonara a desastre, a recaída de Jim, a cualquier cosa, menos algo bueno.

\- ¿Entonces? – pregunte intrigado, pero más tranquilo a ver sus risas.

\- Pues verás, será mejor que se lo digas ya - dijo la Lanie.

\- ¿Decirme? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien Dani? - dije intrigado.

\- Todo bien, tranquilo. Rick, ¿te apetece venir a pasar el día conmigo?

\- ¿Cómo? - dije sorprendido mirando a Lanie.

\- Creo que estás listo para pasar el día fuera con tu familia - dijo y yo, yo me lancé a sus brazos sin mediar palabra - ¡Ey! Respétame, que sigo siendo tu doctora – dijo en tono de broma. Pues se la notaba tan feliz como yo por la noticia.

\- Lo siento, yo… - no sabía que decir, estaba tan contento ante la idea, que casi podía sentir las lágrimas acudir a mis ojos, pero contuve mi emoción.

\- No está bien - dijo abrazándome ella - pero tienes que volver a dormir.

\- Sí, claro, como tú digas, con el día es más que suficiente – le agradecí.

\- Bien, pues ves a arreglarte un poco. Y nos vemos sobre las 10 de la noche y no tengo que decirte… Pórtate bien Rick, supongo que lo das por hecho. Disfruta tu merecido día de relax.

\- Lo prometo - dije haciendo el gesto de salir corriendo, pero al hacerlo comprendí que olvidaba algo, así que me di media vuelta y cogí la cara de Kate y le plante un beso rápido en los labios - Buenos días cariño -dije dedicándole la mejor sonrisa que tenía y reinicie mi gesto de salir corriendo para ponerme presentable para mi chica.

Tardé apenas cinco minutos en ducharme, adecentarme y coger mi cartera. Me encontré con Kate en la puerta, esperándome, con una sonrisa en la cara. Me acerque a ella y la agarre por la cintura atrayéndola hacia mí, como iba a disfrutar ese día.

\- Rick - protestó cuando metí mi cara en su cuello olfateando su olor, ese que me volvía loco.

-¿Si, mi amor? - dije poniendo carita de inocente.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos -dijo sonriéndome y empujándome de forma divertida por el pecho.

\- Tu mandas jefa… haz lo que quieras conmigo. ¿Qué tienes planeado?

\- Bueno he pensado pasar un rato a solas – me dijo entornando las cejas y bajando la voz en tono íntimo- En la comida estaremos todos. Podemos ir a por Dani al cole y no sé… ¿qué? - dijo al ver cómo le miraba - si no te gusta podemos…

La callé con un beso, no quería que siguiera hablando, me encantaba el plan. Cualquiera cosa con ellos para mí era el paraíso.

\- Cuando empezamos - dije sonriéndole.

Kate me llevo a un bar cercano donde paramos a desayunar. Nos sentamos los dos en el mismo lado de una mesa cerca de la ventana y pedimos ambos un café. Tener a Kate cerca era una tentación demasiado grande, solo podía pensar en besarla y abrazarla así que es lo que hice.

\- ¿Estás contento? – me dijo devolviéndome el beso cariñosa.

\- Hoy es el día más feliz desde… - dije bajando la cara al pensar en mi niña. Sentí la mano de Kate sobre la mía acariciándomela, haciendo pequeños círculos.

\- Te prometo que haré lo posible para que hoy no dejes de sonreír - dijo y cuando la mire a los ojos vi una gran sinceridad en ella. Acerque mis labios a los suyos y la bese suavemente.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo has dicho que tenemos para nosotros solos? - dije mirándola de forma picara haciéndole reír.

\- Todo el que quieras - dijo acariciándome suavemente el cabello y besándome el cuello antes de apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro.

\- Pues entonces quiero estar así el resto de mi vida, junto a todos vosotros - dije mirándola serio.

Esta vez fue ella la que junto nuestros labios en un beso suave, pero que poco a poco se volvió más sensual. Sentía su mano en mi espalda, acariciándome a la vez que sentía sus labios sobre los míos. Al momento note su lengua pidiendo permiso osadamente para entrar en mi boca para enredarse con la mía que la esperaba ansiosa. Ambas iniciaron ese baile especial que conseguía que miles de mariposas volaran en mi estómago y mi espalda. Sentía como la piel se me erizaba, como mis manos empezaban a querer más y acercaban más a Kate a mi cuerpo que no dejaba de recibir pequeñas descargas ante su toque cerca del final de mi espalda. Sentí que esa dulce tortura me despertaba a la vida de nuevo, me daba ganas de no parar de tocarla, de sentirla cerca de mí, sin barreras. Pero estábamos en un lugar público, así que los dos nos detuvimos y después de mirarnos tiernamente a los ojos comprendimos que debíamos irnos a un lugar algo más tranquilo.

\- Vamos, tengo ganas de dar un paseo – me dijo levantándose.

\- Si será mejor -dije resoplando. Si nos pusimos así de intensos nada más salir del centro, como podía acabar el día... pensé. Tenía que mantener la calma. Hacía mucho que no intimaba con una mujer y… cada vez que estaba cerca de Kate me costaba mucho no tocarla, no besarla, controlarme. No quería acelerar las cosas, no quería cometer ningún error. Ahora, para mí, lo importante era pasar tiempo con ella, demostrarle que iba a ganar la batalla y que estaba preparado para ser feliz, para salir de mi rehabilitación, para formar parte de su vida, de su familia.

Me llevo a Central Park, siempre había sido uno de los sitios que más me gustaban de la ciudad. Así que sin duda Kate había acertado en el lugar para estar tranquilos y solos. Cogió una manta del coche y nos tumbamos en el césped como dos adolescentes y estuvimos durante un rato en silencio, mirando el cielo, cogidos de la mano, solo sintiendo nuestra mutua compañía, solo dedicándonos alguna mirada.

\- ¿Qué esperas de cuándo salgas?

\- No sé cuándo voy a salir, pero de algo estoy seguro y es que quiero teneros cerca, a mi madre, a ti, a Dani y claro, también a Jim.

\- Tienes miedo a lo que pueda…

\- ¿La verdad? Ya no tengo miedo a nada, solo a perderte - dije mirando el cielo donde las nubes formaban curiosas formas.

\- Rick, no nos vas a perder… no vamos a desaparecer en la nada.

\- Voy a luchar para ello ahora que os he encontrado Kate - dije sonriéndole.

\- Lo haremos muy bien juntos… ya verás. No temas.

\- Kate, en cuanto salga seguramente tenga a la prensa detrás y empezara a indagar en tu vida y…

\- Rick, se dónde me metí cuando empecé la relación contigo, además, tú no tienes la culpa. Tranquilo sabré mantenerlos a raya.

\- De eso estoy seguro - dije sonriéndole y acercándome lo justo para besarla. Me costaba estar alejado de sus labios. Eran como un imán para mí. Y estos ya no se conformaban con un simple roce, exigían más, querían todo. Pedían intimidad, pasión, aquello iba muy deprisa y debía pararlo porque nuestra primera vez debía ser sobre todo tranquila, sin interrupciones, sin miedos, solo ella, yo y nuestros sentimientos.

\- Bien, pues levanta que tenemos que ir a buscar a mi chico – dijo después de mirar su reloj de pulsera – es tarde y me apetece verle la cara cuando te vea.

\- Perfecto - dije levantándome de un salto. Tenía unas ganas terribles de verlo.

Fuimos ambos agarrados de la mano hasta que llegamos a la entrada del colegio, estaba muy nervioso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía que recoger a alguien de un cole.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto al notar mi nerviosismo.

\- Solo… recordaba…pensaba la última vez que vine a un colegio.

\- Oh, lo siento. Disculpa, olvide… ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? – me dijo abrazándome para infundirme valor.

\- No, estoy muy bien. Quiero estar aquí – la mire y cogiéndole la mano le dije – contigo.

\- Bien - dijo agarrándome apretando y entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Sonó el timbre y los niños empezaron a salir. Vi a Dani acompañado de otro niño. Al instante dejo su charla con el compañero y empezó a buscar a su madre por todos lados. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y al ver su sonrisa sentí como mi corazón latía a mil por hora. Dani empezó a correr hacia donde me encontraba hasta que llego a mis brazos donde se lanzó. Lo cogí y empecé a dar vueltas con él, enseguida empezó a reírse a carcajadas gritando.

\- Rick has venido - dijo.

\- Si campeón, aquí me tienes y tenemos toda la tarde para nosotros.

\- ¿Ya no estás enfermo? – pregunto preocupado.

\- Bueno - dije mirando a Kate – casi…

\- No está del todo bien, pero pronto estará recuperado.

\- ¿Entonces te tienes que ir?

\- Sí, pero vamos a pasar toda la tarde juntos. ¿Quieres?

\- ¿Si? – pregunto el niño aliviado.

\- Si.

\- Bien. ¿Podemos jugar? ¿Y ver a Lola? ¿Podemos…?

\- Dani, paso a paso - dijo Kate riéndose con la emoción de Dani y dándole un tierno beso en su mejilla.

\- Guay. ¿Y el "Abu"?

-Ahora vendrá. Hemos quedado con Martha y el para comer.

\- ¿Dónde te apetece? – le pregunte deseoso de hacerle el gusto.

-¿Dónde quieres tú? – le dijo a su vez su madre.

\- ¿Pizza? – nos sugirió con carita de felicidad.

\- Dani no se…

\- Para mí perfecto – le quise conceder.

\- Bien - gritó Dani bajando de mis brazos y estirándome de la mano.

\- Bueno, pues llamo al "Abu" y a Martha y quedamos para vernos en casa.

\- Que guay. Dile a Martha que traiga a Lola, por fa… Ma…

\- Dani no sé… vamos a comer, no creo que sea el lugar perfecto para ella campeón, luego podemos ir a verla si quieres - le dije para descargar un poco a Kate del aprieto.

\- Venga, no seas zalamero, Rick tiene razón, así que luego ya iremos a ver a Lola si quieres.

\- Por fi - dijo poniendo morritos y no pude evitar sonreír me encantaba ver la relación que tenía madre e hijo.

\- Veremos… ahora vámonos.

El chico nos agarró la mano a ambos y así fuimos todo el camino hasta su casa, donde Jim y mi madre nos esperaban. Éramos como una auténtica familia, y hacía mucho que no me sentía así de feliz y cómodo. Sin duda no me importaría poder ser el padre de este crío increíble y pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él y junto a Kate. No quería separarme de ellos por nada del mundo, ellos ahora lo eran todo para mí.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**El domingo habrá nuevo capítulo, será también tempranito es que tengo un puente ajetreado. Pensé en cambiarlo a mañana que estaré en casa todo el día pero me apetece hacerlo el domingo así que, así será. Bueno espero leer vuestros comentarios para saber si os sigue gustando o no la historia. **

**Buen puente y feliz día del trabajador a tod s.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Bueno seguimos con la salida de Rick, creo que van a disfrutar del día al máximo jaja. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir ahí sois muy grandes y a mi compañera ladydkl por su trabajo también ella se merece mi agradecimiento. Bueno al final con poco tiempo pero con buena inspiración esta semana he conseguido escribir más de lo que pensaba lo que me da algo de tranquilidad y un colchón bueno para poder subir tranquilamente. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 27**

POV KATE

Ver a Dani junto a Rick me hacía sentir bien. Desde que nació me he sentido culpable por no poder darle un padre a mi hijo, por no poder darle esa figura que tanto ha necesitado para guiarle, para jugar a sus deportes favoritos o para ir a pescar. Por eso, verlo ahora así de feliz junto a Rick era tan especial. Como si un hueco en su vida, y porque negarlo, también en la mía, se llenara.

Llegamos al restaurante antes que los demás y nos sentamos en la parte de afuera del restaurante, en la terraza, hacia un día soleado y no queríamos perder la oportunidad de aprovecharlo. Dani no dejaba de preguntar, jugar y aprovechar la presencia de Rick y este, a su vez, de disfrutar del momento, de hacerle reír. No paraban quietos, eran tal para cual, hasta que vimos a lo lejos, como se acercaban mi padre y Martha junto con Lola que parecía a que venía, andaba altiva y feliz, con su rabo en movimiento. Rick sonreía viendo a su madre charlar con mi padre, se le veía orgulloso. Y recordé como yo sonreía a mi madre y me di cuenta de lo afortunada que era por haber recuperado a mi padre. Fueron unos momentos muy bonitos.

Rick se levantó y abrazó a su madre y a mi padre con mucha fuerza. Detrás de él fuimos Dani y yo y después nos sentamos a comer todos juntos. Mientras pedíamos Lola mantuvo ocupado al pequeño que no dejaba de dar órdenes al animal y está feliz de tenerle, le obedecía. Parecía como si hubiera aceptado que ahora su compañero de juegos, ya no fuera una chica, sino mi hijo.

-¿Cómo estás cariño?-dijo Martha agarrando a su hijo de la mano – te veo resplandeciente.

\- Muy feliz madre. Y más fuerte que nunca.

\- No sabes cuánto me alegra escucharte decir eso.

-Tengo todo lo que quiero y necesito a mi lado para ser feliz - dijo mirándome y sentí como me sonrojaba ante su mirada. Era un hombre especial, se merecía ser feliz y yo iba a dar todo de mí para que eso se durara siempre.

\- Mami quiero un helado - dijo todo manchado tras haber comido, haciéndonos reír – y Lola también.

Rick cogió una servilleta y con mucho cuidado y cariño le limpió la boca.

\- ¿Quién comió mas Dani? ¿Lola o tú? – le dijo reprendiéndolo

\- Los dos – contesto riendo el niño.

\- Y yo también quiero uno mami – me sorprendió diciendo Rick.

\- Hace frío – les dije como excusa.

\- Por fi – imploraron Rick y Dani a la vez a la vez poniendo morritos, eran tan adorables.

\- Vale – les concedí - pero pequeño Dani que si no luego no vas a querer cenar.

Se levantaron los dos corriendo y cuando llegaron no me lo podía creer allí venían los dos con sus helados.

-Mami, mami – venia corriendo Dani para enseñarme su helado.

\- ¿Es de chocolate?

\- Sí, está muy bueno. Mira el de Rick - cuando le miré me puse a reír, no podía ser, venía con un gran helado que tenía de todo porque era enorme.

\- Rick, estás loco – le dije mientras él se acercaba contándome todo lo que tenía su helado.

\- ¡Oh! No creo, tiene fresa, menta, chocolate, nata…

\- Qué asco - dijo Dani poniendo mala cara mientras compartía cucharaditas de su helado con el perro que le atendía feliz.

\- ¿Por qué? Está buenísimo, no sabéis lo que os perdéis. ¿Quieres un poco? - dijo manchando a Dani en la nariz.

\- Mami, me ha manchado.

\- Rick deja de jugar que luego no hay quien lo pare.

\- Si mami – y acercándose a mí me puso el helado junto a mi nariz - ¿tú no quieres?

\- Rick ni se te ocurra… - le dije viéndole las intenciones, pero no me dio tiempo a hacer nada porque Rick ya me había manchado toda la cara.

Rick y Dani empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

\- Seréis… - dije cogiendo a Dani y haciéndole cosquillas, le cogí un poco del helado de Dani y manché a Rick por toda la boca.

\- Ala mama - dijo riéndose el niño al ver la cara pringosa que le había pintado.

\- Será mejor que dejemos esto antes de que nos manchemos de verdad. Voy al baño a limpiarme ahora vuelvo – dije sonriendo.

Me levanté y los deje allí a todos y me fui a lavar. La tarde estaba siendo perfecta. Hacía mucho que no veía a mi pequeño y a mi padre tan feliz y la presencia de Rick y Martha mejoraba mucho todo el conjunto. Tenía toda la cara pringosa y me incline sobre el lavabo y con agua retire todo lo pude, incluso mojándome un poco el pelo. De repente, escuche alguien entrar y al levantarme vi por el espejo como se abría la puerta, pero lo que me sorprendió fue quien entró.

-Te has confundido de baño, este es el de señoras – le dije a un pícaro Rick que estaba poniendo el cerrojo en la puerta.

\- ¡Oh! no me di cuenta - dijo acercándose hasta quedar pegado sobre mi espalda me abrazo apretándome sobre su pecho.

\- Hazte el inocente – le dije sonriendo.

\- Gracias Kate – y beso mi cuello dulcemente.

\- ¿Por qué? – le dije inclinando la cabeza para darle alcance a su boca.

\- Por este día tan especial. Hacía mucho, quizá demasiado que no disfrutaba tanto.

Me giré quedando cara a cara con él. Estaba tan serio que sabía que lo que me decía era que lo dictaba el corazón. Pasé suavemente mis manos por su cara con una leve caricia y vi como empezaba a sonreírme.

\- Tienes toda la cara manchada - dije riéndome mientras como mi boca retiraba parte de los restos del helado.

\- Tú eres la culpable – me dijo siguiéndome el juego y empezando una guerra de besos y lametones que parecía ir a más por momentos.

\- Empezaste tú – le dije siguiéndole el juego y metiendo mi mano entre los botones de su camisa y tocándole el torso que era suave y musculoso. No podía parar… mi cuerpo pedía más y más. Nunca me atreví a ser tan lanzada, era este hombre quien sacaba de mi todo lo que ni yo misma conocía.

-Creo que deberías ayudarme a limpiarme – me picaba el, mientras su cuerpo rozaba el mío voluntariamente. Su excitación era evidente y la mía iba en aumento, aquello se estaba escapando de nuestras manos, nunca mejor dicho.

\- ¿Ah sí? – le dije yo cogiendo aire y respirando profundamente cuando note como una de sus manos entraba bajo mi camiseta por mi cintura, mientras la otra me apretaba contra el firmemente posicionada sobre mi nalga.

\- Si – sus manos eran rápidas y sin darme cuenta las dos estaban ya dentro de mis vaqueros, acariciándome mi trasero osadamente y haciendo que mis suspiros fueran cada vez más audibles. Junto nuestros labios para que no ser oídos, y aprovechamos saboreándonos mutuamente. La mezcla de sabores del helado se mezclaba con nuestros sabores dando aún mayor placer al beso. Nuestras lenguas se juntaron y ambos suspiramos de placer ante el contacto.

De repente escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta, alguien debía precisar el baño y cuando nos separamos ambos estábamos sonrientes, acalorados y con ganas de más.

\- Todavía tienes algo aquí - dije quitándoselo con mi dedo que luego limpié mi dentro de mi boca, cosa que le hizo volver a besarme desesperadamente.

Cuando volvimos a escuchar golpes en la puerta ambos nos separamos y gritamos a la vez.

\- Un momento por favor.

\- ¡Dios! Kate, eres tan sexy - dijo volviendo a juntar nuestros labios -no sabes las ganas que tengo de salir y…

\- Comprendido, ahora salgamos… ahí afuera hay gente esperando y no vayas tan rápido -dije guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

\- No, no es… quiero decir yo… - se sonrojo.

\- Rick, tranquilo - dije riéndome al ver el mal trago que estaba pasando - yo también tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo – le dije de forma provocativa mientras pasaba mordía mi labio superior.

\- ¡Dios mío! me vas a matar - dijo frustrado apoyándome sobre la puerta - Tenemos que salir antes de que piensen algo que no es – le dijo al oído.

\- Me da igual lo que piensen - dijo volviendo a besarme.

\- Rick - dije empujándole un poco para separarlo - Dani pensara que le hemos dejado tirado con los abuelos.

\- Hemos ido al baño, ¿qué preguntas se va a hacer?

\- Ya, bueno, sí, pero…- tartamudee

\- Kate ahora eres tú la que te estas preocupando tontamente.

-Bien, bueno….pero será mejor que nos vayamos. Todavía no hemos acabado el día-dije sonriendo y saliendo del baño. Miré y por lo visto la persona que había llamado había cambiado de opinión y se había ido, así que cuando vi que no había nadie tiré de Rick y salimos ambos sonrientes y agarrados de la mano hasta llegar hasta nuestra mesa.

\- ¿Nos vamos? - dije haciendo que todos se levantaran.

\- ¿Ahora dónde vamos? - preguntó Rick ilusionado.

\- Había pensado ir un rato al parque para que pudieras jugar con Dani.

\- ¿Si? - pregunto Dani casi saltando de alegría.

\- Bueno si Rick quiere - dije mirándolo.

-Ya estamos tardando - dijo cogiendo a Dani en brazos y colocándoselo sobre los hombros, Dani no dejaba de patalear y de reír.

Llegamos todos juntos al parque y mientras Rick y Dani jugaban juntos como dos críos con Lola, Martha, mi padre y yo nos sentamos en un banco cercano donde no dejábamos de mirarles con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Martha fue la primera en hablar.

\- No sabes lo que he echado de menos ver a mi hijo así de feliz, sin parar de reír. La vida ha sido dura con él pero ahora os tiene a vosotros y…

\- Martha - dije agarrándole de la mano - la suerte la tenemos nosotros de haberos encontrado.

\- Oh Darling donde te has metido todo este tiempo - dijo haciéndonos reír.

\- Yo tampoco he visto nunca así a mi nieto - dijo mi padre con los ojos algo vidriosos - cuando estaba… cuando mi mujer aún vivía bueno, yo intentaba convertirme en un padre para él. Que el suyo no quisiera estar aquí era muy frustrante… él no tenía la culpa, merecía tener una figura paterna o algo parecido. Pero yo… yo al final también… también le falle.

\- ¡Papa! tú nunca… - quise interrumpirle.

\- Si cariño, lo hice y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento. Pero eso paso, nunca volveré a hacerlo. Cuando lo veo con Rick yo… estoy tan feliz, creo que al final va a tener el mejor padre del mundo.

\- Será mejor que no… - dije tragando saliva – no adelantes acontecimientos papa, no pongamos tantas esperanzas en algo que solo está empezando… quizá Rick…

\- Lo siento cariño, sé que es pronto y bueno estáis empezando y eso… pero creo que Rick sería el padre perfecto. A ambos le hace tanto bien esta relación y a ti también. Aunque ahora tengas algo de miedo y quieras ir con pies de plomo sé que seréis una gran familia los tres juntos.

\- Estoy con tu padre - dijo Martha dándome un apretón en la mano – Rick siempre fue un padre excepcional para Alexis, la presencia de Dani ahora le hace tanto bien a él como al crio. Y por ti no temas Katherine – me dijo señalando con la vista a su hijo – este hombre ha caído rendido a tus pies, basta ver cómo te mira.

\- Eso espero - dije sonriendo y me centré en verlos juntos correr, reír darse toda muestra de cariño y eso me hacía tan feliz, porque ambos, junto a las dos personas que estaban sentadas a mi lado eran ahora mismo imprescindibles en mi vida para poder seguir viviendo.

Miré el reloj, allí sentada, mirando como mis hombrecitos jugaban, había pasado el tiempo muy rápido y se estaba haciendo tarde. Me levanté y me dirigí a donde estaban los dos aun corriendo y jugando con Lola que ya comenzaba a dar muestras de cansancio con su lengua fuera. Al igual que Dani, estaba todo sudado.

\- Venga, será mejor que nos vayamos ya a casa – le dije poniendo voz de mama autoritaria.

\- No - dijo poniendo morritos.

\- Tienes que ducharte, hacer tus tareas, cenar y no vas a tener tiempo. Además Rick se tiene que ir pronto y tenemos que darle de cenar también antes de que vuelva ¿no?

\- Vale - dijo mirando a Rick cogiéndole de la mano para que no se le escapara.

\- Bueno chicos nosotros os dejamos - dijo Martha -tu padre y yo vamos a llevar a Lola a descansar y de paso nosotros cenaremos tranquilos – dijo guiñándonos un ojo. Ambos lo hacían para dejarnos solos.

\- No harás tú la comida ¿verdad madre? - dijo Rick con cara de pánico.

\- No – respondió Martha rápidamente.

\- Menos mal - dijo Rick todo dramático – temí por la vida de Jim.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que me lo cargue - dijo Martha sin parar de sonreír y abrazo a su hijo con mucha fuerza - nos vemos pronto querido.

\- Nos vemos pronto madre - dijo Rick abrazándola aún más y alargando lo máximo posible el abrazo.

\- Seguro que muy pronto, se te echa de menos en casa.

\- Espero que cuando vuelva no me la hayas convertido en la casa del terror.

\- No, más bien es como un teatro pequeño.

\- Madre… - la reprendió torciendo el labio dramáticamente.

\- Nos vemos cariño – dijo Martha cogiendo la correa de Lola y llevándosela.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo para acabar la salida de Rick. Espero que de momento os vaya gustando el primer día fuera de Rick. Gracias a todos y espero vuestros comentarios con muchas ganas. **

**Buen día a todos XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Gracias a todos por vuestros mensajes y gracias a mi compañera por su rapidez porque sin ella tampoco podría actualizar. Espero que lo disfrutéis y nos leemos el miércoles sobre la hora de comer, 15:00. Os espero a todos y gracias por estar ahí leyendo porque dais sentido al tiempo que gasto en escribir.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 28**

POV KATE

Tras las despedidas, Rick cogió a Dani en brazos y fuimos hasta mi casa. Dani estaba tan cansado que se quedó dormido antes de entrar por la puerta, en brazos de Rick, se había vuelto su héroe.

\- Se ha quedado sopa mi pequeño.

\- Lo note, tengo el hombro mojado -dijo Rick riendo - no sé qué me pasa pero todo el mundo se queda dormido encima, será que tengo un don especial.

\- Tendré que probarlo algún día - dije mirándolo pícaramente y vi un cambio en sus ojos.

\- Aquí me tienes, estoy dispuesto a probar - dijo consiguiendo que me sonrojara.

\- Voy a ver si puedo asearlo un poco y meterlo en la cama – le comente cargando al pequeño en mis brazos – si te apetece puedes pedir algo para cenar, ahí tienes el teléfono y una lista de lugares que suelo usar en estas ocasiones.

\- Pues no tengo mucha hambre – dijo arrugando la nariz en señal de desgana.

\- ¿Y te parece raro? Os habéis zampado un pedazo de helado impresionante. Seguro que a este hombrecito despertara con dolor de tripa - dije mientras subía la escalera – ¡Vaya dos elementos estáis hecho! Tal para cual…

El pequeño iba lleno de barro, así que le apoye en el lavabo y a base de toallitas (bendito invento) quite todo lo visible, al día siguiente tendría que darle una buena ducha antes de ir al cole. Cuando acabe pude comprobar que el niño había despertado para quejarse.

\- Mami tengo sueño – dijo refunfuñando.

\- Tendrías que cenar algo cariño.

\- Me duele la tripa – se quejó tocándosela.

\- Dani te avise, ese helado era demasiado grande para ti.

\- Lo se mami, pero estaba rico y Rick también comía uno -dijo triste.

\- Bueno, bueno, voy a prepararte un poco de manzanilla. Será mejor que te metas en la cama – le dije poniéndolo en el suelo – ponte el pijama, ahora vuelvo.

Baje las escaleras y vi a Rick dando vueltas por mi apartamento curioseando, aunque muy meticuloso en dejarlo todo como lo encontraba.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - le pregunté sobresaltándolo. Dio un respingo y tuve que aguantarme la risa, era igual que un niño encontrado "in fraganti".

\- Yo… eh solo estaba... – dijo sonrojándose - Tienes buenos libros, a pesar de no ser una de mis fans.

\- ¿Y te molesta acaso? – le dije. No podía contarle que había leído todos sus libros y que esos, estaban en mi habitación, donde los tenía más a mano. Aunque no quise hacerle crecer su vanidad. Algún día se lo contaría… esos libros los había heredado de mi madre, ella también era una fanática, al igual que yo del género.

\- Un poco – dijo entre dientes.

\- ¿Ah sí? – le dije queriendo picarlo, mientras ponía agua a hervir para prepararle la manzanilla a mi hijo.

\- Si - dijo de forma colocando su mano sobre su pecho.

\- A tu ego ¿verdad?

\- No sé, supongo que esperaba que me conocieras un poco - ¿Qué haces? – dijo al verme trastear en la cocina.

\- Dani se quejó de dolor de barriga. Voy a subirle una manzanilla, ¿quieres? Se la subo en un momento, ahora vuelvo – le dije sin parar de preparar lo necesario.

\- Podría… ¿te molesta si subo a darle un beso de buenas noches? – pregunto temeroso.

\- Claro - dije algo sorprendida – ve, seguro que se alegra de verte, lo mande a ponerse el pijama, pero estaba muy dormido, ni se si se lo habrá puesto.

Lo vi subir la escalera mientras seguía con mi tarea. Al acabar, cogí las dos tazas que había preparado y subí a la habitación. Mientras lo hacía, despacio para no derramar el caliente líquido, podía escuchar sus susurros, agudice el oído y preste atención, esos dos eran tal para cual. Cuando llegue a la habitación del niño pude oírlos mejor, y me quede ahí, escondida, oyendo sus confidencias.

\- Rick, ¿vas a volver mañana a buscarme al cole? – le pregunto. El pequeño ya estaba en su cama y sentado a su lado estaba el intentando arroparle.

\- Ojala campeón, pronto, muy pronto podre ir todos los días - le contesto Rick acariciándole tiernamente.

\- Es que ha sido muy guay que te vieran todos mis amigos.

\- ¡Vaya! Ha sido genial.

\- Oye Rick… ¿a ti te gusta mami? – dijo bajando la voz y mirando que yo no estuviera cerca.

\- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas Dani? – le pregunto el dubitativo.

\- Porque si te gusta mi mami y os hacéis novios podrías ser mi papi, y vendrías a buscarme muchos días.

\- ¿Y a ti te gustaría que fuera así?

\- ¡Seria una pasada! Podría jugar todos los días contigo, pasear a Lola, que Martha me contara cuentos… ¡Jo! Seria chachi… ojala fueras mi papa – dijo el niño colocándose entre el caliente edredón de plumas.

Estaba poniendo al pobre Rick en un aprieto, así que decidí aparecer en ese momento, antes de que el niño se durmiera.

\- Hola ¿a quién le apetece una manzanilla? - dije en voz alta haciendo notar mi presencia – Venga cariño, tómatela toda y para la próxima escucha a mami – le dije acercándole la taza despacito a los labios, por lo que Rick se levantó de su lado, donde estaba sentado.

\- Si, mama -dijo dando dos grandes sorbos a la taza que le ofrecía y que había enfriado con un poco de hielo.

\- Buenas noches mi amor.

Le di un beso en la frente y después de entregarle también su taza a Rick, me retire. Los dos se tomaron su remedio para las molestias estomacales y yo me encamine al sofá, había sido un día maravilloso, pero estaba cansada, al día siguiente debía madrugar para ir a trabajar de nuevo. Mi permiso había pasado muy rápido y debía volver a mi rutina diaria. Pero aun pude oír como Rick le contestaba.

\- Buenas noches peque, me encantaría poder ser tu papi - dijo casi susurrando y supuse que Dani ya estaría completamente dormido porque no escuche nada más. No podía parar de sonreír. Ese hombre había sido una bendición para nosotros, y viceversa, el destino había sabido hacer de una desgracia algo mágico, al menos en lo que a mi hijo se trataba.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras para que no me pillara y me senté en el sofá esperándolo. Enseguida Rick bajo las escaleras lentamente, se sentó a mi lado y después de terminarse su infusión, se acercó tanto a mí, que podía sentir su calor. Me deje tentar por él y me apoye sobre su costado, él enseguida me envolvió con sus brazos. Era maravilloso el sentirme tan protegida.

\- ¿Estás bien? - me pregunto susurrando algo preocupado.

\- Sí, es que no quiero que se termine el día.

\- Tampoco yo, pero te prometo que pronto todos los días pueden ser como este.

\- Me lo prometes - dije con algo de miedo.

\- Te lo prometo. ¿No crees que sería muy tonto no desear tener siempre días como el de hoy? Tienes un hijo increíble Kate, mi madre cerca y tu padre, ¿no te parece que son increíbles? -dijo haciéndonos reír - y luego, después de todo eso, estás tú, Kate – paro de hablar, cogió aire y mirándome a los ojos me dijo - no tengo palabras para describirte, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida después de… - dijo tragando saliva emocionado – ojala la hubieras conocido…- dijo sonriendo – Era como Dani, pero en chica, traviesa, juguetona, cariñosa, divertida, incansable, curiosa...

\- Sé que nos hubiéramos llevado bien… suena divertida - dije acariciándole suavemente la mejilla y él cerro los ojos disfrutando de mi contacto.

Le bese suavemente en los labios, primero fue lento, casi tortuoso. No era pasión en ese momento, no lo necesitábamos, solo nuestro roce nos bastaba para sentirnos cerca, dándonos ese mimo que precisábamos en ese instante. Sabíamos que no podíamos acelerar las cosas, que no era el momento, todavía no. Cuando la pesadilla del centro acabara, cuando pudiéramos estar juntos sin horarios, sin imprevistos, entonces disfrutarnos plenamente. Era como si ambos supiéramos como y hasta donde llegar sin haberlo planificado anteriormente, sin palabras. Notaba esa sincronía en nuestros gestos, en cómo se alejaba de mis labios levemente cuando nuestros cuerpos pedían más. Sentía como se alejaba en algunos momentos, aunque el deseo era tanto… Sabía controlarlo, lo justo para disfrutar sin hacernos daño.

Pero en un instante, un segundo basto para perder la cordura. Era tal la necesidad, las distancias tan cortas que nos olvidamos por completo de todo y nos perdimos en los labios del otro. El beso fue volviéndose cada más tórrido, más pasional, más intenso… tanto es así que empezaba a sobrarme la ropa. Quería sentir su pasión, su roce, su piel junto a la mía, convertir este día especial en un día que no pudiéramos olvidar nunca. Coloque mis manos sobre sus piernas acercándome peligrosamente a él, acariciándole. Sentí sus manos en mi cintura manteniéndome cerca y no pude más, necesitaba sentirle así que empezó a desabrocharme botón a botón mi camisa hasta que sentí su fuerte mano sobre mi pecho, queriendo investigar más. Justo en ese instante en que iba a perder la cordura, paro su movimiento, deteniéndome también en mis caricias. Sus labios se separaron de mí y al instante estaba en pie, camino del baño.

\- Perdona - dijo sin mirarme en su camino.

Me quedé algo desencajada, sentía rechazo, dolor, miedo, ausencia. Mis ojos escocían al intentar parar el llanto por mi osadía. Las lágrimas peleaban por salir afuera para paliar la impotencia del momento, cuando más deseaba su contacto, él se había ido, dejándome sin aliento y sin palabras. Intente mantener la calma, aunque fue tarea inútil. Me deje caer el sofá, agarrando un cojín para que no me oyera, y rompí a llorar me sentía mal, no podía acabar así este gran día, no debía… me deje llevar y él se sintió atacado, pensé.

De repente unos brazos me agarraron y me abrazaron. Era Rick que a pesar de mis intentos había escuchado mi llanto, pero no podía parar de llorar por mucho que lo intentara.

\- Kate, Kate, ¡no por favor! No llores. Perdona, lo siento, no, mírame, calma… disculpa - cuando escuche sus disculpas, no comprendí muy bien porque lo hacía. Levanté mis ojos lo justo para mirarle, y a pesar de que mi vista estaba nublada aun por mis lágrimas, vi tanta pena en ellos que me destrozo.

\- Rick… - intente explicarme bajando la cabeza algo avergonzada – es a mí a quien debes perdonar, me deje llevar… lo siento.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Yo siento haberme propasado… para luego levantarme sin explicación. Yo tengo miedo de perderte, de ir demasiado deprisa, pero es que hace tanto tiempo que no sentía lo que siento contigo, que no tengo una mujer a mi lado que signifique tanto para mí como tú, que estoy confundido, solo deseo abrazarte y no soltarte jamás…

\- ¡Ey! está bien, tranquilo, pensé que te habías ofendido por…

\- No, que va, todo lo contrario, me encanto esa… cercanía – explico dudando de como expresarse - yo también quería tocarte, sentirte, es más, te necesito ahora mismo, pero…- dijo mientras señalaba el piso superior, refiriéndose a Dani, haciéndonos reír, aligerando así el momento - solo quiero hacerte mía, no quiero que esto se acabe nunca y siento que si damos ese paso ahora, en este instante, si vamos tan rápido, esto… se acabara, será como un soplo de aire fresco y luego se esfumara. Necesito disfrutarte Kate, sentirte y que me sientas, disfrutar de ti y contigo – era escritor, estaba claro, tenía esa facilidad de palabra, esa forma de expresar tan bien sus sentimientos, así como el momento que ambos habíamos pasado… jamás podría haber descrito mi forma de pensar de ese modo… era tan perfecto.

\- No tiene por qué acabar Rick, solo que lo viviremos de otra forma. Yo no quiero que esto se termine y tú tampoco. Ambos vamos a hacer que esto funcione, ya verás...

\- Tienes razón, soy un tonto, lo sé.

\- No está bien, que va… todo lo contrario, tienes razón, también creo que deberíamos esperar un poco. Quizás un día que estemos solos - dije haciendo un gesto hacia las escaleras donde dormía mi pequeño.

\- Claro. Quiero que sea especial - dijo acariciándome la mejillas y quitándome los rastros de las lágrimas – como tú, porque tú eres especial cariño. Hace tanto que no… bueno, ya me entiendes. Además, debo estar a la altura de ti… -

\- No seas bobo, yo también llevo tiempo fuera de circulación, pero no importa. Solo necesito saber que tú estarás ahí, conmigo, juntos, como será cada cosa a partir de ahora – le explique desde lo más hondo de mi corazón. Él debía comprender que sería algo natural, no algo preparado, solo él y yo disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos y nuestro amor. No íbamos a poner raseros a nuestros sentimientos.

\- Me gusta eso – dijo tímido ante mi explicación

\- Cenicienta, su carroza le espera…- le dije enseñándole mi reloj rompiendo así el momento de confesiones para no ponernos muy trascendentales.

\- Te voy a echar tanto de menos esta semana - dijo poniendo esa carita de niño pequeño haciendo pucheros, pero sin moverse ni un milímetro de su posición en el sofá donde me tenía abrazada.

\- Ya queda poco, te lo prometo. Llamo a mi padre y te acompaño – le dije mientras intentaba levantarme.

\- No hace falta… - dijo tirando de mí.

\- No, lo sé, pero quiero.

\- Vale – dijo soltándome al tiempo que sonreía.

Llame a mi padre y a los cinco minutos estaba en casa. Se despidió de Rick con un guiño y un apretón de manos para luego darme un beso a mí.

Nosotros nos fuimos dando un paseo, agarrados de la mano y sin alejarnos el uno del otro. No quería que el día se acabara. Estábamos llegando y empecé a sentirme nerviosa no quería dejarlo ahí de nuevo, aunque era muy probable que la semana que siguiente ya saliera y pudiéramos pasar más tiempo juntos, conocernos mejor, hablar sobre tantas cosas, porque la verdad es que habíamos hablado poco de nosotros.

Llegamos a la puerta y nos quedamos uno frente al otro mirándonos agarrados de la mano, nuestra intención era que ese pequeño momento durara eternamente para no tener que separarnos.

\- Bueno, el día ha llegado a su fin – le dije sacándolo de su silencio.

\- Sí, pero recuerda que me has prometido que habrá muchos más.

\- Lo estoy deseando - dije sonriendo

Nos besamos despacio, suave como una pequeña caricia. Rick hizo ademan de alejarse, pero lo agarre por el cuello y lo volví a besar, esta vez con pasión quería recordar su tacto, su sabor y sus labios sobre los míos el tiempo que estuviéramos separados.

Nos separamos despacio ambos con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara. Rick poco a poco se fue girando mientras iba andando. Yo me quede allí parada viendo cómo se alejaba y con cada paso que daba, se alejaba un poco más de mí, e iba faltando menos para estar juntos de nuevo y con esa idea me fui a casa.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**El miércoles nuevo capítulo espero vuestros comentarios con muchas ganas**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	29. Capítulo29

**Gracias a todos y perdón por el retraso. Espero que os siga gustando la historia a todos y sin más os dejo con el capi.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 29**

POV RICK

Me desperté de nuevo con una sonrisa en el rostro, había vuelto a soñar con ella y con Dani. Estaba lleno de buenos recuerdos, la imaginación bullía con imágenes de lo que podría vivir con ellos y tanto era así que ahora dormía y soñaba, no había pesadillas, todo era tan único que no deseaba despertar.

Nunca en mi vida me había ido como ahora y tenía miedo, no pánico, de que todo esto acabara, pero no debía pensar en eso. Ellos eran importantes para mí, iba a luchar cuando llegara el momento para protegerlos, para mantenerlos a mi lado, pero mientras tanto iba a disfrutar de lo bueno que me daba la vida y no quería pensar en nada que pudiera destruir mi nueva vida junto a ellos.

Me levanté de un salto y la mano se fue por instinto hacia el bolígrafo y el papel. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía tanta inspiración y necesitaba sacarla toda funcionara o no al final. Me enfrasque tanto en mi tarea que no me di cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta cuando escuche como daban golpes en la puerta.

Cuando me levante y abrí la puerta me sorprendí al ver allí a Lanie.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? - pregunté asustado por su presencia.

\- No, solo que me diste plantón, hace una hora teníamos una cita y no…

\- ¿Qué? ¡Oh! se me ha pasado el tiempo volando. No me he dado cuenta…

\- No pasa nada - dijo dándome un empujón y entrando en mi habitación. Me sentó en la cama y ella lo hizo en la silla de mi escritorio mirándome muy seria - esta sesión Rick es importante y la vamos a tener ahora.

\- Si claro, cuando quieras… - le respondí preocupado por su seriedad.

\- ¿Cómo estás?

\- Un poco harto de que me pregunten como estoy – le dije un poco enfadado. La verdad es que estaba harto de escuchar esa pregunta, porque mi cara decía todo lo que querían saber, sonreía, estaba contento, hacia bromas y ni me acordaba de las pastillas… no tenía ojeras, entonces ¿porque me recordaban esos malos momentos de mi vida pasada?

\- Bien. ¿Tienes algún síntoma?

\- No, duermo mejor que nunca - dije con una sonrisa en la cara - no tengo necesidad de tomar nada y ni siquiera se me pasa por la cabeza. La verdad es que estos días me olvide de todo esto, solo pienso en lo que tengo fuera, en que quiero empezar de nuevo mi vida.

\- Me parece bien, es una meta muy loable ¿Dónde esperas estar dentro de un tiempo, no sé, cinco años, por ejemplo?

\- Pues… nunca he sabido que responder a estar pregunta cuando me la hacían en las entrevistas, aunque es posible que hoy este casi seguro.

\- ¿Si? Dime…

\- Quiero estar con Kate, quiero forma parte de la vida de Dani me encantaría ser su padre o por lo menos tratarlo como si fuera mi hijo. Quiero estar casado con ella, hacerla feliz, verla cada día a mi lado y yo al suyo. Quiero tener una familia junto a ellos. Y por supuesto mi madre estaría ahí cerca siempre dando su puntillita - dije sonriendo - y Jim, el también estará, es el padre que nunca tuve. Me veo en mi casa junto a Kate abrazados mirando como Dani corre junto a Lola.

\- Me alegro mucho Rick. ¿Y tu hija? ¿Sigues pensando en ella?

\- Claro Lanie, por supuesto, pero no en la forma que lo hacía antes. La recuerdo, su risa, su dulzura, pienso en lo bien que se llevaría con Kate y con Dani, lo que les gustaría. Pienso en que ojala hubiera conocido antes a Kate. Pero ya no pienso en el día del accidente, recuerdo cada cosa que hacía con ella cuando estoy con Dani y ya no duele. Al principio cuando estaba con el niño, sentía como si fuera mi pequeña, ahora es Dani, el hijo de la mujer que quiero, de la que estoy enamorado.

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

\- Gracias, pero sin ti no hubiera sido posible. Tú me distes el último empujón para entrar, si no, no lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora soy feliz, soy un hombre nuevo así que gracias.

-Rick después de lo que paso me replanteé si de verdad estaba ayudando o no a la gente que estabais aquí. Pero gracias a ti me he dado cuenta de que si puedo ayudar pero que no solo depende de mí. Gracias de verdad por todo, perdí la fe y contigo la he vuelto a encontrar. Estoy muy contenta de poder decirte que en un par de días recibirás el alta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? – le dije sin poder creérmelo.

\- Estas bien, ¿porque no iba dejarte marchar?

\- Bueno, es que… no pensé que fuera tan pronto. Gracias Lanie, aunque esto no es más entre médico y paciente, esto es más como dos amigos - dije sonriéndole y abrazándola - gracias por todo.

\- Nos vemos fuera Rick - dijo separándose y dedicándome una sonrisa.

Mis días aquí habían llegado a su fin, me iba a casa de nuevo. Pero todo había cambiado, no me iba a encontrar una casa solitaria para nada, allí estaba mi madre y Lola y en mi vida habían aparecido un gran número de gente que me hacía sentir feliz, querido, me hacían sentir que formaba parte de una nueva familia.

Tenía que todavía algunas cosas que resolver conmigo mismo, pero cada cosa se daría a su tiempo. Ahora solo quería estar tranquilo y al salir de aquí estar junto a ellos, luego ya pensare que es lo que quiero hacer en mi vida, con mi trabajo. Pero ahora, solo quiero disfrutar ahora de mi nueva familia.

POV KATE

Le echaba mucho de menos. Solo habían pasado tres días y aún quedaban otros tres para poder ir a visitarle. Los días pasaban lentamente en la comisaria. Antes adoraba mi trabajo, ahora me aburría, me pasaba el día recordando el día que pasamos juntos y me apetecía mucho que saliera ya, de poder estar a solas con él. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, bueno en realidad no creo que nunca me hubiera sentido de este modo. Cuando me tocaba sentía como mi cuerpo temblaba, cuando me besaba me llevaba a otro mundo y cuando me miraba, cuando lo hacía era mi perdición porque me sentía única viéndome en esos dos lagos azules que eran sus ojos. En su mirada me sentía especial, me sentía más mujer.

De repente sonó mi teléfono sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- ¿Si?

\- Hola Kate, soy Lanie, la Dra. Parish.

\- ¡Hola Lanie! ¿Ha pasado algo? - pregunté preocupada.

\- No, para nada, solo que me gustaría hablar contigo. ¿Podemos vernos en el Hospital?

\- Claro, ¿pero esta Rick bien?

\- Sí mujer, tranquila, es solo que me gustaría hablar un momento a solas, antes de darle el alta a Rick.

\- ¿El alta? ¿De verdad? ¿Seguro? – Dije formulando todas esas preguntas sin permitir a Lanie contestarlas - No, está bien. Estaré allí en diez minutos.

\- Perfecto, pues en un rato nos vemos… hasta ahora.

Estaba muy nerviosa, por fin iba a salir de allí, no sabía muy bien porque quería conversar conmigo, pero la noticia era magnifica, sin duda alguna. Cogí mi bolso y sin perder más tiempo me dirigí corriendo hacia el hospital para a la doctora.

Llegué más o menos en diez minutos. Y en la puerta estaba la doctora esperándome, cuando me acerque vi una sonrisa en la cara y eso me relajó bastante. Nos metimos en la cafetería y tras pedir una café nos sentamos una enfrente de la otra y ya no pude aguantarme más.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Solo quería decirte que Rick está listo para salir.

\- ¿Listo? ¿Seguro? – pregunte nuevamente.

\- Por supuesto, ha hecho un gran trabajo para deshacerse de su adicción, es momento que salga y vea que tal va su vida ahora.

\- ¡Dios mío! – Exclamé - ¿De verdad está bien?

\- Está genial. Listo para empezar una nueva vida junto a ti.

\- ¡Ays! No sabes lo contenta que me haces diciéndome esto.

\- Estará bien, pero ya sabes que…

\- Si, ya sé, no te preocupes, cuidaremos de él, estará bien. Te lo prometo - dije casi con lágrimas por la emoción.

\- Estoy muy orgullosa de él. Sé que saldrá adelante y se merece ser feliz así que…

-Lo será. Gracias por todo doctora.

\- Llámame Lanie, ¿recuerdas?

\- Claro, gracias por todo Lanie.

\- Gracias a vosotros Kate. Sois unas personas muy especiales y sé que juntos seréis felices. De verdad, lo sé. Y… me dais mucha envidia –dijo riendo - se ve que os queréis y os respetáis. Eso es muy importante.

\- Gracias. Yo tengo que irme me gustaría llamar cuanto antes a Martha para contárselo.

\- Claro, por supuesto, pero quise decírtelo a ti primero - dijo levantándose - ha sido todo un placer tratar con vosotros.

\- Igualmente Lanie - dije con una sonrisa en la cara - gracias, de verdad, mil gracias.

Me despedí y me fui de allí rápido, no quería encontrarme con Rick para no chafarle la sorpresa, además tenía que llamar a Martha, hacer planes, porque quería hacer una gran fiesta para su vuelta a casa, quería que nos viera a todos los que le queríamos para que supiera que ahora era cuando empezaba su nueva vida y para nada iba a estar solo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**El viernes nuevo capítulo a la hora de siempre. Gracias a todos por seguir la historia y por vuestros comentarios. Espero que sigáis con ilusión la historia ya trabajo para darle el último giro para llevarle a un buen final. **

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Bueno esto va viento en popa. Ahora con las tardes libres me he vuelto a poner manos a la obra y estoy avanzando con la historia rápidamente. Creo que más o menos la historia llegara a los 50 capítulos o se quedará muy cerca aun me queda para llegar ahí pero estoy intentando que el camino hasta el final sea el mejor posible para que podáis seguir enganchados a la historia. Quiero daros las gracias a todos por seguir la historia y como no en especial a ladydkl por su aporte a la historia y porque si no fuera por su rapidez y eficacia el domingo no podría actualizar. Así que muchas gracias a mi compañera por su trabajo y por su apoyo para continuar con la historia. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 30**

POV RICK

Había llegado el día, y no recordaba haber sonreído tanto jamás, me dolían las facciones de hacerlo. Me despedí de todos y cada uno de mis compañeros de terapia, además de darles todo mi apoyo para que salieran pronto como hacia yo hoy. También hable ya con Lanie, y dejaba a mi doctora pero me llevaba a una muy buena amiga, incluso hicimos planes para vernos fuera, porque según dijo, se había hecho adicta a la relación que teníamos Kate y yo. Y la verdad es que cuando le contaba mis avances se le veía con muchas ganas por saber, me hacía mucha gracia su entusiasmo.

Mis maletas estaban hechas y estaba esperando a que llegara alguien a por mí. Me apetecía ver quien venía a por mí, ver a mi madre, o quizá a Kate, necesitaba verla y llenarme de ella, de su sonrisa, de su voz, de su sabor, de toda ella.

Recogí las cosas del escritorio que era lo único que me quedaba. Allí estaba la foto que ella me dio, en la que salía con Dani. Siempre me sacaba una sonrisa mirarla. Me había ayudado mucho los días que me encontraba solo y que las fuerzas empezaban a fallarme.

La metí en la cartera, la que me habían devuelto, junto con el móvil, la guarde junto a una foto de mi pequeña Alexis. También cogí la libreta en la que había plasmado una nueva historia en donde Kate era mi protagonista, al igual que en mi vida, ella era el centro de todo. Por supuesto, tenía que hablar con ella de ese tema para pedirle su autorización, aunque había tiempo para eso, no quería correr. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer volver a escribir, de volver a meterme en ese mundo. Ahora tendría una familia, debía pensar en ellos y como les podía afectar este mundo en el que llevaba demasiado tiempo metido. Si por mi fuera, estaba acostumbrado a las revistas y periódicos sensacionalistas, pero a ellos no les podía meter en ese mundo de habladurías y rumores que hacían daño.

Cogí las maletas y me encamine a la entrada, donde debía esperar para ver quién venía a por mí. Estaba allí quieto, esperando, cuando vi como la puerta se abría. Espere rezando para que vinieran pronto, hasta que vi a Kate entrar donde me encontraba. La sonrisa de mi rostro lo decía todo, deseaba tanto que fuera ella y no otra persona la que viniera a buscarme. Solté las maletas en el suelo y fui corriendo para a abrazarla. Ella se lanzó a mis brazos y la apreté contra mi cuerpo todo lo que pude. Quería que los dos fuéramos uno, que nunca pudiera separarse de mi… pero tuve que hacerlo porque la estaba dejando sin respiración. Cuando me separé, me beso, sentí sus manos sobre mi cuello acercándome para profundizar en mi boca que la recibió totalmente entregado. Estábamos ambos perdidos en nuestras bocas, hasta que tuvimos que separarnos porque nos habíamos quedado sin aliento debido a la pasión de nuestro encuentro.

\- ¡Dios! Ha sido increíble.

\- Si - dijo Kate sonriéndome – me miró fijamente y me dijo – creo que te alegras de verme…

\- Ni te imaginas cuánto. Gracias…

\- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo - dijo con esa enorme sonrisa que me tenía cautivado.

\- ¡Dios! Tenía tantas ganas de verte - dije acariciándole suavemente la mejilla para después volver a abrazarla.

\- Yo también – después miro hacia la puerta y me dijo - Por cierto, no sabía que eras tan famoso.

\- ¿Por? - dije extrañado.

\- Bueno, es que ahí afuera hay unos cuantos fotógrafos, y cuando digo unos cuantos no me refiero a dos o tres. No me hagas caso no serán…

\- ¿Hay periodistas? - Pregunté alarmado.

\- Sí, ¿Por qué? – me dijo intrigada.

\- Voy a llamar a un taxi. Deberías irte tú antes y luego… - había cogido carrerilla y ya estaba pensando en cómo deshacerme de ellos. Era la costumbre, salir corriendo, esconderse, disfrazarse… lo que más odiaba de ese mundo. Iban a hacerme mil preguntas y no quería meter en ese mundo a Kate, ella no se lo merecía.

\- ¿Qué pasa Rick? – pregunto al verme de repente tan nervioso.

\- No quiero que te vean conmigo – respondí sin pensar.

\- ¿Te avergüenzas? - dijo algo triste. En ese momento me di cuenta de que había metido la pata, la pobre había pensado que quería esconderla, cuando lo que quería era evitarle un problema.

\- No. ¡Dios mío Kate! claro que no. Solo quiero protegeros a ti y a Dani. Si os ven conmigo no van a dejaros en paz, solo quiero proteger vuestra intimidad - dije bajando la mirada.

\- Está bien - dijo Kate agarrándome la mano – ¿pero eso quiere decir que hoy no vamos a vernos? - dijo triste.

\- Por favor… esto es una tortura… porque no me dejaran tranquilo de una vez. Yo solo quería salir tranquilo, olvidarme de todo y disfrutar de vosotros…

\- ¿Qué? - dijo ya con cara de picardía.

\- Quería estar a solas contigo.

\- Pues tendrás que esperar señor famosillo - dijo divertida acariciándome la cara para relajarme.

\- Entonces no estás…

\- No Rick, no estoy enfadada. Yo quería verte y Dani también pero está bien.

\- Bueno si me dejo ver, a lo mejor luego puedo escaparme. - dije agarrándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia mí.

\- En tus sueños.

\- No quieres verme - dije poniéndole morritos.

\- Si quiero, pero no dices que no se puede ¿no? – dijo riéndose de mí y de aquella circunstancia.

\- A ver, tú déjame a mí - dije ya algo más contento. Haría lo que fuera para poder ir a verlos.

Volví a despedirme de ella dándole un montón de besos. No quería ni podía separarme de ella, pero sabía que hoy era el primer día de mi nueva vida y en esta vida tanto Dani como ella eran una parte muy importante. La vi salir de allí, llamé a un taxi y esperé unos minutos, hasta que me avisaron que el taxi estaba allí esperándome. Era la hora de dar la cara después de estar un año completamente desaparecido. Suspiré, tome aire, me cargue de valor y salí con mi maleta hacia mi nueva vida. Al sobrepasar las barreras del centro me vi envuelto por un grupo de fotógrafos y cámaras que no dejaban de hacerme preguntas. Con las manos intente mantener la calma y les mandé callar para que poder hablar y responder en la medida de lo posible.

\- Buenos días a todos. Antes de nada quería agradecer su presencia aquí, su preocupación por mi estado de salud y mi forma de darles las gracias será respondiendo a cinco preguntas, ¿Les parece bien? - empezaron todos de nuevo a hablar todos a la vez y de nuevo tuve que hacerles señas para que se tranquilizaran – o se tranquilizan y formulan las preguntas de forma ordenada, o tendré que irme sin responderles. Bueno, primero lugar, si ustedes me lo permiten, me gustaría darle las gracias a todo el mundo que me ha dado su apoyo, tanto dentro como fuera de este lugar. Agradecer a este centro por todo lo que me han ayudado, en especial a su nueva directora, la Dra. Parish que ha participado activamente en mi recuperación y a todos los terapeutas que me han ayudado a mejorar tan rápidamente. Ahora, pregunten, intentare responder a sus preguntas en la medida de lo posible - Todos aceptaron con la cabeza y empezaron las preguntas.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Sr. Castle?

-¡Oh! Ante todo gracias por su preocupación por mi estado de salud - dije de forma irónica - me encuentro bien, mucho mejor de lo que podía esperar o imaginar antes de mi ingreso. Fueron momentos muy dramáticos los que sucedieron en mi vida y gracias a Dios, he podido superarlos.

\- Esto es una clínica de desintoxicación, ¿Tuvo usted problemas debido a la muerte de tu hija o sus adicciones eran anteriores a esto?

\- Ni se le ocurra insinuar que yo soy un drogadicto. He tenido problemas si, pero han sido consecuencia de la perdida de mi hija y a la medicación que se me dio en el momento del accidente. Jamás habría tenido esos problemas de seguir ella viva. Comprendan que no solo tuve heridas corporales y una grave contusión en la cabeza, también tuve que afrontar la terrible perdida de un ser tan especial como era mi niña. ¿Cómo estarían ustedes si tuvieran que ver cómo han sobrevivido a la persona que más querían en este mundo? No es fácil, se lo aseguro.

\- ¿Por qué su ex mujer solo ha venido un par de veces? ¿Es verdad que la ha dejado por otra?

\- Mi vida con Gina, acabo hace mucho tiempo. Para ser exactos poco después del accidente. Así que no tiene nada que ver con esto. No he dejado a nadie por nadie, porque lo nuestro ya había terminado con anterioridad. Demasiado ha sido su amabilidad viniendo a visitarme en dos ocasiones, cosa que le agradezco en demasía.

\- Ella dijo hace poco que estaban juntos.

\- Quizás ella lo pensó, o no comprendió la situación. Quizá fui yo quien me equivoque al pensar que a lo mejor podíamos darnos una segunda oportunidad a mi salida, pero rectificar es de sabios y eso no ha sucedido, por lo tanto no hay más que hablar al respecto. Ultima pregunta Señores…

\- ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora con su vida Sr. Castle?

\- Pienso vivirla, que no es poco… disfrutar de que sigo vivo y que gracias a este centro puedo volver a dormir y respirar tranquilo. - dije sonriendo por primera vez y me aleje de allí, subí al taxi que estaba esperándome y desde dentro del vehículo les salude con la manos a todos los que allí estaban.

Solo esperaba que no me siguieran y me dejaran un rato a solas, aunque lo dudaba. Sabía que no podía fiarme mucho de ellos, aunque ya tenían algo, mis declaraciones, esperaba que eso les tranquilizara y pudiera olvidarme de ellos. Ahora quería llegar a casa, ver a mi madre y a Lola, luego ya vería.

Me encantaría hoy más que nunca ser normal y poder estar con mis seres queridos tranquilamente, celebrando el inicio de mi nueva vida, sin ser perseguido por revistas del corazón, periódicos o publicaciones varias. Ojala pudiera alejarles a ellos de todo eso que solamente podía hacerles daño. Normalmente no me seguían tanto, pero sabía que después de todo lo que tenían que haber hablado de mí, con todo lo que sucedió, iba a sentirme acosado al menos durante unos días. Sabía que no debía hablar mucho del tema para no alimentarlo, pero si no hablaba sería aún peor. Quizás si concedía alguna entrevista en televisión explicando todo, me dejaran vivir sin persecuciones o espías. Entonces podría tener una vida social más normal. Pero ahora solo podía pensar en lo que me tocaba disfrutar ahora y eso era ver a mi familia y cruzar los dedos para poder estar con Kate a solas esa noche.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**El domingo nuevo capítulo y como no espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo y que sigáis haciéndolo. Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios como siempre me animan a seguir.**

**Buen fin de semana a todos XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Bueno hoy estoy contenta como todo el fandom porque ya sabemos que habrá octava temporada de Castle solo a esperar que se confirme todo el cast para poder estar más tranquilos y así poder disfrutar un año más de nuestra serie favorita. Gracias a todos por seguir aquí leyendo esta historia, por vuestros comentarios y vuestras menciones en twitter. Y gracias como no a mi compañera porque si no hubiera sido por la rapidez y entusiasmo que le pone al fic no hubiera podido subir hoy así que miles de gracias a ella. Sin más solo estoy deseando que llegue ya el capítulo del lunes a ver qué es lo que pasa****.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 31**

POV RICK

Ya llegaba a casa, estaba nervioso. Me apetecía ver a mi madre y a mi pequeña perrita. Era una sensación extraña. Era mi casa, pero me sentía como no hubiera estado allí hiciera al menos dos años, cuando solo llevaba unos meses. Imagine que la sensación de extrañeza era debida a que antes de mi recuperación, no sentía a gusto allí y recordaba poco.

Cuando el taxi paró en la puerta de mi edificio, me di cuenta de que mis presentimientos habían sido ciertos, los periodistas no iban a dejarme tranquilo. Allí había otros fotógrafos y cámaras esperándome, estaba muy enfadado por ello y eso me ponía de mal humor, con lo feliz que estaba yo por llegar a mi hogar y ahora esa gente me lo iba a estropear. Cogí mi maleta y bajé del taxi, tras pagar al conductor, y sin mediar palabra, con cara de pocos amigos y haciéndome sitio para pasar, llegue a la entrada. Esos flashes eran una tortura y yo solo podía pensar en llegar hasta la puerta para entrar en un lugar seguro lejos de ellos. Jon el conserje de mi edificio, intentaba ayudarme haciéndome sitio. Era un gran hombre, siempre se había portado muy bien conmigo y llevaba muchos años al servicio del edificio, me abrió la puerta y me escolto hacia dentro.

\- Gracias John – le dije atento.

\- Me alegro de verle señor Castle – dijo amablemente mientras cogía mi maleta.

\- Rick… llámame Rick - dije sonriéndole - si siguen molestando a la gente del edificio llama a la policía. ¿Quieres John? No quisiera que molestaran a nadie por mi culpa

\- Así lo haré Sr. Castle.

\- Gracias - dije sonriéndole, mientras muy amablemente ponía mi maleta en el ascensor. Subí ansioso deseando ver a mi madre. Tenía que estar preocupada y molesta con tanta prensa abajo. Estaba molesto por esa gente, no podía disfrutar como quería de mi primer día "libre" y mucho menos con la gente que quería. Ellos lo habían sido todo para mí esos días y ahora que podía agradecérselo, los periodistas no me lo permitían.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de mi loft tome aire con fuerzas, antes de poder llamar o sacar las llaves, la puerta se abrió y salió mi madre como una exhalación a recibirme con un gran abrazo. Solté la maleta en el suelo y la envolví en mis brazos sosteniéndola el máximo tiempo posible. Estábamos todavía abrazados cuando sentí a mi perrita corretear a nuestro alrededor moviendo el rabo como una autentica desesperada. Supongo que ella también me había extrañado.

\- Ey preciosa - dije agachándome a su lado para acariciarla. Estaba muy limpia y tenía colocado sobre su cabecita un lazo rojo enorme, casi tan grande como su cabecita - madre... - dije recriminándola de broma - ¿De verdad quieres que salga con la perra así con estas pintas? Se van a reír de la pobrecita, se avergonzara.

\- ¿Que dices? le encanta, ¿verdad Lola? - dijo mirando a la perrita y esta meneo con fuerza su cola como queriendo darle la razón a mi madre - ¿Y Kate?

\- No quise traerla madre, hay mucha prensa.

\- Comprendo, ella no ha querido…

\- ¿Querer? No le pregunte. El que no quiso fui yo, solo le falta tener a la prensa rondándola por mi culpa. No, no he querido yo. No quiero que se entrometan en su vida, y mucho menos en la de Jim y Dani.

\- Richard, hijo, pero si termináis…

\- Ya sé, pero si todavía no sé si voy a seguir escribiendo o no. No quiero que empiecen a meter las narices donde no les llaman. No quiero que les hagan daño.

\- Les quieres ¿verdad?, está bien que los quieras proteger por encima de todo, eso es algo que es de valorar, pero no te quedes ahí, vamos dentro – dijo cediéndome el paso a mí y mi maleta.

Cuando entré dentro sentí el vacío que había dejado Alexis, pero ahora ya no dolía tanto. Me sentía más en paz conmigo mismo y eso me ayudaría para afrontar lo que me venía encima. Se notaba la mano algo exagerada de Martha Rodgers entre mis muebles y enseres pero eso tenía fácil arreglo, unos días allí y ya me encargaría yo de volver todo a su lugar de origen. Entré y nos sentamos enseguida en el sofá dispuesto a hablar.

\- No te veo muy contento - observo mi madre.

\- Estoy contento - dije forzando una sonrisa – claro que estoy contento, solo algo cansado.

\- A mí no me engañas - dijo haciéndome sonreír.

\- Yo quería estar hoy con ellos, celebrarlo, bueno ya sabes.

\- Pues… ¿porque no lo haces?

\- La prensa, ya te lo dije madre, hice un trato con ellos pensando que me dejarían en paz pero… creo que fue inútil.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que se cómo sacarte de aquí…

\- ¿Cómo? – la interrogue.

\- Tú hazme caso, esta noche cenaras con ellos.

POV KATE

Llegue a casa tras estar con Rick a la salida del centro. Me sentía mal, quería verlo ante todo, estar con él en familia. Me podía haber pedido que me deshiciera de la prensa, una llamada a comisaria y estaría resuelto, pero no, simplemente se había deshecho de mí y eso me hacía sentir mal. No sabía si necesitaba tiempo para estar solo o para estar con su madre, o para enfrentarse a sus fantasmas de vuelta a casa sin su hija… ojala ahora que esta fuera no se olvide de nosotros, pensé entre triste y enfadada.

¿Pero cómo se te ocurre pensar eso Kate? me recriminé, creía conocerlo bien y sería incapaz de hacerme esto, él también quería estar con nosotros pero ahora… vuelta a la realidad, viene un mal trago, tengo que explicarle a mi hijo que hoy Rick no va a poder venir.

Entré en casa dando vueltas a cómo explicarle a Dani lo sucedido y enseguida vi cómo se acercaba mi padre con el niño en brazos con una gran sonrisa en la cara pero que se le quito en cuanto vieron que venía sola. Dani empezó preguntarme.

\- Mami… ¿Y Rick?

\- Ven cariño - dije cogiéndole en brazos y acurrucándolo contra mí pecho. Me lo lleve hacia el salón y me senté en el sofá con él en brazos. No me gustaba nada decepcionarlo, pero era un niño y le debía una explicación de porqué hoy Rick no vendría. Tenía mucha ilusión, incluso me había ayudado a hacer una tarta para darle la bienvenida y ahora, ahora se sentiría mal, era normal.

\- Mami – volvió a decir esperando mi explicación.

\- Veras Dani, Rick hoy no puede venir, tenía un compromiso.

\- ¿Rick no me quiere? – dijo haciendo pucheros.

\- No cariño, no digas eso. Como no te va a querer - dije limpiando una lagrima que empezaba a rodar por su mejilla - Rick te quiere mucho, solo que hoy no pudo venir. Pero podréis jugar otro día.

\- No, el me lo prometió, es porque no me quiere ya - dijo bajándose del sofá y saliendo hacia su habitación para que no le viera llorar.

\- Dani… - lo llamé, pero no miró hacia atrás.

\- Cariño, déjale un rato ¿quieres? - dijo mi padre que nos había estado escuchando desde la cocina.

\- Papa, es que no puedo verlo así… se ha llevado tantas decepciones el pobre, que ahora…

\- Está bien, se le pasara. ¿Qué sucedió? – me pregunto preocupado al verme tan preocupada.

\- Había mucha prensa esperando a la salida del centro – le explique a modo de excusa.

\- Y os ha querido proteger. Es normal cariño, lo hizo para protegeros, aunque el niño, ahora mismo, no pueda entenderlo. Pero en cuanto venga Rick, se lo explique y juegue un poco con él se le pasara la rabieta, ya verás - dijo mi padre sonriendo y me abrazo envolviéndome entre sus brazos, eso me trasmitió una tranquilidad que yo sola no podía sentir.

\- Voy a ver si puedo hablar con él.

\- De acuerdo, como quieras - dijo dejándome ir. Me levanté y marche hacia arriba a ver a mi pequeño para hacerle entender que todo iba a estar bien.

Cuando llegué a su habitación la puerta estaba cerrada, golpeé despacio antes de entrar. Mi pequeño estaba tirado en su camita agarrado a su peluche favorito y con cara triste, me rompía el alma verlo así.

\- Cariño, ¿estás bien?

\- Mami, ¿me perdonas? - dijo abriendo sus bracitos y no pude resistirme

\- Cariño, Rick te quiere mucho, pero comprende que hoy era su primer día, tenía que ir a estar con Martha – le explique intentando excusarle - Pero ya sabes que los adultos a veces tenemos problemas y no podemos cumplir lo que prometemos… pero él te quiere, estoy segura.

\- Lo sé. Yo también lo quiero mami. Se porta como el papa de Johnny. Ojala algún día tenga un papa como él – esnifo por la nariz y añadió - ¿Sabes Mami? Cuando venga a casa le preguntare si quiere ser mi papa.

No sabía cómo responder a eso, así que simplemente lo abracé muy fuerte contra mi pecho. Pasado unos segundos me separé de él y con delicadeza le limpié las lágrimas que aún manchaban sus mejillas.

\- Ya veremos campeón, pero ahora nos vamos a levantar y vamos a cenar que "Abu" nos espera y luego nos podemos comer la tarta ¿quieres?

\- Era para Rick – dijo muy serio Dani.

\- Pues que hubiera venido - dije revolviéndole su pelo para hacerle reír - ¿te apetece pizza?

\- Claro Mami, eso no se pregunta - dijo ya más contento.

\- Bien, pues ves preparando las cosas para el baño que yo voy llamando.

\- Vale.

Me encantaban los niños, a ellos enseguida se les pasaba todo y no tenían conciencia para saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Me maravillaba esa inocencia y esperaba que mi niño no la perdiera nunca.

Bajé por las escaleras algo más tranquila y relajada y me encontré con mi padre en la cocina, que sonrió al verme más calmada.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, pero hoy cenamos pizza

-Este niño siempre saca lo que quiere de todos.

\- Ni que lo digas. Voy a… - dije señalando el teléfono.

\- No, ya lo hago yo. Tu solo ocúpate de bañar al pequeño.

\- Gracias Papa - dije besándole suavemente en la mejilla.

Cuando acabé de bañar a Dani lo empecé a vestir, aunque al rato me hizo saber que ya era mayor y podía hacerlo solo, así que baje para ir preparando la mesa. Nada más bajar la escalera escuche la puerta y desde allí con una señal le dije a mi padre que yo me encargaba de recoger las pizzas. Abrí la puerta y me encontré allí a un hombre alto con chaqueta y gorra de repartidor, con las pizzas en la mano. Me di la vuelta y cogí mi cartera del bolso para pagarle. Entonces me sentí abrazada por detrás. Iba a defenderme, cuando sentí que me besaba el cuello. ¡Dios mío! El repartidor me está besando pensé inmediatamente, me resistí y le hice una llave de defensa personal, lo que termino con el repartidor con el brazo doblado y haciendo malabares para no tirar las pizzas al suelo, entonces reconocí su voz.

\- Kate, soy yo, para, por favor, me estás haciendo daño… perdona, perdona... – dijo esa voz conocida.

Entonces lo solté y tras poner las pizzas a salvo, me acerque y le di un beso en condiciones… era Rick, se había disfrazado para no ser reconocido y había venido a casa. Entonces comprendí que en el fondo el solo quería protegernos…

Cuando asimile su presencia, me separe de él, y vi como mi padre desde la cocina se estaba riendo a carcajadas. Debía saber que estaba sucediendo y por eso le hizo gracia ver como casi le parto el brazo al pobre Rick. No podía dejar de sonreír y de mirarle. No podía creerme que estuviera aquí, y mucho menos así vestido de repartidor con la gorra y todo. Estaba muy guapo… o mejor dicho ¿Cuándo no estaba guapo?

\- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo una voz a mi espalda, cuando me giré me encontré a Dani. Miré de nuevo a Rick dedicándole una sonrisa y cuando este se quitó la gorra y Dani lo vio no pude ver más felicidad en la cara del niño.

Salió corriendo a los brazos de Rick, que le puso la gorra y lo abrazo hasta dejarlo sin aliento. A pesar de ello, Dani solo reía. Allí estaban los dos abrazados y dando vueltas por la entrada. No pude evitar sentir como mi corazón ardía por dentro de emoción y unas lágrimas conseguían escaparse de mis ojos cayendo por mis mejillas. Sentí como mi padre me abrazaba agarrando mi cintura y al mirarle le vi también feliz. Por primera vez en mi vida podíamos serlo por fin, completamente felices.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo veremos la primera noche de Rick fuera de la clínica. Veremos en los próximos días mucho Caskett y tan unidos ya os digo que van a empezar a saltar chispas jaja. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí y como siempre espero vuestros comentarios con muchas ganas****. Disfrutad del domingo y del buen tiempo.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Gracias a todos por seguir la historia, por vuestros comentarios que me animan a seguir por el entusiasmo que le ponéis y que me transmitís. Gracias también a mi compañera que sin ella esto no sería tampoco posible, gracias por su ayuda y espero que este ahí conmigo en otros fic. Sin más quiero dejaros con el próximo capítulo que espero que os guste **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 32**

POV RICK

Cuando vi como Dani venía corriendo hacia mí el corazón me dio un vuelco. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Kate, pero todavía más de ver al pequeño. Quería disfrutarlo, llevarlo al cole, jugar con él, contarle cuentos antes de dormir, darle besos de buenas noches. Quería ser un papa en toda regla, como lo fui en su día para Alexis, además, el lo necesitaba tanto, lo deseaba mas bien.

\- ¿Qué tal campeón?

\- Ahora feliz, tenía ganas de verte ¿sabes?

-¿De verdad? - dije fascinado por el sonido de su risa mientras le provocaba con cosquillas para escuchar su risa tan especial como ese muchacho.

\- Mami – gritaba pidiendo auxilio pero sin parar de reír.

\- Va, dejar de jugar que la comida ya está lista - dijo Kate llevando las cosas a la mesa, para poder cenar.

Yo cogí a Dani y lo lleve hacia el salón subido a mi hombro como si fuera un saco, mientras él seguía riéndose de la postura. Me senté con él aun sobre mi espalda.

\- Pensé que en esta casa había un niño – decía en voz alta ignorando el bulto que tenía junto a mi cabeza – Alguien vio a Dani por aquí, porque yo quería verlo, pero no lo encuentro.

\- Estoy aquí, no me ves… Rick… - me decía gritándome mientras yo seguía ignorándolo – Ey, bájame, quiero comer…

-Venga chicos a comer – dijo Kate acabando con el juego. Jim había estado observándonos y reía al ver nuestra complicidad.

\- ¿Sabes Rick? Mami me deja comer pizza hoy ¿a qué es guay? - dijo Dani con una sonrisa en la cara y con toda la boca manchada de salsa de tomate tras meterse el primer cacho del alimento en la boca.

\- Dani con la boca llena no se habla - dijo su madre, cuando yo empecé a hacer lo mismo para hacerla rabiar.

\- Mmm Dani a mí me cabe más, mira – y di un enorme bocado a mi trozo de pizza. Me encantaba poder formar parte de la vida de esa familia, así como también de sus momentos cotidianos.

Comimos todos juntos entre risas, bromas y una conversación muy amena. Se me paso la velada muy rápido. Cuando quise darme cuenta eran casi las diez y Dani debía acostarse. Había pasado en un suspiro, mi primer día fuera y ni me había dado cuenta.

\- Dani es hora de acostarte – dijo Kate ejerciendo de mama.

\- No, por favor… mami, un ratito más – le suplicaba el niño mientras bostezaba.

\- Mírate, estas bostezando, no puedes más y quieres quedarte… Anda, que mañana no podrás levantarte dormilón – le dijo su madre con voz autoritaria. Por lo que se levantó y cogiéndole en brazos empezó a andar hacia la escalera – Di buenas noches al "Abu" y ahora vendrá Rick a desearte felices sueño – Sentencio dándole un beso.

\- Vale, pero si Rick me lee un cuento, no tengo sueño.

\- Dani, venga, ve a lavarte los dientes, te espero en tu habitación -dijo cuando llegaron al piso superior de la casa.

\- Porfi… - replico el niño.

Vale, ahora le pregunto – escuche como decía Kate, así que me levante y subí yo también al piso superior. Mi idea era alargar la noche, ojala no se acabara nunca.

Cuando entre en la habitación del niño, vi como Kate colocaba sus mantas y preparaba su osito de peluche. Luego entro Dani corriendo y se tiró sobre la cama, una vez allí, su madre le arropo y después de darle un beso me cedió el lugar. Cogí un cuento del estante y empecé a leérselo. Me encantaba verle atento y con una sonrisa preciosa en sus labios, se parecía muchísimo a su madre, esa forma tan especial, que parecía que los ojos también sonreían. Intenté engañarle contando cosas que no formaban parte del cuento, pero era demasiado listo, siempre se daba cuenta, se notaba que no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba. Cuando acabe el cuento, lo arrope como hacía cada noche con mi pequeña y tras darle un pequeño beso salí despacio de la habitación.

\- Rick… - me llamo haciendo que me diera la vuelta.

\- Dime campeón…

\- Me ha gustado más tu cuento – dijo ya con los ojos semi cerrados.

\- Gracias Dani – le dije. Me enterneció esa forma de agradecerme mi intención de animar un poco la historia.

Cuando cerré la puerta me encontré con Jim en el pasillo y venía con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Me acerque a él y enseguida su sonrisa desapareció y me preocupe.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? - dije tartamudeando.

\- No, y no va a pasar ¿verdad? – dijo serio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Rick no te pongas así hombre… era broma - dijo sonriendo.

\- ¡Dios mío Jim! casi me da un infarto - dije riéndome.

\- A pesar de todo, ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a algunos de los dos…

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Jim soy incapaz de hacerles daño. Yo creo que moriría si les pasara algo. Prefiero sufrir yo antes que les dañe alguien.

\- Lo se chico, sé que les quieres de verdad. Es más, no me imagino a nadie mejor que tú para que les cuides cuando yo no este. Y no solo eso, Rick eres un gran tipo y te veo feliz con ellos hijo y eso me hace sentir en paz, porque fui yo quien te los presente. Gracias, por todo. De verdad Rick.

\- ¿Sabes Jim? Cuando me acerque a ti en el centro, no pensé jamás encontrar al padre que nunca tuve. Así que quien tiene que dar las gracias, soy yo. Por ofrecerme una familia, por darme tú cariño y abrirme la puerta de tu casa.

\- Venga, basta ya de tanto halago, creo que por hoy, yo os dejo. Pórtate bien, y que no tenga que enfadarme - dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Le devolví el guiño y baje las escaleras despacio, pensando en la maravillosa familia que me ofrecía el destino. Kate era única, el amor de mi vida. Jim un padre que no conocí, Dani el hijo que me arrebato la vida… no podía pedir más.

Encontré a Kate metiendo los pocos platos y vasos que habíamos ensuciados en el lavaplatos. Me acerque despacio y la abracé por la espalda. La apreté fuerte por la cintura hasta que su cuerpo toco mi pecho. Metí mi cabeza en su cuello y aspire su olor, ese olor con el que había soñado durante todas las noches en que pude dormir en el centro. Ese olor característico de cerezas que me había hipnotizado desde la primera vez que la vi y pude olerla. Deje un suave beso en ese hombro tan suave.

\- Hola preciosa – le dije sin dejar de oler su pelo.

\- Hola – me respondió dejándose abrazar. Disfrutando a su vez de apoyarse en mí pecho sonriendo.

\- ¡Dios mío Kate! Podría quedarme así toda la noche – le susurre al oído

\- ¿Si? - dijo dándose la vuelta y juntando sus manos en mi nuca.

\- ¡Eh! Lo digo en serio - conteste poniéndole cara seria.

\- Ya lo sé, no te mosquees…

\- ¿Ah sí? - dije haciéndole cosquillas.

\- Para para – me decía mientras se revolvía inquieta.

\- Solo si me das un beso – instantáneamente sentí sus labios sobre los míos y sus manos acercando mi cara.

La apreté contra mi cuerpo todo lo que pude, necesitaba sentirla, notar su cuerpo sobre el mío. Profundice el beso de tal manera que mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar. Necesitaba tocarla, sentirla más cerca, quería estar dentro de ella, necesitaba que fuera mía en todos los sentidos.

La abracé con fuerza y metí mis manos dentro de su camiseta tocando su piel suave y tersa. Un hormiguero empezó a invadir mi cuerpo. Estaba reaccionando muy rápidamente ante el contacto de su piel, ante sus labios sobre los míos. Estaba a punto de caramelo. Ya necesitaba liberarme de la ropa que me estorbaba. Kate se separó en ese momento, con los ojos cerrados y sus labios hinchados después de compartir ese beso tan ardiente.

\- Rick… para, aquí no, por favor. Tenemos que parar – dijo aun con los ojos cerrados e intentando controlar su respiración acelerada.

\- No me digas eso – dije intentando atraerla de nuevo - no puedo parar ahora - dije rozando mi abultada entrepierna en su cuerpo para que notara como estaba en ese momento, ante su cercanía.

\- Rick, no estamos solos - dijo cerrando los ojos ante mi contacto.

\- Yo no veo a nadie - dije continuando mi ataque y haciéndola gemir con un beso en su cuello. Escuchar como salía ese gemido de su boca y saber que era yo quien se lo estaba causando hizo que mi deseo se duplicara. Empezaba a dolerme, necesitaba darle libertad al pequeño Rick.

\- Por favor… cariño… para… mi hijo… mi padre… - decía entre suspiros y jadeos.

\- Kate por favor, no lo pares… estoy a punto de… -dije separándome algo frustrado.

\- No te enfades… Es que yo… - me respondió bajando la vista.

\- No me enfado Kate. Pero comprende mi frustración - dije mirando hacia mi abultada entrepierna, haciéndola reír – Te necesito tanto ahora.

\- Pues tendremos que esperar –dijo haciéndome un guiño.

\- Prométeme que mañana podremos estar solos.

\- No sé, mi padre…

\- Jim estará encantado de quedarse con Dani. Y tú y yo, disfrutaremos de una noche muy especial, prométemelo.

\- Te prometo que lo intentare, al menos - dijo besándome suavemente en los labios.

\- Pues será mejor que me vaya. Sino voy a ponerme enfermo.

\- No te vayas por favor, quédate conmigo.

\- No podre Kate, no soy de piedra… - le explique mirando hacia abajo donde aún mi abultada entrepierna pugnaba por liberarse.

\- ¡Por favor! – me suplico remoloneando.

\- Eres mi perdición - dije resoplando – Pues déjame que me dé una ducha fría, sino creo que voy a explotar.

\- Claro, ves tranquilo. Yo preparare una copa de vino mientras. Hay toallas en el armario pequeño del pasillo – exclamo mientras me señalaba dicho armario - Si necesitas algo…

\- Si, necesito algo… -dije volviendo a fijar mi mirada hacia el sur.

\- ¡Rick! - me regaño al entender mi intención.

\- Vale, vale… lo pillo, ahora vuelvo.

Me di una ducha fría porque la necesitaba más que nunca en mi vida. No quería acelerar las cosas con Kate pero no podía esperar, estaba desesperado. Quería estar con ella, sentirla, tocarla, unir nuestros cuerpos hasta hacerla suspirar de pasión. En ese momento cambie del agua fría a la caliente porque estaba empezando a temblar.

Cuando salí con el pelo mojado por la ducha me encontré a Kate sonriente y sonrojada. Estaba sentada en el sofá con una copa de vino en la mano. Había otra en la mesa para mí. Me senté a su lado y tiré de ella para que se acercara. Apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombro para que la abrazara y me pregunto:

\- ¿Qué harías en una primera cita?

\- Pues no se - dije pensando - me gustaría poder llevarte a cenar o a bailar.

\- Ya olvidaste la prensa.

\- No, no lo he olvidado. Tendré que esperar para poder ir del brazo por la calles contigo. Tendrás que conformarte con una cena y un baile en mi casa.

\- No sé si me gustara - dijo arrugando la nariz en señal de disgusto.

\- Prometo cocinar yo.

\- Bueno no sé si eso será un aliciente o un defecto en esa primera cita.

\- Oye - dije quejándome y haciéndole cosquillas.

Estuvimos hablando durante bastante tiempo, éramos bastante afines en cuanto a gustos culinarios, por no hablar de nuestros gustos en el cine y la música. Sin darme cuenta empecé a bostezar y mire el reloj, no era aburrimiento ese bostezo, era sueño, algo que hacía años no sentía. Pero me sentía tan bien a su lado…

\- Debería irme – le dije levantándome.

\- No, por favor, no te vayas - dijo Kate cogiéndome del brazo y otra vez sentí la electricidad de nuevo entre nosotros - quédate.

\- No creo que nos llevemos muy bien tu sofá y yo - dije intentado bromear.

\- Pero ni cama es grande y cómoda - dijo con timidez guiñándome un ojo maliciosamente. Trague saliva, iba a cumplir un sueño, poder dormir abrazado toda la noche a esa preciosa mujer y luego poder despertarla, aunque no de la forma que desearía.

\- Me encantaría Kate, pero acabas de decirme que están tu padre y tu hijo… a ver… ¿Qué hago?

\- Yo dije dormir - dijo agarrándome de la mano y tirando de mí hacia su habitación.

Mientras me deshacía de mis vaqueros que estaban torturándome y de mi camiseta, Kate se metió en el baño para cambiarse, me senté en la cama para tener una pequeña conversación con mi homologo.

\- Como no te comportes esta noche, te voy a dejar a dieta un tiempo. Así que duérmete que mañana tendrás tu recompensa. – Le dije muy serio, eso hizo que me asustara al escuchar cómo me respondían.

\- ¿Crees que dormirá tranquilo el pequeño Rick?

Kate había salido del baño con una camisola de cuello ancho que dejaba ver parte de su hombro derecho, a la vez que sus largas piernas.

\- Eres muy mala Kate, ¿Cómo pretendes que duerma con estas vistas? estas…estas… – tartamudee incapaz de encontrar palabras que describieran a esa impresionante mujer que tenía delante.

\- Pórtate bien Ricky que aun puedo mandarte a mi "cómodo" sofá.

Me metí rápidamente en la cama y me tape con el edredón para que no pudiera no pudiera ver mi reacción ante semejante visión. Kate vino a mi lado y se colocó sobre mi pecho abrazándome y apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

\- Buenas noches cariño – dijo posando suavemente sus labios sobre los míos.

\- Las que he soñado durante toda la mi vida tendré nena - dije y noté su sonrisa sobre mi pecho. Cerré los ojos para intentar dormir pensando que no podría, pero me sorprendí a mí mismo, cayendo rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Era mi primera noche fuera y no podía haber soñado una mejor que esta.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Estos dos necesitan un tiempo a solas están que arden. El miércoles prometo un despertar cargadito de tensión sexual veremos si pueden resolverlo o no. Ya quedáis avisados será una parte que se puede considerar M. Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y espero que me sigáis dejando alguno que solo os quitan un minuto tras acabar de leerlo.**

**Disfrutad del Lunes Castle y del final de temporada. Por favor en los comentarios no me escribáis nada del capítulo que hasta el miércoles por la tarde no podré verlo, tengo tantas ganas de ver que es lo que pasa aunque estoy más tranquila tras saber que habrá octava temporada a pesar del lío que hay detrás de la renovación.**

**Gracias a todos y que tengáis un buen día nos vemos el miércoles.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	33. Capítulo 33

**Bueno aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo. Estoy deseando ver el capítulo final de la temporada que aún no he podido verlo y por eso me he alejado bastante de twitter jaja. Bueno daros las gracias a todos por supuesto por seguir ahí y gracias a mi compañera por su gran trabajo. Como veo que estáis impacientes os dejo con el capítulo y espero que os guste.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 33**

POV RICK

Me desperté notando su aliento. Uno de los mejores despertares de mi vida después de una noche que a pesar de dormir, había pasado momentos de apuro debido a su cercanía. Sus labios sobre mi mejilla, muy cerca de mi oreja ayudaron a comprender que aquello no era un sueño. Su cuerpo pegado al mío me hizo sentir en el cielo, en el paraíso. Su mano removiéndome suavemente en pelo despertó mucho más que mi cerebro, como no parara, las duchas frías ya no tendrían efecto.

\- Despierta dormilón - me dijo susurrando en el oído con voz sensual.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré con los suyos. Kate vio en mis ojos el deseo que sentía en estos momentos por ella. Ojala no tuviera que salir de esa cama en todo el día, pensé. Coloqué mi mano detrás de su cuello acercándola a mí y besándola suavemente. Nuestros labios juntos, nuestros cuerpos juntos, esto tenía que ser sin duda el paraíso, la mejor forma de despertar para un hombre enamorado.

Fui profundizando ese beso, abriendo mi boca para invadir la de aquella mujer que despertaba tantas cosas en mí. Kate también se dejó llevar por ese momento y nuestras lenguas jugaron en la intimidad de nuestras bocas abiertas para recibirnos el uno al otro, aumentando aún más el calor que sentíamos ambos en esos momentos. La moví despacio estirándola por la cintura colocándola sobre mí. En esa posición no solo ella podía notar mi "despertar" sino también yo la humedad del suyo. Nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban de una forma tan perfecta, que si no fuera por la ropa nuestra unión seria completa. Poco a poco separamos nuestros labios que pedían más, pero que comprendían que debíamos poner fin a ese momento.

Pero no podía parar, necesitaba sentirla aún más cerca, ataque sus labios de nuevo para hacerle olvidar que mi mano estaba invadiendo su cuerpo, tocando sobre su ropa interior su entrepierna. Ella no me paro, por lo que a base de pequeños mordiscos llegue a su oreja y con mi lengua jugué largo rato con ella, mientras mis manos la hacían gemir al tocar suavemente su punto de placer máximo. Eso hizo que ella se moviera y se frotara contra mí para notar más placer y eso provocaba un maravilloso roce contra mi erección. Entonces mis manos pasaron a sus posaderas para empujarla contra mí. Quería notar su calor, que aliviara el mío y poder por fin invadir su cuerpo para que los dos disfrutáramos.

Pasé mis manos suavemente sobre sus largas y firmes piernas mientras la miraba con deseo. Mis manos se movían suavemente sobre sus glúteos, palpando esa zona tan sensible, en apenas una caricia y la sentí temblar. Subí mis manos hasta llegar al dobladillo de su camiseta y la fui subiendo a la vez que seguía mi camino por su cuerpo. Su espalda se fue despejando y al poco tiempo ya podía notar sus pechos sin el estorbo de la ropa, mis manos no paraban su movimiento y cada vez sentía más y más calor. Nunca pensé en como sería tocar su suave piel y ahora notaba que iba a explotar solo por tenerla así sobre a mí. Nuestros labios, volvieron a su rutina de explorarse mutuamente mientras nuestras lenguas seguían una lucha sin fin por conseguir calmar esta pasión que nos estaba desbordando.

Moví a Kate lo justo para que sintiera lo que me estaba provocando con sus besos, con su cuerpo, con su piel. Ella, más fuerte que yo y con más frialdad también, comprendió que si no parábamos aquello se iba a convertir en algo mucho más serio y se separó despacio, tras dedicarme una tímida sonrisa, apoyo su cara en mi cuello suspirando.

Eso no me hizo desistir de mi intento de entrar en ella y me agarré con fuerza a esas nalgas tan bien torneadas, acercándola, quería que notara la dureza de mi erección, el palpitar de mi miembro. Volvió a besarme lentamente mientras notaba el movimiento de su mano sobre el dobladillo de mi camiseta, su mano sobre mi pecho y creí desmayarme de placer. Pero eso fue nada, su mano fue bajando hasta reposar sobre mi calzoncillo. Aquello me hizo gruñir y gemir pero con un rápido movimiento de sus labios ahogo el sonido para no ser escuchados por el resto de los habitantes de la casa, ya no había marcha atrás ya no podía parar ya no… pero en ese momento pudimos escuchar claramente una voz.

-Mami, mami…

Entonces paro todo avance retirando su cuerpo y saliendo de la cama. Tuve que agarrarme con fuerza a las sabanas, necesitaba quedarme quieto o no duraría ni una milésima de segundo sin eyacular si movía un solo musculo estaba perdido. No sé qué tenía esta mujer pero me hacía sentir como nunca antes en mi vida, era mi perdición, una tentación tan brutal que sobrepasaba todas las expectativas.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté frustrado.

\- Es Dani, levántate – dijo poniéndose en pie rápidamente y colocándose un pantalón. Yo me quede allí, quieto. Alguien me había echado un mal de ojo porque esto no era normal - Lo siento - dijo acercándose a la cama y besándome.

\- Me vas a matar, lo sabes ¿no? – su única respuesta fue una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me había atrapado en sus redes y que jamás quería dejar de ver.

\- Prometo recompensarte - dijo mirando hacia mi evidente erección - ahora creo que será mejor que salga si no quieres recibir una invasión, te espero cuando…

\- Si, muy graciosa ella… - dije totalmente frustrado.

Me dio un beso suave y rápido en los labios y desapareció corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el niño.

Volví a entrar en su ducha y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando el agua helada cayó sobre mi piel. Era la única forma de calmar el ardor que tenía dentro en esos momentos. Eso o una maniobra rápida por mi parte… pero preferí esperar a la noche, cuando pudiera demostrarle a esa mujer hasta donde llegaba mi deseo por ella. Aunque eso del agua fría, se estaba volviendo en una mala costumbre, ya llevaba dos y como siguiera ese ritmo pillaba una pulmonía como poco.

Cuando abandone el baño con una toalla por todo vestir y eche una rápida ojeada a mis pantalones del día anterior, pensé que debía ir a casa a cambiarme cuanto antes. Unos asaltos más con esa ropa y parecería un pordiosero. Así que después de peinarme y enfundarme la camiseta salí de la habitación encontrándome con Kate y Dani que estaban hablando y no pude evitar escuchar que el tema de conversación era yo.

\- Mami, ¿seguro no le pasa nada a Rick?

\- Que no cariño, solo era una pesadilla. Rick está bien.

\- Pero…

\- Solo fue un mal sueño mi vida.

\- Tenemos que cuidarlo mami, sino se va a ir como mi otro papa y no quiero que le pase nada.

\- No temas… No le va a pasar nada. Vamos a cuidar de él.

\- ¿Estás bien? – dijo una voz detrás de mí.

\- Oh si - dije nervioso al ver a Jim. No dejaba de mirarme de arriba abajo y sentí como me sonrojaba con ese escrutinio.

\- Será mejor que salgas de ahí, venga, vamos a desayunar, anda.

\- Jim yo… no quiero que pienses…

\- Eso es de algo que no quiero hablar chico - dijo Jim muy serio.

Me quede un poco parado, pero comprendí la situación al instante. Para nada me hubiera gustado saber que mi hija con su novio estuvieron haciendo lo que Kate y yo hacía unos minutos.

Era el novio de Kate pensé y no pude evitar sonreír. Me giré justo a tiempo para ver como acababa la conversación entre Kate y Dani.

\- ¿Entonces voy a verlo pronto?

\- ¿Tienes ganas de verlo? – le preguntaba a su hijo.

\- Sí, claro

\- ¿Mucho?

\- Muchísimo.

-Pues mira tras de ti – le dijo al verme acercarme, y no le dio tiempo a terminar de hablar, cuando Dani ya se había girado y quedado enfrente de mí. Cuando me vio salto corriendo a mis brazos.

\- ¿Quién tenía ganas de verme? – pregunte irónicamente

\- Yo. ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto preocupado.

\- Sí, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

\- Es que... – me iba a explicar

\- Estoy bien cariño. Y eso es gracias a ti y a tu. ¿Sabes por qué?

\- No - dijo muy serio mirándome.

\- Porque os quiero mucho, y me dais muchos abrazos. Me das uno.

\- Si - dijo ya sonriendo y abrazándome con sus bracitos lo más fuerte que podía.

\- Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar, tenemos que coger mucha fuerza para poder pasar un buen día.

\- ¿Vamos a ir al parque a jugar?

\- Después del cole si mami quiere…, pero antes tengo que ir a casa.

\- ¿Puede venir Lola al cole?

\- Claro - dije dándole un beso antes de que saliera corriendo hacia la cocina.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer con la prensa? – me pregunto Kate muy seria.

\- Primero debo ir a casa a cambiarme. Huelo mal. - dije señalando mi ropa arrugada.

\- Bueno a mí me gusta

\- Kate compórtate, hay menores – le recrimine acercándome para hablarle al oído – además, otra ducha de agua fría y pillare un catarro - Kate se rio mientras arrugaba el cuello para evitar que la besara – Si, tu ríe, pero lo paso mal.

\- Ya te dije que te lo recompensaría.

\- Sí, eso dices, veremos que excusa se ocurre esta noche para huir de mi - dije arrugando yo la nariz en ese momento.

\- No seas crío. Se está haciendo esperar, pero valdrá la pena – dijo mientras escapaba de mi abrazo para seguir preparando el desayuno.

\- Solo tu compañía ya me recompensa Kate - dije antes de besarla rápidamente - debería llamar a mi madre para que me traiga algo de ropa y a Lola.

\- La seguirán… - estaba poniendo muchos impedimentos y creía saber dónde quería llevar esa conversación sobre la prensa.

\- Ella tiene sus técnicas para escapar

La cogí de la mano y tiré de ella hacia la cocina donde ya estaba Jim junto a Dani ambos desayunando. Nos unimos sentándonos también a comer. Les miraba y no me podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Me sentía en familia, cómodo, no tenía por qué esconderme. Quería a Kate, estaba seguro de ello y no pensaba ocultarlo a los ojos de nadie. Hoy había sido una gran noche, hacía mucho que no dormía una noche completa. Ellos eran mi talismán y no iba a perderlos. Eran mi familia, iba a luchar para protegerlos contra cualquiera que quisiera hacerles daño.

Desayunamos tranquilos, entre risas de unos y otros por nuestros comentarios. La miraba y comprendía que sin duda estaba enamorado, aunque no sabía porque no podía decírselo, porque no podía gritarlo a todo el mundo. Me sentía cohibido aun para poder abrir mi corazón por completo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Esta semana de fin de temporada va a ser especial. Mañana habrá un nuevo capítulo, otro el viernes y el otro el domingo. Esta semana habrá un capítulo más y prometo que estos dos por fin darán rienda suelta a su tensión sexual si no Rick morirá por el camino jaja. Bueno daros las gracias a todos por seguir la historia y por vuestro apoyo. Espero que os siga gustando la historia yo la estoy disfrutando mucho. Me quedan ya pocos capítulos por escribir, lo justo para dar a la historia un buen final y por lo tanto son capítulos difíciles de escribir. Estoy deseando ya de escribir la nueva historia que es una idea de Lizcecilia6 y que creo que os va a gustar. La idea es buena y espero poder saber escribirla. Gracias a todos y como siempre espero vuestros comentarios.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	34. Capítulo 34

**Hola a todos, feliz por las buenas noticias de Castle, por ver el capítulo y por ver como os sigue gustando la historia. Quiero daros las gracias de verdad por estar ahí y por supuesto a ladydkl por su apoyo y su gran aportación a la historia sin ella no sería posible. Bueno y sin más quiero dejaros con la historia****.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 34**

POV KATE

Cuando acabamos de desayunar, escuchamos un golpeteo en la puerta, fui a abrir y allí estaba Martha con Lola. La perrita entro corriendo y se arrojó en brazos de Dani, mientras la mujer me daba un efusivo abrazo.

\- ¿Qué tal estas querida?

\- Muy bien Martha, pero pasa, no te quedes ahí.

Rick se marchó a mi habitación para poder cambiarse de ropa.

Entro y tras saludar a todos con un beso en la mejilla, Rick le quito la mochila de las manos y entro en mi habitación para cambiarse.

\- Entonces tú y mi hijo… - insinuó abiertamente.

\- Martha no… - dije sonrojándome, no sabía que decirle, era algo evidente que estábamos juntos, pero ¿qué clase de explicación quería que le diera…?

\- Está bien hija, no tienes que contarme nada. Solo me alegro por vosotros.

\- Gracias

\- Querréis estar solos hoy, ¿verdad? – esa mujer tenía el don de adivinar los pensamientos

\- Creo que tu hijo quería hablar luego contigo sobre eso-le dije tímidamente.

\- Tranquila, ya me comento algo… no te preocupes, ya buscare algún plan alternativo.

\- Martha, siento que tengas que salir de tu casa para que… nosotros…

\- Te dije que no te preocuparas, primero es la casa de mi hijo. Y segundo no necesito una excusa para salir de casa. Tengo muchos conocidos en la ciudad.

La deje allí, con mi padre, Dani había salido corriendo con Lola a sus pies para enseñarle su habitación. Así que después de quitar los chismes de la mesa, fui a ver cómo le iba a Rick por mi habitación. Cuando entré solamente llevaba el pantalón, tenía su torso desnudo y no pude reprimir un silbido. Aquel hombre era mi perdición, nunca antes me había sentido así por nadie. Despertaba en mí un deseo que no sabía ni que existía, unas ganas irrefrenables por acariciarlo.

Cuando se giró y me vio allí, sentí como su mirada recorría mi cuerpo. Yo tampoco me quede atrás y aproveche para echar un vistazo a ese majestuoso cuerpo que tenía ante mí. No estaba excesivamente musculado, pero si se veía fuerte.

Siempre fui autosuficiente a la hora de protegerme, pero con él sentía que podía abandonar mi pose protectora y dejarme cuidar. Me acerque a donde se encontraba y pasé mi mano despacio desde su hombro desnudo, sobre su pecho hasta llegar a su cintura. Me acerque a él y le bese con toda la pasión que sentía en ese momento. Sabía que no era buen momento pero no pude evitarlo, junte nuestras lenguas, haciendo que nuestros dientes chocaran. Levante mi pierna y enseguida note su protuberancia latiendo fuerte cerca de mi entrepierna.

Nos separamos en busca de aire, pero sin deshacernos del contacto de nuestros cuerpos. Nos quedamos mirándonos ambos con una sonrisa tímida, nerviosa.

-¡Dios Kate! eres mi perdición - dijo posando su mano en mi mejilla y rozando suavemente mis labios con sus dedos.

\- Estoy deseando que llegue esta noche – le dije suspirando.

\- Yo también, va a ser el día más largo de mi vida – dijo haciéndonos reír a ambos.

\- Necesito tanto sentirte - dije pasando mi mano por su pecho desnudo hasta llegar a su cuello.

\- Kate si sigues así voy a terminar de nuevo en la ducha.

\- Sí, será mejor que salgamos. ¿Pero estás seguro de esto? Si algún periodista ha seguido a tu madre…

\- Kate lo hago por vosotros. No quiero que se metan en vuestras vidas. Yo solo quiero protegeros. Pero no puedo vivir así, mirando hacia atrás a cada momento. Si no te importa que… que te vean conmigo yo… que nos sigan y te conozcan…

\- Rick a mí me da igual que me vean contigo - dije dedicándole una sonrisa para que lo entendiera - no quiero que la vida de Dani se vea afectada, pero yo quiero vivir cerca de ti y no estar mirando para atrás a cada momento.

\- Pues, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

\- Claro, sí, vamos a disfrutar de un buen día, todos juntos – le dije dejando atrás mis miedos.

\- Bien – me respondió besándome nuevamente.

\- Pero la cena… - le recordé.

\- La cena sigue en pie, pero si te apetece, podríamos salir….

\- Creo que no, te quiero para mi solita - dije mirándole de forma pícara.

\- Oh, claro mucho mejor - dijo volviendo a besarme.

\- Venga, date prisa - dije dándole un golpe en su trasero y salí por la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara.

Nos fuimos todos a pasear. Dani estaba muy contento, se había librado del cole y encima tenía a Lola y a Rick junto a su abuelo y yo para disfrutar todo el día. Estaba tan contento. Fuimos al colegio a avisar y allí no paro de presentarles a todos a sus amigos. Siempre había echado en falta a un padre y ahora Rick para él, lo era. Dany estaba feliz y no paraba de correr con la perra, Rick no le soltaba mucho rato, solo el suficiente para acercarse a mi o para perseguir a Lola que en su vida jamás hizo tanto ejercicio. Comimos junto al muelle, en un viejo bar donde según mi padre hacían las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad y luego comimos un helado por petición de los hombres de la casa.

La tarde se hizo muy corta porque insistieron en ir a remar a Central Park, disfrutamos bastante, aunque casi terminamos en el agua gracias a Rick que pretendía ser un pirata. Yo no dejaba de pensar en la noche y en lo que me pondría, quería estar soberbia para él. Y no tenía ropa elegante, porque no salía hacía mucho tiempo. Cada día que pasaba más cuenta me daba del cambio que había dado mi existencia y la suerte que tenía de que el formara parte ahora de mi vida.

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin, Martha, Rick y Lola se despidieron y se fueron hacia su casa. El quería cocinar para impresionarme, ella debía buscar algún lugar para pasar la noche y yo tenía que buscar algo que ponerme.

Habíamos quedado sobre las nueve en su casa para evitar a la prensa. Pero eran las ocho y media, Dani ya se había bañado y cenado, estaba mirando una peli junto a su abuelo en el sofá. Y allí estaba yo, de pie, frente a mi armario y ni por asomo sabía que ponerme. Quería estar con él, eso estaba clarísimo, pero tenía miedo. Hacía mucho que no estaba con un hombre pero sabía que con él iba a ser muy diferente. Nunca antes había sentido algo parecido por ningún otro.

Antes había tomado un baño caliente para intentar calmar mis nervios. Mi cuerpo estaba deseoso por sus caricias, por encontrarse con su cuerpo y así como la esponja recorría mis curvas, recordaba nuestro encuentro de esa mañana y notaba como un cosquilleo. La temperatura del agua no ayudaba y en lugar de enfriarse, parecía cada vez más caliente, así que pensé que era el momento idóneo para salir de la bañera.

Quería causarle buena impresión, pero no quería pasarme para una cena informal en su casa. Finalmente escogí un vestido negro que me llegaba por encima de las rodillas, con un escote generoso, recordaba haberlo comprado para el baile de beneficencia del cuerpo. Así que tenía unos años, pero aún me quedaba bien. Me arregle el pelo dejando a mis rizos caer sobre mis hombros y tras darme los últimos recortes, cogí el abrigo y me lo puse.

Cuando salí me encontré con mis hombrecillos esperándome. Dani vino enseguida a darme un a beso.

\- Mami, estas impresionante

\- Gracias cariño - dije estrujándolo - te vas a portar bien con el "Abu" ¿a que sí?

\- Sí, vamos a ver una peli.

\- Que bien. Papa yo… - le iba a explicar a mi padre mis planes, pero me interrumpió comprendiendo lo absurdo de la situación.

\- Está bien cariño, disfruta de tu noche – me dijo sin moverse del sofá. Se le veía orgulloso de su hija.

\- Gracias por todo - dije acercándome a él para besarle en la cabeza.

Cuando llegue aun había algunos periodistas apostados en la puerta, pero pase como si fuera una residente más del edificio sin pararme siquiera. Cuando entre no me dio tiempo a decir nada, el conserje me acompaño hasta el ascensor y marcó el número del piso al que iba.

\- Que tenga una maravillosa noche señorita Beckett.

\- Gracias - dije avergonzada.

Cuando llegué a su puerta me quite el abrigo quería verlo reaccionar cuando me viera con el vestido, además, tenía calor por los nervios de la ocasión. Di unos golpes, había llegado el momento. Iba a tener una cita con Richard Castle.

La puerta se abrió y apareció un Rick sonriente, dando paso seguidamente a uno boquiabierto por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, no dejaba de mirarme de arriba a abajo. Iba a hablar pero no salían las palabras. Me tendió la mano y cuando le acerque la mía, tiro de ella hasta cogerme por la cintura. Sus labios dejaron de buscar palabras y se unieron a los míos. Nos separamos por falta de oxígeno, pero con unos rostros sonrientes a la vez que bastante acalorados.

\- Kate me vas a matar.

\- ¿Yo? - dije inocentemente sonrojada – deje mi pistola en casa – bromee.

\- Estas guapísima - dijo muy cerca de mi boca.

\- Rick – exclamo al tiempo que se separaba de mi - no suelo besar en la primera cita.

\- Esta no es nuestra primera cita – respondió rápido sin dejarme que me alejara.

\- En teoría sí.

\- Me gusta más la práctica - dijo volviendo a besarme y colocando su mano en mí espalda justo donde mi piel quedaba al descubierto - ¿no podemos saltarnos la cena? - dijo casi sin aliento.

\- Rick no me acuesto con nadie en la primera cita - dije sonriéndole.

Estaba intentando poder cenar antes de nada, estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía cómo quitar sus manos de mi piel… aunque iba derribando defensa tras defensa que yo esgrimía.

\- Bueno, empecemos por la primera y de ahí ya veremos cómo vamos - dijo estirando mí mano hasta entrar en el interior de su casa.

La había decorado con velas en todos los rincones del comedor. Era lo único que iluminaba la casa. De repente desapareció y cuando volvió a aparecer tenía una rosa en la mano.

\- Una rosa para una rosa – dijo entregándomela.

\- Eres un "Don Juan" ¿Cuántas veces ha usado este truco tan antiguo? - dije evitando reírme.

\- No lo sé, pero sé que esta vez la persona supera con creces a la rosa. Estás preciosa Kate, la flor a tu lado queda obsoleta - dijo casi en un susurro y tan cerca su boca de la mía que casi me moría por probar sus labios, pero cuando me acerque para besarle él se separó.

\- No quiero que incumplas tu norma, no hay beso en la primera cita - dijo sonriéndome y me di cuenta del error que había cometido empezando yo con aquella broma, pero no sabía con quien se la jugaba…

\- Bueno, creo que no es nuestra primera cita ahora que caigo… - le dije poniendo mi dedo sobre mis labios en pose dubitativa.

\- ¡Ah no! – respondió intrigado – ¿Y cuándo fue eso?

Quería seguirle el juego, pero me era difícil, yo tenía tantas ganas como el de por fin poder jugar con nuestros cuerpos y dejar que nuestros instintos salieran a flor de piel para disfrutarnos. Así que me vino a la cabeza el final de un cuento que me contaba mi madre cuando yo era pequeña y que no había podido utilizar con Dani porque era un chico… ese era un cuento para chicas.

\- Una vez… en un sueño…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Gracias a todos por seguir la historia. Mañana sigue la cita lo prometo y también prometo que lo que queda de semana va a ser muy pero que muy hot. Avisados quedáis y espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis. Os recuerdo que gastando un minuto para dejarme un comentario me hace muy feliz;)**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	35. Capítulo 35

**Gracias a todos por estar ahí. Espero que os siga gustando. Darle las gracias a ladydkl por su aportación y su rapidez.**

**Avisaros que este capítulo es M cerca de la parte final para quien no le gusten esas partes pero el principio es recomendable leerlo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 35**

POV KATE

Me estiro suavemente hacia donde se encontraba la mesa, quería mostrarme como lo había compuesto todo, velas, la mesa con sus copas, los cubiertos esmeradamente colocados… todo irradiaba perfección. Hasta el, con su pantalón negro y su polo blanco estaba guapísimo.

Separo la silla para que me sentara, como todo un caballero y después fue en busca de la cena. Le escuche trastear por la cocina y finalmente apareció con una fuente blanca asida fuertemente por las dos asas. La deposito frente a mí y después de mostrarme su interior la puso sobre el mártir de mesa que estaba justo en medio de la mesa. Alargo la mano esperando le diera mi plato. Así lo hice y me sirvió una ración de una lasaña que despedía un olor magnifico. Estaba deseosa por saber si era tan buen cocinero como escritor.

Cuando estaba cortando su ración, toco con las manos la fuente y se quemó, lo que hizo que soltara una maldición. Yo me reí por lo bajo, ni que decir tiene que recibí una mirada reprobadora.

\- Muy graciosa - dijo haciéndose el enfadado.

Se sentó en su sitio al otro lado de la mesa, para después volverse a levantar para servirme un poco de vino. Volvió a su lugar para servirse agua en su copa, no pude evitar quedarme mirándolo con sorpresa.

-No quiero tomar nada que me haga recordar aquella época. En el centro deje todo lo que me hacía escapar de la realidad y el alcohol era una de esas cosas.

Le sonreí abiertamente a la vez que me levantaba con mi copa en la mano. La lleve a la cocina y tire el vino en el lavadero, enjuague la copa y volví a mi lugar de partida. Rick se quedó con cara de sorpresa por mi paseo, pero lo entendió en cuanto me vio volver y rellenar con agua mi copa.

\- Hoy vamos a ser abstemios los dos, además quiero estar sobria… por si tengo que defenderme.

-¿De quién? ¿De mí? -preguntó ocultando una sonrisa entre sus labios – Siendo nuestra primera cita, no recibiré ni un beso de buenas noches… - añadió fingiendo pena.

\- Muy gracioso – dije arrugando la nariz. Me estaba devolviendo la broma - Probemos a ver si eres o no buen cocinero.

-Soy el mejor - dijo antes de coger el bol de la ensalada y servirme una ración en el plato que tenía frente al de lasaña.

Aquello olía a gloria, así que me dispuse a probarlo, lo saboree y a pesar de comprobar que estaba buenísimo, me hice la interesante, lo paladee unos instantes y aquello estaba increíble. Me gustaba cocinar porque desde muy pequeña era algo que compartía con mi madre pero nunca en mi vida había cocinado nada que pudiera parecerse a eso.

-¿De verdad lo has hecho tú? – le dije después de ver su cara de angustia esperando mi veredicto.

\- La duda ofende – respondió molesto – ¿Acaso no te gusta?

\- Sin duda, jamás comí algo tan delicioso.

\- Te dije que cocinaba bien - dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad y no pude evitar sonreírle.

\- No tienes abuelos… ¿verdad? – bromee, aunque solo recibí una mueca por respuesta.

Comimos en silencio, dedicándonos alguna mirada y alguna sonrisa. Disfrute mucho del ágape entre otras muchas cosas, la ensalada era una curiosa mezcla que nunca había probado y que con la lasaña hacia un conjunto delicado y especial. Castle era un hombre atractivo y más con esa ropa que se había puesto esa noche, por lo que tenerlo delante y verlo mientras comía era todo un espectáculo, sus ojos decían claramente que estaba disfrutando el momento. Cuando acabamos, él recogió todos los platos y volvió con otra fuente, que me mostro para que le diera mí consentimiento.

\- Receta de mi abuela, pudin inglés – lo dejo sobre la mesa, para después servir una generosa ración en mi plato, repitiendo el mismo movimiento para servirse en el suyo.

\- Me siento afortunada de probar un manjar tan especial – le dije sonriendo – Gracias por el detalle.

\- No merece usted menos Señorita Beckett.

Si la lasaña había deleitado mis papilas gustativas, ese postre estaba aún mejor. Dulce y con un toque de piel de naranja como decoración, era maravilloso.

Cuando dimos por acaba la cena, retiro mi silla educadamente, me ofreció su mano para levantarme, después tiro de ella suavemente hasta el sofá donde nos sentamos el uno muy cerca del otro.

\- ¿Te ha gustado nuestra primera cita?

\- No ha estado mal - dije picándolo.

\- Bien, porque ahora empieza la segunda cita. Supongo que en esta podre recibir al menos un beso de buenas noches, ¿verdad? - preguntó poniéndome morritos y no pude evitar sonreírle me recordaba tanto en estos momentos a mi hijo, que si no supiera que era imposible que el fuera el padre, tendría mis dudas. ¡Eran tan parecidos!

\- ¿Estás bien? – Me pregunto al ver que mi gesto cambiaba - De repente te has puesto seria.

\- Si, si, mejor que bien - dije sonriéndole.

Sus labios me llamaban a gritos y estaba deseosa de notarlos junto a los míos. Así que no luche más contra mis instintos y me acerque lentamente dejándome llevar. Le besé suavemente. Solo un pequeño rocé lleno de amor.

\- ¡Oh!, eso significa ¿qué te ha gustado la cena? o ¿qué te gusto nuestra primera cita?

\- Ambas – le dije sin alejarme mucho - ¿Cuáles son tus planes para la segunda cita?

\- Tenía pensado ir al cine ¿Qué te parece la idea?

\- Me gusta.

\- Como no podemos salir, he pensado traer el cine aquí - dijo tomando un mando y aparecer una gran pantalla del techo.

Después de apretar algunos botones en el mismo mando aparecieron las primeras imágenes acompañadas de una música que reconocí de inmediato. No podría haber escogido mejor película que esa. Casablanca… un clásico.

En cuanto empezó la proyección no pude evitar acercarme para ponerme cómoda. Así que recosté mi espalda sobre su brazo, que el levanto de inmediato para pasarlo sobre mis hombros. El a su vez, colocó su barbilla sobre mi cabeza de una forma tan íntima y cercana que me hizo pensar que no parecía la primera vez que hacíamos esto. No podía evitar pensar en un futuro a su lado, y veía muchas noches como estas juntos.

Estuvimos disfrutando la película y el abrazo hasta el final, oyendo nuestros corazones tranquilos latir. Cuando acabo, Rick volvió a coger el mando y escondió la pantalla

\- Fin de la segunda cita Señorita Beckett. ¿Puedo tener la esperanza de que me deje pasar cuando la lleve a su casa?

\- No, solo un beso en la puerta - dije sonriendo.

Dicho esto Rick se inclinó sobre mi rostro para unir nuestros labios en un beso lento, suave y tierno.

\- A ver si hay suerte en la tercera – dijo separándose de mí.

\- ¿En serio? – le dije bromeando

\- Bueno hasta que lleguemos a donde yo quiero - dijo mirándome pícaramente.

\- ¿Que tienes pensado para la tercera?

\- Quizás salir a bailar. Pero claro, aquí.

\- Me gusta la idea.

\- ¿Y… hay buenas perspectivas así?

\- Quizás… para la cuarta - dije intentando no reír.

\- Me estoy quedando sin opciones Señorita Beckett – dijo muy serio.

\- Pues si tiene usted tan poca inspiración, entonces será mejor que lo dejemos porque si no… - haciendo amago de levantarme.

\- No, no. – Me dijo no dejando que me moviera - Tranquila que puedo ser muy imaginativo cuando quiero, y créeme hoy quiero serlo.

Se levantó, puso el mando en su bolsillo y tiro de mí. Me llevo a otra zona más despejada, me agarró suavemente por la cintura y al instante escuche el dulce sonido de la banda de Glen Miller con su "Serenata a la luz de la luna" Me agarre a su cuello y ambos empezamos a movernos al ritmo de esa conocida melodía. Era mágico estar en sus brazos y escuchar esa maravillosa música. Nos movíamos al unísono los dos, como si lleváramos toda la vida bailando juntos. No podía dejar de mirarle a esos ojos azules que me tenían completamente hechizada. Coloque mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello haciendo que nuestro cuerpos aun tuvieran un mayor contacto y llene mis pulmones y todo mi ser de ese olor que hacía que las piernas me temblaran. Todo era tan perfecto, que parecía irreal. Estábamos en completa sintonía y eso que no me consideraba para nada una buena bailarina. Adoraba la música, pero siempre pensé que había nacido con dos pies izquierdos.

Rick se separó de mí ligeramente para apoyar su frente a la mía y cerró los ojos mientras ambos seguíamos moviéndonos al ritmo de la melodía. Podía sentir su aliento sobre mis labios y unas ganas increíbles de besarle nacieron en mí.

Coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me acerque aún más a él si era posible. Esa suave respiración junto a mis labios me atraía y me deje llevar. Primero suave y lentamente, solo jugando con nuestros labios. Pero necesitaba más, saborearlo, y mordí suavemente su labio inferior arrancándole un suspiro que me llego al alma. Eso me animo. Sentía como su lengua invadía mi boca y como sus manos se colocaban en mis piernas levantándome levemente el vestido.

\- Kate, no puedo más, voy a cometer una locura como me pares ahora.

\- No pienso hacerlo Rick - dije volviendo a besarlo con desesperación.

Nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar en un beso abrasador. Sus manos dejaban una senda allá por donde pasaban de ardor y deseo. Tanto así que cuando sus manos llegaron a la parte baja de mi espalda, perdí la cordura y levanta una pierna para saber si él estaba también tan desesperado como yo.

Rick me levanto y coloque mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Entonces note el movimiento, me estaba llevando hacia su habitación. Allí todo estaba tan exquisitamente preparado como lo estaba cuando llegue el salón. Un olor a rosas llego a mi olfato y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba tumbada sobre las suaves sabanas de satén. Descendió sobre mí apoyándose en sus brazos para no hacerme daño y me beso suavemente de nuevo, pero esta vez no paro en mis labios, sino que descendió por mi mejilla hasta llegar al hueco del cuello. Mi piel ardía y necesitaba deshacerme de la ropa que nos entorpecía el camino. Poco a poco fui deshaciendo uno a uno los botones de su camisa. Cuando conseguí abrir el último empuje la prenda y me deshice de ella.

Rick se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarme, tomo mi mano también a levantarme. Se situó en mi espalda y sin dejar el ataque feroz de sus labios a mis oídos, me abrazo y acaricio de forma delicada el vientre haciendo que mi sangre se calentara más y más. Poco a poco fue bajando la cremallera de mi vestido hasta quitármelo

\- Eres tan perfecta - me dijo al oído con un susurro y mi piel respondió erizándose.

Rick empezó poco a poco a bajar los tirantes del sujetador por mis brazos despacio abrasándome al paso de sus dedos. Gire para ayudarle a deshacerse de sus pantalones y los bajé junto a sus calzoncillos liberando su erección. Me quede maravillada por la visión y urgentemente me deshice de las prendas que aún me quedaban. Ahora estábamos los dos desnudos el uno frente al otro.

Subí a la cama y con un dedo le llame, rápidamente se acercó. Lo tumbe de espaldas en la cama y al notar el contacto de piel sobre piel, me hizo gemir de placer. Me encantaba como sentía sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, como me besaba, me acariciaba como me hacía sentir solo con su roce.

Necesitaba sentirlo aún más cerca, quería notarlo dentro. Saber que en ese momento era mío y de nadie más.

\- Necesito sentirte Rick – le dije en un suspiro. Implorando la liberación.

Y no espero más, se acomodó entre mis piernas entrando lentamente dentro de mí. Sentí como me llenaba poco a poco con su presencia en mi interior, con mucho. Había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar la sensación, pero en ese instante los abrí los ojos y le miré, me contemplaba con adoración. Le acaricié suavemente el pelo y lo acerque para darle un beso suave.

\- Rick… - susurre.

En ese instante, moví mis caderas y él se unió en el movimiento. La pasión nos envolvía, mi cuerpo necesitaba tanto la liberación que nuestros movimientos se hicieron complementarios. Me agarré con fuerza a su espalda hincándole las uñas sin querer. Ambos estábamos deseosos de buscar la liberación. Nos besábamos casi sin aliento mientras nuestros cuerpos buscaban el clímax. Apreté con fuerza mis piernas sobre su cintura acercándolo y profundizando la penetración. Nuestras respiraciones y latidos se hicieron parejos en aquella batalla donde los dos ganaríamos.

Seguimos besándonos y moviéndonos. Solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos y nuestras respiraciones aceleradas. Estaba punto de explotar y cuando lo hice note como el también me seguía. Mis paredes vaginales se cerraron, atrapándolo en mi interior, notando como eso lo hacía explotar también a él.

\- ¡Dios! – exclamo gritando de puro placer.

No pude menos que sonreír entre suspiros y jadeos. Mi respiración estaba acelerada por el orgasmo que había sentido, aunque no sabía si calificarlo como tal, porque nunca había sentido tal explosión en mi cuerpo. Quizá eso si lo había sido y lo que me sucedió antes no lo fue.

\- ¡Uf! Lo siento - dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándome fijamente con gran preocupación.

\- ¿Por? ¿No te gusto? – le pregunte asustada… quizá él no había disfrutado tanto como yo con la experiencia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Gustarme? Jamás he sentido algo así… pero no use protección.

\- ¡Ah! Ningún problema, llevo un DIU - dije acariciándole la mejilla.

\- Estupendo, yo de todas formas tenía que haberte preguntado antes, disculpa.

\- No te preocupes - dije besándole para que se callara, solo quería vivir el momento y olvidarme del resto.

\- ¿Te he dicho ya lo preciosa que eres? – me dijo mirándome fijamente.

\- Mmm, creo que si - dije sonriendo.

\- Es igual, no te lo he dicho lo suficiente. Eres preciosa, única, hermosa y muy sexy.

\- ¿Si? ¿Tú crees? – le pregunte bromeando.

\- Eres la mujer más sexy del mundo Kate.

\- Tu tampoco estas mal - dije picándolo.

En ese instante se desconectó de mí y después sentarse en la cama para limpiarse, volvió para acurrucarse a mi lado.

\- He batido un record, conseguí hacerte el amor en la tercera cita.

\- No, el record esta en dos.

\- ¿No? - pregunto ofendido y no pude evitar reírme.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, creo haber sentido mi primer orgasmo, porque lo que sentí otras veces no tenía nada que ver con lo de hoy – le confesé sonrojándome.

\- Bueno espero que el segundo sea mejor - dije de forma interrumpida por sus besos.

\- Creo que es difícil mejorarlo.

\- ¿Si? Se puede intentar… - dijo poniéndose manos a la obra.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**El domingo nuevo capítulo espero que os haya gustado este capítulo tan esperado y deseado. Gracias a todos y espero vuestros comentarios.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	36. Capítulo 36

**Gracias a todos por vuestros mensajes y apoyo y en especial a mi compañera a la que quiero darle las gracias por su aportación. Quiero deciros a todos que ella tiene mucha culpa de este fic, hace grandes aportaciones y eso hay que agradecérselo y me quería que lo supierais que este fic también es gracias a ella. Espero que os gustara el capítulo porque aquí va otro y aviso empieza con parte M. Parte final importante leer para el fic, para la historia.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 36**

POV RICK

Me desperté sintiendo su aliento en mi oído, me deje llevar por ese melodioso a la vez que rítmico sonido y recordé la noche anterior. Cuando abrí los ojos no pude evitar sonreír con todas mis ganas. Giré la cabeza y encontré a una Kate completamente dormida, su cara destilaba paz, y si despierta me parecía hermosa, dormida era la mujer más guapa del mundo. Me coloque frente a ella y deje unos suaves besos sobre su mejilla, su cuello, su hombro… quería besar todo cuando estuviera a mi alcance, hacerle notar cuanto la quería aunque no se lo hubiera dicho aun,

Kate poco a poco fue moviéndose, hacia unos ruiditos muy graciosos. Sonreí abiertamente al verla como una niña pequeña enfadada porque la despertaban. La acerque un poquito más a mí para poder besarla mejor, centrándome en su cuello, hasta que conseguí sacar un gemido de su boca.

\- Mmm… no pares.

\- ¿Te molesto? ¿Paro? – le dije bromeando.

\- Ni si te ocurra - respondió acercándome con un abrazo para que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo.

Seguí con mi cometido, hasta que Kate rodamos unidos en un beso, ella se posiciono sobre mí y mi cuerpo respondió a tan íntimo roce. El destino me había enviado a la mecha perfecta para mi dinamita. Solo ella, conseguía esa reacción en mí. El sexo era único y explosivo, jamás había tenido la suerte de tener tal compenetración con una mujer, sabia en cada momento como reaccionar, donde tocar, como moverse, para que mi cuerpo sintiera un placer nunca experimentado.

Estaba tan sexy así sentada sobre mí en todo su esplendor y desnudez que enseguida sentí como mi excitación matutina crecía aún más. Ella comprendió perfectamente mi situación y empezó a moverse lentamente. Me estaba desesperando… aquello no me había pasado nunca. Simplemente con unos roces estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo.

Bajo despacio su cara hasta juntar nuestros labios en un beso lleno de pasión. Inspeccionaba su boca así como ella hacía con la mía. Enrede mi mano en su pelo con una caricia para impedir que separara nuestras bocas y profundizar mucho más en ese beso. Pero no me conformaba con eso, quería hacerle sentir el extraordinario placer que estaba notando yo. Así que con mi otra mano intentaba alcanzar sus zonas más erógenas, sus pechos, su espalda, sus glúteos, y como no, su cueva del placer, con su clítoris en el centro.

Kate intento separarse, pero yo todavía no estaba preparado para dejar de besar esa boca que me volvía loco. Continué jugando con sus labios, mordiéndolos, besándolos con desesperación olvidando la necesidad de respirar. Cuando nos separamos no podíamos dejar de mirarnos con sonrisas radiantes.

\- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto intranquila al verme sonrojado por la pasión.

\- No puedo estar mejor… he muerto y subido al cielo.

\- Rick… - dijo Kate golpeándome en el hombro y sonrojándose.

\- ¿Qué? Creo que ya te habías dado cuenta – le dije y la acerque de nuevo hasta volver a juntar nuestros labios.

Ese beso nos llevó a excitarnos nuevamente y a querer más contacto, ese roce de su intimidad en la mía me volvía loco y con la respiración entrecortada notaba que se acercaba el final. Ella comprendió mi necesidad y se levantó suavemente para bajar sobre mi erección poco a poco. Deje de besarla para hacerme con una carga extra de aire porque si no aquello iba a durar muy poco. Nunca había estado tan cerca del clímax en un simple roce. Kate apoyo sus brazos sobre mi pecho y empezó a moverse lentamente, forjando un camino hacia el final, un camino tortuoso para mí, que estaba al límite. Con sus uñas dejo un camino en mi pecho que me martirizo aún más si eso era posible. Tuve que controlarme agarrándome a las sábanas mientras Kate volvía a descender hasta mi altura para unir nuestros labios en un beso tierno, lánguido.

Ese movimiento adelante y atrás de esa mujer me estaba desesperando, precisaba terminar con ese suplicio. Ni toda la concentración del mundo me valía para seguir con esa lentitud necesitaba acelerarlo todo. Agarré a Kate por la cintura ayudándola a moverse a la vez que yo también me movía a su ritmo aumentando la velocidad de los movimientos. Que también la estaban complaciendo a ella. Su interior empezaba a tensarse, su piel se sonrojada más intensamente, sus ojos verdes chispeaban y su piel, perlada por el sudor brillaba. Seguí aumentando la velocidad hasta notar la explosión de mi placer al mismo instante que las contracciones de su orgasmo hacían que el mío fuera más intenso. Kate mordía mi hombro para evitar gritar, aunque en mí interiormente deseara escucharla en su plenitud. Como presintiendo mi deseo, se incorporó y al notar mejor erección, Kate grito mi nombre. Fue el mayor orgullo que he sentido nunca. Los dos habíamos sentido el mismo placer, al mismo tiempo con el mismo ímpetu. Fue mágico… ni en mis sueños hubiera podido imaginar algo igual.

Nos mantuvimos abrazados mientras recuperábamos el aliento. No podía ni moverme después de ese gran momento en el que venían las imágenes de esa increíble noche a mi mente note como Kate se movía de encima de mí para levantarse dejándome ver todo su esplendor.

\- ¡Ay! - mi queje.

\- Es hora de levantarse - dijo sonriendo.

\- No quiero - dije refunfuñando.

\- Rick, debo ducharme y volver a casa, a Dani no le gusta desayunar sin mí. Tú puedes quedarte si quieres.

\- Bien - dije levantándome - será mejor que nos duchemos juntos – dije pícaramente, pero me puse serio al ver su cara seria - es para ahorrar agua.

\- En tus sueños. Eres incansable - dijo metiéndose en el baño. Y yo fui detrás de ella porque no estaba dispuesto a separarme mi objeto del deseo durante más tiempo del debido.

\- Esto es culpa tuya - dije asaltándola en la ducha.

POV KATE

Me quede un rato bajo el agua después de que el saliera para relajarme. Habia sido una noche fantástica y el despertar único. Jamas en la vida había conseguido dos orgasmos en una misma sesión de sexo, aunque tampoco nunca había estado con un hombre como Richard Castle, atento, amable, cariñoso, preocupándose en todo momento de mí y mi placer más que en el suyo propio. Cuando conseguí relajarme salí y note el aire frío sobre mi cuerpo mojado. Cogí una toalla para ir hasta su habitación pero no lo vi allí. Me asusto pues hubiera jurado oírle vestirse. Así que me puse rápidamente la ropa y aun con una toalla envuelta en mi cabeza y mi pelo, descalza, empecé a buscarlo, imaginaba que se había escondido para sorprenderme. Quizá estuviera preparándome un rico desayuno, pensé relamiéndome. Fui habitación por habitación buscándolo, pase junto a los despojos de la noche anterior, junto al sofá que había sido nuestra sala de cine particular y también por la improvisada pista de baile, no podía dejar de sonreír recordando la memorable velada llena de momentos inolvidables. Seguí fisgando por el resto de habitaciones llamándolo pero no recibía respuesta a mis llamados. Empecé a preocuparme cuando pensé en subir al piso superior… allí no había estado y tenía curiosidad, a la vez de preocupación por su desaparición. Estaba a punto de bajar de nuevo al piso inferior para no ser tachada de "fisgona" en mi primera noche allí, cuando escuche claramente un sollozo.

Con cuidado entré a la habitación de donde salían esos lamentos, cuando me fije comprendí donde me encontraba. Era una habitación en tonos salmón, con unos muebles blancos muy discretos, decorados con algunas pegatinas de mariposas de colores. Debía ser la habitación de Alexis.

Lo busque con la mirada y repare en una sombra cerca de la cama de la niña abrazado a un peluche que mitigaba el sonido del llanto. Me acerque despacio y me deje caer en el suelo a su lado. Me destrozo su dolor a la vez que me rompían por dentro sus lágrimas, lo abracé para intentar darle un poco de consuelo. Por un segundo se apartó, me miró fijamente para después apoyarse en mí para seguir llorando.

No sabía muy bien que hacer, quería ayudarle pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. ¿Qué podía decirle en una situación así? Lo deje desahogarse hasta que solo podía oírse su respiración entrecortada por el llanto derramado.

\- Lo siento – me dijo mirándome.

\- Ey, tranquilo, no pasa nada, relájate - dije levantándole el mentón – No solo estoy aquí para lo bueno…

\- Yo… - intento decir.

\- Rick, vale, es normal. Quizás tendrías… - intentaba explicarme, pero ni yo sabía a ciencia cierta lo que decirle en una situación así.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto.

\- Creo que precisas salir de aquí, podrías quedarte unos días en casa, con nosotros.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Si no quieres, yo lo entenderé, solo es una sugerencia… - dije nerviosa al ver sus dudas.

\- No, quiero decir sí. Me encantaría - dijo intentando esbozar una sonrisa a pesar de aun tener lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

\- Lanie me dijo que lo mejor sería eso, pero luego con lo de la prensa y eso yo… lo olvide. Deberías afrontar tus recuerdos despacio, ir poco a poco ¿entiendes?

\- Si - dijo mirando a su alrededor con la vista perdida.

\- Ven, vamos a preparar una mochila con unas cuantas cosas… levanta, venga grandullón – le dije mientras asía sus manos para ayudarlo a incorporarse

\- Bien – respondió, mientras me abrazaba – gracias Kate – dijo sin soltar el peluche que tenía en los brazos.

\- Eso…- dije señalándoselo.

\- Me lo quiero llevar – exclamo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

\- Como quieras - dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

Cuando estuvimos listos, partimos rumbo a mi casa. Abrimos la puerta y nos encontramos con una Martha muy sonriente intentando sacar las llaves del bolso. Intente ocultar la risa lo mejor que pude.

\- Madre - le riño Rick, lo que sirvió para que yo casi no pudiera contener las carcajadas.

\- ¡Oh! Hola chicos. Espero no llegar demasiado pronto - dijo algo perjudicada.

\- Disfrutaste de la fiesta por lo que veo. Por cierto, ¿os vais de viaje picarones?

\- Yo…no, voy a pasar unos días con Kate en su casa - dijo Rick casi sin poder mirarla a la cara. Pero Martha me miró y me guiño un ojo. Le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hijo y luego otro a mí.

\- Cuídalo - me dijo en el oído y yo le respondí asintiendo con una sonrisa.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Gracias a todos y nos vemos mañana. Espero que tengáis un buen día y espero vuestros comentarios.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	37. Capítulo 37

**Gracias a todos los que leéis la historia y en especial a aquellos que dejáis un comentario tanto en la misma página como en twitter, y aquellos que retuitean o dan favoritos a mis tweets con los enlaces de los capítulos. Gracias a todos por seguir de cerca la historia y por participar de ella. Como no darle las gracias a mi compañera por su trabajo. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 37**

POV KATE

Todo el camino Rick fue muy callado, apenas me miraba a mí, en cambio le veía fijarse en nuestras manos unidas, como si eso le diera fuerza. Necesitaba ver su sonrisa de nuevo, ese Rick triste, en estos momentos tan bonitos no me cuadraba, me faltaban bromas, su voz cantarina...

Llegamos a casa y notamos el silencio, estaba claro que no había nadie. Rick se quedó en el sofá mientras yo entraba en mi habitación para cambiarme, me puse cómoda y cuando fui a la cocina encontré una nota.

"Hemos ido al parque un rato, volvemos enseguida. Un beso mami"

Pensé en contárselo a Rick, a ver si conseguía sacarle una sonrisa. Me acerque despacio sentándome a su lado. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, entonces nuestros ojos se encontraron.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunte por milésima vez preocupada.

\- Si - mintió.

\- Yo… no se verte así Rick, me duele – Ojala hubiera podido decirle cuando le quería, seguro que eso le hubiera sacado una sonrisa. Pero no podía, no me salían las palabras. ¿Y porque no me salían, si era lo que sentía realmente?

\- Kate, lo siento, sé que he chafado la maravillosa velada de ayer, pero quiero que sepas que soy muy feliz a tu lado, y no cambiaría el haberte conocido a ti, a Dani y a Jim por nada del mundo… solo dame un poco de espacio, deja que coja fuerzas de vuestra compañía y mi alegría volverá, y si voy a sonreír y ser feliz a partir de ahora es todo gracias a ti. Así que, no quiero verte mal por mi culpa - dijo dedicándome un pequeña sonrisa.

Sentí mucho no poder expresar con palabras mis sentimientos, pero al menos debía demostrárselo así que junte mis labios a los suyos en un suave y tierno beso que el recibió del mismo modo hasta que escuchamos la puerta y nos separamos despacio ambos con sonrisas en la cara y sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro. Escuchamos la llave como abría y al instante apareció entre nuestros brazos Dani, con su vitalidad y fuerza cual terremoto.

\- Mami, mami – gritaba mientras nos abrazaba

\- Hola amor. Mira quien ha venido - dije señalando a Rick y enseguida se lanzó a darle un fuerte abrazo, instantáneamente el rostro de Rick cambio y abrazo al pequeño como si pudiera así contagiarse de su fuerza.

\- Hola colega – le dijo mientras se saludaban dando una combinación de choches de manos.

\- Hola Rick, ¿Has visto mama? Me lo enseño el otro día… es secreto. – dijo orgulloso.

\- Cariño - dije tirando de él para que se sentara en mis piernas – ¿Te apetecería que Rick se quedara unos días con nosotros?

\- ¿De verdad? - dijo el niño con una sonrisa en la cara, pero a mi él en estos momentos no me importaba, sabía que el niño iba a estar feliz, mi preocupación era mi padre, al que mire. Solo me dio un simple asentimiento con una sonrisa por respuesta, y eso me bastaba, sabía que todo estaba bien.

\- ¡Guau! Entonces podremos jugar mucho – dijo Dani feliz.

\- Claro, todo el rato… si mama nos deja - dijo Rick feliz con el crio entre sus brazos, se notaba que se le caía la baba con mi hijo.

\- Mami a ti también te dejamos jugar con nosotros, ¿Verdad Rick? – dijo el niño dando a entender que yo no les estorbaba. Quería hacerme participe de su felicidad.

\- ¡Oh! gracias cielo, pero yo mañana tengo que volver a trabajar cariño. Pero hoy podemos jugar todo lo que quieras.

\- ¡Jo mami! – dijo poniéndose más serio.

\- Cariño, mañana tú tienes también cole. Pero ya queda poco para las vacas y entonces me pediré otros días para estar contigo ¿vale? ¿Te parece que lo hagamos así?

\- ¿Y podremos ir a la playa? – dijo emocionado como si mañana mismo fueran a empezar sus días libres

\- Pues no se cielo, ya veremos - dije tras la sorpresa.

\- Si - dijo Rick a mi lado - ¿sabes? tengo una casa en los Hamptons, justo al lado de la playa. Y tengo también una piscina muy grande. Si te portas bien cuando mama este de vacas podemos ir todos, la casa es enorme y podrás tener también tu habitación allí. -dijo mirándonos a los tres.

\- ¿Sí? - dijo emocionado. Y yo no pude negarme al ver la felicidad completa de mi pequeño.

De repente se lanzó a los brazos de Rick y mi padre y yo nos miramos ambos con caras de comprensión mutua, porque sabíamos que tanto uno como el otro habían encontrado lo que necesitaban para ser felices.

\- Bien, ¿y que os parece si cogemos algunas cosas y vamos a hacer un picnic al parque? – dijo Rick para aliviar la tensión del momento.

\- Si - dijo Dani gritando.

\- Yo voy con él - dijo mi padre sin poder evitar reírse ante la gran emoción de su nieto.

\- ¿Estás bien? - le pregunté a Rick mientras se levantaba.

\- Sí, pero, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

\- Claro… dime – le respondí preocupada.

\- ¿Podéis iros y luego voy yo?

\- Pero…. – iba a preguntarle por los motivos de su huida, pero me interrumpió poniendo su mano sobre la mía.

\- Estoy bien Kate, solo necesito hablar con alguien – me explico mirando como mi hijo y mi padre empezaban a discutir sobre la comida que llevar.

\- Pero puedes hablar conmigo – le dije algo molesta.

\- Necesito hablar con la doctora Parish.

\- Comprendo – le respondí algo dolida, pero entendiendo porque era ella y no yo quien debía escucharle.

\- Estaré bien. En cuanto acabe iré al parque para reunirme con vosotros. Solo necesito quitarme esto del pecho para poder disfrutar de vuestra compañía.

\- Bien, ¿te acompaño?

\- No, de verdad Kate, estoy bien, ve con ellos. Yo no tardare, te lo prometo - dijo antes de depositar un pequeño beso sobre mis labios.

Se levantó y se encerró en la habitación, mientras yo me quedaba allí sentada pensando. Mi mayor anhelo ahora era entrar en su mente e intentar ver que había allí, habíamos pasado una noche maravillosa y de golpe todo se había ido por la ventana. Lanie podía ayudarle, lo sabía, pero sentía una cierta envidia. El vendría a mí en cuando me necesitara, solo podía rezar y esperar.

Me levanté y ayudé a mi padre y a Dani a preparar todo para pasar la tarde en el parque pero sin poder dejar de darle vueltas a como se podía sentir Rick.

POV RICK

En la soledad de la habitación de Kate, y con mi móvil en la mano le daba vueltas a que decirle a Lanie. Finalmente cuando coloque las frases de lo que quería decirle en mi mente, busque su número en mi agenda y la llame. Conseguí sacarla de su querido centro y tenerla para mi solito en veinte minutos en una cafetería cercana a la casa de Kate. Necesitaba quitarme este dolor que tenía en el pecho, sacar el nudo que no me dejaba sacar la felicidad que sentía con esa gente que me estaba dando tanto. Quería ser feliz para ellos, no quería que tuvieran que aguantar mis malos momentos, y mucho menos que pudiera afectarles.

Me encontré con la mirada de Kate desde la cocina y enseguida se acercó.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Si. He quedado con Lanie en veinte minutos.

\- Ok. ¿Nos veremos luego? – pregunto sin pedir muchas explicaciones.

\- Claro - dije sonriéndole. Me acerque a ella y la bese suavemente. Me gustaba que se preocupara por mí porque eso significaba que le importaba. No quería que esa sonrisa suya desapareciera nunca de su cara. Estaba completamente loco por ella, la quería, si, estaba enamorado, pero en cambio era incapaz de poder decírselo, tenía miedo de que no fuera el momento. Nunca era el momento… o ¿acaso había un momento para decirle eso?

\- Me voy, nos vemos luego -dije dedicándole un guiño para que estuviera tranquila, mientras iba a la puerta escuche como Dani preguntaba.

\- ¿Mami a donde va Rick? – no quería que nadie me sacara las castañas del fuego, seria yo quien le explicaría al niño el motivo de mi partida. Él se merecía mi franqueza.

\- Dani, tengo que ir a buscar algo que deje - dije arrodillándome a su altura y acariciándole suavemente su pelo - pero en un rato nos vemos en el parque, así que llévate la pelota que me debes un partido.

\- Vale - dijo convencido por mis palabras.

\- Y pórtate bien ¿vale? Luego llamare a Martha y le diré que te traiga a Lola.

\- Bien, guay - dijo feliz antes de que saliera.

Mande al vuelo un beso a Kate que mirándome lo cogió para ponérselo en los labios y mandarme uno de vuelta.

Cuando llegue al lugar, vi que mi terapeuta no había llegado, pensé en hacer tiempo tomando un café, me aposente en una mesa cercana a una ventana. Mientras disfrutaba del calor que me trasmitía el líquido elemento, observaba a la gente. Antiguamente me encanta hacerlo y adjudicarles una historia a cada una según su apariencia o forma de andar. Era un hobbie que me había seguido siempre y un buen entreno para mi imaginación. Estaba inmerso en mi distracción cuando escuche alguien que me hablaba.

\- Hola, hola… aquí Lanie llamando a Rick… responda por favor - dijo La doctora cuando llegó sobresaltándome.

\- Hola, perdona… estaba en las nubes – le respondí volviendo al mundo real en un segundo.

\- Eso he visto… ¿y qué tal si bajas y me cuentas cómo estás? – dijo mi acompañante sonriéndome y pidiendo un café como el mío al camarero que se había acercado.

\- Bien.

\- Bien no estás, cuando me has llamado para quedar en menos de diez minutos. Suelo dar cita con una semana de antelación. O ¿es mi amigo Rick el escritor quien me llama?

\- Veras, soy las dos cosas, esta mañana me hice el valiente y metí la pata… entré en la habitación de mi pequeña y yo… me derrumbe.

\- Comprensible, es normal. Tienes que ir poco a poco Rick, hoy te costó, la próxima vez no costara tanto y la siguiente lo harás sin pensar… despacio, nadie empieza a andar en un segundo, se caen varias veces y cuesta mucho aprender a hacerlo solo.

\- Lo sé. Creo que tengo que coger espacio antes de volver a enfrentarme a ello, así que voy a quedarme unos días con Kate.

\- Eso está muy bien – me dijo mientras daba un largo sorbo a su café.

\- Solo que no quiero que vuelva a verme como lo hizo, llorando como un crio. No quiero verla sufrir por mi culpa.

-Rick, escucha lo que te voy a decir – dijo cogiendo mi mano con ambas suyas - cuando estas con una persona, no es solo para un rato, es para lo bueno y para lo malo. Alguna vez será ella quien necesite de ti y tendrás que estar ahí, dando el callo, ayudándola y prestándole tu apoyo. Deberías hablar con ella de esto y tiene que saber cómo te sientes para poder ayudarte.

\- Es que… - quería explicarme, pero me interrumpió. Lanie solía hacerlo cuando me veía balbucear.

\- Es que, es que, es que… nada de indecisión, suelta las cosas, no las pienses antes Rick.

\- Necesito, quiero que sea feliz y a veces cuando me veo mal, sin poder tirar del carro, como esta mañana y a ella sufriendo me siento impotente.

\- Para Rick, ella ha estado ahí para ti siempre. Sabía muy bien donde se metía y ha luchado con uñas y dientes por ayudarte. Tienes que dejarla decidir si quiere o no aguantar eso. Además… ¿Qué te dije antes? poco a poco… no vas a olvidar nunca a tu hija de hoy para mañana, pero poco a poco esos recuerdos te dolerán menos te lo prometo.

\- No quiero olvidar a Alexis - dije levantando la voz y callando al ver cómo la gente me miraba.

\- No te estoy diciendo que olvides, solo que dejes que esos recuerdos no duelan y puedas hacer uso de ellos en tu beneficio. Solo tienes que intentar vivir con ellos ahora, con el tiempo, esos mismos recuerdos te ayudaran. Y también debes formar otros buenos con la gente que te rodea ahora, la gente que te quiere, que te cuida y vela por ti. De tu madre, de Kate, del niño y por supuesto de Jim – me explico intentando que mantuviera la calma.

Asentí aun serio y algo avergonzado por haber levantado la voz.

\- ¿Todo bien? – me pregunto al ver que no levantaba la vista.

\- Si – le respondí – ¿puedo hacerte ahora una pregunta cómo amigo?

\- Bueno, pero porque eres tú – bromeo.

\- Veras, estoy enamorado de Kate, la quiero… ¿ves? a ti puedo decírtelo fácilmente, en cambio, a ella, cuando le tengo delante, no me sale… me atasco, tartamudeo, cambio de tema…

\- ¿Y porque crees que sucede eso? – me pregunto directa.

\- No se… me parece que no es buen momento o no se… me lio.

\- Rick, cualquier momento es bueno para decirle a una persona que la quieres - dijo riéndose -aunque no lo creas ella ya lo sabe. Como tú, que sabes que ella te quiere. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque lo que vosotros dos habéis vivido y luchado solo lo hacen dos personas que se quieren. Relájate, saldrá cuando tenga que hacerlo, no te obsesiones. Es algo bonito y bueno Rick, deja de pensar en ello. Lo sabéis, así que el decirlo en voz alta o no es lo que menos importa ahora.

\- Gracias Lanie.

\- Sabes que eres mi paciente favorito, mí consentido… Así que la próxima vez no tardes tanto en llamarme – dijo dándome dos golpecitos en las manos que seguían sobre la mesa y tomando el último sorbo del café.

\- Pero si solo han pasado dos o tres días.

\- Ya, pero a los amigos se les tiene informados, no solo se les llama cuando hay problemas, sino también para contarles las buenas noticias.

\- Tienes razón, si quieres… bueno Kate mañana empieza ya a trabajar pero supongo que el fin de semana tendrá algún día libre, me gustaría, bueno, nos gustaría invitarte a comer.

\- Oh gracias. Sera todo un honor - dijo haciéndonos reír.

\- Bueno ahora tengo que irme. Tengo a una familia entera esperándome – dije mientras me levantaba son una sonrisa en la cara para darle un fuerte abrazo.

\- Supongo que invitas tu ¿verdad? – dijo Lanie antes de coger sus cosas.

\- La duda ofende, soy un caballero… - le dije poniendo unas monedas sobre la mesa donde quedaban las tazas vacías de nuestros cafés.

-Nunca lo dude – respondió mientras le cedía el paso a la salida del bar donde habíamos tenido esa sesión de urgencia…

Tenía una conversación pendiente con Kate y quería tenerla lo antes posible… debía sembrar para recoger después, lo primero que haría sería demostrarle que el movimiento se demuestra andando. Le contaría lo que me había sucedido en casa y le preguntaría si quería forjar nuevos recuerdos conmigo para que pudieran luchar contra mi pena por la muerte de mi niña que desde el cielo debía estar feliz por ver que su padre estaba en el buen camino con una buena familia que me había "adoptado".

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Gracias a todos de nuevo por estar ahí, nos vemos el miércoles seguramente sobre el mediodía. Espero que os siga gustando la historia que ahora mismo me voy a poner para finalizarla. He de deciros que consta de 50 capítulos más un epílogo por lo que aún queda mucha historia para disfrutar. Espero que estéis ahí hasta el final que es un viaje con muchas curvas pero que seguramente al final de ellas habrá un camino recto lleno de felicidad. Gracias a todos por estar ahí y por acompañarme en este viaje y espero que sigáis ahí hasta que aparezca la palabra FINAL en la última página de esta historia que aunque me ha costado mucho escribir también me ha dado muchos y buenos momentos. Gracias a todos y como siempre espero vuestros comentarios.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	38. Capítulo 38

**Bueno aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo. Todo esto empieza a moverse más rápido ya va quedando menos para el final. Os informo de que ya he terminado de escribir la historia y que constara de 50 capítulos más un epílogo. Espero seguir subiendo igual de rápido para que no se os haga tan largo todo, pero depende de mi disposición a internet que esta semana es prácticamente nula. Bueno daros las gracias a todos por seguir ahí y a mi compi por su gran trabajo y su gran disposición. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 38**

POV RICK

Cuando llegué al parque me fije primero en Dani jugando en el arenero con otros niños. Luego vi a Jim hablando con otros padres y abuelos de los niños que allí se encontraban. Por último me fije en Kate que estaba de pie apoyada en un árbol sin quitar la mirada de Dani. Sonreí al verla, ¡estaba tan guapa! Así que me deje llevar y cuando estuve a su lado le di un beso por sorpresa. Me dio igual el resto del mundo solo quería besarla y demostrarle con ese beso lo que sentía por ella mientras me atrevía a dar el paso de decírselo con mi voz.

A Kate le costó reaccionar, pero en cuanto lo hizo también se perdió en el beso. Sus manos se posaron sobre mi cuello acercándome más a ella. Cuando nos separamos no podíamos dejar de mirarnos, intentando decirnos todo lo que nos queríamos con los ojos.

\- Eh – dijo la voz de un niño – que mami es mía.

Cuando miramos hacia la dirección de donde venía la voz vimos el rostro de Dani que reclamaba la atención de su madre.

\- Dani, no…

\- ¿Sois novios? - preguntó con inocencia.

\- Ven, será mejor que nos sentemos - dijo mientras se colocaba en el césped, arrastrándonos a Dani y a mí para que hiciéramos lo mismo. Me senté a su lado dándole la mano y Dani se acomodó entre sus piernas dejando clara la posesión de Kate.

\- ¿Mami ya no me quieres? – pregunto directo. No sabía si quería ser ella la que se lo dijera o me pasaba el turno a mí, así que me quede callado esperando su reacción.

\- Verás los mayores a veces pues…

\- Ya se eso mami, los mayores tienen novios. ¿Es eso?

\- Algo así - dijo esperando su reacción – pero eso no quiere decir que deje de quererte, tú eres mi hijo y siempre te querré más que a nada en el mundo. Pero también puedo querer a más gente… Rick…

El niño no pestañeaba, escuchaba las palabras de su madre que no sabía muy bien por donde encauzar la conversación.

\- Y tú, ¿quieres a Rick, mami? ¿Sois novios? – como le gustaba repetir esa palabra… era tan insistente como yo cuando precisaba respuestas. Eso me hizo mucha gracia y se me escapo una carcajada.

\- ¿Te gustaría que lo fuéramos? - pregunté sin perder la sonrisa. Me asustaba su respuesta, es más, no quería que pensara que iba a arrebatarle a su madre.

\- Si. Yo quiero que seáis novios - dijo sonriéndome - lo padres de mis amigos son novios y se dan besos y se quieren mucho, vosotros os dais besos, también os queréis ¿no?

Kate y yo nos quedamos mirando ese niño, que sin duda sabía lo que quería.

\- Si - respondí mirando a Kate, era la vez que más cerca he estado de decírselo con todas las palabras.

\- Pues vale, te dejo que también des besos a mama, pero los papas de mis amigos viven en la misma casa ¿tú vas a vivir con nosotros?

\- Veras, de momento se va a quedar unos días, ¿te parece bien? – le explico Kate sin dar muchas más vueltas a los sentimientos que se estaban debatiendo en ese instante.

\- Bien - dijo sonriendo y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su madre – Mami ¿me dejas a Rick un rato?

\- Bueno depende - dijo intentando evitar reírse – ¿lo vas a cuidar?

\- Claro, somos colegas… - y Dani me lleno toda la cara de besos haciéndonos reír.

\- ¿Ahora puedo? – pregunto después de demostrar su conformidad con ese ataque de efusividad y cariño.

\- Claro mi amor - dijo Kate mirando y acariciando su cabeza con tanta ternura que me di cuenta de que era la madre perfecta, esa madre que siempre quise para mis hijos. Me hubiera gustado tanto que Alexis hubiera tenido eso de Meredith. Pero ahora eso ya quedaba muy lejos y no podía hacer nada. Quería disfrutar de ellos, así que en cuanto Dani me ofreció la mano para jugar no lo dude ni dos segundos y me levanté para disfrutar de su inocencia, de su vitalidad y por supuesto de su conformidad para que entrara en su vida.

Estuvimos durante bastante tiempo jugando hasta que de repente vi como Dani salía corriendo, cuando me giré hacia esa dirección vi como llegaba mi madre junto a Lola. Había llegado mi relevo… menos mal, pensé, ya estaba cansado.

Me levanté del suelo donde me había dejado tras una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y tras darle una buena ración de caricias a mi pequeña perrita que vino a saludarme, fui a darle la bienvenida como era debido a mi madre.

-¿Cómo estás? – me pregunto preocupada.

\- Bien madre – le respondí besándola en la mejilla.

\- Yo…

\- Ya estoy bien. De verdad, muy bien. He hablado con la doctora Parish.

\- Me alegro de que busques ayuda y en lugar de hacer… otras cosas – refiriéndose a las pastillas - Y me gusta que hayas tomado la decisión de irte con Kate unos días. Te vendrá bien.

\- De eso estoy seguro - dije mirando a Kate y guiñándole un ojo.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde todos juntos y después aprovechamos para cenar fuera antes de irnos a dormir. Volvimos temprano, Kate empezaba a trabajar y Dani el cole. El día de mañana iba a ser algo raro, sería el primero que iba a estar solo desde que salí. Bueno tenía a mi madre y a Jim pero me estaba acostumbrando a tener a Kate y Dani cerca todo el tiempo y aunque fuera solo unas horas, los iba a echar mucho en falta.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer mañana?

\- No lo sé.

\- Puedes ayudar a mi padre a hacer la compra y, quizá podáis hacer algo juntos.

-Sí, algo pensaré. ¿Está Dani en cama?

\- Preparándose… creo, a veces me engaña y sigue jugando – me dijo haciendo una mueca graciosa.

\- ¿Puedo subir a darle las buenas noches? – le pregunte tímidamente. Ella era su madre, no quería interferir en su tarea.

\- Claro – acepto encantada.

Subí hasta la habitación de Dani, me asome, pero antes de entrar, di dos golpecitos en la puerta. Cuando entré estaba escondido bajo las sábanas.

\- Dani… ¿estas dormido?

\- Hola –dijo sacando la cabeza de bajo las mantas.

\- ¿Qué haces? – dije sentándome a su lado intrigado.

\- Estaba jugando con mi coche nuevo. – Dijo sacando de bajo las sabanas un pequeño cochecito de metal - Mama me riñe porque dice que es tarde ya, pero no tengo sueño aun, soy mayor - dijo muy serio, lo que me hizo reírme.

\- Mama tiene razón - dije quitándole su pequeño juguete - mañana tienes cole campeón, será mejor que intentes dormir. Si te duermes, mañana iré con "Abu" a buscarte al cole ¿quieres?

\- ¡Guay! Mami mañana tiene que trabajar.

\- Sí, ya sabes tiene que salvar el mundo - dije susurrando.

\- Si, lo sé. Es muy valiente ¿Y a dónde me llevaras mañana?

\- Déjame pensar, así será una sorpresa ¿ok?

\- Ok. Te quiero Rick – dijo ya bostezando.

\- Yo también cariño. No sabes cuánto - dije besándole suavemente en su frente y lo arrope bien antes de salir de la habitación.

Cuando baje me encontré con Kate de espaldas, estaba mirando por la ventana las luces de la ciudad. Me acerque despacio y envolví su cintura con mis brazos. Enseguida Kate se apoyó sobre mi pecho. Aparte un poco su pelo y le bese suavemente en el cuello.

\- ¿Todo bien? - pregunté esta vez yo.

\- Sí, mucho mejor de lo que nunca pude imaginarme - dijo girando para colocarse frente a mí, me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos murmurando - gracias.

\- ¿Por? - pregunte extrañado.

\- Por ser un padre para él. Por hacer con él lo que cualquier padre haría. Sé que no tienes por qué hacerlo y por eso te doy las gracias.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo. Me encanta, es fácil con un chico como él, tienes un niño muy especial que aporta mucho más de lo que yo le pueda aportar a él. Tendría que ser yo quien os diera las gracias a todos vosotros.

\- Y si dejamos los agradecimientos y simplemente…

\- Lo disfrutamos – la calle con un beso para ser yo quien completara la frase

\- ¡Uf! no me apetece para nada tener que ir a trabajar – suspiro apoyándose en mi pecho.

\- Pues quédate con nosotros – le respondí esperando que aceptara mi propuesta.

\- Claro, como si fuera tan fácil – rebatió ella.

\- Es tan fácil como quieras que sea Kate.

\- Me gusta mi trabajo Rick. Solo que… a veces, echo en falta a Dani, cuando tenemos un caso y se lía y no puedo ir a buscarlo al cole o ayudarle en sus estudios.

\- Venga, mujer trabajadora, mañana prometo que tenerte la cena echa.

\- ¿Si? ¿De verdad? Me gusta la idea.

\- Quiero aprovechar cada minuto que pasemos juntos Kate.

\- Y yo. ¿Qué piensas hacer mientras no esté?

\- Ni idea, supongo que escribiré mientras Dani está en el cole o iré a pasear a Lola con tu padre.

\- Bien, mantente ocupado, así pasara rápido el tiempo. Y si necesitas hablar, me llamas, da igual la hora.

\- Perfecto. Por cierto, quería consultarte una cosa, que igual no te parece bien… he invitado a comer a Lanie este fin de semana ¿tienes algún día libre? Aunque debería haberte preguntado antes…

\- No te preocupes, está bien. Solo que me apetecía pasar algo de tiempo a solas - dijo mirándome pícaramente.

\- Bueno, eso tiene fácil solución - dije haciéndole cosquillas y haciéndola reír.

\- Pero solo podemos abrazarnos – categorizo con voz seria.

\- Sí, claro, seguro - dije estirándola hacia la habitación. Nos desnudamos ambos mirándonos sensualmente, aquello me bastaba para iniciar nuestro juego. ¿Abrazarnos? Sí, claro… y algo más.

No podía tener a esa mujer solo abrazada, necesitaba hacerla mía, hacerla temblar, vibrar de placer y lo haría… Me tumbe en la cama y Kate hizo una corta visita al baño, vino, se tumbó a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Aproveche y la posicione abrazándola. Estaba apoyada en mi pecho mientras mi mano bajo su cuello le acariciaba el hombro y el pelo suavemente. Estábamos muy callados, disfrutando el momento, aunque yo podía oír los engranajes de su cerebro como se movían a velocidad de vértigo.

\- ¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita tuya? – le pregunte rompiendo el silencio.

\- Esta mañana cuando… - iba a preguntarme por mi crisis de ansiedad y como Lanie me había recomendado, creí que era el momento de darle una explicación.

\- Oh, oh.

\- Si no quieres hablar de ello… lo comprenderé.

\- Para nada, está bien.

\- Es que Rick, me hubiera gustado ayudarte.

\- ¡Ey! - dije levantándole la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos - Kate sé que no te lo he dicho, pero eres la persona que más me ha ayudado en mi vida después de mi madre. Pero no solo en estos meses tan difíciles, sino en toda mi vida. Eres una persona especial, quizá la más especial que conocí jamás. Me ayudas siempre, tu sola presencia me calma, cómo pudiste comprobar. Pero al pasar por la puerta de esa habitación, tuve una conjunción de sentimientos encontrados que me hicieron explotar. Estaba muy sensible por lo que había pasado esa noche y…

\- Quiero estar para todo Rick – dijo levantando la cabeza también ella para que la mirara a los ojos - No quiero que me dejes fuera de tus problemas.

\- Lo sé. He hablado con Lanie de ello. Sé que si queremos que lo nuestro funcione tenemos que ser un equipo, una pareja, tenemos que estar en lo bueno y en lo malo.

\- Gracias por darte cuenta – respondió posicionándose como al principio, cómoda y relajada.

Estaba muy feliz de poder tener al menos la oportunidad de poder luchar, de poder tener una relación con ella. Ahora estaba seguro de lo que quería, quería estar con esa mujer el resto de mi vida, ejercer como padre de Dani, o por lo menos intentarlo, tener una familia y para ello tenía que abrirme un poco más de lo que lo hacía antaño, hacerles partícipes de mis cosas malas y de las buenas, por supuesto.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Espero que os haya gustado, y nos vemos el viernes sobre esta hora con un nuevo capítulo si internet me lo permite****. Gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí y os espero en el resto del viaje. Deciros que ya he empezado una nueva historia aunque los principios son algo lentos, que es una idea de lizcecilia6 que se llamará Te aprendí a amar. Poco a poco os iré informando más sobre la nueva historia que creo que os va a gustar mucho la idea, solo espero saber llevarla a cabo. Gracias a todos y espero vuestros comentarios.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	39. Capítulo 39

**Buenas tardes a todos, aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo que tengo que avisar que es M. Espero que os guste y sigáis ahí. Gracias a mi compi por estar ahí y por seguir constante la historia.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 39**

POV RICK

Abrí los ojos despacio, valía la pena despertar si la visión era esa. Estábamos acostados uno frente a otro. Nuestros alientos unidos en uno solo, y no quise evitar la tentación de acercar mis labios a los suyos hasta juntarlos en un beso. Con mis labios pellizque levemente el suyo y lo succione, jugué tímidamente con él y por último le di un pequeño mordisco antes de dejarlo ir. Escuche a Kate gemir suavemente ante eso, por lo que me deje llevar por la tentación de repetir mi heroicidad. Volví a acercar mis labios a los suyos y esta vez fui yo el atrapado por Kate que empezó jugando para acabar con un mordisco que dejo escapar una pequeña descarga eléctrica por toda mi espalda. Poco a poco el beso fui intensificándose, dando paso a nuestros cuerpos para que entraran en juego. La empuje suavemente quedando encima de ella. Esa cercanía en ciertos lugares me decía que necesitaba tenerla, sentirla en cada parte de su cuerpo junto al mío. Metí mi mano bajo la camiseta larga que usaba para dormir levantándola lo máximo para poder deleitarme de su tacto suave y terso como si de la piel de un melocotón se tratara. La besé por cuantos sitios pasaba en mi camino, volviendo a sacar toda clase de gemidos y ronroneos diversos. Coloque mi mano cerca de sus braguitas y poco a poco fui quitándolas, eliminando esa barrera que me estorbaba para lo que pensaba hacer. Fui bajando por su cuerpo regándolo de besos, lametones y mordiscos hasta que llegue a su estómago. Allí deposite un dulce beso y la miré, estaba disfrutando de ese recorrido, sus ojos seguían cerrados para disfrutar más y mejor la sensación de placer que aquella lánguida caricia le producía. Su pelo despeinado, la piel enrojecida por el calor del momento y sus ojos, cerrados fuertemente esperando mi próximo paso.

Seguí bajando muy lentamente, dejando besos en sus muslos, que la hacían respirar aceleradamente siempre que desviaba mi camino hacia su lugar más íntimo. No dejaba de retorcerse y con una mano sobre su estómago la detuve. Entonces si deje posar mis labios sobre clítoris que palpitaba de deseo y placer debido a mis caricias. Eso me hacía sentir poderoso así que seguí con mi conquista. Mi lengua buscaba, acariciaba, jugaba y degustaba todos sus pliegues haciéndola suspirar.

En ese momento quise llevar el juego más allá y con mi mano libre fui investigando el lugar hasta que encontré un lugar húmedo donde ponerlo, ella se mordía los labios para no gritar con semejante sensación de placer. Estaba ya tan preparada para mí que su excitación se convirtió en la mía, cada uno de sus sentidos estaba totalmente entregado a mí y escucharla suspirar, jadear, amagar sus gritos de deleite me llevaba a mí al borde del orgasmo. Era yo y nadie más quien provocaba esa desesperación, ese placer, a esa mujer tan espectacular a mis ojos. Lamí, chupe y deguste su clítoris haciéndola chillar, tuvo que taparse con fuerza la boca con sus propias manos para que nadie la escuchara y eso me dejo al borde del placer final.

Su mano tiraba de mí, quería que nuestro contacto fuera el máximo para así poder gozar de unidos de ese punto álgido de nuestro disfrute, pero yo, pretendía ver, notar, sentir, degustar ese lugar hasta el momento final. Deje que mi lengua siguiera jugando hasta notar en mi dedo el estrechamiento de su vagina, eso me dio el aviso de que había conseguido mi meta. Ella jadeaba profusamente y sus respiraciones se iban calmando.

Volví a subir por su cuerpo dejando besos por todo el camino. Cuando llegue a su cuello empecé a morderle suavemente y luego pasando mi lengua para calmar el dolor a la vez que mis dedos seguían en su interior moviéndose rápido haciéndola llegar al orgasmo de nuevo con un tremendo grito que calle besándola.

Kate temblaba entre mis brazos, había conseguido el máximo placer dos veces sucesivas y ahora se sentida agotada, pero satisfecha. Nos miramos ambos sonrientes y ella algo tímida por lo que acaba de pasar. Le besé suavemente el pelo dejándola recuperar el aliento.

Kate, rápidamente se recuperó, me quito la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y empezó a atacar mi cuello a la vez que clavaba sus uñas sobre mi pecho, bajando peligrosamente hasta la cinturilla del bóxer. Ahora mismo estaba muy preocupado por mi ego porque estaba a punto de explotar y apenas me había tocado. Necesitaba aguanta pero… eso era demasiado placer para mi cuerpo, me estaba volviendo completamente loco, movía la cabeza con cada sensación que me provocaba y estaba ardiendo de pies a cabeza. Como siguiera así no podría contenerme mucho tiempo.

Kate metió la mano dentro de mis calzoncillos acariciando con su mano mi erección y pensé que sin duda aquello tenía que ser estar en el cielo, no imaginaba siquiera lo que vendría. Me agarré con fuerza a las sabanas mordiéndome los labios para no gritar. Kate me miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia, a sabiendas del poder absoluto que tenía sobre mí persona en ese instante.

\- Kate vas a matarme, estoy a punto de… - pero no pude terminar de hablar, porque me estaba bajando el calzoncillo y liberándome de mi prisión. Al ver mi estado se acercó y su lengua empezó a juguetear. Había muerto y aquello era el nirvana. Ella controlaba mi respiración y según notaba su rapidez iba regándome con lametones, pellizcos y diminutos mordiscos en mi miembro. Tuve que agarrarme a las sabanas, porque no podía más….

\- Cuidado… Kate… - pero fue tarde. Con un grito silenciado por mí mismo explote en sus labios. Ella se esmeró en limpiarme lentamente, provocándome con ello que volviera a ponerme en marcha al instante.

Me incorporé quedando sentando e instantáneamente ella me siguió sentándose sobre mí, a la vez que con su mano ayudaba a mi erección a entrar en ella. La besé en los labios a la vez que ambos nos movíamos al unísono buscando nuestra liberación. Durante todo el tiempo no dejábamos de besarnos, acariciarnos y mirarnos, sin duda esto era hacer el amor. Había tenido mucho sexo en mi vida pero creo que nunca había tenido algo parecido a esto. Ambos estábamos muy cerca y lo notábamos en nuestros cuerpos como estaban sudorosos y tan necesitados por la nueva liberación que ya no pudimos más y ambos llegamos a un intenso orgasmo a la vez.

Nos quedamos como estábamos abrazados, respirando entrecortadamente por la intensidad del momento. Deje suaves besos sobre su cara, su cuello, sus hombros. Mientras tanto Kate me acariciaba la espalda y me raspaba con sus uñas mientras sentía su aliento cerca de mi oído. Poco a poco ambos fuimos recuperando el ritmo normal de nuestra respiración.

\- Tenemos que levantarnos.

\- ¡Uf! – suspire, estaba demasiado a gusto como para dejarlo pasar.

\- Rick, tengo que ir a trabajar. Además tengo que levantar a Dani.

\- Vale. Yo me encargo de despertar a Dani. Tú puedes relajarte todo lo que quieras. Tomate un baño tranquila o lo que quieras. Yo me ocupo del niño y del desayuno.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de este despertar - dije con un movimiento de cejas.

\- Si claro - dijo echándose a reír – como si tú no hubieras hecho nada.

Luego se agarró a mi cuello y me beso antes de levantarse de la cama con un movimiento de caderas dirigido hacia mí se metió en el baño.

\- Eres muy mala - dije antes de que cerrara la puerta

Me levanté y preparé desayuno para todos. Cuando estaba acabando, apareció un Jim sonriendo

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días Jim.

\- ¿Qué tal estas?

\- Bien ¿y tú?

\- Bien. ¿Qué pensabas hacer hoy?

\- No sé. Imagino que llevar a Dani al cole, darme una vuelta por mi casa, aun no lo tengo claro. Pero me gustaría que pasáramos la tarde juntos con Dani, si te parece bien.

\- Por mi perfecto – respondió ante mis planes dando un sorbo al café que acababa de servirse.

\- Bien, estupendo… pues voy a ver qué hace el hombrecito, tienes tortitas preparadas ahí…

\- Mmm, gracias...

Note renacer en mí al papa responsable. Me asome en la habitación del niño y ahí estaba, dormido cual angelito. Me recordaba tanto a cuando tenía que levantar a Alexis, su despertar era rápido, en nada estaba vestida y no le gustaba remolonear, mejor dicho, la mayoría de veces era ella quien me despertaba a mí. Me acerque a la cama y me senté. Le acaricie suavemente el pelo apartándoselo de cara. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, y una sonrisa ilumino su cara.

\- Buenos días Rick.

\- Buenos días campeón.

\- ¿Y mama? - pregunto mirando si andaba por ahí.

\- Preparándose para ir a trabajar. Tienes que levantarte que si no vamos a llegar tarde al cole.

\- ¿Tú también vienes?

\- ¿Quieres?

\- Si - dijo ilusionado

\- Luego el "Abu" y yo iremos a buscarte al cole

\- Vale.

\- Pero debes levantarte -dije haciéndole cosquillas, empezó a revolverse por la cama sin dejar de reír.

Estuvimos jugando unos momentos y luego le ayude a vestirse, después de asearse. Kate ya se había unido a su padre y los dos estaban con sus tazas de humeante café. Dani escapo de mi lado para ir a dar los buenos días a su madre.

\- Mami, "Abu", Rick y yo nos vamos a ir al parque con Lola a la salida del cole.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Le contesto dándole un beso en la cabeza - Vamos come, que llegaremos tarde.

\- Si mami – le respondió a su madre dando un bocado a una tortita que había untado con chocolate en crema.

Nos aseamos y partimos los tres andando al colegio, era pronto y teníamos tiempo de sobra. Llegamos los tres agarrados de la mano al colegio. Dani estaba contento y se le veía orgulloso de que le vieran llegar con tan buena compañía.

-Nos vemos luego campeón – le dije dándole un beso en la frente mientras se despedía de su madre, quien le entrego su bolsa de merienda.

\- Espero llegar pronto para cenar, sino pórtate bien y cuida del "Abu" y de Rick.

\- Si mami. Te quiero mucho.

\- Y yo cariño.

Nos quedamos los dos solos viendo como el niño entraba en el enorme edificio de su colegio. Kate y yo nos miramos orgullosos y agarrados de la mano fuimos hasta la comisaria donde ella trabajaba. Cuando fue el momento de la despedida, abrace a Kate por la cintura atrayéndola hacia mí y la bese suavemente.

\- Te voy a echar de menos - le dije juntando nuestras frentes.

\- Y yo. Ya sabes que si necesitas algo…

\- Te llamaré. Aunque solo sea para oír tu voz.

\- Hemos estado más tiempo separados Rick, no hay para tanto… venga.

\- Ya lo sé… pero me cuesta tenerte lejos. - Kate me beso ante mi declaración.

\- Nos vemos esta noche – me dijo al oído.

\- No te olvides que tendré la cena preparada…

\- Que si, vendré enseguida que pueda.

\- Me ha encantado llevar a Dani al cole.

\- Te aseguro que a el también – estaba alargando la separación, pero es que no podía hacer menos - Prométeme una cosa.

\- Lo que quieras – dije levantando mi mano derecha, si el cielo me pedía, el cielo le bajaría.

\- Pase lo que pase entre nosotros… no te olvides de él.

\- No podría Kate, ni de ti tampoco dije acercándola de nuevo a mí.

\- Son cosas diferentes. Solo necesito que estés en su vida, él te necesita más que nadie. Si él es feliz yo…

\- Yo quiero veros felices a los dos, para poder serlo yo - dije besándola.

\- Nos vemos luego - dijo girándose y dándome la espalda. Cuando llegó a la puerta se volvió a girar y me dedicó una sonrisa con un guiño que me acompaño el resto del día.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Espero que sigáis ahí y para saberlo que mejor que vuestros comentarios ;) Bueno daros las gracias a todos los que me dejáis capítulo a capítulo vuestros comentarios me sacáis una sonrisa. El próximo capítulo no sé muy bien si será mañana por la mañana o el domingo por la mañana. Yo pensaba el domingo pero si mañana dispongo de internet lo aprovecharé y subiré. Gracias a todos y avisaré por twitter.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	40. Capítulo 40

**Buenos días a todos, quiero daros las gracias por vuestros comentarios y darle las gracias a mi compi por su trabajo y de verdad que le tengo que agradecer mucho su trabajo y las ganas que le pone al fic. Bueno queda mucho para el final y no me gusta la monotonía así que…**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 40**

POV RICK

Había estado toda la mañana solo. Primero paseando por la ciudad, intentando pasar desapercibido y disfrutando un poco de mi soledad. Luego tras coger mi ordenador estuve sentado en una terraza disfrutando de un café mientras intentaba escribir algo. Mi imaginación estaba desbordante. Pero ella salía por doquier y eso hacía que la echara más en falta, así que desestime la idea. Recogí mis utensilios y fui a dejar el ordenador a casa, me lleve a Lola y partí a por Dani. Había quedado con Jim en la puerta del colegio y cuando llegué ya estaba allí esperándome.

\- Ey, ¿Qué tal?

\- Bien, un poco raro.

\- Te entiendo. A mí me pareció que estaba de nuevo dentro. Se te pasan las horas muy despacio. Lo único que quieres es estar fuera pero llega un momento en que parece que el tiempo está parado, que no avanza. Hemos pasado demasiado tiempo encerrados y solos como para querer estar sin compañía ahora.

\- Completamente de acuerdo.

\- ¿Piensas mucho en lo de dentro?

\- Bueno intento no hacerlo. Sin duda no quiero volver a estar allí - dije sonriendo - y mucho menos volver a recaer.

\- Me alegro mucho hijo. Creo que sin duda eres lo que mi hija y mi nieto necesitaban.

\- Gracias - dije dedicándole un guiño.

En esos momentos escuchamos el timbre y al poco empezaron a salir niños, Dani vino corriendo hacia nosotros. Una sonrisa se dibujó en nuestras caras sin poder evitarlo. Después de darle sus mimos a Lola, le dio un fuerte abrazo a su "Abu" y luego me tiró a mí de la pernera del pantalón, me agache para cogerle en brazos dándole un abrazo y un beso.

\- ¿Qué tal campeón?

\- Bien. ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Al parque si quieres.

\- Bien - dijo pataleando para que le dejara en el suelo.

Cuando llegamos al parque enseguida Dani salió corriendo para jugar con Lola. Estuvimos durante un ratito hasta que hicimos una parada para merendar. Tras volver a jugar un rato más en el parque bajo la atenta mirada de Jim y la mía, nos fuimos a casa. Dani cogió a Lola y se la llevó hacia arriba. Jim y yo nos quedamos abajo charlando.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro – le dije intrigado – Dime.

\- Con mi hija…

\- Jim yo…

\- No me malinterpretes, no quiero saber nada sobre vuestra intimidad… eso es algo que queda entre vosotros. Solo quiero saber si está seguro… si sabes lo que quieres. Sé que es complicado. Todo por lo que has pasado, y luego mi hija también tiene su historia y tiene a Dani. Sé que quieres mucho al niño pero para mi hija es la persona más importante del mundo y a veces…

\- Sé que Dani siempre estará por encima, no entendería algo diferente. Quiero a tu hija, sé que quiero estar el resto de mi vida con ella. Ahora mismo es lo más importante para mí en mi vida, lo que quiero es hacerla feliz. Estar en una relación con tu hija me salvo la vida Jim, fue la luz al final del camino que empecé cuando… paso lo que paso.

\- ¿Qué es para ti lo más importante?

\- El respeto, el amor y la sinceridad siempre.

\- Pues creo que por mi culpa eso lo está incumpliendo.

\- ¿Qué dices? – pregunte arrugando las cejas, no sabía de qué me estaba hablando.

\- Hablo de nuestro secreto Rick, de lo que paso dentro.

\- Jim, ese tema está zanjado, dijimos que no volveríamos a hablar de ello.

\- Si pero ahora me siento mal con ello.

\- Venga Jim, pero en ese momento ni siquiera estábamos juntos. Además somos amigos, valoro mucho lo que me distes dentro y nunca voy a contárselo a nadie.

\- Rick le has mentido por protegerme a mí. Fui yo quien consiguió esa botella, fui yo quien cayó en la tentación, tú no tenías nada que ver. Mentiste por mí.

\- ¿Qué? - estábamos tan metidos en la conversación que no habíamos escuchado la puerta abrirse, y mucho menos notado la presencia de Kate a nuestras espaldas hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde

\- Kate yo… - tartamudee

\- ¿Me mentiste? – me grito inquisitoriamente - ¿Por qué?

\- No quería preocuparte, Jim me lo pidió, no debía faltar a mi promesa.

\- Es mi padre. No tenías derecho a ocultármelo.

\- Kate déjame explicarte - dije intentando calmarla, pero al acercarme, ella se alejó como tocándome se quemara.

\- Rick vete, no quiero verte.

\- Por favor…. Kate…

\- Necesito que te vayas - dijo sin mirarme.

\- Kate cariño, Rick no tiene… - intento ayudarme Jim.

\- Ahora no papa - dijo enfadada.

\- Vale, recojo mis cosas y me voy – le dije casi llorando.

Cogí las cosas que había dejado en su habitación y las metí rápido en la bolsa, la misma donde las había traído.

Había metido la pata hasta abajo, pero a pesar de que tenía que irme no pensaba rendirme. Le daría algo de tiempo para que se calmara y luego vendría, le pediría disculpas, hablaría con ella, no iba a perderla o al menos no sin haber luchado, no sin haberlo dado todo.

Cuando salí de la habitación miré a Kate. La vi tan dolida, que mi corazón se rompió en trozos, como si alguien lo pisoteara. Ya una vez la vi decepcionada y enfadada conmigo, pero en comparación a como estaba hoy aquello solo fue un juego de niños.

\- Kate me permites… - dije apenas en un hilo de voz.

\- Por favor vete – dijo sin mirarme.

\- Mami, mami… - dijo Dani bajando las escaleras corriendo con Lola pegada a sus talones.

\- Hola cielo, despídete de Rick.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se va? ¿No cena con nosotros hoy? - dijo mirando la mochila que llevaba en la mano.

\- Él tiene que irse…

\- Dani - dije interrumpiéndola - tengo que volver a casa, pero vendré a verte pronto.

\- Pero… - dijo el niño empezando a contraer los músculos de su cara que decían que iba a llorar.

\- Dani tiene que irse vale – dijo Kate de forma seca y tajante.

\- Pero ¿por qué? – el niño ya tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas y esnifaba ruidosamente, no comprendía la situación, se le escapaba de su lógica y por eso se sentía tan sorprendido.

\- Dani, esto era temporal ya lo sabías. Pero seguiremos viéndonos, solo que no estaré aquí todo el tiempo ¿vale? ¿Lo comprendes? – le dije agachándome a su lado y secándole las lágrimas.

\- Vale – dijo abrazándome y dejándome a mí al borde también del llanto. Di un silbido a Lola y esta vino tras de mi de inmediato.

En unos minutos mi vida había cambiado totalmente. Todo lo feliz que estaba esa mañana y ahora se había derrumbado, pero no dejaría de luchar por ella, ahora mismo era mi medicación para mantenerme cuerdo, con ganas de luchar. No podía perderla.

\- Rick - escuché una voz a mi espalda cuando me giré me encontré con Jim que había salido tras de mí.

\- Ey - le dije, no podía articular palabra en ese instante.

\- Lo siento tanto.

\- No tienes la culpa.

\- No deberías habérselo ocultado, no debería haberte puesto en esa situación.

\- Nunca lo hubiera dicho. Te lo debía, y si Kate no lo entiende… lo siento… tengo que irme.

\- Lo sé, eres muy grande.

\- Si hubieras probado aquella botella no lo hubiera ocultado, pero eso no paso… tú luchaste y ganaste a la tentación. Decírselo no cambiaría nada, solo os haría daño a todos. Así que siento mucho mentirle pero lo volvería hacer, porque habérselo dicho era hacer un daño gratuito.

\- Lo siento hijo.

\- No lo sientas Jim - dije notando las primeras lagrimas que salían de mis ojos - pienso recuperarla, aunque me cueste toda una vida no pienso dejar de luchar hasta que vuelva conmigo.

\- Lo conseguirás, lo sé, yo te ayudare - dijo abrazándome fuerte.

\- Cuídala Jim. Le daré algo de tiempo y volveré, porque no pienso rendirme por nada del mundo.

Cuando llegué a casa con Lola la solté y enseguida salió corriendo a beber y a comer. Me senté en el sofá y toda la tensión me rompió por dentro, mis ojos no paraban de derramar lágrimas que no podía parar, porque a pesar de que iba a luchar sabía que de momento la había perdido y que nadie podía asegurarme de que fuera a recuperarla. La necesitaba, no podía dejar de pensar en que mi vida sin ella, sin Dani, sin Jim, la vida sin ellos ya no tenía sentido. Necesitaba tenerla cerca, a ella, a su contacto, a sus besos, a su sonrisa… toda ella me llenaba de vida.

\- Cariño… ¿Qué ha pasado? – era mi madre que escucho mi llanto y había bajado de su habitación de forma acelerada.

\- La he perdido… la he perdido madre… - repetía una y otra vez.

\- Hijo mío, ¿pero qué ha sucedido? - dijo abrazándome con fuerza.

\- La lie madre… ahora me odia, no quiere verme y me duele verla sufrir.

\- ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

\- Le mentí.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

\- Se lo prometí a Jim… no podía contárselo.

-Tu lealtad mi niño, siempre has sido así. Tienes que ir a hablar con ella, no puede acabarse esta relación tan bonita que tenéis por una mentira sea cual sea.

\- Madre no voy a dejarla ir, pero nunca la he visto así, le hice daño.

\- Nunca en mi vida he visto a dos personas que hayan sufrido tanto como vosotros, pero tampoco he visto dos personas tan fuertes como vosotros. Podréis con esto, ya verás hijo.

\- Si podremos - dije quitándome las lágrimas de los ojos - solo quiero que se dé cuenta de que la quiero, estoy cansado de esperar, cansado de no poder decírselo. He esperado tanto para el mejor momento y ahora…

\- Ves y díselo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Gracias a todos por estar ahí, empieza un poco de drama para madurar los personajes, creo que les vendrá bien a ambos para conocerse mejor y para estar muy seguros de lo que quieren y si pueden luchar contra todo y todos.**

**Amo el drama**** espero vuestros comentarios de odio pero creo que el odio aumentara según pasen los capítulos esta semana jaja. Nos vemos el lunes con uno nuevo hasta entonces que disfrutéis del fin de semana.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	41. Capítulo 41

**Gracias a todos y espero que os siga gustando aunque ya os advierto de que voy a meter elementos por medio que no os gustara pero que nos llevara a un buen final. Gracias por seguir ahí a todos y en especial a mi compañera por su gran trabajo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 41**

POV KATE

No quería ver a nadie. Me encerré en mi habitación y me tiré en la cama. Las lágrimas caían libres por las mejillas. La rabia me invadía por todo lo que había pasado, me sentía impotente e inútil. Confiaba tanto en esta relación, había dado tanto en ella que necesitaba que esto funcionara. Todo iba tan bien, que no me podía creer lo que había pasado. Ojala pudiera hacer como si no hubiera sucedido nada, olvidarlo, pero no podía soportar que me mintieran y más sobre algo tan serio como mi padre, porque no me dijo que estaba mal, que necesitaba ayuda. No tenía derecho a ocultármelo y menos a mentirme. Estaba cansada de que la gente me engañara, necesitaba a alguien cerca en quien pudiera confiar con los ojos cerrados, pensé haberlo encontrado, pero resulto ser todo una sucia mentira.

De repente escuché como golpeaban la puerta, pero ignore el llamado, no tenía cuerpo de visitas y charlas, pero mucho menos con mi padre, que había sido parte del engaño. Mi padre se había hecho cargo del niño y se lo agradecía, pero aun así estaba enfadada, porque él también me había mentido.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando dieron en la puerta de mi habitación de nuevo, había pasado diez minutos desde el primer llamado. No aguantaría una charla ahora, no, necesitaba pensar y decidir qué hacer después de haber ilusionado tanto a Dani. ¿Cómo le explicaría? Intente ignorar el tercer llamado insistieron repetidamente, así que desistí y di permiso para entrar.

\- Adelante - dije incorporándome para quedar sentada sobre la cama.

Esperaba cualquier persona, pero no a Martha, que es quien apareció en la puerta, así que me limpié las lágrimas rápidamente pero estoy segura de que las vio.

\- Veo que estáis igual – me comento sentándose a mi lado – Lo vuestro son ganas de haceros daño… ¿Por qué no os evitáis este mal trago?

\- Me mintió Martha.

\- No creo que sea para tanto. ¿Porque no olvidáis esto?

\- ¿No? Mi padre tuvo problemas, consiguió bebida, me mintió, lo encubrió, y encima me hizo creer que fue él quien lo hizo - vi su cara de sorpresa y me di cuenta de que había metido la pata - ¿No lo sabías?

\- No me había dicho el motivo – Martha me seco con una servilleta de papel mi cara de forma cariñosa - ¿Somos amigas?

\- Por supuesto, claro Martha.

\- Entonces…yo tendría que estar enfadada contigo por ocultarme que mi hijo consiguió pastillas dentro.

\- Martha, no… no es lo mismo.

\- Amiga mía. Sé que es mentira, pero tú lo creíste y no me lo contaste. ¿Por qué?

\- Porque pensé que no iba a solucionar nada haciéndolo, era un dolor innecesario.

\- ¿No crees que son los mismos perros con distintos collares?

\- Yo… - dude antes de responder, era básicamente lo mismo, tenía razón - no lo sé. Pero no creo poder confiar en el ahora.

\- Solo date algo de tiempo. Mi hijo es muy leal, respeta a tu padre. Para él era imposible decírtelo porque estaría rompiendo su palabra y para el eso es sagrado. Estoy segura que hubiera deseado no tener que mentirte pero tenía que hacerlo. Si tu padre hubiera tomado algo estoy segura que te lo hubiera dicho, pero no sucedió nada, por lo tanto, no era necesario asustarte sin motivo.

\- No tan estoy segura, ya no puedo estarlo.

\- Querida, hazme caso en una cosa, por edad he pasado más cosas que tú. Tengo demasiada esperanza en la vida como para decirte que tarde o temprano te darás cuentas de que te estas equivocando. Hazle sufrir un poco por mentirte, eso me parece bien. Pero no pierdas el tiempo, sois el uno para el otro y eso lo sabe cualquiera que os vea. No lo dejes ir porque eso os hará infelices a los dos - dijo dándome un beso antes de salir por la puerta.

Me quede aún peor que cuando llego. Claro que lo quería, nunca antes había querido a un hombre tanto como a él, por eso tenía ese peso en el pecho, por eso tenía tanto miedo de perdonarlo porque sabía que sin querer podía hacerme más daño.

Me levanté de la cama, fui al salón y vi que estaba sola, mi padre ya se había acostado. Con él también tenía una conversación pendiente porque tenía que explicarme muchas cosas. Pero no había arropado, ni dado sus buenas noches a Dani, necesitaba verlo y ver como se encontraba.

Cuando entré en su habitación y lo vi tan dormidito, tan pequeño que me entraron muchas ganas de protegerlo. Sabía que con esta situación él era el que más podía perder y tenía miedo de que mi decisión pudiera hacerle daño. Deposité un pequeño beso en su frente y lo arrope bien antes de salir de su habitación.

Bajé hasta la cocina donde cogí un vaso de agua, tenía la boca completamente seca. Debía irme a dormir sino al día siguiente sería un bicho inútil. A pesar de que me iba a costar mucho, mi cuerpo me pedía acurrucarme en la cama, no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de nada, solo de llorar.

Cuando iba hacia mi dormitorio golpearon en la puerta de casa. Ya me había bastado la visita de Martha, no quería ver a nadie más. Aunque pudiera ser Martha hubiera olvidado decirme algo, o quizá fuera Rick, pero no podía ser él. Cuando abrí la puerta la sorpresa aun fue mayor de lo que me podía imaginar, allí estaba el padre de Dani con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara y sin su uniforme.

\- Will… - dije sorprendida.

\- Hola Kate - dijo intentando mirar detrás de mí - ¿puedo pasar?

\- Creo… - me pillo completamente de improviso, además, llevaba una muleta - ¡Dios! Will ¿estás bien? – le dije mientras trataba de ayudarlo a entrar.

\- Sí, solo puedo… - me dijo separándose de mí.

\- Claro pasa - dije dejándole pasar - ¿quieres tomar algo?

\- No, gracias, estoy bien así. Quería hablar contigo.

\- Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

\- Veras, es una historia algo larga, te resumiré. He tenido que dejar el ejército. Tuve un accidente con un avión y me dejo este regalito – dijo señalándose la pierna con la que cojeaba - ahora ya no soy acto y antes de quedar en tierra, preferí dar por finalizada mi carrera militar.

\- Lo siento, sé lo importante que era para ti.

\- Está bien. Creo que es el momento de hacer algo más con mi vida. Quiero formar parte de la vida de mi hijo si me lo permites – soltó de golpe, lo que hizo que casi dejara de respirar.

Esa confesión sí que me tomo por sorpresa, me quede totalmente paralizada no sabía muy bien que contestar a esa pregunta. ¿Aunque en realidad que otra cosa podía contestarle? Después de todo era su padre, él tenía derecho que hasta entonces no había querido coger pero si ahora quería formar parte de la vida de Dani yo no iba a impedírselo.

\- Está bien.

\- Gracias Kate.

\- No tienes que dármelas, me alegro de que hayas venido.

\- La verdad es que me alegra volver a verte, estas preciosa, como siempre – me soltó directamente, lo que hizo que me ruborizara y asustara al mismo tiempo - No sabes todo lo que he pensado en ti y en Dani en que podríamos formar una familia.

\- Si no la tuvimos no fue porque Dani o yo no quisiéramos – le aclare. Estaba claro ya el motivo de tantos halagos hacia lo bien que me veía… quería algo. Siempre querían algo cuando te decían que estabas guapa.

\- Lo sé, fui yo el culpable, no lo niego. Y he venido para solucionarlo. Quiero recuperar a mi hijo, pero no solo a él Kate - dijo acercándose a mí - vengo también para ver si puedo volver a formar parte de tu vida de nuevo, me gustaría volver a estar contigo, retomar lo nuestro - dijo posando sus labios sobre los míos, tomándome por sorpresa. Me quede paralizada, pero de repente mis labios, mi mente, mi corazón y por último mi cuerpo le rechazaron. Mi cuerpo, mi mente y por supuesto mi corazón ya no eran de Will, quizá unos años atrás, por Dani, pero no ahora, aunque estuviera enfadada con Rick, él era ahora mi dueño.

\- Will, es tarde, muy tarde. Al menos para mí, yo he encontrado a alguien especial que está siendo un verdadero padre para Dani.

\- Lo siento – dijo bajando la vista – bueno, no me malinterpretes, me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien, no solo por ti, sino también por Dani. Me conformare con ser tu amigo y formar parte de la vida de mi hijo.

\- Me alegro de que lo comprendas.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro, pregunta ya veré si puedo responderte - dijo sonriéndole.

\- ¿Es serio lo tuyo con ese hombre? – pregunto de forma directa y sin cortapisas.

¿Serio? ¿Lo mío con Rick? En mi corazón sin duda, pero en estos momentos no estaba muy segura de si Rick volvería a formar parte de mi vida o no, aunque no podía negar que solo llevaba alejada de él unas horas y ya lo echaba de menos.

\- Si – dije pensando que más pronto que tarde, yo quería volver con Rick.

\- Bien, perdona, siento haberte…

\- Es igual. Olvidémoslo.

\- Perfecto. Solo quiero que seas feliz.

\- Gracias - dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

\- ¿Te importa si vengo mañana a por el niño? Me gustaría poder recuperar un poco de tiempo perdido.

\- Claro. Puedes ir si quieres al colegio a por él. Llamaré para que te dejen sacarlo.

\- Gracias Kate, eres muy comprensiva.

Me levantaré y le acompañe hasta la puerta para despedirnos. Intercambiamos los teléfonos y quedamos en llamarnos para el día siguiente. Le di beso en la mejilla y quede con él para que se pasara a recoger a Dani. Por fin mi hijo podría pasar tiempo con su padre, aunque para él sin duda en estos momentos Rick era su padre, al menos en el corazón.

Me tumbe en la cama y suplique para que el día de mañana fuera distinto, que fuera mejor que hoy. Rezaba para que pudiera volver a confiar en él, para que este sentimiento de dolor y rabia me dejara estar, porque sin duda mi corazón lo tenía muy claro y lo quería a él y ante eso yo podía hacer poco. Había sido una rabieta por mis miedos, por la desconfianza que tenía hacia los hombres. Primero mi padre, después Will, ahora Rick… No sabía si algún día podría volver a confiar en ellos.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Algunos os preguntáis porque Kate se ha enfadado tanto. Kate no se ha rodeado de gente que le haya echo confiar demasiado, siempre le han terminado fallando, incluso su padre durante la etapa dura que tuvo. En Rick confiaba mucho y el sentir que a lo mejor en él tampoco puede confiar le da miedo. Además los que decís que no es para tanto, es su padre y estuvo en peligro es normal que ella quisiera saberlo, aunque también entiendo la posición de Rick yo más que nadie los entiendo a los dos, pero es normal que a lo mejor vosotros no los entendáis como yo ;). Pero pronto pasara algo que los unirá, y seguramente más fuerte que nunca, solo tienen que hablar y seguro que se entenderán. Gracias a todos y nos vemos el miércoles con nuevo capi ;)**

**Espero como siempre deseosa vuestros comentarios XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	42. Capítulo 42

**Hola, buenos días a tod s. Sé que el capi del otro día ha creado controversia entre todos pero espero que poco a poco os vaya gustando y vayáis entendiendo a los dos, creo que os gustará la reconciliación. Quiero deciros que no es algo que me haya sacado de debajo de manga para alargar esto, era algo que tenía pensado desde que empecé la historia. Espero que le deis una oportunidad. Gracias a todos por vuestras críticas siempre os digo que son más que bienvenidas y hoy no va a ser menos, y gracias a mi compi por su trabajo y por su apoyo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 42**

POV KATE

Me levanté cansada por la mala noche que había pasado. No había podido dormir pensando en él, en la determinación que había tomado, en si me habría equivocado, en volver a confiar, en volver a su lado, pensando en tantas y tantas cosas. Me había dado cuenta que a pesar del dolor de la mentira quería estar con él, mejor dicho, no podía estar sin él. No podía parar de pensar y de echarlo en falta. Eso tenía que significar algo.

¡Claro Kate! Me dije a mi misma, quería decirle que no podía vivir sin él, que estaba enamorada, que lo quería y no deseaba vivir sino era a su lado. Iba a dejarle sufrir un poco para que viera que no debía mentirme, pero estaba segura de que mi vida era a su lado, aunque para ello necesitábamos tener una charla. De ella dependía el seguir o dejarlo todo. Necesitaba que se explicase para saber si podía o no olvidar su engaño, de si podía o no volver a confiar en él.

Me levanté y le hice a mi pequeño su desayuno. Cuando estaba en ello vi a mi padre bajar por las escaleras, seguía molesta, pero todo preso tiene derecho a defensa.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días - respondí sin mirarle.

\- Kate creo que tenemos hablar.

\- Puede… aunque has tenido tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, ¿no te parece?

\- Ya te dije que lo siento. Tenía miedo, eso es todo.

\- ¿Miedo? ¿De qué? ¿De mí?

\- Miedo a perderos. Os prometí que iba a ser fuerte y a la primera de cambio…

\- Papa… - Me dolía demasiado verlo mal, culpable debido a la bebida de nuevo.

\- No déjame... Quieres saber lo que paso y te lo voy a contar. Fue el día de nuestro aniversario, echaba mucho de menos a tu madre, estaba mal y… lo tenía a mano, me fue demasiado fácil conseguir alcohol. Estaba muy mal, iba a tomar porque creía que lo necesitaba, pero Rick… llegó y me hizo entrar en razón. ¿Sabes que me dijo?

\- No - dije intentando mantener las lágrimas bajo control, porque eso me dolía tanto a mí como a él.

\- Me hizo darme cuenta de que lo más importante era lo que tenía y de que podía perderos y no quería, por eso… la tiré. Si no hubiera pasado nada, si no hubiera muerto alguien no lo sabrías. Rick decía que si ayudaba a la investigación tenía que contarlo. Me daba miedo decepcionarte, entonces él se ofreció, para que yo no te decepcionara. Es un gran hombre y si te engaño fue por mi culpa y ahora estáis tristes y enfadados por mi culpa. Si hay aquí algún culpable, ese soy yo, no él, enfádate conmigo, pero él no tiene por qué purgar unas culpas que no tiene.

\- No estoy enfadada – seguía preparando el desayuno para que no viera mis lágrimas, hacia como si estuviera muy ocupada, aquello me dolía, había sido en parte injusta con alguien que quería, a pesar de no habérselo dicho aun – Yo también tengo miedo Papa, y mucho, porque es un arma para que me hagan daño. Le quiero, pero no quiero que me hagan sufrir – dije finalmente. Había dicho en voz alta aquellas palabras que me daban tanto miedo… si, le quería y por ese mismo motivo estaba tan asustada.

\- Te entiendo. Cuando empecé con tu madre me paso lo mismo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque es amor del bueno, del de toda la vida, de ese que no se puede encontrar siempre, eso solo sucede una vez en la vida, si es que pasa, así que no lo dejes volar.

\- Papa tengo que hablar con él.

\- Lo sigues culpando, sigues creyendo que aquí es el malo. ¿Y sabes lo único que demuestra lo que ha pasado? Que es leal, y que es un gran tipo que me ayudo a estar aquí hoy con vosotros. Sin él no lo hubiera conseguido, me hubiera olvidado de porque estaba luchando. Él es el bueno en todo esto y no lo estas entendiendo. ¿Sabes? él… ya sentía algo por ti y a pesar de todo me ayudo. Lo paso mal al ver cómo te había decepcionado y todo era mentira, sufrió para evitarte sufrir a ti, imagina si te quería. Es un gran hombre y no se merece que por mi culpa este sufriendo ahora, no se merece que te enfades con él por un daño que cause yo.

\- Pero lo hizo mal Papa, porque me dolió en aquel momento, no solo me decepcionó ver que podía no conseguirlo, necesitaba que lo consiguiera… y ahora me duele de nuevo otra vez porque fuiste tú él que… por no hacerme daño, me ha hecho el doble…

\- Lo siento cariño, solo quiero que seáis felices y creo que solo juntos lo seréis. Nunca en mi vida te había visto tan feliz, solo cuando te vi por primera vez con tu hijo en brazos y aun así, había un toque de pena en tus ojos por la figura que le iba a faltar.

\- Hablando de eso…Will estuvo aquí anoche.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamo asustado.

\- Si… ya estabais dormidos, vino cuando Martha se fue.

\- ¿Y qué quería ese a esas horas?

\- Quiere formar parte de la vida de Dani.

\- ¿Ahora…? - dijo enfadado – Como si estuviera a tiempo… patán.

\- Papa… no empecemos, además, no puedo impedírselo.

\- No merece ser padre, ¿cinco años después se acuerda de él? Eso no es ser un padre, mejor no te digo lo que es.

\- Pero resulta que si lo es Papa. Y si sale bien Dani podrá tener padre.

\- Ya lo tiene. – Asevero aun enfadado.

\- ¿Que dices? – le cuestione.

\- Ya lo tiene, Rick era su padre – Y tenía razón, pero no podía dársela, eso le daría más fuerza en la discusión.

\- Papa…

\- No hija. Él se ha portado como un padre, él lo quiere, lo cuida… ha hecho más de padre en tres meses que Will en cinco años.

\- Lo sé pero… no sé lo pienso impedir. Hoy irá a por Dani al colegio.

\- ¿Solo? – pregunto temeroso.

\- Si papa, solo. No quiero que te metas en medio, solo empeoraras las cosas. Quiero que salga bien.

-Por mucho que quieras que eso funcione, es un error, eso en primer lugar. En segundo que primero pones el grito en el cielo para que nadie vaya a buscar al niño porque no te fías, pero ahora de repente mandas a un completo desconocido. Aunque ahora que caigo, ¿estás pensando en él como padre o como…? - dijo levantando la voz.

\- No sigas. No pienso hablar más de eso. Voy a despertar a Dani - dije saliendo hacia la parte de arriba y dejando a mi padre muy enfadado conmigo. No quería darle más vueltas, tenía que entender que Will tenía derechos y no podían quitárselos. Además, Dani necesitaba, un padre y que mejor que el suyo.

Entré y lo desperté con mimos, besitos y caricias, como le gustaba. Él era mi prioridad en todo momento y lo que fuera lo mejor para él eso es lo que se haría.

\- Mami…

\- Buenos días cariño.

-Te quiero – dijo abrazándome muy fuerte.

\- Yo también cielo.

\- Ayer el "Abu" no me dejo darte las buenas noches - dijo triste.

\- Vine yo a dártelas pero ya estabas dormido cariño, mami estaba cansada ayer.

\- Y triste.

\- No amor, estoy bien - dije abrazándole para aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

\- ¿Hoy tienes que trabajar?

\- Si.

\- ¿Vendrán Rick y "Abu" a buscarme? - preguntó contento, quitando el mohín de su cara.

\- No cariño, ¿te acuerdas del amigo de mama que viene a veces?

\- Si, no me gusta.

\- Pues hoy irá él a por ti. Tiene ganas de verte.

\- Yo no, ¿y no puede venir también Rick?

\- No cariño, hoy no. Quizás otro día ¿vale?

\- No mami… Yo quiero verlo - dijo enfadado.

\- Lo sé cielo, pero hoy no se puede, otro día. – estaba acabando la paciencia, Dani era muy terco cuando se le antojaba algo y justamente hoy Rick era el protagonista de su capricho. Justo hoy… que casualidad.

Lo cogí en brazos y le ayude a arreglarse para ir al colegio cambiando de tema, a ver si así se olvidaba y dejábamos de discutir. Luego lo bajé y estuvimos desayunado los tres juntos pero apenas hablamos entre nosotros, cada uno estaba concentrado en su enfado. Sabía que los dos estaban enfadados conmigo por diferentes motivos, uno por cómo estaba llevando lo de Rick y el otro por la nueva llegada de Will pero yo creía saber lo que hacía. Y digo creía, porque el instinto me decía que algo no estaba bien.

Cuando deje a Dani en el colegio se despidió de forma fría y eso me partió el corazón. No quería que nada de todo este lio le afectara, pero lo estaba haciendo, lo que no quise desde el principio, era justamente lo que estaba pasando. Sé que quería ver a Rick pero antes debía aclarar lo sucedido. Tenía una conversación pendiente con él y Dani sería parte de esa conversación porque no quería alejarlo de él. Después se vería lo que pasaría con Will.

Me fui a trabajar cargada de dudas a las que no encontraba solución. Nos entró un caso pero no estaba concentrada y la cosa parecía no avanzar. Pasaron algunas horas y nada tenía sentido en ese asesinato. Me puse muy nerviosa e incluso Ryan y Expo se vieron fuera de lugar. La salida de Dani estaba acercándose y no sabía cómo iría todo con Will. El niño no estaba por la labor y podía ser que su padre se impacientara. No me fiaba de ninguno de los dos.

\- Chicos – les llame cuando comprendí que no podía seguir allí.

\- ¿Si? – respondieron viniendo los dos a mi lado.

\- ¿Os quedáis al mando? Me van a mandar unos resultados de laboratorio y espero la llamada de un familiar para que venga a reconocer el cuerpo. ¿Podréis ocuparos? Necesito ir a recoger a Dani.

\- Claro jefa. No te preocupes, nosotros nos ocupamos de todo – comprendieron que sería más de utilidad si no estaba, no era mi día.

\- Gracias. Os debo una – les dije poniéndome la mano en el corazón…

\- Nos debes muchas jefa – dijo Espo riéndose - Empieza por traernos algo para comer – añadió Ryan.

\- Vale… Si hay alguna llamada se desviara a mi móvil, no os preocupéis por eso.

\- ¡Eh! Somos nosotros Beckett… vete. – dijo Ryan señalándose a los dos. Valían su peso en oro y no era la primera vez que me cubrían.

\- Gracias – les repetí.

Quería estar en el colegio para que el encuentro no fuera tan mal, que funcionara, que ambos se gustaran, que pudiera respirar tranquila por fin. Pero sobre todo, que mi hijo pudiera decir que tenía a su padre, eso lo quería con todas las ganas del mundo, no por mí, sino por él.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**He decidido que esta semana subiré mañana también un capítulo puesto que el fin de semana no sé si podré disponer de internet. Eso no quita que si el domingo puedo no vaya a hacerlo, pero para asegurar los cuatro capítulos semanales subiré mañana y el viernes. Gracias a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí y espero que sigáis. Espero vuestros comentarios.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	43. Capítulo 43

**Buenos días a tod s. Lo prometido es deuda aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste aunque odiéis ahora a Kate espero que terminéis si no entendiéndola por lo menos respetándola. Sé que pensabais que ya todo iba a ir bien pero…la vida siempre viene con altibajos. Bueno espero que al final cuando todo se solucione al menos valga la pena. Gracias a todos por seguir la historia y a mi compi porque se dé su trabajo y sin ella no sería lo mismo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 43**

POV RICK

Había sido una noche de locos. Hubo momentos malos y peores en ella. El día de ayer fue la mejor prueba de que por fin estaba recuperado, o eso creía. Estuve a punto de tomar varias veces una copa, e incluso se me paso por la cabeza tomarme una pastilla para dormir y dejar de pensar en todo. Pero por más que busque, mi madre había hecho bien su trabajo de "limpiar" a fondo.

Esa noche, fui consciente de que jamás seria libre de la adicción, habría multitud de obstáculos en mi vida que me pondrían a prueba y que debería saber superar con esfuerzo y mucha paciencia, sin olvidar la falta de voluntad. Me levanté sin haber dormido apenas una hora en toda la noche. Estaba cansado pero mis ganas de luchar por Kate estaban ahí, esas no se iban. No quería esperar más, necesitaba hablar con ella y decirle todo lo que sentía, sabía que estaría trabajando y no era buen momento, pero de hoy no pasaba. La esperaría en su casa y entonces le diría lo que siento, con esto comprendería lo sucedido.

Me levanté, hice el desayuno y lo tome tranquilamente. Mi madre volvió tarde ayer, la escuche llegar sobre las dos de la madrugada, era pronto para despertarla.

Cuando acabe, pensé que quizá podía intentar poner en orden todo lo que escribí en el centro, pero… para que mentirme, me faltaba mi musa, mi inspiración, ella. Tras varias horas intentando escribir algo decente me di por vencido, todo acababa en la papelera. Lola, como siempre en los últimos meses, venía a rescatarme. Se acercaba y pedía mi atención, lamia mis manos, mordía mis pantalones, o incluso a veces me traía su correa. Alexis le enseño aquello, habían pasado horas, días, haciendo lo mismo y finalmente lo consiguió, ese día lo celebramos con un helado, que degusto incluso mi perra.

Salimos juntos a dar una vuelta por el parque. Me gustaba pasear al aire libre con Lola corriendo tras su pelota y haciendo amigos allá por donde pasaba. Eso hizo que me olvidara un poco del mal momento por el que estaba pasando, pero hizo que me acordara de mi pequeño, a él le encanta jugar con Lola, lanzarle la pelota y después ir juntos a por ella.

Tenía ganas de verlo. Le había prometido a Kate que seguiría formando parte de su vida pasara lo que pasara, y pensaba hacerlo. Y ese era tan buen momento como cualquier otro, así que decidí ir a verlo al cole, seguramente Jim estaría allí y podría hablar con él para ver cómo estaba Kate y si seguía en sus trece con la idea de que la había engañado. Cada cosa iría a su tiempo ahora quería pasar algo de tiempo con el niño y eso haría.

Cuando llegamos busque a Jim con la vista, pero no conseguí verlo por ningún lado. Lo encontré extraño, pero igual mi amigo había tenido algún problema. Me estaba acercando para recoger a Dani cuando vi llegar a Kate, venia corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara. Estaba preciosa, me quede a lo lejos mirándola. Pero la sonrisa desapareció al ver a quien iba dirigida esa sonrisa.

Había un hombre rubio, alto, fuerte con una muleta que la esperaba también sonriente. Se recibieron con un beso en la mejilla. Sentí como si mi corazón quisiera salir del pecho e ir corriendo allí donde estaban esos dos. La rabia, los celos e incluso la ira me comían por dentro. No podía ser que en menos de 24 horas ya tuviera a otro esperando para ocupar mi lugar… no, Kate no era así.

Dani salió y enseguida se fue a los brazos de su madre. Kate se lo acercó a aquel hombre para que pudiera darle un beso. Dani estaba algo tímido con la visita no debía conocerlo mucho para que no le hiciera mucho caso. Estaba intrigado con la identidad de aquel hombre pero no quería estar más tiempo allí mirando. Me hacía daño verlos juntos, ese era mi lugar, me lo estaban quitando.

\- Rick… - escuche a una voz gritar a mi espalda.

Quería huir, no podía quedarme a ver cómo me quitaban a mi familia, no quería que me vieran allí hundido y derrotado. No podía hablar con ella, porque seguramente le diría algo que nos haría daño a ambos y no quería. Pero aunque quise irme, Dani venía corriendo hacia mí y Lola tiraba hacia él, no pude. No se merecía eso mi chico, debía plantar cara a la situación aunque eso me rompiera el alma, no podía rompérsela a ese niño.

\- Rick has venido – dijo abrazándome cuando me agache a su lado.

\- Yo solo paseaba a Lola, ella fue quien me trajo, te echaba de menos.

\- Claro, es mi "compi" – dijo agachándose a su lado - Sabes cuando salgo del cole, ¿verdad Lola? Eres una chica muy lista ¿a qué si? - dijo acariciando a la pequeña perrita que no paraba de mover el rabo feliz de ver a su nuevo compañero de juegos.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Kate y el desconocido se acercaban y mi corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que pensé saldría de mi cuerpo.

\- Hola - dijo Kate llegando junto al niño.

\- Hola – respondí sin mirarla a los ojos.

\- No sabía que ibas a venir.

\- No iba a hacerlo, solo pasaba por aquí y… -iba a decirle lo mismo que dije a Dani, pero ella me corto.

\- Ya… - me interrumpió – Veras él…

\- Soy Will – se presentó el mismo antes de que Kate pudiera hacerlo, me pareció de muy mala educación, eso no decía nada bueno de él. Desde luego no era un caballero, como se merecía ella.

\- Will es… -intento decir ella, pero volvió a interrumpirla.

\- Si - dijo con una sonrisa y colocando su mano en el hombro de Kate. No sé cómo pude aguantarme para no pegarle un puñetazo en la nariz. Como siguiera toqueteando a chica me moriría.

\- Encantado – dije omitiendo el mirarle o darle la mano… - Tengo que irme.

\- Rick hoy hemos quedado, pero puedes venir otro día a verlo.

\- Es más, no pienso dejar de hacerlo – le respondí rabioso. Nadie iba a prohibirme ver a mi chico… faltaría más. No me lo iba a quitar. Si ella no me quería vale, pero el niño era sagrado.

\- Bien – dijo Kate al ver que estaba muy molesto. Mi cara ardía, tenía los puños estrechos y estaba a punto de salir corriendo, si no llega a ser porque Lola estaba a mis pies junto con Dani.

\- Bien. Campeón nos vemos otro día ¿vale? – le dije agachándome a su lado.

\- Vale. ¿Por qué no puedes venir a cenar? – me pregunto abrazándome.

\- No puedo cariño - dije mirando a Kate de reojo - pero un día de estos vengo a buscarte al cole y pasamos el día juntos ¿te apetece?

\- ¿Seguro? - dijo sonriendo.

\- Claro - dije dándome la vuelta - me voy.

\- Rick… - llamo Kate cuando me di la vuelta.

\- ¿Si? – dije sin girarme.

\- ¿Podemos quedar? - dijo Kate algo tímida – Tenemos que hablar.

Sentí que lo nuestro ya no iba a ir a ningún lado, iba a dejarme por el rubio. No podía alargar más esta agonía sabía que era lo que quería y cuanto antes me lo dijera antes podía volver a empezar.

\- Claro. Mándame un mensaje con la hora y lugar.

\- Bien.

\- Ok. Adiós campeón.

\- Adiós Rick – dijo.

Me fui con la sensación de que había perdido una familia, pero que siempre iba a tener a ese niño en mi vida. Con el dolor en el corazón de saber que aunque me alejara de Kate, de que aunque me dejara por otro, siempre la querría. Era sin duda la mujer de mi vida y a pesar de lo sucedido, siempre formaría parte de mí.

POV KATE

Dios no podía describir lo que había sentido al verlo, los nervios a flor de piel me habían traicionado, no había reaccionado correctamente cuando Will me abrazo, no le había callado, no supe que decirle. Cuando lo tenía cerca dejaba de pensar y no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa como si fuera la primera vez que le vi. Lo mejor, el saber, el confirmar que pasara lo que pasara no dejaría a Dani de lado. Pero no le había dicho que quien me acompañaba era el padre de mi hijo… ¿Qué habría pensado al respecto él?

\- Kate, ¿nos vamos? – dijo Will

\- Sí claro ¿Adónde quieres ir Dani?

\- ¿Pizza mami? – Como siempre… el quería su comida favorita.

\- No, creo que deberíamos ir a un buen lugar. Tenemos que celebrar muchas cosas chaval – le dijo imponiéndose.

\- Yo quiero pizza - replico Dani enojado.

\- Cielo, no todos los días puedes comer pizza. Además hoy vamos a dejar que Will elija el sitio ¿vale?

\- No… - dijo poco convencido viendo como yo empezaba a enfadarme, apostillo – Bueno.

Le di la mano y fuimos hacia un restaurante que había cerca. No era el restaurante más apropiado para llevar a un niño, pero Will no tenía mucha práctica en los gustos de su hijo. Poco a poco espero que lo vaya conociéndolo si quiere formar parte de su vida, pensé intentando ser optimista.

Nos sentaron en una mesa con muchos cubiertos y copas, cosa que descoloco un poco a mi hijo que se puso nervioso y empezó a tocarlo todo.

\- Dani ¿Qué te apetece cariño?

\- Pizza.

\- Aquí no hay pizza cielo… veras, pediremos nosotros y tú vas viendo lo que hay y si te apetece.

Nos trajeron lo que habíamos pedido, yo encargue un filete con patatas para el niño, era lo que conocía y así al menos comería algo.

\- Dani come por favor - dije acariciándole y con cara de pocos amigos se puso a comer algunas patatas.

\- Dani luego vamos a ir nosotros al parque ¿te apetece? – intento Will sin mucho éxito.

\- Quiero ver al "Abu".

\- Luego lo verás cuando llegues a casa. Will quiere pasar un tiempo contigo cariño.

\- Pero yo quiero ir con Rick – estaba malhumorado y triste… justo todo lo contrario de lo que yo pretendía.

\- Pero…Dani si te portas bien, luego llamare a Rick para que mañana te venga a buscar con Lola ¿quieres?

\- ¿Por qué no hoy? – volvió a insistir.

\- Dani - dije ya empezando a perder la paciencia.

\- No pasa nada. Seguro que al final nos lo pasamos muy bien ¿verdad Dani? - dijo Will interrumpiéndome.

Sentí algo de pena por él, era su padre, pero no podría nunca conseguir el nivel de complicidad que tenía con Rick. Quizá si se esforzaba, si se quedaba cerca del niño y empezaba a formar parte de su vida, del día a día a lo mejor con el tiempo conseguiría algo.

-Tendría que irme – dije mirando mi móvil donde acababa de aparecer un mensaje de los chicos diciéndome que había noticias y necesitaban de mi - Pero nos vemos luego ¿vale cariño? - dije dándole un beso en la frente - pórtate bien cielo. Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti mami – dijo tristón sin levantar la vista.

\- Will si pasa algo…

\- Te llamaré no te preocupes - dijo besándome en la mejilla.

Tuve la necesidad de apartarme de él. No soportaba su cercanía, me hacía sentir incomoda. Quería que formara parte de la vida de Dani como su padre que era pero no quería que volviera a formar parte de la mía, porque mi corazón estaba completamente ocupado por otra persona y tenía que intentar darme una oportunidad con él, con el hombre que había arrasado con todas mis defensas, además de con las de Dani. Él si era un buen padre para mi hijo. Un hombre tierno, dulce, cariñoso, amable, divertido, un buen compañero para la vida.

Mientras volvía a mi trabajo, no dejaba de pensar en lo mal que había visto a Rick… en cómo se había quedado Dani de triste, en las palabras de mi padre,…

¿Estaba obrando bien portándome del modo que lo hacía? ¿Y si me estaba equivocando? ¿Y si les estaba obligando a todos a ser infelices, cuando lo que pretendía era lo contrario?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana nuevo capítulo en el que podremos ver por fin la verdadera cara de Will y Kate también, ¿se dará cuenta de sus errores? ¿La habrá cagado para siempre? Mañana ya veremos algo. Buen día chic y espero como siempre vuestros comentarios y esta semana supongo que ¿aun seguirán sobre el odio a Kate?, espero que poco a poco eso vaya cambiando. Ya voy encaminando la nueva historia que ya pronto os daré un resumen de ella, solo decir que tendrá mucho drama avisados quedáis.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	44. Capítulo 44

**Buenos días a tod s, empezamos el día con un nuevo capítulo. Dispuestos a ver la verdadera cara de Will? Pues allá vamos. Antes de eso quiero daros las gracias por todo por seguir ahí y en especial como siempre a mi compañera que estoy muy feliz del trabajo que hacemos juntas. **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 44**

POV WILL

Estaba con el niño en el parque, apenas me hablaba y yo tampoco sabía muy bien que decirle. Cuando mi mundo se acabó al tener el accidente solo pude pensar en volver a recuperar a Kate, ella me había sabido entender y complacer, que no era poco. Dani formaba parte de su vida, pero era la forma más rápida para acercarme a ella. No contaba con que el niño iba a ser complicado, ni que iba a estar ese tipo por medio. El niño estaba serio, ni siquiera había conseguido que me dirigiera más de una palabra seguida. Tenía que intentar llevármelo a mí terreno para conseguir a Kate. Podíamos formar una familia, aunque el niño me estorbara, Kate bien valía un estorbo.

\- ¡Eh Dani!, ¿quieres que juguemos a guerras?

\- No me gustan las guerras.

\- Bueno, pues siéntate aquí, estate un poco quieto, vamos a hablar - le dije y se sentó algo reticente, al menos era obediente.

\- ¿De qué? – pregunto inquieto.

\- ¿Cómo esta mama? – empecé con mi interrogatorio.

\- Bien - dijo con un movimiento de hombros.

\- Y ese… ¿Rick?

\- Es mi amigo – dijo moviendo las piernas que el colgaban en el banco.

\- ¿Y de tu madre? – lo mejor con los críos era ir directos al grano.

\- Son novios y se quieren mucho.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo lo conociste?

\- Estaba en el médico con "Abu". Mami y yo íbamos a visitarlos.

\- ¿En un médico? – ¿qué le pasaba a ese viejo borracho? Pensé.

\- Si estaba malito, pero salió hace unos días del hospital. Ya está bien.

\- Ah. Y tú "Abu" también estaba malo.

\- Sí, pero ahora ya está bien. Ahora vive con nosotros como Rick, pero ayer tuvo que ir a su casa a cuidar a Lola.

\- Ah ¿Rick se fue?

\- Si, porque es el novio de mami y también es mi papa.

\- Ese no es tu padre Dani – tenía que sacar a ese crio del error donde lo habían metido.

\- Si lo es, el me lo dijo y mami también.

\- Pues no lo es. Dani no es tu padre, porque tu padre soy yo.

\- No, mi papa es Rick – dijo muy convencido.

\- Rick es solo un amigo tuyo. Tu padre de verdad soy yo, no he podido venir antes… pero he venido para quedarme Dani, voy a ser tu padre y ahora voy a ser yo el novio de mama. Viviremos juntos y podemos jugar cuando tenga tiempo ¿te gustaría?

\- Quiero irme a casa – dijo poniéndose muy serio y enfadado.

\- Bueno, vale. Ya es tarde seguro que mama llegara pronto ¿vamos? - lo vi levantarse e ir con la cabeza gacha. Sabía que no le gustaba mucho la idea, pero ya se acostumbraría. No iba a permitir que ese tipo me robara lo que era mío. Además Dani sin darse cuenta me había dado un gran arsenal para poder luchar contra él si fuera necesario, estaba claro que esos dos se conocieron en alguna clínica de desintoxicación, no podía ser otra cosa. Iba a recuperar a Kate haciéndole entender que estar conmigo sería lo mejor para ella y para nuestro hijo. Sería mucho más fácil de lo que imagine salirme con la mía.

Quizás no tenía que haberlo dicho al niño que era su padre, pero me molestaba que alguien ocupara mi sitio. Su padre era yo y no iba a permitir que ese tipo me quitara a Kate y con ella, al crio, debía llevar mi apellido. Me había quedado sin mi carrera militar por un error estúpido, tener a Kate conmigo seria mi premio de consolación.

Cuando llegamos a la casa nos recibió Jim. Sin duda no tenía cara de buenos amigos. Desde que se enteró de que Dani iba a nacer y yo no estaría allí para agarrarle la manita porque yo me debía a mi carrera, no volvió a mirarme con buena cara las veces que vine a verlos. Pero tampoco me importaba mucho su opinión era solo un enfermo, un borracho que no podía hacer nada para impedir mi plan. Dani enseguida se fue con él dándome de nuevo la espalda.

Pasado un rato en el que estuve sentado en el sofá mirando la tele junto a Jim y el niño estaba en su habitación, escuche las llaves abriendo la puerta, entró Kate y yo suspiré porque el tiempo que habíamos pasado allí, junto con el viejo, fue sido un infierno.

\- Hola - dijo Kate, Dani bajo las escaleras enseguida y corrió a darle la bienvenida a su madre -Hola campeón ¿te has portado bien?

\- Si mami ¿Cuándo viene Rick?

\- Dani, tienes que quedarte con el "Abu", Rick vendrá mañana a verte como te dije.

\- Vale, pero yo quiero hoy.

\- Bueno, quizás lo veras un ratito.

\- ¿Si? – pregunto más aliviado.

\- Si cariño. Ve cielo, ve con el "Abu" que necesito hablar con Will.

\- Vale - dijo mirándome de reojo, sin fiarse mucho de con quien me dejaba, pero salió corriendo a donde se encontraba Jim.

\- ¿Qué tal todo? – me pregunto directa.

\- Bien, me va a costar un poco hacerme con él. Pero lo conseguiré para ello he venido - le mentí.

\- Me alegro. Tú solo pasa tiempo con él, el resto llegara con el tiempo.

\- Eso espero ¿Y tú día?

\- Bien, aunque algo cansado-dijo a la vez que bostezaba.

\- Ah, bueno. Yo me voy. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

\- Si claro - dijo acompañándome hasta la puerta.

Tenía que hacerle olvidar a ese idiota. Quería reconquistarla y sabía que tenía que ir despacio. Pero esta mujer no sé qué tenía que cuando la tenía cerca, perdía la conciencia. Así que no me contuve y la besé agarrándola con fuerza por la cintura, acercándola a mí. Pero al instante comprendí mi equivocación, quizá acelere demasiado la cosa.

\- Will, ¿qué haces?-dijo empujándome para separarnos.

-Yo… Kate quería ver si podíamos… lo siento…

-Will te lo deje claro, y si no fue así, compréndelo ahora. Si quieres ver a tu hijo no pienso negártelo pero no pienses que puedes tener nada conmigo. Primero y como ya te dije estoy intentándolo con alguien. Además, tampoco estaría contigo si no estuviera Rick. Will tú me dejaste, te fuiste. Elegiste el ejército antes de a tu hijo y a mí, nunca te lo recrimine pero perdiste el derecho a estar a mi lado.

\- Kate – esta mujer no comprendía que yo era lo que más le convenía.

\- No. Quiero que tengas claro que nunca vas a conseguir tener nada más conmigo que no sea por Dani.

\- Kate no sabes lo que estás diciendo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Sabes? me cansé de hacer el tonto. He intentado por las buenas recuperarte, no has querido y voy a quitarte lo que es mío por derecho.

\- No te atreverás.

\- Voy a quitarte a Dani.

\- No puedes.

\- ¿No? a quien le darías a un niño. ¿A mí que soy un héroe de guerra al que le habían ocultado que tenía un hijo?

\- Eso es mentira…

\- O a la madre que lo ha ocultado y que encima está rodeada de adictos. No creo que sea el mejor ambiente para mi hijo Kate. Así que pienso quitártelo.

\- No puedes hacerlo – seguía manteniendo el tipo, pero estaba a punto de llorar.

\- Sí, sí que puedo - le dije y tras dedicarle una sonrisa me fui de allí dejándola con las primeras lágrimas. No podía esperar a llevarla ante un tribunal. Si no tenía ninguna oportunidad de tenerla a ella, ella perdería al niño, aunque lo metiera luego en un internado.

POV RICK

Había aceptado hablar con Kate para aclarar las cosas para separarnos de la mejor forma posible. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más dudas tenían de eso. La quería y se me hacía tan duro pensar que podía perderla para siempre. Debía luchar, pero no sabía si ella tenía o no ganas de seguir a mi lado.

Recordaba los momentos que pasamos juntos, su cuerpo temblando junto al mío, como sus labios buscaban los míos, como su cara se llenaba con esa preciosa sonrisa. Todo eso me decía que Kate sentía lo mismo que yo, y con esa idea fui a su casa, quería hablar con ella, ya no estaba tan seguro de querer decirle adiós. Quería luchar por el amor de mi vida.

Iba muy convencido. Tenía ganas de verla y ver que quería hacer ella. Yo estaba seguro de lo que quería, pero necesitaba que ella también quisiera, que ella me demostrara que había alguna posibilidad de que esto funcionara.

Llegué a su casa y subí con pasos rápidos, no quería tardar más. Iba contento porque tenía un buen presentimiento, pero la sonrisa y los buenos deseos se fueron de un plumazo. Allí en su puerta estaba Kate y ese tío que había estado en el cole del niño. Se estaban besando, el alma se me cayó a los pies. Me gire y sin mirar atrás, salí del edificio y desaparecí entre la multitud de la ciudad.

Ya no podía mirar más hacia atrás, ya no quería luchar. Había perdido esta guerra y siempre había sido un buen perdedor. Kate era especial y si yo no era la persona que quería, solo podía desearle su felicidad. Me dolía el alma el haberla visto con otro, pero había sido juego limpio, si ella era feliz, yo debía aceptarlo. Desde que la conocí, tuve algo claro, quería que ella fuera feliz. Además también estaba Dani y sin duda por él si podía luchar todavía. Ese hombre querría ejercer de padre, ya no me necesitaba como tal pero si podía ofrecerle un amigo, a mí siempre me tendría. No iba a dejarlo, primero porque no sería justo para él, y después por mucho que quisiera, necesitaba a ese pequeño en mi vida, no podría vivir sin él. Tampoco es que pudiera vivir sin Kate pero a ella no podía obligarla a quererme si no lo hacía. Era hora de una retirada.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Al final mañana será el día que suba por lo tanto esta semana también habrá cinco capítulos para que no os enfadéis jaja. Bueno quiero daros las gracias a todos por estar ahí y sentir así la historia me gusta que os enfadéis porque eso significa que estáis metidos en ella. Mañana será un capítulo difícil pero por fin habrá un encuentro y podrán empezar a hablar para aclarar todo esto cuanto antes para así poder ser felices, aunque tengan que luchar contra todo lo que se les ponga por delante. Bueno pues mañana más, espero que paséis un gran día.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	45. Capítulo 45

**Bueno días a tod s. Hoy tenemos un capítulo intenso en cuanto a sentimientos, será el primer encuentro de estos dos, a ver cómo reaccionan ambos. Os prometo que los próximos capítulos serán ya más Caskett y que charlaran mucho para aclarar sus cosas. Esa conversación empieza en este capítulo, veremos sus reacciones cuando se vean****. Gracias a todos por estar ahí, y en especial a ti compi por estar ahí y por tu trabajo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen...**

**Capítulos 45**

POV RICK

Llevaba unos minutos paseando de un lado a otro sin destino fijo, enfadado, frustrado, triste... estaba cansado y apenas podía caminar ya. Mis ojos estaban llenos de dolor y lágrimas. Mi corazón roto dolía demasiado. Quería llegar a casa tumbarme en la cama y no levantarme en días. Pero al pasar por un bar, sentí unas ganas increíbles de una copa. Entré y me fui directo a la barra. Había mucha gente, nadie repararía en mi presencia. Todos parecían felices, estar de celebración, sin embargo, yo estaba ahí para olvidar, para calmar ese dolor que me estaba matando.

\- Póngame un whiski por favor, doble - dije al camarero.

Mis manos temblaban y todo mi cuerpo. Sabía que estaba yendo hacia atrás pero mi mente no podía ganar, no podía dejar de pensar y de ver ese beso, ese beso que me había matado poco a poco.

Cuando colocó el vaso delante de mí, lo cogí rápido. Estaba frío al contacto con mi mano. Empecé a jugar con el vaso dándole vueltas, disfrutando de su helado tacto. No estaba muy seguro de ingerirlo. Lo que quería hacer era estar delante de ella y gritarle a la cara que la quería, decírselo, demostrárselo si fuera necesario. Dejarle claro todo el daño que me había hecho y no pensaba esperar.

Solté el vaso y saque de mi bolsillo un billete que deje sobre la barra, y salí corriendo por la puerta del bar. No quería perder tiempo, ni que me diera tiempo a cambiar de opinión. Salí corriendo cruzando la calle sin mirar por lo que fui abucheado por los pitos de los coches que pasaban. Me acerque corriendo a la casa de Kate, entré al portal y después al ascensor. Estaba tardando demasiado, mis pies se movían con nerviosismo dentro del cuadrado habitáculo del ascensor, mis manos sudaban y el cuerpo temblaba solo de pensar en ella.

Cuando giré el pasillo para llegar hasta la puerta de la casa sentí que el corazón me latía con fuerza, recordaba vívidamente lo visto horas antes en ese mismo lugar, pero lo que vi no tenía nada que ver con lo anterior, mi sorpresa fue ver a Kate allí tirada llorando como una niña pequeña. Sentí una presión en mi corazón, como si me lo estuvieran estrujando, estaba enfadado con ella pero no podía verla así, me mataban por dentro sus lágrimas. Me acerque despacio hacia donde se encontraba y me deje caer a su lado. Se estremeció al sentir el acercamiento de alguien y al levantar su cabeza nuestras miradas se juntaron apenas unos segundos antes de que ella volviera a meter su cara entre sus manos sin poder parar de llorar. Se me partió el corazón al ver sus ojos rojos, irritados por el lloro tan profundo. La cogí de los hombros acercándola hacia mí para que pudiera apoyarse en mi pecho y la abrace con fuerza para darle ese consuelo que necesitaba.

Sus lágrimas mojaban mi camiseta y sus puños se agarraban con fuerza a ella. Se recolocó buscando mayor contacto conmigo quedando su cara escondida en mi cuello. Notaba sus mejillas húmedas, su aliento caliente y necesite protegerla, cuidarla, mimarla y alejarla de aquello que le estuviera haciendo daño. Estaba enfadado con ella, pero que importaba eso ahora, no podía verla así, necesitaba verla sonreír, aunque para que eso yo tuviera que ser infeliz el resto de vida.

\- Tranquila mi amor, tranquila, yo te cuidare - dije intentando que se calmara acariciándole suavemente la cabeza. Agarré sus manos entre las mías y la separé para quitarle los restos de lágrimas, necesitaba que esto acabara porque no podía verla así.

\- Rick yo… - dijo con voz entrecortada por los sollozos.

\- Kate, relájate. ¿Esta Dani dentro?

\- Si.

\- Entonces tienes que tranquilizarte, no querrás que te vea así ¿Verdad? Tienes que tranquilizarte, me oyes - dije intentando convencerla.

\- Lo siento, no puedo Rick, no puedo…- dijo intentando recuperarse.

\- No pasa nada, respira y cuéntame lo que ha pasado.

\- Yo…

\- Si no puedes o no quieres, no pasa nada, lo comprendo - dije intentando levantarme. Pero de repente sentí su mano sobre mi brazo impidiéndome irme.

\- Por favor, no te vayas.

\- No, tranquila, nunca me iré si tu no quieres - dije volviendo a colocarme a su lado.

\- Vino Will… él ha estado con el niño toda la tarde, yo no quería que Dani perdiera la oportunidad de poder pasar tiempo con su padre…-dijo nerviosa.

\- ¿Su padre? – pregunte sorprendido.

\- Si, Will es su padre – me respondió mirándome a los ojos.

Me costó un poco entender todo, pero debía escucharla, luego ya habría tiempo para preguntas. Cuando asumí todo lo que había venido a mi mente, asentí con la cabeza para darle a entender que siguiera.

\- Cometí un error. Quería que Dani pasara tiempo con su padre. Si tu hubieras… si hubiéramos estado bien yo no habría dudado tanto en lo que hacer, pero creí que podías abandonarlo y lo vi como la salvación para Dani, lo siento…

\- Ya te dije que pasara lo que pasara nunca iba a alejarme del niño. Yo también lo necesito en mi vida no lo hago solo por él, seré egoísta, pero también lo hago por mí, ¿no comprendes que lo quiero como si fuera mío?

\- Lo sé, pero estaba enfadada, le deje claro que no quería nada con él pero… el pensó…

\- No hace falta te expliques Kate, lo comprendo, conmigo no tienes que justificarte.

\- Pero quiero, lo necesito. – cogió aire y después de pensar un poco siguió hablando - Lo intento el día que discutimos, pero le deje claro que con Dani lo permitiría pero que yo no estaba disponible - dijo mirándome a los ojos - hoy vino a traer al niño, y no me sentía cómoda con él en casa, así que evite darle charla para que se fuera y poder hablar contigo. Pero cuando le acompañe a la puerta, se volvió y me beso - en ese momento fui yo quien bajo la cabeza, la imagen en mi cabeza era imborrable, me dolía como un puñal ardiendo - cuando le rechacé…

\- ¿Le rechazaste? - pregunté pensando no haber entendido bien.

\- Claro. Rick yo tenía la esperanza de hablar contigo y de que pudiéramos arreglarlo, no quería tener nada con Will. - En ese momento me quedé en shock, para nada esperaba aquello, después lo pensaría, ahora ella seguía hablándome - y aunque no hubiera tenido ninguna esperanza contigo jamás hubiera vuelto con él, Rick después de pasar este tiempo juntos no podría estar con nadie que no fueras tu - dijo bajando la voz con timidez.

\- ¿Y por qué lloras? ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Dani está bien? - pregunté sintiendo como la sangre se me calentaba.

\- Si, no Rick - dijo agarrándome la mano fuerte - me amenazo, quiere quitarme a Dani… me lo va a quitar - dijo volviendo a llorar y tiré de nuevo de ella para apoyarla sobre mí. Ese malnacido iba a saber quién era Richard Castle, no iba a hacerle daño a mi familia, no mientras yo estuviera aquí vivo para impedírselo.

\- Kate, nadie en su sano juicio te va a quitar al niño – tenía que consolarla, hacerle comprender que nadie podía quitarle a su hijo… ella era la mejor madre del mundo.

\- Él… va a utilizar todo los trapos sucios necesarios lo sé. No puedo separarme de Dani, no puedo.

\- Y no lo vas a hacer. Vamos a demostrar que tú eres la mejor y juntos vamos a ganar la custodia. Te lo prometo - le dije levantado su cabeza poniéndole un dedo bajo su barbilla para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos.

\- Rick… lo siento…

\- No tienes nada que sentir – tenía que ser fuerte y que pudiera apoyarse en mi.

\- Yo sobre lo de mi padre y…

\- Tenemos una charla pendiente… pero creo que antes deberíamos entrar, Dani y tu padre se preocuparan y no quieres que te vean así ¿no?

\- No.

\- Bien - dije levantándome y ofreciéndole mi mano. Enseguida la cogió y cuando estaba de pie sentí su nerviosismo, quería hacer algo pero tenía miedo a mi reacción. De repente sentí sus brazos rodeándome la cintura y su cara sobre mi cuello y a pesar de que teníamos que hablar de muchas cosas y de que no podía quitarme aquella imagen de mi mente a pesar de sus explicaciones, no pude evitar devolverle el abrazo. Sentir su calor tan cerca, sentir su aliento sobre mi cuello, sentir sus manos en mi espalda haciendo pequeñas caricias, su olor todo me hacía sentir de nuevo en casa.

\- Tenemos que entrar - dije mientras aun estábamos abrazados.

\- Lo sé, solo un minuto más, por favor - dijo apretándome aún más contra su cuerpo y yo tras soltar un suspiro, cerré los ojos para llenarme de todos los sentidos y sentimientos que estaba haciéndome sentir.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Dani apareció sonriendo. Me separé despacio de Kate y lo cogí en brazos acercándolo a mí.

\- ¿Qué tal campeón?

\- Bien, has venido.

\- Si cariño. Será mejor que entremos dentro - dije mirando a Kate que intentaba no mirar a Dani para evitar que el niño pudiera ver los rastros de sus lágrimas.

Cuando entramos Jim nos esperaba sonriente en el comedor, pero en cuanto vio el rostro de Kate y sus ojos rojos irritados por las lágrimas, su sonrisa desapareció de golpe y me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Papa, no es lo que piensas.

\- Entonces… - dijo arrugando el entrecejo.

\- Será mejor que lo dejemos para luego - dije señalando a Dani.

\- Bueno, pero me debes una explicación.

\- Cariño, Tienes que cenar, ya es tarde.

\- Vale, Rick te quedas, ¿a qué si?

\- Yo… - mire a Kate y esta me suplico con la mirada – si tú me lo pides, claro.

Estuvimos cenando todos juntos. Miraba a Kate, me tenía preocupado. Ella no era débil, pero su hijo era lo más importante, temía por el niño, era normal. Sabía que para ella estaba siendo muy difícil intentar ocultar el drama por el que estaba pasando. Sabía que el saber que podía perder a su hijo la tenía que estar matando. Pero mientras yo viviera no iba a permitir que eso pudiera pasar, iba a luchar porque no me gustaban las injusticias y si eso pasaba sería la mayor injusticia del mundo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Bueno aquí lo dejamos por hoy y por esta semana, en el próximo capítulo ya hablaran más sobre los suyo lo prometo, los dos próximos capítulos sobre todo son mis dos capítulos favoritos de la historia, lo que tengáis facilidad para llorar preparar pañuelos jaja. Gracias a todos por estar ahí, y prometo que la semana que viene va a gustaros más los capítulos ;)**

**Buen fin de semana XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	46. Capítulo 46

**Buenos días a tod s. Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo de la historia, queda tan poco que la semana que viene pondremos punto y final para esta historia. Espero que os guste lo que queda de ella y que estéis ahí hasta el final. Bueno daros como siempre las gracias a todos por vuestra atención y apoyo y a mi compi por su trabajo y que espero compartir muchos más fics con ella.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 45**

POV RICK

Cuando acabamos de cenar, estuve un buen rato con Dani hablando y jugando. Ya hacía bastante que el niño tendría que dormir, pero Kate le observaba, quería tenerlo a la vista, estar segura de que estaba ahí, con ella, con nosotros. Al rato, creí oportuno volver a la normalidad de siempre, además teníamos que hablar con Jim y cuanto antes lo hiciéramos antes dejaría de mirarme con esa cara de enfado.

\- Dani, creo que es hora de ir a dormir – le dije cogiéndolo en brazos.

\- No, porfa… - dijo quejándose.

\- Mañana tienes cole campeón. Venga, yo te ayudo - dije levantándome y tirándolo al aire para hacerle reír.

Lo lleve a su habitación, le ayude con el pijama, le arrope y le di un fuerte beso.

\- Rick no te vayas – me pidió.

\- Tranquilo, mañana hablamos - dije acariciándole y sonriendo – duérmete y sueña con los superhéroes.

\- Guay… vale… - dijo acurrucándose entre las sabanas.

\- Hola - dijo Kate desde atrás, había venido tras de mí y nos observaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta. La mire y vi como la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos, en su mirada.

Me levanté para dejarle paso y que diera las buenas noches a su hijo. Nuestras manos se tocaron al pasar y volví a sentir esa electricidad que notaba cuando ella estaba cerca. Ocupe su lugar en la puerta, para escucharles atentamente.

\- Hola mi vida – le dijo cogiendo su manita que asomaba bajo su colcha.

\- Hola mami.

\- Te quiero mucho ¿Sabes?

\- Y yo a ti mami – entonces Kate empezó a llorar abrazada a su hijo.

\- Mami ¿Por qué estás triste?

\- No cielo, no estoy triste, estoy feliz de tenerte.

\- Yo también mami -dijo y Kate le apretó con fuerza contra su pecho.

Sabía muy bien cómo se sentía Kate ante la posibilidad de perder a su hijo. Yo perdí a mi pequeña y no pensaba permitir que a Kate le pasara lo mismo con Dani, haría lo que hiciera falta para que no los separaran. Pero antes de eso, antes tenía que encontrar a ese malnacido y demostrarle que esa familia no estaba sola, iba a protegerlos a cualquier precio y que no iba a permitir que se acercarse a ellos mientras yo estuviera vivo.

Cuando baje de la habitación del niño, me encontré con Jim que volvió a mirarme con cara de pocos amigos. Me acerque a él, pero parándole con mis manos le dije:

\- Espera a Kate, ahora te explicaremos.

\- Cómo le hayas hecho algo a mi niña… - pero callo al oír la voz de Kate.

\- Papa, soy yo quien… - dijo Kate apareciendo por la escalera por donde acababa de bajar yo.

Nos sentamos cada uno en un sillón, Kate lo hizo en el sofá. Estaba muy nerviosa por tener que revivir todo lo sucedido. Pero era algo que tenía que enfrentar porque si él cumplía sus amenazas, tendría que ser muy fuerte para poder luchar, para poder proteger a Dani de todo el daño que le podía causar su padre.

\- Papa, veras, Will… me ha amenazado… me quiere quitar a Dani.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Jim levantándose de golpe - no puede hacer eso.

\- Es su padre, tiene derecho y va a luchar, aunque solo sea para hacerme daño.

\- Si lo tuviera delante… - amenazo Jim.

\- Ponte a la cola - dije mirándolo.

\- No - dijo Kate de repente - no quiero que os acerquéis a él, no le deis más puntos para quitarme a mi hijo, o para que os haga daño a vosotros. Dejadle, vamos a ganarle como sea en el juicio, pero no quiero que le deis más argumentos… por favor - dijo suplicante.

Que ganas de abrazarla tenia, aunque había una parte de mí que aún me mantenían lejos de ella. Fue Jim quien se sentó a su lado y la abrazo con fuerza mientras Kate volvía a romper en llanto.

\- Sabes que conozco a los mejores abogados de la ciudad, me deben muchos favores, ellos sabrán como defendernos de ese tipejo, ya verás – dijo su padre intentando calmarla.

\- Yo no sé qué hare si me quitan a Dani papa – exclamo entre lágrimas.

\- Jim tu puedes ganarle. Eres un gran abogado con mucha experiencia y conoces el caso. – le dije animándolo a ser quien defendiera a su hija. Necesitaba un motivo para renacer y ese sería el mejor, lo que le haría levantar cabeza y olvidar definitivamente la bebida, además, según me conto él era un abogado magistral, Kate estaría en la mejores manos posibles - Si no quieres ser el primer abogado, el que dé la cara, lo entiendo, pero puedes ayudar, puedes asesorar a Kate, e incluso a mí. Necesitamos estar juntos, no podemos cometer ningún error que nos aleje del niño.

\- No pueden quitármelo… - dijo Kate que empezaba a parar de llorar al verme tan involucrado.

\- Te prometo Kate que no te lo van a quitar - dije decidido. Y estaba muy seguro de ello, conocía gente importante, entre ellos el alcalde y algún que otro juez que a veces se había unido a nuestras partidas de póker que organizábamos, ellos me ayudarían, pero no iba a permitir que madre e hijo se separaran por nada el mundo.

Estuvimos durante bastante tiempo allí sentados, hablando un poco sobre qué hacer para ganar el juicio si Will llegaba tan lejos. Aunque después de unas horas ya hablábamos por hablar, no podíamos hacer más, debíamos descansar.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar - dije levantándome, Jim me imito.

\- Si, yo ya me voy dormir, mañana me pondré en marcha. Vamos a luchar contra ese, no nos quitaran a nuestro niño Rick.

\- Claro que no, Dani no puede estar en un lugar mejor que no sea con nosotros y me incluyo.

\- Por cierto, disculpa… Siento haber pensado…

\- Tranquilo Jim. Lo entiendo - dije dedicándole una media sonrisa.

Estaba agotado tanto físicamente como emocionalmente. Todo esto me había destrozado por dentro y estaba tocando fondo, pero solo pensar que Kate me necesitaba, hacía que me mantuviera lo más firme y fuerte posible. Sabía que en cuanto me quedara solo, me iba a derrumbar porque solo pensar en lo sucedido...

Cuando Jim subió a su habitación, Kate y yo nos quedamos allí sentados y callados durante unos segundos que me parecieron eternos. Sentía su mirada sobre mí, pero no podía mirarla a los ojos.

\- Será mejor que me vaya – le dije poniéndome en pie.

\- No, por favor – me dijo poniéndome una mano en mi brazo para volver a sentarme - tenemos una conversación pendiente.

\- Eso puede esperar, si acaso después de… - intente decirle, pero me interrumpió.

\- Por favor - dijo suplicándome.

Cometí el error de mirarla y al ver sus ojos tan tristes, suplicantes, que me hablaban, no pude negarme. Cosa que esa mujer me pidiera, cosa que correría cielo y tierra para darle.

\- ¿Qué quieres Kate?- le pregunte triste. Si me separaba de ellos iba a morir.

\- Siento no haberte entendido, es que pensé, que lo nuestro era distinto, que podíamos confiar el uno en el otro que… - estaba divagando, disculpándose, dándome motivos para pararla y explicarle lo mucho que la quería.

\- Kate confió en ti y puedes confiar en mí, te lo he demostrado, pero… era algo anterior a lo nuestro. Le debía lealtad a tu padre, primero porque es como un padre para mí y en segundo porque me ha traído lo mejor de mi vida después de Alexis, a ti y a tu hijo, al que quiero como si fuera mío. Allí dentro era mi apoyo, sin él no lo hubiera conseguido, desde el principio se lo debía. Además, ¿qué solucionaba diciéndotelo? ¿Ayudaba en algo que tú lo supieras? No, no le ayudaba, porque te habría visto mal, te hubieras alejado de él, como lo hiciste de mí y eso no le hubiera ayudado en su recuperación. Tuvo un momento de debilidad como tendrá miles en su vida, como los he tenido yo, pero hemos ganado, de momento… luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas cada uno de los días de nuestras vidas, y para teneros a Dani y a ti seguiré luchando porque me importáis… - dije levantado la voz.

\- Lo sé - dijo bajando la cabeza - sé que lo hiciste por eso y para evitarme un dolor innecesario - dijo mirándome a los ojos - Rick me dolió mucho el saber que habías pasado por eso y luego me dolió mucho saber que había sido mi padre que me habías engañado. Sufrí dos veces, en lugar de una, si me lo hubierais contado…

\- Lo siento, no quería hacerte sufrir, nunca fue esa mi intención. Pero si pudiera volver atrás lo volvería a hacer. No quiero verte mal Kate pero en ese momento tu padre era el que tenía más que perder y eso sí que no te hubiera gustado.

\- Lo sé. Sé que lo hiciste por él, pero… tengo derecho a enfadarme ¿no? - dijo casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Tienes derecho, todo el del mundo cariño, eso lo entiendo. Solo te pedí me dejases explicarte Kate, solo quería eso, nada más.

\- Lo siento, tenía que haberte dejado y no hubiera pasado nada de todo esto.

\- No te culpes. La culpa solo es de… - me refería a Will, pero no quería nombrárselo.

\- Sí, pero yo lo deje entrar de nuevo. Deje que volviera a hacerme daño – dijo bajando la mirada.

\- No volverá a hacértelo - dije acercándome a ella y agarrándola por mano – yo no le dejare.

Y sentí su mirada sobre la mía, me puse tan nervioso, tenía tanto miedo. Miedo a lo que me hacía sentir y al daño que podía hacerme solo son un gesto, con una palabra. Nunca había sentido nada parecido por nadie y tenía miedo al dolor que podía hacerme sentir si se alejaba de mí. Vi como acercaba su rostro al mío, tenía tantas ganas de besarla pero… me aleje justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse con los míos.

Cuando vio que me alejaba, su mirada de dolor y miedo me dijo que me había equivocado y para nada quería que se sintiera mal por mi culpa… pero todavía no podía.

\- Rick… - me dijo con pena.

\- Kate no puedo, no aun – le explique.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto mirándome con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No puedo, aun te veo besando a Will.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Vine a verte… tenía esperanzas de que pudiéramos volver a empezar y entonces os vi.

\- Rick yo no quería, lo rechacé. – Dijo acercándose a mí y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho - Aun podemos intentarlo ¿verdad? – exclamo mirando hacia arriba, a mis ojos, con dolor e intensidad.

\- Kate, te juro que es lo que más quiero en esta vida. Pero a pesar de saber todo, no puedo quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza.

\- Déjame ayudarte a quitarla -dijo colocando su mano sobre mi cara y colocándose de puntillas juntos nuestros labios en un beso lento, tierno, apenas una caricia.

Cuando note que intentaba entrar en mi boca, con sus labios firmes sobre mis labios pidiéndome paso, supe que hiciera lo que hiciera, pasara lo que pasara, fuera a donde fuera siempre volvería junto a ella. Porque no había nadie en el mundo que me importara más que esa mujer.

Y me deje llevar, por sus manos, sus labios, por lo que me hacía sentir y por aquel beso maravilloso que me llevo al paraíso que era estar junto a ella.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, para mí ha sido maravilloso escribirlo y creo que para mi compañera también, tengo la impresión de que si este os ha gustado más os gustara el de miércoles. Gracia a todos por estar ahí, y nos vemos el miércoles mientras tanto vuestros comentarios son muy bienvenidos. El miércoles os daré el resumen de mi nueva historia, buena idea que espero saber plantar. Escucho ideas de todo el mundo pero tardarán en ponerse en funcionamiento, tengo la cabeza llena de idea pero me falta tiempo.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	47. Capítulo 47

**Buenos días, hoy tenemos un capítulo que espero que os guste mucho. Gracias a todos por estar ahí desde el principio, ya queda poco para el final. Y gracias por supuesto a mi compañera por su trabajo, le mando mucho pero ella siempre está ahí a tope para que todo salga bien y cuando tenga que salir así que darle las gracias por todo el trabajo que ha hecho en este fic y darle las gracias por adelantado por la ayuda que me va a dar en el próximo. He de decir que cuando empecé el capítulo quería que Rick aún se sintiera algo retraído sobre Kate por lo del beso, que no pudiera quitárselo de la cabeza, pero…los personajes son los que manda y me pedían a grito mientras escribía este capítulo que pasara esto… **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 47**

**Aviso, capítulo calificado en M…**

POV KATE

Al fin note como se relajaba, sentí como se entregaba y comprendí porque todo había salido mal hasta ese momento, porque eso lo mejor que me podía pasar en mi vida, estar a su lado. Me separé despacio de sus labios, con los ojos aun cerrados, sintiendo en cada poro de mi piel lo que él me hacía sentir, su olor, sus labios, sus manos fuertes sobre mi cuerpo, su calor…todo aquello que me hacía olvidar el ultimo día y noche de sufrimiento que pase, porque a su lado estaba bien, estaba segura.

\- No me permitas dejarte ir nunca - dije casi en un susurro - no permitas más nunca que sea una cobarde Rick –dije junto a sus labios, con los ojos cerrados sin atreverme a abrirlos por miedo a que todo fuera un sueño.

Finalmente me atreví y despacio los abrí, viendo la mirada azul y penetrante de sus ojos sobre mí y me sonroje… porque su intensidad era cálida y dulce y no gélida como esa mañana en el colegio de Dani. La acaricié suavemente su corto pelo terminando mi caricia en su nuca, lugar suave donde los haya y él cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

\- Te quiero - dijo casi en un susurro y sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco, perdió un latido imposible de encontrar, se volvía loco ante aquella declaración tan sorprendente como esperada - no permitas que este otra vez tanto tiempo sin decírtelo - dijo mirándome muy serio - te quiero Kate, ¿me oyes? - dijo agarrándome por la cintura juntándonos y juntando a la vez nuestras frentes mientras ambos fijábamos la vista en el otro. Y de repente me salió sin pensarlo, con fuerza, con seguridad.

\- Yo también te quiero Rick – dije sin perder ni un solo destellos de sus ojos fijos en los míos. Note la electricidad que el provocaba por mi cuerpo, entonces vi como sus ojos me sonreían, era lo más bonito que podía ver en el mundo. Esos ojos azules tan parecidos a los que mi pequeño, brillando de felicidad, y comprendí que eso era lo mejor que me había pasado nunca.

\- Dilo otra vez - dijo muy serio sin creer aun su suerte.

\- Te quiero Rick - dije ya más segura de mi misma, de mis palabras, porque ahora sabía que era correspondida.

Su cara se ilumino ante mis palabras y esta vez fue el quien unió nuestros labios en un beso lento, tierno, bonito donde el me demostraba lo dicho en aquellas palabras. Cuando nos separamos ambos estábamos sonrientes, entusiasmados por nuestros sentimientos mutuos. Creo que era la primera vez desde que estábamos juntos que no teníamos ninguna duda el uno del otro, era la primera vez que hablábamos con el corazón en la mano, que nos decíamos las cosas claras y estamos orgullosos de ellos, que éramos un equipo, compañeros.

Tire de su mano para que me siguiera, llevándole hasta mi habitación. Me di la vuelta y frente a esos ojos que antes me dijeron tantas cosas sin hablar, le bese de nuevo. Solo pensar en sus palabras me hacia sonreír y volver a sentir esas mariposas que revoloteaban por mi estómago. El me acerco a su cuerpo cogiendo mi cintura, no quería que ni el aire pudiera pasar entre nosotros. Después de disfrutar de nuestra sed de besos, me empujo suavemente hasta que note el borde de la cama que me ayudo a descender sobre ella para luego situarse sobre mí, todo ello sin separar ni una milésima nuestros cuerpos. Nuestros besos nos mostraban el camino a tomar, con pasión, con amor sin dejarnos de acariciar, sin dejar de sentirnos. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante sus caricias, quería sentirlo piel con piel, quería demostrarle que estaba unida a él y a esta relación, que quería luchar, que le quería. Necesitaba demostrarle que él era único, que no había nadie más en mi vida, en mi corazón, en mi cuerpo, que nadie me hacía sentir ni una pizca de lo que él me hacía sentir.

Poco a poco sentí como sus manos se introducían por debajo de mi camiseta levantándola suavemente, poniendo mi piel de gallina por allí por donde dejaba su tacto. Coloque mis manos en su cuello acercando su boca de nuevo a la mía. Mientras, sus manos, trazaban caminos olvidados sobre mi espalda, llena de vacío. Me moví lo justo para facilitar el deshacerme de la camiseta y sus ojos se centraron en contemplar cada parte de mi cuerpo descubierto, eso consiguió mi sonrojo ante su mirada oscura llena de completo deseo y pasión, veía las ganas de el por andar por ese cuerpo abandonado de amor durante tantísimos años. No sabía si era nuestra química o mi falta experiencia, o quizá fuera las ganas que tenía por sublimar nuestra unión, pero le necesitaba.

Sus manos bajaron hacia mi pantalón, lo que me arranco un gemido al notar sus manos tan cerca de ese lugar que ahora mismo estaba rogando su acercamiento. Con cuidado y mimo fue bajando mi vaquero, tan despacio que parecía tortura, mi piernas intentaban ayudar pero eran paradas por sus manos que disfrutaban del terreno conquistado besándolo y lamiéndolo de una forma tan sutil que me dejaba ardiendo de deseo y eso que aún quedaba mi ropa interior, ¿qué sería de mi cuando esta desapareciera...?

No podía abandonar sus ojos que pastaban osados por mi cuerpo, no podía dejar de sonreír al ver su casi sorpresa por el terreno conquistado. Sus labios sobre mi cuerpo bajando y saboreando el camino hasta llegar sobre mi estómago, donde se abandonó al jugueteo con mi ombligo, con suaves besos, lametones y pellizcos poniendo mi piel de gallina nuevamente. Un mínimo soplo sobre la cintura de mis braguitas hizo salir un gemido de anticipación de mi boca que permanecía abierta y que se estaba secando con mi respiración acelerada. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia colocó sus dedos donde antes soplo, con picardía y lentitud, escuchándome como me abandonaba al placer se deshizo de esa otra barrera, dejando al descubierto esa zona que hacía unos días había liberado de cualquier estorbo. Al comprobar mi ausencia de estorbos volvió a soplar y pensé terminar ahí la experiencia. No podía más… pero aquello solo estaba empezando.

Rick subía y bajaba por mis largas piernas dejando pequeños besos sobre ellas, evitando acercarse donde palpitaba de una forma desmesurada, estaba alargando el momento para nuestro mutuo disfrute. Rozando apenas mis zonas sensibles, cuidando de que mi placer fuera máximo. No sé si por experiencia o por hacerme disfrutar, que estaba consiguiendo que me impacientara.

Necesitaba sentirlo en mí, notarlo dentro de mí, de dejar que me invadiera con su hombría. Colocó su cara sobre mis muslos y empezó a dejar besos y pequeños mordisco en el interior. Me agarré con fuerzas a las sábanas de la cama para no gritar, intentando mantener la calma, aguantar lo máximo, pero esas maniobras de mi amante estaban deshaciendo todas mis defensas.

Rick humedeció aún más con su lengua y su saliva mi centro del deseo y pensé tocar el cielo, aquella tortura estaba acabando con mi uñas que agarraban las sabanas para no convertir la experiencia en un festival de gritos que despertarían a cualquier vecino en un kilómetro a la redonda. Pero paro y volvió a subir hacia mi estómago y yo le agarré con fuerza de su pelo tirando de él hacia arriba volviendo a juntar nuestros labios en un beso con sabor a mí. Tiré de su camiseta sacándosela a toda prisa, necesitaba sentir su piel tocando la mía. Nos separamos lo justo para poder deshacernos de los estorbos y volví a atacar sus labios. Le abracé con fuerza por la espalda atrayéndolo hacia mí, arañándolo. Me quito con gran profesionalidad y facilidad el sujetador y me quede completamente desnuda ante su mirada. Metí mis manos entre nuestros cuerpos para desabrocharle su pantalón y con ayuda de él conseguí sacárselo por las piernas hasta que acabo en el suelo. Solo nos separaba su calzoncillo, aunque notaba perfectamente su dureza y tamaño en mi entrepierna, apretando donde más falta hacía.

Coloque mis piernas sobre su espalda, acercándolo a mí y poco a poco y con ayuda de mis pies conseguí quitarle la ropa interior y liberar su erección... Nos miramos a los ojos justo antes de volver a besarnos, muy lento, disfrutando, pausando así el momento que íbamos a compartir.

Rick poco a poco fue moviéndose hasta entrar en mí, despacio, viendo mi semblante disfrutar el momento, sin dejar de observar mis reacciones. Cuando sentí que me llenaba por completo apreté con fuerza los ojos ante la impresión de su plenitud. Le cogí del pelo tirándole con fuerza para impedir gritar, soplaba y resoplaba ante la inmensidad del momento. Rick beso mi cuello lo que provoco que mis suspiros aumentaran. Poco a poco empezó a moverse y me agarré con fuerza a su espalda clavándole de nuevo las uñas de la necesidad que tenía de agárrame a lo que fuera. Nos movimos ambos en sintonía muy pegados el uno al otro, estábamos sudorosos, acalorados y sofocados ante la llegada del momento final. Nos besábamos, nos tocábamos y nos movíamos al mismo compás para complementarnos. Estaba tan cerca del final…

\- Kate… - gimió al sentir mi mano sobre sus nalgas forzándolo a que profundizara su penetración.

\- Rick… no puedo más, estoy a punto de terminar – le explique, casi sin aliento al sentir sus dedos sobre mi clítoris.

Empezamos a movernos más rápido, hasta quedarnos casi sin aliento, con la necesidad de liberarnos. Estábamos tan cerca, que mi piel podía notar cualquier roce, que mi cuerpo ardiera y pidiera a gritos la liberación. Rick iba cada vez más profundo y más rápido, el también respiraba de forma acelerada, sentía sus dedos moverse en círculos, su lengua los imitaba sobre mi cuello y finalmente las paredes de mi interior empezaron a contraerse llegando al clímax, y grite su nombre. Mis contracciones internas le llevaron a él al clímax, mordiéndome el hombro para impedir su grito.

Ambos estábamos juntos, abrazados. Nuestras pieles estaban sensibles, enrojecidas y sudadas por el magnífico sexo que acabábamos de tener. Sentía sus labios y su aliento caliente sobre mi cuello poniéndome la piel de gallina. Nos mantuvimos abrazos sintiendo las maravillosas sensaciones de nuestra unión. Su respiración fue haciéndose regular, normalizándose después del intenso momento que acabábamos de vivir. Fue sublime, por primera vez en mi vida había vivido un momento que dudaba existiera anteriormente. Jamás sentí esa sensación de plenitud, el sin haberme preguntado, había conseguido que me sintiera única y especial. Ningún hombre había conseguido eso de mí. Esa explosión, esa sintonía, esa unión tan maravillosa.

\- Rick… quiero estar toda la vida demostrándote que te quiero – le dije a Rick. Él se apoyó en sus brazos para mirarme a la cara.

\- Te quiero ¿sabes? Os quiero – rectifico - Y vamos a ser felices juntos, te lo prometo - dijo con tanta sinceridad que las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos, aunque no les permití salir, ese momento era demasiado bonito para llorar – Gracias por elegirme.

\- Yo debería ser quien te agradeciera el que estés a mi lado, pero es que tengo tanto miedo de…

\- Kate luchando juntos nadie podrá separarnos. Créeme cuando te dijo que haré todo lo sea para que eso ocurra, lo que sea.

\- Lo sé. Pero temo perderte si cometes alguna locura, así que contente amor – entonces note como salía de mi cuerpo para colocarse a mi lado.

-Descansa, cuando ocurra lo que ocurra entonces nos haremos cargo de ello. Mientras tanto quiero disfrutarte, y quiero que tú también disfrutes cariño… al menos tanto como me pareció que lo hiciste hoy… - me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

\- ¿Puedo serte totalmente sincera, a cambio de lo mismo? – le dije notando el rubor subir de nuevo a mis mejillas.

\- Ya te dije que no voy a mentirte nunca más… - se explicó levantando la mano derecha a modo de juramento.

\- No me refería a eso tonto… - le respondí besándole levemente – es que no sé… como explicarme… veras… yo… nunca… creo… me parece…

\- Kate, me estas asustando… ¿Qué quieres decirme?

\- Es que… - no sabía cómo explicarle aquello sin ser…

\- Suéltalo ya si no quieres que me dé un infarto…

\- Bueno, suene como suene… nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que sentí hoy.

\- ¿Así? ¿Cómo? ¿El qué? – arrugaba el entrecejo y aquella conversación se estaba convirtiendo en cómica.

\- Ay… - exclame cogiendo aire –que nunca me he sentido así haciéndolo, simplemente para mí siempre ha sido solo sexo pero esta vez he sentido…algo distinto. Que hasta yo me sorprendí a mí misma… ha sido tan intenso que pensaba que mi corazón iba a pararse – dije de forma rápida para evitar más mi vergüenza.

\- ¡Dios Kate! Casi me matas del susto… -dijo riéndose-nunca…

\- Ni con Will, ni con nadie. Supongo que no supieron cómo tratarme o yo no tenía los sentimientos que tengo contigo… no sé, pensé que debías saberlo.

\- Kate eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido jamás… eres única, especial, endiabladamente atractiva y cada vez que conozco algo nuevo de ti, haces que me enamore más si eso es posible. Yo tampoco nunca… me he sentido así tampoco… lo nuestro ha sido maravilloso, con la madre de Alexis tenía cierta sintonía, pero no este sentimiento que tú me provocas. También tu eres especial para mi amor…lo que hoy hemos hecho ha sido hacer el amor Kate, por eso ha sido tan especial.

Mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse, estaba tan relajada apoyando mi cabeza en el hombro de Rick, y fue un momento tan intenso que estaba agotada.

Él lo noto y dándome un beso en la sien, empezó a trazar una senda con un dedo por mi cara que hacía que relajara mis músculos y me sintiera increíblemente tranquila. Nada podía pasarme si estaba a su lado.

\- Hasta mañana cariño – dijo besándome la oreja suavemente, al notar que el agotamiento me vencía.

\- Hasta mañana Rick. Te quiero – le dije susurrando.

\- Yo también te quiero - dijo besándome y me abracé con fuerza a su cintura.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos el viernes con otro capítulo. Gracias a todos por estar ahí y espero que lleguemos juntos hasta el final. Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, ya estamos rozando los 300 y eso es gracias a todo vuestro apoyo, mil gracias **

**Ahora como lo prometido es deuda os dejo un resumen de mi nuevo fic, que espero que os enganche. Tengo que decir que es una idea de Lizcecilia6 con algunos arreglos míos para poder empastar la historia. Se llamara TE aprendía a amar y mi primer objetivo es conseguir magia entre el Caskett y que a pesar del drama se pueda disfrutar.**

"**Richard Castle y Kate Beckett son compañeros de la comisaria de policías. Ambos son policías y no se llevan muy bien, son muy diferentes. Pero pasa algo que cambia la relación entre ambos, consiguiendo una buena armonía. **

**Castle recibe una mala noticia, tiene una enfermedad muy grave que puede sin duda costarle la vida. Kate se enterara de ello y pasara a ser su mejor apoyo. **

**Castle puede morir, decide cambiar su vida y quiere cumplir su último y gran deseo, casarse con Kate.**

**¿Puede Kate dejarlo todo para cumplir el deseo de su amigo? ¿Puede Kate aun no queriéndolo de la forma que él la quiere casarse con él? Si decidiera que sí, ¿puede Kate llegar a enamorarse de él?"**

**No soy muy buena resumiendo pero espero que os haya llegado la idea jajaj. Espero no cagarla y que salga bien, es una gran responsabilidad. **

**Por cierto sigo aceptando ideas **

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	48. Capítulo 48

**Buenos días a todos, aquí seguimos un día más con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. La pena es que está llegando a su fin. Quiero daros las gracias a todos por leerla y por vuestros comentarios me empujáis a seguir escribiendo. Darle las gracias en especial a ladydkl por su colaboración y por su apoyo constante, sin ella esto no sería igual. Sin más solo deciros que el nuevo fic será publicado la semana que viene con el final de este y que espero que os guste, creo que tenéis que ir preparando los pañuelos, aunque habrá momento para todo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 48**

POV RICK

Me desperté al sentir cosquillas sobre el pecho. Abrí los ojos y una bonita visión me hizo sonreír, aparté con cuidado su pelo, el motivo de mi despertar, de su cara para poder ver su cara dormida, feliz, placida y relajada. Me quede mirándola bastante tiempo sin querer despertarla. Aún era temprano y la luz aún no había aparecido entre las rendijas de la ventana, estaba tranquila, su respiración pausada, tan diferente a la de anoche, que quería mantenerla así todo el tiempo posible. De repente, por el rabillo del ojo vi movimiento en la puerta y cuando gire la cabeza allí estaba Dani con su peluche en la mano y los ojitos medio cerrados. Me cerciore de que estábamos bien arropados para evitar preguntas indiscretas del pequeño y le pregunte:

\- Dani ¿Estas bien?

\- Quería hablar con mama - dijo bajito. Miré a Kate que seguía plácidamente dormida y me dolía tener que despertarla.

\- ¿Te sirvo yo campeón? - Asintió con su cabecita - espérame en el sofá, ahora mismo voy ¿Vale? Necesito ir al baño antes.

\- Vale – dijo asintiendo mientras agarraba fuerte a su peluche saliendo de la habitación.

Me separe lentamente de Kate para no despertarla, ronroneo tímidamente, hizo ademán de abrir los ojos pero enseguida volvió a cerrarlos. Me puse mi ropa interior, la camiseta que estaba desperdigada por la habitación y salí fuera a hablar con mi pequeño. Estaba sentadito en el sofá, su rostro era triste y parecía asustado, estaba esperándome, al verlo allí con sus piernecitas colgando me recordó a mi pequeña. Me senté a su lado, le cogí y aposente sobre mí para poder hablar sin perder detalle de sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Dani?

\- Yo… es que no quiero que él sea mi papa.

\- ¿Él? – pregunte confundido.

\- Si, el amigo de mama.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso pequeño?

\- Es que no me gusta. Él dijo que era mi papa, pero yo no quiero que lo sea.

\- Oh, Dani ven – dije abrazándolo fuertemente. No sabía muy bien que decirle, pero con Alexis lo mejor en esas circunstancias era ir con la verdad por delante – verás, papa es aquel que cuida de ti, que está contigo, que te abraza y te cuida, quien trae el dinero a casa para alimentarnos y quien te arropa a la noche – me escuchaba asintiendo atentamente, era un chico listo, comprendería la situación – Veras, voy a contarte un secreto… ¿Quieres?

\- Si… claro, será nuestro secreto.

\- Yo tampoco tuve un papa, mi papa fue Martha, porque ella siempre me cuido y estuvo a mi lado. Aunque me hubiera gustado tener uno.

\- Yo también quiero uno que haga todo eso que has dicho, pero no quiero que sea él.

\- ¿Por qué? - no quería tampoco malmeter al niño, fuera como fuera y aunque no me gustara en absoluto, Will era su padre.

\- Porque quiero que seas tú mi papa - dijo muy serio bajando la carita. Le agarré suavemente de su carita para que pudiera mirarle a los ojos.

\- Dani campeón… esto es un poquito complicado. Y veras, yo también quiero ser tu papa, pero él… bueno, es igual, y yo quiero serlo, aunque no lo sea por naturaleza, te quiero como si fueras mi hijo y con eso basta.

\- ¿Entonces…? –pregunto sin haber entendido muy bien mi explicación.

\- Pues que a partir de hoy, somos papa e hijo, pero será nuestro secreto, ¿te parece?

\- Vale - dijo ya más tranquilo comprendiendo ahora sí, mis palabras que habían sido claras y directas. Con los niños no había que dudar, sino se perdían en motivos absurdos y acababan liándose.

\- Te quiero mucho Dani.

\- Y yo "papi" – dijo bajito y sentí como el corazón latía con tanta fuerza que pensé que iba a salir del pecho y dar un paseo por el salón donde nos encontrábamos. Lo abracé con fuerza contra mi pecho, la emoción me embargaba - Tengo sueño – añadió más tranquilo.

\- Pues ven… - lo acomode en mis brazos, mientras con la mano libre acariciaba su pelo sedoso y rubio - Duérmete cariño - le dije apretando su cuerpecito contra mi pecho. Cerro los ojos y al momento sentí como su respiración se volvía tranquila y pausada, estaba completamente dormido. Con él en brazos me acomode en el blando sofá, me relaje y caí en los brazos de Morfeo que debía andar cerca.

POV KATE

Me desperté sintiendo frío, allí donde antes había sentido el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Rick. Me giré asustada, con la mano extendida, buscándolo, pero no encontré a nadie, la cama estaba vacía y fría. Me levanté preocupada sintiendo como mi corazón se aceleraba por miedo a su arrepentimiento. Pero al instante, recordé sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras tan sinceras y bonitas que sabía que todo lo pasado ayer era real, es más, aun podía sentirlo en algunas partes de mi cuerpo. Estaba muy bien dotado y yo muy desentrenada, así que la molestia era normal. Me levanté con una sonrisa en la cara por mis molestias, y fui en su búsqueda.

Lo que encontré cuando llegue al comedor era la imagen más adorable que podía existir. Rick estaba tumbado en el sofá con Dani en sus brazos, ambos completamente dormidos. Rick tenía su boca un poco abierta y el pelo todo despeinado, abrazaba a Dani con fuerza para que no cayera, como protegiéndolo. Dani, a su vez, estaba abrazando a su muñeco con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Rick y con el dedo en la boca como cuando era más bebe. Sin duda era una estampa de la cual quería tener un recuerdo, así que fui en busca de mi móvil que estaba en mi bolso, lo saque y con cuidado, para no despertarlos, les hice una foto. Me acerque a ellos y deje sobre sus frentes un beso suave, para no despertarlos.

Prepare el desayuno pensando en todo lo que me quedaba por hacer respecto a la amenaza de Will, cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos que me abrazaban por la cintura y dejé mi cabeza caer hacia atrás hasta que note su pecho justo detrás.

\- Buenos días preciosa - dijo sobre mi oído poniéndome la piel de gallina.

\- Buenos días amor - dije cerrando los ojos ante lo que me estaba haciendo sentir con sus manos tan cercanas a mi pecho.

Me giró quedando cara a cara con él y me beso suavemente en los labios a la vez que sus manos me acariciaban tiernamente la espalda, bajo mi camiseta.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió a Dani? – Pregunte intrigada - ¿Una pesadilla?

\- Cosas de chicos, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- La verdad es que quería hablar contigo, pero se te veía tan feliz durmiendo. Disculpa si…

\- No, tranquilo, parece que supiste hacer de mí, me alegro - dije sonriéndole.

\- Will le dijo que era su padre… - me explico.

\- ¿Qué? – Dije separándome para poder mirarle a los ojos - Será…

\- Si, es… Por lo visto Dani no quiere que él sea su padre. Me dijo que me prefería a mí.

\- ¿Qué le has respondido? – pregunte asustada, no quería que Dani sufriera, pero tampoco que pusiera a Rick en un compromiso.

\- Yo… le he dicho que me encantaría ser su padre. No podía decirle otra cosa, es lo que pienso y quiero, pero no siempre podemos hacer lo que deseamos, veremos como acaba de lo Will.

\- Me alegro que lo hayas hablado con él, que estés ahí, que te sienta cercano, a su lado cuando lo necesita. Gracias Rick – dije mientras le abrazaba nuevamente.

\- Kate, sabes que yo quiero mucho a Dani y cuando me llamo papi yo…

\- ¿Te llamó papa?

\- Sí – dijo emocionado al ver mi sorpresa

\- Rick pase lo que pase tú vas a ser su padre. Eres lo más cercano a eso que que ha tenido, así que… para mí, eres su padre.

\- Gracias por ese maravilloso regalo Kate, y me alegro que digas eso, porque hemos quedado entre ambos que así lo haríamos - dijo bajito - pero es un secreto – me susurro al oído.

\- Estoy tan feliz, pero no puedo dejar pensar…

\- Vamos a disfrutar de hoy, de lo bueno, ya nos enfrentaremos a lo que venga, así como vaya llegando ¿ok?

\- Ok - dije justo antes de volver a juntar nuestros labios.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

Me desperté como un día normal, desde hacía ya una semana, rodeada por sus brazos, por su calor. Me giré para quedar cara a cara con él y vi como cerraba los ojos.

\- Te pille, no te hagas el dormido.

\- Vale – dijo abriendo los ojos de nuevo – pero si tú no te levantas ya.

\- Tengo que ir a trabajar.

\- Buf, ¿para cuándo unas vacaciones?

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para poder estar todo el día así, contigo.

\- Claro - dije riéndome - ¿dónde me llevarías si pudiera tomarme unas vacaciones? A ver si me tientas.

\- Dime cuando y te preparo las mejores vacaciones de tu vida.

\- Eso no es muy difícil…

\- Bueno, pues algo que nunca habrás soñado.

\- Tendremos que esperar a que Dani acabe el colegio.

\- Queda poco para eso, no es excusa ¿Puedo prepararlas ya?

\- No seas tan ansioso… Espera que lo piense… Además, esta lo de Will

\- Te dije que vamos a ganarle… no te preocupes por eso.

\- No me das mucha opción.

\- No juegues conmigo Kate Beckett - dijo haciéndome cosquillas y no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas.

\- Vale, vale. Me rindo… cuando Dani tenga vacaciones nos vamos.

\- Bien. Yo me encargo, lo prepararé todo, tú olvídate.

\- Ahora quítate - dije empujándole despacio - tengo que levantarme, el desayuno no se hace solo - dije sonriéndole y levantándome. Estaba desnuda, no lo había hecho nunca eso de dormir sin ropa, por Dani, pero ahora, se había vuelto habitual, Rick decía que adoraba notar mi piel mientras dormía. Así que busque mi bata y me la puse antes de salir de mi habitación, de nuestra habitación.

Me fui directa a la cocina para hacer el desayuno. Hoy estaba contenta y decidí hacerle unas buenas tortitas a Dani que sabía que le gustaban. Preparé bien la masa y cuando acabe encendí la sartén para que se calentara, eche la primera para empezar cuando escuché como golpeaban en la puerta.

Miré el reloj y era demasiado pronto para cualquier visita. Me limpié las manos y bajé el calor al mínimo para que no se quemara nada. Luego fui a abrir.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con un hombre con traje, llevaba unos papeles en la mano, le miré con cara extrañada. Me sentí mal como estaba vestida, así que cerré un poco más mí bata, tapándome como pude y lo mejor que pude.

\- ¿Señorita Beckett?

\- Si, yo misma.

\- Tengo a entregarle esta citación, soy Patrick White, abogado – dijo mientras me entregaba una tarjeta junto con un sobre y me daba la mano de forma amable - vengo en representación de mi cliente, William James Sorenson. Esto es una citación para que acuda al juzgado número 15 del estado de Nueva York, el día indicado, para testificar en el juicio por la custodia del hijo que tienen ustedes en común - dijo muy serio.

Me quede completamente paralizada, como si el suelo se abriera a mis pies y cayera en un abismo. Y allí me quede parada, mientras el abogado se iba sin esperar ninguna respuesta por mi parte, mientras por mi mente pasaban millones de imágenes en un segundo. El nacimiento de Dani, nuestra relación, cuando supe que estaba embarazada, el momento de contárselo, todo daba vueltas en mi cabeza mientras seguía en medio de la puerta.

\- Kate, el desayuno, cariño, se están quemando las tortitas - dijo Rick apareciendo justo detrás de mí. Yo estaba en blanco, no me había levantado, seguía dormida y eso era una pesadilla. Pero cuando entendí lo sucedido, desfallecí, las piernas se doblaron, todo daba vueltas, la boca se me seco de golpe y todo se volvió oscuro, negro… escuchaba a gente llamarme, gritar, pero no podía moverme. Por más que ordenara a mis músculos moverse, estos no me obedecían… y ya no escuche nada más… el mundo había desaparecido sin avisarme.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Mañana habrá un nuevo capítulo para acabar la semana, espero que os guste. Lo he dejado en un momento dramático por eso no os voy a hacer esperar y mañana habrá capítulo. Esto se está acabando, empieza la recta final para conseguir ser felices pero viene que muchas curvas. Gracias a todos por seguir ahí y espero vuestros comentarios.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	49. Capítulo 49

**Buenos días a todos, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulos, pero antes como siempre daros las gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí y en especial a mi compi por su trabajo, por estar siempre ahí dispuesta para ayudarme.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 49**

POV RICK

Estaba en casa de Kate intentando vestir a Dani, cuando escuche los golpes en la puerta, así que baje y solo pude ver a Kate ponerse blanca, su cara era de pánico, así que me acerque, preguntando qué le sucedía. Cuando estaba en pie tras ella, cayó cual peso muerto. La cogí al vuelo, antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo. La llamaba por su nombre y no respondía. En ese momento apareció Jim detrás de mí, que al ver a su hija, se asustó tanto que el también pareció estar a punto del desmayo.

\- ¿Qué… ha pasado?

\- No sé, estaba vistiendo a Dani, escuche golpes en la puerta y cuando fui a abrir la puerta, encontré a Kate, con esos papeles en la mano – explique señalando donde había caído un sobre y una tarjeta- Después se desmayó. Ayúdame, la llevare al sofá - dije cogiéndola en brazos.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Jim casi desesperado, le había cogido la mano y no dejaba de darle suaves golpecitos para ver si entraba en sí.

\- Tráeme algo, no sé, alcohol, agua… tenemos que despertarla.

\- Ahora vuelvo… - dijo dejándome solo con ella.

Estaba muy preocupado, no sabía que podía haber sucedido, pero el verla así de indefensa, tan inerte, me desesperaba. Le acaricié suavemente la mejilla intentando que despertarla pero no volvía en sí.

\- Kate, cariño… Kate… despierta, vuelve, por favor… no me asustes… Kate…

En unos minutos que me parecieron eternos, Jim regreso con una toalla empapada de alcohol. Se la quite y levanté la cabeza de Kate con delicadeza, para humedecerle la cara.

\- Creo que con esto bastara – o al menos, eso esperaba, que solo fuera un desmayo.

Kate poco a poco fue haciendo pequeños gestos que nos relajaron, pues era un signo evidente de que empezaba a despertar. Me acomode detrás de ella dejando su cabeza sobre mis piernas y le acaricié el pelo hasta que poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - dijo casi en un susurro.

\- Nos has dado un buen susto cariño - dijo Jim algo más tranquilo al verla reaccionar. Yo no dejaba de acariciarle el pelo, intentando que se mantuviera calmada.

\- Yo… la carta - dijo intentando levantarse rápidamente, pero se lo impedí…

\- Kate tienes que relajarte, acabas de desvanecerte, así que por favor tómatelo con calma – le dije mirándola.

\- Me siento muy mareada... – dijo cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Cuando hablo lo hizo algo más calmada pero en su voz se notaba el miedo que estaba sintiendo.

\- Era un abogado, la carta, el juicio, la custodia, es real, me lo va a quitar… no le dejes, por favor Rick… - decía llorando.

\- Tranquila, lucharemos todos juntos, no nos quitaran a Dani... Me oyes Kate no vamos a rendirnos, entre todos vamos a deshacernos de ese… hombre, me oyes - dije seguro para intentar relajarla, pero por dentro tenía tanto miedo como ella, sobre todo de no poder mantener a esta familia unida, a mi lado.

\- Y si no… - dijo con los ojos llorosos.

\- No vamos a pensar en ello. Vamos a pensar como un grupo que unido nadie les puede separar. Vamos ser positivos Kate, tenemos que confiar. El juez verá al niño bien y feliz a tu lado, a nuestro lado y eso le bastara, venga... no desesperes.

\- No puedo vivir sin él – decía entrecortadamente entre llantos.

\- Y no lo harás. Ven - dije abrazándola - tienes que tomarte algo, estas blanca, Dani no nos puede ver así.

\- No tengo hambre.

\- Inténtalo, por favor Kate, tienes que estar fuerte me oyes - dije limpiándole las lágrimas de la cara y levantándome para ayudarla.

\- Tengo que ir a trabajar – dijo entrecortadamente.

\- Ni hablar, hoy te quedas.

\- Rick solo ha sido la impresión, estoy bien – dijo poniéndose en pie e intentando andar.

\- Creo que de todas formas deberías ir al médico – le dije, no me gustaba el color de su piel, estaba muy pálida.

\- Estoy con Rick – dijo Jim que se había mantenido callado.

\- No, estoy bien. De verdad - afirmó al ver nuestras caras asustadas.

\- Bien, pero si te vuelve a pasar iremos sí o sí. Y hoy no vas a trabajar, hoy te quedas en casa. Mientras Dani está en el colegio llamaré a mis abogados para ver qué podemos hacer.

\- Gracias.

\- Kate no voy a permitir que nos separen. No lo entiendes, soy egoísta, os he encontrado y nadie va a conseguir separaros de mí - dije sonriéndole, intentando infundirle valor, un valor que a mí mismo me costaba mucho creerme, pero aun así, conseguí sacarle una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Bien chicos ahí viene el niño, intentad mantener la calma.

\- Hola - dijo Dani con los ojos somnolientos y cuando Kate lo vio salió corriendo y lo abrazo - mami no me achuches tanto… me haces daño.

\- Lo siento cariño. Te quiero mucho, lo sabes ¿no?

\- Si mami, lo sé y yo también te quiero.

\- Bien, pues vamos a desayunar. No querrás llegar tarde al cole - dije intentando disimular, no debía sufrir ni un ápice esa criatura, y ahí estaba yo para defenderlos.

UN PAR DE HORAS DESPUÉS

Estábamos reunidos en el despacho de mis abogados, las cosas estaban un poco tensas por la situación. Intentaba mantenerme fuerte para ellos, pero a veces, me era difícil porque yo también tenía mucho que perder.

\- Castle esto no debería ser muy complicado. Kate es una madre ejemplar y tenemos a gente que pueda testificar a favor de ella. El problema es que sabemos que va a dar guerra, va a intentar todo lo que haga falta para haceros daño. Va a jugar sucio el tipo, por eso necesito saber todo. Os estoy avisando que aunque creo que vamos a ganar el camino no va a ser para nada bonito.

-Lo sabemos. Pero todos estamos juntos en esto, y vamos a luchar.

-Creo que no te quitaran la custodia pero el tendrá derechos sobre el niño.

-Lo sé. Ahora mismo lo odio pero sé que es su padre y tienes derecho a verlo. Pero no puede separarme de él.

-Eso también nos ayuda. Normalmente el niño va con la madre, no creo que sea justo que se generalice con algo así aunque eso nos vendrá bien a no ser qué el juez quiera sentar un precedente. Esperemos que exponiendo que Kate es buena madre, que el niño está bien con ella y que no queremos alejar al padre del niño puede ayudarnos. Además también tenemos que demostrar que el niño vivirá en un ambiente adecuado para él.

\- Lo está.

\- Rick…somos amigos y…

\- Puedes hablar con toda confianza del mundo.

\- Creo que os atacara a vosotros dos… a vuestra dependencia.

\- Oh… bueno, Jim es su abuelo y está recuperado, ha luchado por estar con su nieto eso debería valorarse.

\- Si, bueno eso puede colar, pero tú…

\- Oh, si hace falta me alejare de todo esto. Me mantendré en la sombra no quiero…

\- No - dijo Kate - quiero que estés a mi lado. No tenemos nada que ocultar, no quiero esconderte Rick. Al revés quiero, que te vean, quiero que sepan que el niño no ha tenido una figura paternal hasta que te conoció a ti y que no la ha tenido antes porque su padre lo abandono, no lo eligió.

\- Eso es muy bonito, pero no sé si nos ayudara.

\- Yo creo que lo hará - dijo agarrándome de la mano.

\- Yo solo soy el abogado y haré lo que me pida pero intento aconsejaros y si no os dejáis…

\- Le haremos caso en lo que quiera, pero Rick se queda.

\- Bien. Quiero que suba al estrado.

\- Claro yo subiré y…

\- No, quiero que suba el niño, si lo hace tendremos el 90% del juicio ganado.

\- No, eso no. Mi hijo no es negociable, no voy a asustarlo subiéndolo a un estrado. Por favor, tiene solo cinco años.

\- Kate…

\- No Johnson, Kate tiene razón. Además no creo que eso nos ayude. Es normal que él niño elija a su madre cuando no conoce a su padre. Eso queda descartado.

\- No lo estáis poniendo fácil chicos. Pero haré lo que me pedís, intentare que se os vea bien y fuertes, pero juntos. Ya que habéis elegido manteneros visibles... Quiero que se os vea juntos, una pareja feliz, es mejor para un niño que un padre solo – apunto algo en el documento que tenía frente a él y después pregunto - Supongo que sabes Castle que esto va a ser la comidilla de la prensa, te van a perseguir aún más de lo que lo están haciendo normalmente y vas a salir muy perjudicado por todo lo que se va a hablar de ti. Lo digo porque teóricamente, ahora, ni saben que estas con Kate.

\- Eso no me importa… ahora tu único fin es que ese niño se quede con Kate, después ya nos preocuparemos de la prensa.

\- Castle… soy tu abogado, no puedo consentirte que te metas en este lio.

\- Yo te pago para que me saques de líos, ¿no? Pues justifica tu nómina.

\- Bien, un problema tras otro, todos juntos no se puede…

-Bueno, estamos en contacto. Estad preparados para el juicio os recuerdo que va a ser duro.

Nos quedamos ambos solos en ese gran despacho y sentí como Kate aún estaba débil, su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas y vueltas a todo el asunto. Estaba asustada, era comprensible, pero quería ayudarla a quitarle ese sufrimiento que tenía.

\- Kate…

\- Lo sé. Pero tengo miedo, es normal tenerlo.

\- Kate ya te he dicho que vamos a ganar - tuviera que hacer lo que tuviera que hacer. No iba permitir que sucediera algo distinto.

\- Eso no lo puedes asegurar, ni tú, ni siquiera los abogados…

\- Pero son optimistas, ya has visto.

\- Si pero vamos a sufrir. Y si todo esto te perjudica en tu carrera…

\- No, nos separaran ¿Me oyes? Kate hemos pasado por cosas peores y estamos juntos. Cuando todo esto acabe nos vamos a ir a ese viaje que estoy preparando - dije sacándole una sonrisa.

\- Dios haces que todo sea tan fácil - dijo abrazándome fuerte y escondiendo su cabeza mi cuello.

\- Kate soy feliz después de mucho tiempo y voy a luchar con uñas y dientes para que eso siga así. Somos los buenos y sabes en mis libros siempre ganan los buenos si los hubieras leído lo sabrías - dije y sentí su sonrisa sobre mi pecho.

\- Lo sé.

\- ¿Lo sabes? - dije separándola de mí.

\- Quizás si haya leído alguno.

\- Oh eres una fan.

\- No - dijo intentando ocultar su cara sonrojada.

\- Me encanta. Estoy con una fan

\- Rick, calla, no grites… van a malpensarse.

\- ¿Y si no quiero callarme?

\- Pues te callo yo - dijo juntando nuestros labios en un beso tierno.

\- Vuelve a callarme fan favorita - dije sonriendo y Kate volvió a juntar nuestros labios en un beso lleno de amor y esperanza.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Nos vemos el lunes para empezar la recta final. Solo quedan dos capítulos más y esto habrá acabado. Entremedio de los dos capítulos empezaré la nueva historia para ver si os gusta y os engancháis jaja. Bueno gracias a todos y a esperar para ver si todo se soluciona ;)**

**Espero vuestros comentarios como siempre.**

**Buen fin de semana a tod s XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	50. Capítulo 50

**Buenos días a tod s, esto está llegando a su fin. Último capítulo de la historia y después de esto llegara el epílogo para poner la guinda a un buen trabajo. Daros las gracias como siempre a todos y deciros que este capítulo y el epílogo tienen más presencia de ladydkl que los otros. Ha hecho un gran trabajo para darle un gran final a la historia, hoy más que nunca esto también es de ella.**

**Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí, por llenar este camino de muy buenos recuerdos.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capítulo 50**

POV RICK

Hoy era el primer día de juicio todos estábamos muy nerviosos pero con muchas esperanzas de que todo saliera bien, no nos podíamos permitir pensar en lo contrario. Dani se había quedado la noche anterior con Lola y mi madre en casa para que no pudiera vernos preocupados. Pasaría el resto del día en el colegio y después volvería a estar con mi madre. Estaba terminando de arreglarme cuando vi que era pronto, Kate se estaba duchando y mire mi teléfono, le prometí que no intentaría nada ilegal, pero al menos debía intentar un poco de favoritismo, por así decirlo… todo era poco por conseguir que aquello acabara bien. Busque en mi agenda del móvil el número del alcalde y le llame…

\- Ey hola Ricky… ¿Cómo lo llevas…? He leído en la prensa tus últimas aventuras. Chico no puedo dejarte solo.

\- Ey mandamás… ¿Qué es de tu vida?

\- No me quejo… vivo bien… ¿Qué necesitas? – me pregunto sabiendo que mi llamada no era simplemente para interesarme por su salud.

\- Si solo te llamaba para…

\- Saludarme, ya, si… seguro. He leído que andas con una mujer con problemas legales, ¿Dónde te has metido tío?

\- ¿Problemas…? Ninguno, créeme, ella es una santa… solo que el padre de su hijo es un pedazo de…

\- Contente compañero… - dijo entre risas el alcalde.

\- Es complicado con todo lo que nos está pasando – le dije aun enfadado.

\- Cuéntamelo, venga… te ayudara vaciar tu mente.

\- Es largo…

\- Pues resume… - me dijo.

Eso provoco en mí un alud de frases, palabras y hechos vividos en los últimos meses, le conté todo lo sucedido en mi estancia en el centro de desintoxicación, que casi intentan matarme, que me enamore de Kate, de Dani y también de Jim, en menos de diez minutos le resumí tres meses de mi vida. El me escuchaba y pude oír alguna carcajada por mi narración, pero sabía que él me ayudaría. Cuando acabe, espere pacientemente su veredicto.

\- Siempre te lo he dicho Rick, tienes el don de meterte en líos, sin ser el culpable. Pero te ves metido hasta el cuello. ¿Qué necesitas de mi campeón? – me dijo suspirando.

\- Solo que se haga justicia. Nada más. No quiero ningún favor, todo lo contrario. Solo necesito que por una vez, un soldado, por muchas insignias que luzca no sea visto a través de ellas, sino por sus hechos, y esta vez te aseguro que será muy difícil.

\- Bueno, déjame ver si puedo hacer algo, pero me pillas con muy poco tiempo, tendrías que haberme avisado antes.

\- Lo intente, pero Kate no me dejaba…

\- Sigues siendo un caballero… siempre a los pies de tu dama. Pero esta vez cuídala… ella sirve a la misma ciudad que yo y si ella está bien, la ciudad de Nueva York estará bien.

\- Ey, que conmigo no tienes que hacer campaña… - le grite riendo.

Nos despedimos y justo en el momento de colgar escuche como Kate maldecía desde el baño. Cuando fui a ver qué pasaba tenía toda la mano chorreando de sangre.

\- Kate ¿qué has hecho?

\- No lo ves… Me he cortado. No es… - pero no deje que terminara de hablar, al instante ejercí presión en la herida – Au… - se quejó.

\- Lo siento, hay que cortar la hemorragia.

Cogí el kit de primeros auxilios y le tape la herida lo mejor que pude. Tras ponerle un poco de desinfectante, le coloque una gasa y una venda para aguantarla y al levantar la mirada me encontré con los ojos de Kate llenos de miedo.

\- Kate…

\- Gracias por todo Rick. Sin ti… sin ti sé que no podría ni mantenerme en pie.

\- Ey - dije levantándome y abrazándola contra mí pecho - todo va a salir bien, estoy aquí contigo, hoy y siempre.

Llegamos los tres junto con nuestros abogados. Estábamos nerviosos aunque ellos tenían muchas esperanzas en ganar el juicio. Mientras hubiera una mínima posibilidad de que todo esto saliera mal no íbamos a poder estar tranquilos. Nos sentamos los dos juntos con nuestras manos entrelazadas. A Kate se la veía completamente agotada, le puse mi brazo sobre los hombros para que se sintiera arropada, ella dejo caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Le bese suavemente en la sien intentando transmitir todo mi apoyo y algo de tranquilidad si eso era posible.

De repente se volvieron a abrir las puertas de la sala y todos miramos hacia atrás. Allí estaba ese hombre que decía llamarse padre, ese que hizo de nuestras vidas un infierno. Pasó por nuestro lado, luciendo una sonrisa de prepotencia. Mis puños se cerraron con fuerza y sentí ganas de partirle la cara en ese mismo instante. Pero la mano de Kate sobre mi brazo y su rostro negando me hizo comprender que debía contenerme, por Dani, por ella, por la vida que nos deparaba.

\- Vamos a hacerlo bien - dijo con media sonrisa y los ojos llorosos.

\- Te juro que lo intento Kate.

\- Yo solo quiero a mi pequeño – dijo en voz baja, tan baja que me costó oírla.

Al instante, llamaron la atención y el juez entró en la sala. Enseguida los abogados expusieron sus argumentos, y cada vez que escuchaba uno de los del abogado de Will sentía más y más ganas de pegarle.

Llegó el momento de las declaraciones de los testigos, el primero fue Will que iba a ser interrogado por su abogado. Yo agarré con fuerza a Kate de la mano intentando darle el valor que no creo que tuviera yo en estos momentos.

\- Señor Sorenson, ¿Usted sabía de la existencia de su hijo?

\- No, yo estaba sirviendo a mi país, allí fue donde conocí a la madre de mi hijo. Ella abandonó la carrera, pero nunca me dijo que fuera por su embarazo y mucho menos que ese hijo fuera mío - en ese momento Jim hizo un amago de levantarse frustrado por las mentiras que estaba escuchando, como pude lo devolví al banco sin que se notaran demasiado sus intenciones.

\- ¿Cree que la señorita Beckett es buena madre para su hijo?

\- Sí, aunque siendo policía, no creo que este mucho tiempo con el niño. Eso la hace dejarlo en manos de gente no del todo recomendable - ahí estaba el ataque hacia nosotros, lo sabía.

\- ¿A qué se refiere Sr. Sorenson? – pregunto el abogado, andando delante del estrado del juez.

\- Ahora mismo quienes se ocupan de mi hijo cuando su madre trabaja, son su abuelo y el novio de esta. Ambos han salido recientemente de una clínica de desintoxicación y entiendan ustedes que no son gente de mucho fiar, padezco por la salud y bienestar de mi hijo. Creo que conmigo, que soy su padre, y ahora dispongo de tiempo, estoy de permiso debido a mi lesión, por eso, puedo cuidarlo mejor.

\- De acuerdo, no tengo más preguntas – dijo el abogado de Will.

\- Bien haremos un receso de diez minutos – dijo el juez, que acababa de recibir una nota de uno de los ujieres de la sala.

Cuando salió el juez, nosotros hicimos lo propio, la sangre me hervía, si no me paraban podía cometer una barbarie. Quería partirle la cara, quería…

\- Johnson.

\- ¿Dime Castle?

\- Quiero declarar – dije mirando fijamente a Will que estaba hablando con su abogado.

\- ¿Estas bien de la cabeza? – me pregunto riendo.

\- Perfectamente, y no quiero que ese mal nacido diga que no soy una persona de fiar, seguramente estará más seguro Dani conmigo que con él, contándole sus batallas… valiente ejemplo para un niño... – estaba ofuscado, rabioso, en cualquier momento podía estallar.

\- Estás loco.

\- No, quiero que todo el mundo sepa la verdad. No quiero que piensen que el niño está en malas manos cuando está con nosotros quiero…

\- Rick… para… por favor.

\- Yo te apoyo - dijo Kate mirándome a los ojos.

\- Bien, pues prepárate para lo peor, no van a ser precisamente "dulces" contigo, van a sacar todo los trapos sucios que tengas o hayas podido tener – me miro y al ver mi seguridad, sentencio - Serás el siguiente, allá tú con tu conciencia.

\- Habla por los dos, hijo - dijo Jim dándome una palmada en la espalda.

\- Voy a callarle la boca a ese tipo - dije sonriéndole y dejando un suave beso en los labios de Kate.

Llegó el momento de entrar y estaba muy seguro de lo que quería hacer y decir: la verdad, solo la verdad, y nada más que la verdad.

Nos sentamos y al momento se dio la orden de ponerse en pie, pues el juez entraba en la sala. Dio permiso para reanudar el juicio y nuestro abogado me llamo al estrado.

\- Quiero llamar al Señor Richard Castle.

\- Eso no estaba programado – dijo el abogado de Will.

El juez miro sus notas y levanto la vista sobre sus gafas

\- Es cierto, no estaba previsto.

\- Vera Señoría, no estaba previsto pero quiere declarar.

\- Está bien. ¿Está el Señor Castle en la sala?

\- Si Señoría, aquí estoy – dije poniéndome en pie.

\- Bien, suba.

Camine con seguridad hacia el estrado, me daba igual lo que pudiera pasarme a mí. Solo Dani era importante allí.

\- Señor Castle por favor, explique a la sala y al Señor Juez qué relación tiene con la causa que aquí se debate – dijo nuestro abogado, empezando el interrogatorio.

\- Si - dije mirando a Kate – Vera Señoría, yo soy la pareja de la Señorita Beckett y el único padre que Dani conoce.

\- ¿Pasa mucho tiempo con el niño?

\- Todo el que puedo, mi profesión me lo permite.

\- ¿Y cuál es su profesión?

\- Soy escritor… - entonces el juez se quitó las gafas y me miro seriamente.

\- Richard Castle… diablos, ya decía yo que le conocía, si supiera la cantidad de noches que me ha dejado sin dormir… válgame el cielo… nunca le imagine sentado aquí Señor Castle – dijo haciendo reír a toda la sala – tiene que firmarme el último libro que tengo en mi oficina… - se acercó un poco a mí y susurro - ya me dijo el alcalde que vendría usted hoy por aquí y no le creí… ¿me hará ese favor? – dijo bajando la voz para no ser escuchado por nadie más que yo.

\- Por supuesto Señoría… y si me permite, avisare a mi editorial para que le mande toda la colección de mi nueva saga – le respondí guiñándole un ojo.

\- Invíteme un día a una de esas partidas en su casa y hablaremos del tema.

Eso me decía que mi amigo de póker había hecho lo que le pedí, estábamos en buenas manos, y encima era fan mío… que más podía pedir. Eso me dio más tranquilidad frente a mi declaración y note como mis manos se relajaban, al igual que mis piernas y mi nuca.

\- Puede usted seguir Señor Johnson… disculpe mi interrupción.

\- Faltaría más Señoría… ¿Cuánto hace que conoce usted a la madre del niño, la señorita Beckett?

\- Unos meses.

\- ¿Y dónde se conocieron?

\- En una clínica de desintoxicación - dije tras tragar saliva.

\- ¿Por qué motivo estaba usted allí Señor Castle?

\- Tuve que ingresar para deshabituarme de la medicación que me fue prescrita después de la muerte de mi única hija - esa declaración provocó un silencio en la sala.

\- ¿Allí conoció al Señor Beckett?

\- Si, a Jim, perdón, al Señor Beckett y a toda su familia. Tengo que decir que quizás no fuera el mejor lugar para iniciar una relación, pero fue lo que nos deparo el destino.

\- Muy bien, creo que queda establecido, que aquí nadie oculta nada. El Señor Castle ha dejado claro que tuvo un problema y le busco solución. Ahora es una persona sana, reconocida y con una estabilidad económica, dispone de tiempo para dedicarle al niño y es perfectamente capaz debido a que ya ha sido padre.

\- Si, queda constancia de ello Señor Johnson – dijo el juez.

Bajé del estrado con una sonrisa en la cara. Estaba contento, tenía al juez de mi parte, el alcalde había cumplido su palabra y encima teníamos al mejor abogado del mundo que dejo claro que no podía haber mejor padre que yo para el pequeño Dani.

\- Ahora quiero llamar a declarar al Sr. Sorenson – dijo nuestro abogado.

Will subió al estrado y cuando iba a empezar con sus preguntas, el juez le interrumpió.

\- Señor Sorenson… ¿Está usted seguro que no conocía la existencia de su hijo?

\- No Señoría… dijo mirando hacia su abogado.

\- Entonces, porque consta en el informe presentado por el Sr. Johnson, que usted paso una pensión a la Srta. Beckett durante el primer año de vida del niño y después dejo de hacerlo.

\- Es que yo solo quería ayudar a Kate cuando dejo el ejército…

\- Creo Sr. Sorenson que es usted un mentiroso, y no solo eso, sino que nos ha dicho que estaba usted recuperándose de una baja por accidente del ejército, cuando en este informe que he recibido hace una hora, deja muy claro que usted fue licenciado por imposibilidad de cumplir con su cargo, además de algunos motivos que prefiero no hacer públicos por respecto a usted, aunque no se lo merezca. Creo que usted, Sr. Sorenson, ha obrado de mala fe y que después de cuatro años sin dar señales de vida a su hijo, no se merece ahora su custodia, y no solo eso, sino que dudo que siquiera merezca el visitarlo. Esta familia ha rehecho su vida, cosa que ni usted, ni nadie puede cuestionar. Por lo que declaro este juicio nulo y será usted expedientado por faltar a la verdad bajo juramento. Así que dicho esto, cierro la sesión.

Mientras el juez iba hacia su despacho, nos abrazamos todos, Kate me beso y Jim no dejaba de sonreír.

\- Esperad un momento – dijo Kate.

\- ¿Vas a hablar con él? – le pregunte viendo ya su cara relajada después de lo dicho por el juez.

\- Después de todo es su padre y debe estar en su vida. No quiero que todo esto afecte al niño.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba el abogado contrario junto a su cliente. Cuando vio llegar a Kate se levantó enseguida.

\- Will quiero que sepas que a partir de ahora empezamos de cero. Quiero que formes parte de la vida del niño, eres su padre, pero solo lo harás siempre y cuando vayas acompañado de Rick, mi padre o yo. Es a todo lo que estoy dispuesta a concederte después de lo que nos has hecho sufrir.

\- Kate no te preocupes. Realmente yo lo hice para recuperarte a ti, y como veo que no tengo posibilidades, prefiero retirarme.

\- Will eres su padre, eso te hace merecedor de estar en su vida.

\- Quizás algún día – dijo bajando la vista sin atreverse a aguantar la mirada de Kate que era seria y dura. Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí. Espero que os guste el epílogo de la historia que será publicado el miércoles. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y por vuestros mensajes de apoyo. Por fin son una familia y van a disfrutarlo al máximo, ya nada ni nadie podrá separarlos.**

**Ante de nada quería deciros que hoy he publicado ya el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia Te aprendí a amar y que espero le deis una oportunidad, os dejo el enlace de la página **** s/11300354/1/Te-aprend%C3%AD-a-amar**

**Y como no me quedo aquí esperando vuestros comentarios.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


	51. Epílogo

**Bueno me gustaría agradeceros uno a uno vuestro apoyo y el haber leído la historia pero…de verdad sois demasiados y estoy feliz por ello. Pero quiero que os sintáis aludidos en este agradecimiento que quiero hacer: quiero dar las gracias a cada uno de vosotros que ha estado ahí desde el principio hasta el final, y como no en especial a aquellos que dejáis vuestro comentarios por aquí, o en twitter, esta historia también es vuestra. A todos los que retuitean y dan favoritos a mis tweets sobre la historia y aquellos que son seguidos y tienen a la historia como favorita en esta página. Gracias a todos y a cada uno de vosotros porque sois lo que le dais sentido al tiempo que echo escribiendo si no fuera por vosotros nada de esto tendría sentido. **

**Por último y no menos importante para nada, darle las gracias a ladydkl por su ayuda y apoyo constante en el moldeado de la historia, ella le da ese último punto que hace a la historia hermosa, y en especial agradecer su trabajo en este capítulo y el anterior sin duda mucho más currados de como yo los deje. Darte las gracias y una vez más animarte a escribir porque tú lo haces de forma increíble.**

**Sin más os dejo con el epílogo de la historia, esto se acaba pero os recuerdo que yo nunca os dejaría sin una nueva historia a la que engancharos jaja. Muchas gracias a todos y nos seguimos viendo.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Epílogo**

POV RICK

Ya había pasado un mes desde aquel juicio que nos hizo pasar tan malos ratos mientras estuvimos lidiando con Will. Dani había acabado el colegio y Kate, como prometió, había pedido unos días de permiso. Estábamos en camino a nuestras esperadas vacaciones. Decidimos Kate y yo ir todos juntos. Los "abus" serian de gran ayuda, así que mi madre y Jim junto a Lola también nos acompañaron. Reserve un fin de semana para pasar a solas con Kate, pero eso tendría que esperar, ahora era un momento para todos, era un momento familiar, porque ahora éramos una familia.

Estábamos llegando a nuestro destino, habíamos salido de Nueva York con destino a los Hamptons donde tenía una casa junto a la playa. Esperaba que le gustara a Dani y Kate… ellos la disfrutarían.

\- ¿Estás preparada? – le pregunte mirando su cara.

\- ¿Por? – respondió intrigada.

Cuando giramos el recodo del camino y nos encontramos justo delante de la puerta de la casa, Kate abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Esta es tu casa Rick? - preguntó Dani excitado.

\- No – dije mientras la cara de Dani cambiaba - es nuestra casa – exclame con un grito mientras agarra la mano a Kate - ¿entramos? - una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza fue su respuesta.

Bajamos todos del coche y enseguida Lola y Dani se pusieron a correr por el césped delantero de la casa con la tranquilidad de que estaban en su casa.

\- Bienvenidos a vuestra casa - dije abriendo la puerta y dándoles paso al interior.

\- Esto es increíble Rick – dijo Kate aun con la boca abierta.

\- Tu sí que eres increíble - dije abrazándola por la espalda y colocando un beso en su mejilla.

Estuvimos un buen rato aposentándonos en nuestras habitaciones. Mi madre y yo fuimos los primeros en terminar, así que nos fuimos a la piscina, donde Dani apareció unos minutos después con Lola corriendo detrás.

\- ¿Un chapuzón?

\- Si - gritó quitándose la camiseta enseguida.

\- Bien vamos - dije cogiéndolo y colocándomelo en el hombro haciéndole reír y patalear y me tire a la piscina con él en brazos.

\- Está un poco fría - dijo tiritando.

\- Espera… - salí un momento y al instante volví – Listo, en un ratito veras que el agua se calienta.

Nos pusimos a jugar un rato en el agua haciendo reír al pequeño, pero sin quitarle el ojo de encima como hacía con Alexis hasta que me di cuenta de que nadaba mucho mejor de lo que yo lo hacía.

\- Ey eres un nadador estupendo… pensé que no sabias.

-Nado como pez - dijo riéndose enseñándome todos sus dientitos menos un colmillo que hacía unos días se le había caído. Estaba tan gracioso – Mami siempre dice que soy un delfín.

\- Si… -digo sin dejar de hacer filigranas en el agua.

\- Ey chicos, no esperáis por nadie - dijo Kate apareciendo de repente y cuando la vi sentí como el corazón se me paraba. Estaba increíble con un biquini negro que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Se tiró de cabeza como una auténtica profesional hasta que llego hasta donde estábamos.

\- Eso ha sido…

\- Increíble - dijo sonriéndome.

\- No, bueno también. Pero muy, muy sexi.

\- Eres un caso perdido - dijo agarrándose a mi cuello y dejando un rápido beso.

\- Mami, mami –la llamo Dani.

\- Dime cariño - dijo abrazándolo dentro del agua.

\- ¿Puedo salir para ir a la arena a jugar con Lola?

\- Claro. Pero ten cuidado, no vayas lejos.

\- Bien - dijo.

\- Espera, no tan rápido. Un beso a tu mami - dijo y Dani se agarró al cuello de su madre dándole un fuerte beso.

\- Ahora yo tengo envidia – dije haciendo pucheros y Dani me dio un fuerte beso.

\- ¿Me dejáis ahora? – dijo cansado de tanto mimo.

\- Si claro - dijo Kate riéndose.

Nos quedamos ambos solos en la piscina pero Kate no dejaba de mirar hacia donde estaba Dani, como madre protectora que era.

\- Está bien – le dije para tranquilizarla.

\- Lo sé, supongo que será costumbre.

\- Kate quiero decirte algo – dije mientras la acercaba a mí.

\- Yo también.

\- Tu antes pues… -le dije dándole la palabra.

\- No tu primero

-Bueno, veras Kate, sé que llevamos poco tiempo

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porque no creo que haga falta esperar para pedirte que te cases conmigo, para decirte que quiero formar una familia contigo y con Dani.

\- ¡Oh! Rick… claro… a mi también me apetece mucho formar una familia - dijo sonriéndome – Pero creo que necesitaremos una habitación más en casa.

\- ¿Por qué cariño?-pregunté sorprendido, sin entender nada.

\- Pues porque estoy esperando un bebe Rick – dijo sonriéndome mientras me cogía la mano y la ponía sobre su tripa.

Sentí un escalofrió que me recorrió todo mi cuerpo… Iba a volver a ser padre y de un hijo de Kate… sería lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, pero en ese momento note un vacío, un hueco. Me faltaba mi pequeña a mi lado disfrutando ese momento de felicidad.

\- ¿Rick estás bien? – pregunto Kate al ver cómo me ponía serio.

\- ¿Que si estoy bien? Soy feliz Kate - dije abrazándola por la cintura y besándola.

\- Me alegro, porque me habías asustado, pensé que…

\- Kate quería ser padre de nuevo, y no imagino una madre mejor para ello. Cuando te veo con Dani siempre pienso que ojala mi pequeña hubiera tenido una madre como tú -dije conteniendo algunas lágrimas.

\- ¡Ey…! No quiero que te pongas mal cariño.

\- No, que va. Estoy bien Kate. Mejor que nunca.

Cuando salimos del agua, ya arrugados, nos dispusimos a secarnos al sol. Después preparamos la mesa y nos sentamos todos alrededor para cenar. Comimos entre risas, hacíamos bromas a Dani, aunque Kate y yo no prestábamos mucha atención, nos mirábamos y nos hacíamos guiños. Cuando acabamos la cena, Dani y Lola se fueron a jugar como locos por el jardín de la casa mientras los mayores nos quedamos allí sentados disfrutando de la velada.

-"Abus" venir… tenemos que contaros una cosa.

\- ¿Qué ha pasa ahora? - dijo mi madre con cara de preocupación.

\- Nada malo Martha – dijo Kate mirándome.

\- ¿Entonces? - preguntó Jim impaciente.

\- Dilo tú papi - dijo Kate dándome la mano.

\- Jim sé que a lo mejor tenía que haber hablado antes contigo, pero… me deje llevar y… le he pedido a Kate que se case conmigo.

Y mi madre se levantó enseguida feliz riendo, nos abrazó, nos estrujo a los dos, mientras, yo miraba de reojo a Jim que seguía quieto en su sitio.

\- Jim tendría que haberte pedido su mano antes pero es que la quiero y no quiero perderla - dije apartando la mirada de Jim para fijarla en Kate.

Entonces vi como Jim se levantaba y se acercaba muy serio a mí. Cerré los ojos esperando que me diera una buena torta, o algo así, pero enseguida sentí sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo y me dio varios golpes con su manos en mi espalda.

\- Felicidades chicos - dijo ya sonriendo para ir a abrazar a su hija.

\- Vaya susto me has dado.

\- Solo quería hacerte sufrir un poco - dijo riéndose - eso si… como te portes mal…- dijo mostrándome su puño.

\- Tranquilo, por mi propia felicidad les mantendré felices el resto de mi vida - dije entrelazando mis dedos con los de Kate.

\- Pero es que todavía hay más contar.

\- ¿Más? - preguntó mi madre ilusionada y poniendo cara de circunstancias.

\- Si, verás… - dijo Kate – estamos esperando un bebe.

\- Vais a ser abuelos nuevamente - dije con emoción.

\- ¡Dios mío! - dijo mi madre emocionada mientras me abrazaba. Esta vez Jim no pudo jugar más y se abrazó emocionado.

Ahora vamos a ver como se lo decimos a Dani, así que nos cogimos de la mano para ir en su busca, mientras los "abus" discutían sobre sus cargos con el nuevo bebe. Lo encontramos haciendo castillos en la arena mientras Lola dormitaba. Nos ladro un poco, pero cuando vio que éramos nosotros, callo y volvió a colocarse a su lado.

Nos sentamos uno a cada lado, estábamos algo nerviosos, así que… íbamos a cruzar los dedos.

\- Campeón, mami y papi tienen que hablar contigo.

\- ¿Si?

\- Bueno, pues veras, las personas mayores que se quieren mucho pues se casan.

\- Sí, los papas de mis amigos están casados. ¿Cuándo os vais a casar vosotros?

Al escuchar aquello miré a Kate y ambos nos reímos a carcajadas ante aquella respuesta de Dani. Sin duda aquel niño era muy listo y para nosotros era lo mejor que nos había pasado en la vida.

\- Dani, eso era lo que queríamos decirte. Tu mama y yo vamos a casarnos.

\- ¿Si? - dijo ilusionado.

\- Si cariño -dijo Kate

\- ¿Y Rick va a ser mi papa?

\- Siempre he sido tu papa.

\- Ya, pero era un secreto entre nosotros, ahora que te casas con mama ya no lo será.

\- No cariño, ya puedes contárselo a quien quieras.

\- Guay. Y podrás venir al cole el día del padre, y a las fiestas y todo – dijo muy contento.

\- Además, mami tiene que darte una noticia - dije mirando a Kate, la cual torció el labio… le había dejado la tarea del "hermanito" a ella.

\- Di mami - dijo Dani mirándola fijamente.

\- Pues verás Dani… cuando los papas se quieren mucho a veces vienen niños como tú al mundo, ¿lo entiendes? Lo que quiero decirte Dani, es que vas a tener un hermanito.

\- ¡Oh! – dijo sorprendido el pequeño.

\- ¿No te apetece tener un hermanito? - le pregunté acariciándole el pelo.

\- Pues no se… creo que no, porque después no vais a quererme tanto, tendré que compartir…

\- Dani, te vamos a querer más ¿Y sabes por qué? – le dije divertido.

\- No.

\- Porque vas a ser el hermano mayor y nos vas a ayudar a cuidar al bebe, sin ti no podríamos tenerlo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Claro y tendrás que enseñarle cosas.

\- ¿Si? Vale pues, sí, quiero ser un hermano mayor.

\- ¿Entonces estas feliz? - preguntó Kate dubitativa.

\- Sí, quiero que Rick sea mi papa y quiero cuidar de mi hermanito - dijo ya más seguro y eso hizo que ambos adultos suspiráramos ante su respuesta.

\- Bien. Ahora es hora de irse a dormir pero antes si quieres podemos leer un cuento – le dije sin dejar de sonreírle.

\- Vale… ¿Puedo mami? – pregunto el niño, aun no se fiaba mucho de mi palabra.

\- Vale, pero no como el otro día que terminaste jugando a piratas… - dijo acariciándole tiernamente.

Y ambos nos guiñamos un ojo mutuamente…

Cuando termine el cuento, Dani estaba dormido, así que le arrope y baje a nuestra habitación. Allí estaba Kate recién salida de la ducha y con su camisola mirándose fijamente la barriga.

\- Kate es pronto para notarlo.

\- Lo sé. Solo que no me creo que por fin todo nos salga bien.

\- Algún día tenía que ser -dije sentándome a su lado y posando mí mano sobre su barriga allí donde crecía nuestro pequeño.

\- ¿Eres feliz Rick?

\- Muy feliz Kate - dije besándola - tenemos que hacer los preparativos para la boda antes de que se te note más.

\- ¿Quieres casarte antes?

\- Quiero hacerlo bien, sí.

\- Bien - dijo sonriéndome.

\- Kate quería contarte algo desde hace mucho tiempo pero…

-¿Qué?

-Cuando estuve en la clínica volví a escribir, sin saber muy bien si quería o no que eso se publicara. Ahora siento de nuevo el deseo de escribir, la necesidad de hacerlo pero…

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Kate, mi nuevo personaje… bueno… está basado en ti.

\- ¿En mí?

\- Si.

\- ¿Y?

\- Necesito que le des tu visto bueno antes de enviarlo.

\- Será un honor - dijo sonriéndome y me di cuenta una vez más de la suerte que tenía de tenerla a mi lado.

\- Te quiero Kate.

\- Y yo a ti mi pequeño Don Juan – dijo tocándome la nariz con un dedo.

\- ¿Sabes?

\- Um - dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

\- Aún falta a alguien a quien contárselo.

\- ¡Oh! Es cierto… vaya descuido - dijo sonriéndome.

Cogí el móvil colocándolo entre los dos con el altavoz puesto y marque el número esperando que respondieran en la otra línea.

\- ¿Si?

\- Lanie.

\- Si.

\- Solo llamábamos para invitarte a nuestra boda - dijimos los dos agarrados de la mano y sonriente y en el otro lado de la línea solo se escuchaban gritos y risas.

Comunicado de prensa

_Richard Castle y Katherine Beckett han contraído matrimonio en la más estricta intimidad de su casa de los Hamptons, rodeados de su familia y amigos. Richard Castle que después de pasar el peor año de su vida ha vuelto a sonreír, empieza una etapa junto a la inspectora de policía y el hijo de esta, al que ha adoptado. La feliz pareja también hizo publica la espera del nacimiento de su futuro bebe para los próximos meses._

_También tenemos el placer de hacerles participes de los rumores que hay respecto al escritor Richard Castle, en breve volverá a publicar._

**FIN**

**Espero que os haya gustado la historia, para mí ha sido un honor poder escribirla. Gracias a todos de nuevo por estar ahí hasta el final y una vez más poder deciros que nos seguimos viendo por aquí, gracias a dios la inspiración sigue funcionando al cien por cien.**

**Espero como siempre vuestros comentarios y mil gracia a todos**

**Os recuerdo que podéis seguir leyendo una nueva historia mía Te aprendí a amar.**

**XXOO**

**Twitter: tamyalways**


End file.
